The Legend of Zelda: Divine Intervention
by Quincy007
Summary: This is it! The final clash with the Fierce Diety, will justice triumph? Does love conquer all? Who is the Patron Diety of Recreational Sex? Answers to these questions and more in the stunning conclusion to LOZ:DI
1. Link thinks, mopes, and goes comatose

The Legend Of Zelda: Divine Intervention

Quincy007

            Author's Notes: This is my first Zelda Fanfiction. Aside from the usual begging to review and be gentle, I figured I should let you know about my take on the Timeline Link lives in. When he was 10, _Ocarina of Time_ happened, turned 17 once, and had to go back. Shortly after, he had _Majora's Mask_.  When he was 15, _A Link to the Past_ occurred. 15 and a half _Link's Awakening._ (He's not sure if it really happened or if it was a dream.) When he was 17 again, The Original _The Legend of Zelda_ took place. When he was 18 _The Adventures of Link_ happened. He is now 19 almost 20. I take equipment from all over any of the games, but I'll probably stay close to the 64 games, as those are the most people are familiar with. 

            Enough with my ceaseless prattling! On with the story!

===============================================================

            He sat on the grass, alone. The water was slowly lapping the sides of the small island. His blue eyes were gazing at the moon, and the stars. It was better when you were alone. It was what he always told himself. No one can hurt you when you're alone. You can't hurt others. Just occasionally make sure they're still alive and call it a day.

            When he was younger he never thought about being alone. Sure, he never had a partner until a few years ago, but that ended rather abruptly. He still had friends, even though they would not admit it. When he left home to meet his destiny he met lots of people, all of whom he would be proud to call friends. He would want nothing better.

            But his destiny got in the way. He had to save the world. So anyone who got caught between his sword and the evil of the lands was not going to live happily ever after. 

            As if on that thought, he pulled out his sword. The Master Sword, which had been sharpened, refired, and even remade by a fairy still held the same evil smiting powers. It was a beautiful sword; the blue alloy reflected the dark light. He didn't fully understand why the sword chose him, or if it even had choice.

            He put the sword back in its sheath and looked at the sky again. He had saved this world and so many others numerous times, but he couldn't feel pride in what he did.

            He killed. Sure they were evil beings, but then there were innocent beings as well. He remembered talking to a guard on a rainy night when he had turned fifteen, just before the he had been charged with the quest of the Pendants and Crystals. 

            He had said that it was only a matter of time before he was affected too. It was but days later when the soldiers were in all out kill him mode. How many of them didn't have to die?

            He had forced to deal with death at a very early age. He wasn't but ten when he watched Mikau die. 

            The events he experienced as a child when he first left his forest home, and the adventure in Termina afterwards…He still had nightmares. He always thought that he was just to young to do it, but he just couldn't say no to Zelda, and then he had to his horse back…

            As much evil as he thought he did, he realized he did do a lot of good. Preventing the destruction of a world on numerous occasions had to mean something. 

            "Yea, right. Anybody could have done it, fate just stuck it with me because I'm expendable."

            He sighed. Was it worth it? The Pain? The loneliness? On this starry night he looked to the sky and told himself yes one more time. 

            He sat down again and watched the moon float across the sky. 

*

            The cry of the chicken woke him up. He stared at crystal blue sky and realized that people were coming soon. This was a beautiful day and the appeal of the lake was great. He put on his lead boots and pulled on his Zora Tunic. He floated down to the bottom of the lake and entered the temple below the island of Lake Hylia. 

            Sitting just outside the entrance, Link laid out most of his equipment and began to clean and care for it, as the menial and simplistic movements helped him think. Starting with his sword, he let the scabbard dry as he used a cloth to wipe down the blade. He actually made it shine before he was satisfied. Picking up his bow, he inspected the string, and his mind began to wander.

            It seemed that life was like the string of a bow. It starts out fresh and lenient. As it grows older it gets used more often, only being cared for so long as it does its job. Then it gets too old and gives too much, and snaps. It needs to be replaced which the user is glad and eager to do, because you can't be without a bow.

            "My life, not life in general." He mused as he heard the satisfying twang from the bow. 

            He could draw the same parallels from any of his equipment, from his chain mail armor, to his Ocarina. He looked at his huge Mirror shield; glad he didn't have to use that horrid screaming face one he picked up in Termina. When he thought of shields, he always first thought of his Hylian Shield, the one that he'd rescued from far to many LikeLikes. He stole that one from a grave, him being the cheap bastard he was. He could have easily afforded the 80 rupees, but he still went into the graveyard and took it. The graveyard had always been a source of neat and magical items. But did that make him no better than a grave robber? At least he didn't resell the items he found, in fact all the items he had liberated had saved his life, did that justify it?

            "No. But it can't bother me that much, as I never returned the items."

            He set the shield down and decided to pack up his gear, as he was pretty dry now, and most of the stuff didn't require servicing.

            He pulled out his well-kept Ocarina, and mused on the melodies he knew. The ones that were useful to him now, the ones Zelda, in the guise of Sheik, had taught him. Each had a meaning behind it, most of which he'd forgotten. They were just tools to be used. He played a quiet melody, his favorite. He felt that queasy, super speed motion feeling and gave a small 'oof' as he landed on his duff in the Temple of time. The priest there gave him an odd look, but said nothing. Link refrained from dusting himself off until he left still pondering why he was being this way.

            "Everyone thinks I'm the salt of the earth, so why do I think different?"

            He realized that it was his natural shyness and humility that made it so. He didn't like other people; he would only hurt them.

            He walked into the town square and was pleased to see that the conversation didn't fall like a rock, like it used to. He would step into a room and all conversation would stop. It annoyed him that people thought so strongly of him. He decided it was best to stop showing up so boldly. He took to slinking around, and staying out of sight. It helped mostly, but the rumor-mill had given him the ability to appear out of thin air.

            He sat on the edge of the fountain, and stared up at the sky, the clouds wisped by, not a care in the world; since they weren't aware of themselves it was very possible. He continued to look up at the sky and found himself oddly at ease. The way the clouds shifted and floated any which way they wanted, no scroll made thousands of years ago controlled their destiny. He had often thought about looking up the scrolls that pertained to the Hero of Hyrule, or the great champion, or the Hero of Time, or the Last of the great knights. Or however many names he went by. Then he decided that if it was important, somebody who spent his or her days doing it would tell him.

            He sighed and moved his gaze from the sky, and gave a slight gasp of surprise to see a small child, a young girl, standing a few inches from him. He reeled back, and almost fell into the fountain. Breathing slowly, he looked at the child, "Yes?"

            "Are you Link?"

            He nodded, "Yes, I am."

            "You don't look like him." she said, as if she knew what she was talking about.

            He smiled, his patience seemed to be infinite with children, "Oh? And what does he look like?"

            The child's eyes lit up at the okay to speak his mind, "He's 8 feet tall! With muscles as big as rocks, His smile is bright and shining, and he is never caught unawares." She said wagging her finger at him.

            Link chuckled, "Maybe, but then if you know what he looks like, why did you ask me if I was him?"

            "Because you resemble him. That smile when you looked at the clouds, it was so nice and simple; you weren't smiling for anybody but yourself. That's the stuff Link is made out of."

            "I think you may be right. There is no point in pretending any longer. I am actually…I don't know. I've been pretending to long."

            She laughed, "Whoever you are, you're funny."

            "Thank you."

            A woman, about his age he guessed, approached, "Anya! You shouldn't talk to strangers, especially…famous ones." She flashed him a smile, which he knew by now was just meant to lure him in. The false smiles that everybody puts out. 

            "It was no bother Miss. I'm sure we both learned something. Have a nice day." 

            Link began to walk away and he smirked. The innocence of children made it all worthwhile. Those few seconds of pure fascination and wonder at the world, of seeing it fresh for the first time. Before tainted by the cynicism of the world.

            He didn't doubt that he was cynical; he had experienced far too much not to be. Every switch was a booby trap, and every damsel in distress might be a demon in disguise. He wished he could keep that innocent way of looking at the world. 

            He blinked a few times. And looked at where he stood. He was inside the castle. In Zelda's rose garden. How the hell did he get here without once being stopped? All it would take is a single image spell…

            "Hoo-boy."

            Sitting down on the steps he looked at the simple garden, and smiled. He always found certain softness in his being for flowers, why he had no idea.

            "We're very different, you and I." He said to a simple red rose, "Aside from the obvious, you're a tiny flower, I'm the greatest Hero Hyrule has ever seen.

            "You seem to have no purpose other than to look beautiful and make the world a more cheerful place, and I don't know why my purpose is what it is. I've saved the world; you are the world I saved. It's all very confusing, but why I'm talking to a flower is beyond my comprehension. Some people would think it's a sign from the Goddesses."

            He remained silent for a while longer, concentrating on not thinking at all. It was difficult and eventually he just laid back and let his mind take him for a ride.

            Being here, in Zelda's garden, made him think about all the times he'd been here. He'd snuck in once, and got charged with a quest. He came a second time, to find out she too remembered. He had broken into the castle on numerous occasions, sometimes to save her, other times just to see if he could. This castle seemed to be the source of his problems. Not once had he ever had a quest that didn't involve the royalty of Hyrule. Well, there was that one quest he went through to awaken a Wind fish, but he was never really sure if that was a dream or not. 

            "I wonder how my life would be different had I not come to the castle at all…"

            He frowned when he knew that he would be dead, as would thousands of others. But this thought brought no happiness to him it only saddened him deeper. 

            Why was it that people were so evil that they had to try to take over the world? Was it in their blood? He doubted it, as he'd seen far to many people change their ways in either direction. He could blame circumstance or upbringing. He doubted that the great Ganondorf tried to rule Hyrule with the power of the Triforce because he didn't get any hugs as a kid. Maybe that particular ultimate evil was the exception. Gannon was put on the earth to make his life miserable. And everyone else's.

            But that wasn't a problem. He'd bested Gannon four times already, and after that last time he was pretty sure he was dead. There wasn't even ash.

            "I hope." 

            As he watched the clouds move along the sky for the second time that day, he tried to think optimistically, which doesn't work when you are forcing yourself to do it. After three failed attempts he gave up. He put that down as a first. 

            "I'm just to damn stubborn." He said as he thought about how long it had taken him to get some of the equipment he carried with him. Like those bottles…god that was a pain. He searched for those 10 big Poes or what seemed like weeks. 

            As he thought about it, he realized he rarely ever failed at anything he did. Sure he may spend about a million rupees at the Target range getting it right, but he'd win that big prize, or get the monster. 

            He was about to think of something else, or maybe even that little moment of clarity that would make him want to live again, when he was interrupted. 

            "Hi Link!"

            He lifted his head off the ground to look around. He meekly waved his hand and let his head fall back. "Hello Princess."

            "You really needn't be so formal."

            "Only showing the proper respect."

            "…When have you ever done that?"

            He frowned at the insinuation. It was true that most of the time he was with Zelda he wasn't exactly mature, of course he was just turning 20 this spring. He never did really grasp why people like Zelda got put up on a pedestal and people like him, well…people like the villagers, were not. She was just as Hylian as the rest of them. "Since your father made that point to me last time I was here."

            "He was just upset. You know how he gets when something isn't just right."

            "He hates me." Link said it flatly, no malice or complaint in his voice. It was a fact, he just did. Link never did anything to warrant it in his opinion, but he wasn't King.

            "Well…I don't know what to tell you."

            "I didn't ask you to justify it for him. I was merely stating fact." His voice was getting a little bit more cold than usual. He'd have to work on that. 

            She chuckled a little and sat down next to him. When Link sat up he realized that laying down with that shield and sword on wasn't good for his back. "You are always so serious. When did you last relax?"

            "I think It was when I was 17 for the first time." He said evenly. He was always a little resentful that he had to go back and live for seven years when he was already a serious ass kicker. 

            "Are you sure?"

            "I was fishing. For no reason. I decided to blow off…I think it was the Shadow temple. I wasted about two days doing nothing."

            "I think you may have forgotten something in there, but if you say so…"

            "That is the last time I _remember_ relaxing." He said stressing certain words to get his point across. He had problems with memory. He wasn't like the princess. She heard, saw, experienced something, she remembered it. She even remembered all of her dreams even the nightmares. A curse in the form of a gift he supposed. 

            "What were you doing just now?"

            "Thinking."

            "About?"

            "Lamenting my life in general."

            "Link…"

            He was sitting on the ground staring up at the sky again. "You think I'm too serious? Or just too depressing?" He felt an itch on his left hand, were the little bugs out this late in the year?

            "Are you happy?" She asked it like it was important.

            He just looked at her like she was crazy for asking it. He almost responded sarcastically, but decided against it. He may be cynical, but he did respect other people's feelings. "No."

            "Ever?"

            He looked at her. He knew what she was getting at. "I don't feel good about anything Zelda. Very rarely do I feel at ease. I don't even feel excited or good after I defeat an enemy. Its…"

            "Common. Link, you've been everywhere and you've seen everything. There is nowhere left for you to go. You thrive on adventure and excitement, but its still the same old Hyrule. And there is no enemy anymore, what's left for you to do?"

            "I don't know. Isn't it written down somewhere? The rest of my life was."

            "You can look if you want."

            "Nah. Its better if it's a surprise I guess."

            They sat there for a few more minutes, when Link felt a cold chill run up his arm. He stared at it, and realized Zelda was looking at it too. "What's wrong Link?"

            Link wasn't sure, and the pain throbbing in his arm was keeping him from answering. He pulled off his golden gauntlets and looked at the Triforce mark on the back of his hand. It was glowing. But it never hurt before.

            "I…have to see the Triforce." He gritted out and pushed himself to his feet.

            "Link, you can't just…never mind." Zelda was going to mention that you needed to be royalty to see the Triforce, but Link was in his dangerous moods. Besides, he was the rightful holder of the Triforce, but only they knew that.

            Link slowly walked away, and Zelda ran up to him. "Link, can you use an Ocarina warp?"

            He gritted his teeth and clenched his left hand, "Not at the moment. This going to suck." He let out a breath and slid the gauntlet back on.

            Zelda grabbed his arm and muttered something. Link felt that queasy feeling of sudden movement, and he found himself back in the Temple of Time. At least this time he didn't fall down. The priest didn't bother to give an odd look at them, because Zelda was there. Link mumbled thanks and walked up to the Alter with the three stones spinning idly. 

            He gave the Ocarina to Zelda and he waited. When the doors opened he walked up to the pedestal there and drew the Master sword. Stabbing it down into its former resting place, he felt that warm light envelope him. He also noticed the Princess coming along for the ride.

            The Sword used to act as a trigger to send him back and forth through time. Link later learned that by playing a different song at the altar you could go straight to the golden land. And that was where they were now. The sun made everything glow a soft yellow, which gave it a 'golden' look. Link pulled the Master Sword out of the block, and walked to the main room. 

            "Link…this doesn't feel right."

            "I know. Something is askew. I'd put money down that its Gannon."

            And you would lose A soft Melodic voice sifted through the walls and in the air.

            "Nayru." Link said looking around. "You can show yourself, I don't care."

            Hrmm…Maybe later.

            "Link? Did you just say…?"

            "Yes. Nayru, One of the Goddesses. Wisdom, if I remember my legends correctly."

            Zelda noticed he was speaking normally. "Does your hand hurt anymore?"

            "No. They did it."

            Sure, blame it on me.

            "I didn't say you did it. I said they did it. I know it was one of you, because sending a telegram is too easy."

            Hah, you're still as funny as the last time you came here.

            Link smirked. "Well Last time I was giddy on magic potions and a combat high. Now…why am I here?"

            There was a small pop as a young woman, with long Blue hair appeared to his right, "That's a good question Link. I'd like to answer it for you, but you know the rules."

            He nodded, "Yea, yea, no direct helping."

            Zelda was a little amazed at the whole thing. Link looked at her, "You've never been here before?"

            "The family hasn't used the power of the Triforce in years. The last time I was here was when I became Crown Princess when I turned 12. I had no idea it had changed so much."

            "I liked the old school architecture better, so here we are. Oh, introductions. Princess Zelda, this is Nayru, Goddess of Wisdom. Of course she always gets wit and wisdom confused. Nayru, This is Princess Zelda, heir to the throne of Hyrule and all that."

            "A pleasure. We don't get visitors down here very often."

            "I thought that you resided in the heavens, not the golden land."

            She shrugged, "No one is ever here anyway, so we come down every now and again for some R&R."

            Both of them heard Link give a halfhearted snort. Zelda looked apologetically, "He doesn't believe in relaxing."

            "I know. Poor child." She turned her gaze back over to Zelda, "You impressed me I expected you to begin groveling when you learned whom I was."

            "Groveling shows that you think the other is superior, and if they are superior then you are weaker. And a Princess of Hyrule is not weak." She said, reciting it out of an old text that her father made her memorize.

            "I'm glad I came down here, Din would have been likely to smack you for that."

            Link smiled, "If I would let her. It's still my duty to protect the Princess. Even from irate Goddesses."

            "Yes. And that keys in very nicely with our topic of discussion today. "Your duty as Hero of Hyrule."

            He sighed, "I have to kill again don't I?"

            Nayru put a hand on his shoulder, "This we also have to discuss. This pessimist thing works good for playwrights of tragedies, but it just won't do for you."

             "Well, how do you put a positive spin on the messes I get this world out of?"

            "Starting a brand new adventure full of magic and mystery, where you rescue damsels and become very rich from it all."

            He blinked. Twice. Then he looked over at her, "That was actually very good. You should be an optimist."

            "Na, I'm a realist. Wisdom remember?"

            "you could be wise and optimistic. I could buy that."

            She sighed and shook her head. "As cynical as you are, your innocence is amusing."

            Link shut his mouth and began to think of why they would go to such lengths to bring him here. He stopped listening to the conversation and thought. If it were Gannon they wouldn't be wasting time with small talk, though they are immortal goddesses, so why do they care?

            It wasn't a natural disaster, he wasn't that powerful. He has to able to kill it or outwit it. 

            "Link? Are you in there?" He snapped out his musings as he felt a tap on his head. The two of them backed away as his hand had already gripped the Master Sword. He let it go and looked around. They were standing in front of the Triforce.

            "When did we get here?"

            "You walked over here. I was rather taken aback, just ignoring your goddess like that."

            "Sorry. I was thinking."

            She smiled. "About what?"

            "What my next quest is going to be. I assume that is why I'm here?" He looked blankly at them.

            Zelda frowned, "Assumptions are the Mother of all Screw-ups."

            He shrugged, "I have to assume. I'm in a room with three levers. After pulling two and they don't work, I assume that the last one does."

            "Isn't that more of a logical conclusion?"

            "No, because sometimes it isn't true."

            The two looked at him and shook their heads. Link was the oddest person they knew. 

            Nayru looked at the Triforce, "To be quite honest, I don't have the faintest clue as to why you are here. Think the Triforce knows?"

            Link shrugged, "I tend not to trust things that don't have a brain."

            "Now you are being difficult."

            "Its true. If a rock came up and started talking to me, I wouldn't trust it as far as I could throw it. I don't know where its brain is, therefore I don't know if it has one, if it doesn't have a brain, it is either possessed or altered. Trust me. Its not good."

            "Ask the Triforce Link."

            "Okay, fine." Link pulled off his gauntlets and touched the Triforce. His eyes glazed over, and then he fell over.

            "Link!" Zelda shouted, and caught his tumbling body. She set him on the ground and looked at the Goddess, "that was supposed to happen right?"

            "I don't know. I don't use the Triforce."

            "You made it!"

            "I made 1/3 of it. All we did was make sure that a person who was balanced got to touch the whole thing. After that…it makes it own rules."

            "Link! Are you okay?"

            There was a small poof this time, and another beautiful woman, this time with dark green hair appeared next to the fallen hero, "Nayru, look at the mark."

            "Who are you?" Zelda asked, though she thought she knew…

            "Farore Goddess of Courage."

            The Triforce mark on the back of Link's hand was changing rapidly from almost nonexistent to glowing brightly. Sometimes all three sacred triangles would appear, sometimes 2 or just one. It was a sure sign of the turmoil inside of him.

            "This is not good. Didn't we have someone write a scroll about this?"

            "If not we should have."

            Zelda looked at her own mark, and noticed it wasn't going weird on her. "My mark is normal."

            "We know, he the forces in him aren't equal, but he is the holder of courage. When he touched the Triforce, it tried to split. But it can't, so it knocked Link out to make separating easier."

            "Why isn't he balanced? He seemed the same."

            "There are more forces under the Triforce than just the big 3. each Triforce can separate into eight pieces right?"

            "yea."

            "Each piece is a different characteristic under the main one. For example, Power would have anger, aggression, lust, cruelty, fear, etc. He has been letting a few go uncared for. Not consciously, but his lifestyle as the Hero brought him with little else."

            "What can we do?"

            "Not much. He has to find his own answers. What we can do is make it less stressful on his body."

            "How?"

            Farore and Nayru hit a piece of the Triforce, and it split. Courage and Wisdom found their places, but Power hesitated before winking out of existence.

            "We forced the Triforce to split. Now he has to deal with his own turmoil dealing with Courage. What was under that Farore?"

            "Strength, honesty, doubt, nobility, bravery, justice, sacrifice, and intelligence"

            "Intelligence?"

            "There are very few smart Courageous people. Its easy for a stupid person to be courageous because they don't realize what they are doing or why. That and they have a tendency to do incredibly stupid things that can be called brave."

            "Like charging a whole battalion by yourself?"

            "Yes."

            "Oh."

            Nayru looked at the pedestal where the Triforce once stood. "Who gets Power?"

            Zelda frowned, "Gannon used to have it."

            "He's dead. Way dead. Can't be him." 

            "We have to find it. Otherwise the pieces won't resonate and reform, even if Link conquers his own insecurities."

            "Shouldn't Din know?"

            There was a loud crack as a gorgeous woman with red/gold hair appeared. "I don't know. I can tell you it's a Hylian."

            The four of them looked down at Link, who's breathing had evened out, and he looked at rest. 

            "We should go now. Din?"

            The redhead sighed and pointed in Link's general direction. He began to float a few feet off the ground and stayed there. She walked over and took off his armaments. She gingerly touched the hilt of the Master sword and smiled as it didn't spark or electrocute her or anything. "Picked me this time."

            "This time?" Zelda asked.

            "The Master sword has its own magic, that we have to abide by. Only one Goddess can handle the weapon, and it seems to randomly pick one. Last time it was Nayru." Din said as she strapped it around her waist. She also picked up the Mirror shield.

            "Umm…if we're going to Hyrule, then you had better not carry weapons. Especially that one. There are no Female knights in the kingdom, and everybody knows what that sword looks like."

            "They won't ask."

            "Okay…your funeral."

            The three Goddesses looked at each other as if remembering something. "Crap, she's right." Din said.

            Farore nodded, "By going to Hyrule, we're bound by the laws of life and death."

            Nayru smiled, "Link survived this long hasn't he?"

            "He's not dead. Just…incapacitated." Farore corrected.

            Zelda looked at Link worriedly, "Will he be all right if we leave him here?"

            "Nothing can hurt him in this state. When he comes to, he can wait. Besides this will probably take ten minutes tops." Din said.

            Nayru grabbed the Bow and quiver. Farore looked over his stuff quickly and grabbed the Longshot, and Power Bracelet. Zelda was kind of surprised he still had that, she never saw him without the Gauntlets.

            "So if you go to Hyrule, you're mortal?" Zelda asked as they walked to the transporting pedestal.

            "Sort of. Our bodies can die, and we resume our position as Goddesses. But that means we can't interfere. Only by taking a physical form can we mess around. That is why an act of god doesn't exist. The only miracles are the ones you make happen."

            "I see. So no god like powers?"

            Din smiled, "Sort of. We can't reshape the world, raise the dead, or anything like that. But we would be around the most powerful mages on your plane of existence."

            "Oh."

            There was a blue flash and the room was empty except for the sound of Link breathing. 

===============================================================

Well, that's the prologue/chapter 1. If it starts out kind of nonsensical, it's because I'm showing how messed up Link is, and this is why the Triforce is in turmoil.


	2. In which a Princess and some Goddesses m...

The Legend of Zelda: Divine Intervention: Got Triforce of Power?

Quincy007

Author's note: Thanks to all of you who reviewed. This Chapter deals more with the problems of Hyrule than with Link's screwed up head. I'm working on it.

            I forgot the disclaimer last time, so here it is: I don't own anything about the Legend of Zelda okay? 

=============================================================== 

            He swore as he landed on his back the gruff bartender gave him an evil glare as he closed the door. Smug bastard. Like it was his fault he let him run up a tab that high. His body gave several unnatural creaks and groans as he stood up. Brushing the dust and grime off of his tattered 15-rupee tunic. If he had more power, nobody would disrespect him. They would fear him. He wished he were more powerful than even the Hero of Hyrule. 

            He smiled and cackled evilly as he imagined the Princess at his feet, or maybe even on her knees…He licked his lips, savoring the thought.

            A loud explosion carried through the late night air of the market. He heard a rippling crack as the air around the center square was superheated. The entire area was bathed in a yellow, nay golden light.

            He was not a smart man, but he wasn't a complete moron either. He approached, a dumb idea, but cautiously, a smart one. He gave a surprised whisper as he saw the gleaming triangle. "Din's Fire…"

            He knew what it was this was his chance. He reached out for it, his dreams readily becoming more attainable.

*

            The loud screaming shattered Nil Chavez's peaceful drink. In fact, he thought it sounded much like scream of ecstasy more than a death throw. All the eyes in the room came to him, "What?" He asked.

            "Aren't you going to look?"

            "I'm off duty." He said, ignoring the looks on everybody's faces.

            "Its still your job."

            Nil swore, he knew that Bogart was on duty tonight, why did he have to be asleep while he did it? He shoved his glass away. "I expect at least a double when I get back"

            "Sure, 2 rupees a drink."

            He snorted and grabbed his cape/overcoat. Walking out into the chilly night air, he immediately wished he knew what that Bartender put in his drinks, because there was no way this was happening.

            There was a column of fire stretching up into the sky, and a hard to make out human form at the center, near the top. The entire area was a mess, grayish stone and tile thrown everywhere. People were watching in awe and shock. He heard some cries to go get the Princess, or even to get Link himself. "Nice to see they put a lot of faith in me."

            He walked closer, wishing he had saved his last few paychecks to get his sword out of hock. He just shrugged it off and then it dawned on him. 

            "If that is a fire, where's the heat?" The air was still crisp and cool. He was standing but feet away from a giant flame that was begging to be the world's largest candle, and he wasn't even sweating. 

            His analytical mind took over. If it wasn't hot, did it burn? He took out a green rupee and shrugged as he tossed it into the fire. He gave a low whistle when the rupee melted into slag. A rupee of all things melted. Those things were damn near unbreakable. And it melted? In seconds? He took a step closer, wondering if his curiosity was going to cost him his hand.

            "Nil! Get away from there! You should know better than to get involved after you've been relieved." Bogart said, clanking up in full armor. 

            "The bartender was going to cut me off if I didn't go look."

            "Right. Now be a good boy and step away. I've already summoned the priests."

            "To do what? Why not the firefighters?"

            "This is obviously a sign from the goddesses."

            "Shut up. Goddesses…my ass."

            "Nil Chavez, Step away from the column."

            Nil didn't move. He felt it was unnecessary as the flame died. There was a quiet whistling as a body fell to the ground and as it shattered on the ground into piles of ash spreading the remnants of a person across the Town. Nil began to rethink his assessment of the scream he heard earlier. Looking into to the small dent in the ground, he saw a glowing triangle. "…The hell?"

            "It's the Triforce!"

            Nil looked at Bogart, "The Triforce is three pieces, and it only looks like a big triangle. The center isn't cut out of this one. No…this isn't it."

            "How would you know?"

            "Because I can't go through one day without seeing the silly thing, Its in the changing rooms, and in the bar I happen to like."

            "Maybe it's a piece of the Triforce."

            "If it had separated, which I doubt, where's the hero? He always shows up right about now."

            "I don't know. I sent a messenger to the forest. I heard he lives there."

            Nil shook his head, "He lives wherever there isn't a claim. Nomadic."

            "Uh-huh. Good bye Nil, official business."

            Nil rolled his eyes and stepped away from the Golden Triangle. People really believed in that? Hokey religions and ancient magic isn't as good as a hard piece of steel by your side. He gave one last glance back, and knew that he was already too involved.

            There was a loud jarring, and he fell backwards. He saw what appeared to be a group of women in a mist of blue before he fell back and felt a stinging burning.

* A few hours later…

            There was an uncomfortable silence, and he groaned slowly. Opening his eyes, he found himself staring into a pair of deep blue eyes. He felt as if he was lost in them. His body had different plans, as it made him turn his head to cough up some blood. 

            "Are you alright? We were worried. The spells weren't working…"

            Nil coughed once more and tried to stand up. He got as far as sitting up when he realized how much pain he was in. His pride didn't let him fall back down. "Don't waste your time. I don't believe in that crap."

            She frowned, and Nil felt a little bad for bringing it about. "Don't let my beliefs influence yours, I'm Nil Chavez. You are?"

            "Nayru."

            He blinked, "No last name?"

            She gave a weak smile, "No." 

            Nil craned his neck, despite the burning it caused. Town square was still in shambles. The ashy remnants of that one guy were still littering the ground. The sky had changed from a soft orange of nightfall to the pitch black of night. He saw Bogart stuttering in either stupidity or awe at the redhead talking to him, or more like yelling at him. Her hand was resting on the pommel of a very familiar sword. Nayru noticed his gaze and asked, "Do you know him?"

            "I used to work with him. I got pulled from the night duty." He said, shaking his head. He saw the Princess looking around, and a *_green_* haired girl speaking to her. He had heard stories about kids from the forest having green hair, but they stayed kids didn't they? Why did he care, he asked himself, Old Stories didn't have a damn thing to do with the now.

            He looked over at Nayru who seemed content to watch him. He smirked, and shook his head. He tried to move his left arm, and there was a mind numbing pain from it. He gave a short yelp and then gritted his teeth and bit his tongue. (Not literally)

            He looked at his left hand. The hand was seriously burned. Damn. Now he couldn't work and he would have to hock his shield now…

            "Where is the mark?" Nayru asked as she inspected the hand.

            "What mark? I've never been marked for anything."

            "There should be the Sacred Triangle on the back of your hand."

            "Why would I get a tattoo of that thing? I never believed in it."

            She frowned again, but he was starting to get annoyed, "What?" he asked.

            "You're lying to me. Why?"

            Nil closed his mouth to avoid spilling the instant denial that he was going to say. He looked at her, "How did you know…"

            "I'm…gifted."

            He shrugged to each their own. "That I can believe in." He said

            "What?"

            "Me. I believe in me, and my abilities, the gifts I was born with, and ideas I gain as I grow."

            "That's it?"

            "I have faith in others if that's what you mean. I have more cockamamie ideas, but I won't share. From your last reaction, you'd yell at me." He sighed and looked at his right hand. It was perfectly fine. He then brought it up to his face. Still the hard chiseled form it always was. The scar on his left cheek was there and his short hair wasn't melted. "What happened to my arm?"

            "When we appeared, we displaced you back a few feet. You touched the Triforce of Power, and there was a loud explosion, but your hand was the only part injured."

            "Triforce of Power? You're joking right?"

            "No. Why would I joke?"

            "To get a reaction out of me, for your own amusement."

            She paused, "I know why people joke, a more correct question is 'why would I joke about something so serious?'"

            "Its only serious to those who let it."

            She nodded, "True."

            He watched as the Princess and the green haired chick walked over, he couldn't help but stare. Zelda watched him stare. Typical man she thought. "Sir? May I ask your name?"

            "Yes."

            There was an odd silence. Then Zelda realized he was waiting for her to ask him for his name. "What is your name?"

            "Nil Chavez."

            "I'm not familiar with that name, Are you from here?"

            "I don't ask you about the skeletons in your closet now do I?" He muttered and finally stood up. He shrugged off his over tunic and looked at the scarring running up his left arm, most of it was new. He pulled at his tunic, and noticed that none of the women turned away. Typical Women. He saw that the scarring traced itself all the way to the center of his chest, where a faded glowing Triforce mark sat. "What the hell?"

            "Nil, you have the Triforce of Power residing in you." Zelda said, staring at his chest. 

            "No. I don't. That's…not true. It can't be! That is only a legend! I don't believe in legends or Goddesses or…or…or any of this! I'm just drunk as hell, that's it." He stammered out, and broke away from the group. As he began to run he heard the clack of boots behind him. Two of them were very good runners. He really wished he were home again, where he didn't have to worry about these things. He was still running when he disappeared in a flash of red light.

            Nayru and Farore slowed down. They looked around for a few seconds. "He triggered the power."

            "Yea. Poor guy. He's scared. He's been denying us for a long time. Now, he has no choice but to believe."

            "You don't think he's dangerous do you?"

            "He won't try to take over Hyrule if that's what you mean."

            They slowly walked back, and they saw Din walking away from the guard, who was obviously shaken. 

            "Din? What did you do to him?"

            "Nothing physical." She said, waving a dismissing hand. "Where is the wielder of power?"

            "He ran off, then triggered the power. Who knows where he went?"

            Din sighed and sat down on a chunk of rock, which used to be a fountain. "Well, He isn't a very likeable person from what Tweedle-dee over there is telling me. A drunken depressing guy, who put his sword in hock to get rent, because he lost his wages in a bet. Doesn't talk much, and is pretty much a dick to him at work."

            Nayru knelt down and picked up his tunic and Overcoat. "There is more to the story than that, look at this tunic. Fine stitching, sturdy material, its old though. I'm willing to bet it's either expensive, or homemade. A drunk couldn't keep this in such condition." She handed it to Din, who nodded.

            "But the overcoat tells us a different story. This is worn and battered, unclean and uncared for. Probably 12-rupee deal at the market-also old. Like a mask to put on, to hide his true self from others."

            "You think that there is more to this guy than meets the eye?"

            "I know it."

*

            Nil stumbled around his room for a few minutes trying to stay conscious. He had already thrown up twice, expelling most of this night's drinks. He had a pounding headache, that didn't appear to be going away.

            He fell down on the floor, his eyes looking at his wall. He saw the book on the mantle, but he turned away. This wasn't happening. This wasn't happening. How could it be? He left all that behind after…

            The Triforce of Power? Wasn't that the one that Ganon had? Since he was dead, didn't that Hero put it back together? He stopped thinking about it, and pulled himself up. Looking at the mirror on the wall he scowled at the mark on his chest. The scarring didn't bother him, but that damn triangle was going to get him killed. 

            He looked over at his hand, and realized that the burns had disappeared. He watched in sick fascination as the skin filled in and straightened out, the chain of damaged skin almost sinking into his chest. 

            He saw one corner of the Triforce mark glowing readily. "Stop it! Stop it! I don't want you in me!"

            He collapsed onto the ground, mumbling words of self hate at himself. It wasn't but a few minutes later when he fell into a nightmarish sleep. The glowing just increased around his sleeping body and dark waves began to emit from his it.

*

            Din's head snapped up, "The Triforce is being used. Massive spell casting."

            Nayru nodded, she felt it too, "But he wouldn't be using such a complex spell if he disdains magic."

            "Maybe we were wrong. Lets go."

            The three Goddesses stood up, giving one last look around. Din felt a twitch. "Something is wrong. The darkness…" she looked at Zelda, "Can you feel it?"

            "Yes. I haven't felt evil like this since…Ganondorf."

            Everybody takes a few seconds out of their day to shudder as they all remember the evil horrible things he did. Nayru looks at Din, "Do you exactly where this evil energy is coming from?"

            "Not exactly, but I can ballpark it."

            "What's a ballpark?" Zelda asked.

            "Its an omnipotent thing, don't worry about it." Farore said.

            Din muttered something under her breath and the four of them were whisked away.

            They appeared on the far end of Hyrule Castle Town. The place already looked like hell before this had happened. The red mist settled into the ground and Din got a good look at the disarray of the area. Carts were tossed about, the wares contained within scattered carelessly. Crates were smashed and it was all a big mess. She grabbed the hilt of the Master Sword and started to draw it. Nayru took the hint and strung the Fairy Bow expertly. Nocking an arrow, she looked around. 

            "Something did this, but it wasn't Hylian." Farore said, hefting the Longshot. "I'd say…saurian."

            Din nodded. As if on cue a loud shriek filled the area. The reverberation made some house's doors and windows shudder. She brought the Master Sword fully to bear, its magic giving a blue glow to everything. The nighttime wind whipped and howled as the creature superimposed its form over the moon. 

            Farore was right; it was a saurian, but no natural one. The long body was packed with muscles, from the powerful gripping legs to the flesh ripping jaws. The yellow eyes glowed evilly. The scaly skin was tautly pulled over its frame in a reddish brown. The soft flapping of its leathery wings stopped suddenly as began to dive for them.

            Nayru let an arrow go, and it keenly sped towards the target, but the arrow shattered upon hitting the skin.  It made a halfhearted swoop but pulled away. She calmly nocked another arrow, this one giving a cold blue aura. 

            "Any ideas?"

            "Get it in close and I'll take its head off." Din changed her grip in the heavy sword.

            The winged enemy did another circle before diving again. She let the arrow go, this time, when it hit the saurian the arrow still shattered, but ice grew on its chest and spread to the wing. It fell like a rock. As it hit the ground, the ice shattered and it got up screaming in fury. As it screamed the Master Sword flashed once in the dark and a long cut appeared on its neck. It spread its wings; knocking a surprised Din back it snapped its jaws forward, trying to get her. She gave it another cut across the beak and back flipped   out of its range.

            "Damn. Its got serious defenses. I barely cut it." She raised the sword again in a defensive posture and thought of something she could do to stop the creature. "Cover me." She focused her will onto the blade and it began to glow a fierce red. 

            The monster came down again, screaming in sick combination of pain and hate. Din spun a quick circle, unleashing the wave of energy, a raging fire and when it hit the creature, it fell back. It was afire but that wasn't stopping it. Jumping back into the air it looked like a Demon from hell.

            "I think we hurt it." 

            "Great, how about we kill it, before it decides to kill us."

            "How am I supposed to kill it? The Master Sword barely cuts it!"

            "I don't know you're the almighty one."

            "Shut up."

            "At least he's easier to keep track of now." Farore said, watching the flaming monster swoop around the town.

            "Isn't she optimistic?" Din muttered. 

            "Well it has to have a weakness, something that would give us an edge on it."

            "I'd put money down that we left the proper tool with Link. He is a walking armory."

            Zelda watched the three discuss it, while the thing just kind of circled, waiting. It made two failed passes, now its just giving up? That can't be right. Is it healing itself? No, maybe it's trying to extinguish the fire. That seemed most likely. But fire didn't hurt very much, so why? "Why can't it ever be easy?"

            "Got any of those Silver arrows left?"

            "Na, he used his last on Dark Link…er…Ganondorf. He hasn't had time to get anymore made."

            They stopped to see the monster dive again, but not at them. It dived at a building and it crashed straight through it. Chunks of brick and mortar went everywhere, dust billowing up. It screamed in victory, and picked up a limp form. 

            "Aw, hell." Din muttered.

            Farore hated just watching this. But what could she do? She had the Power Bracelet, good for heavy lifting, but not fighting. The Longshot had a long chain with a hook on the end, but if she weighed less than the Saurian, which she was pretty sure she did, she would go to it, not it come down. 

            "Use a light arrow on it."

            "I can't aim that well! I'll hit the guy."

            "Maybe he's already dead, then you don't have to worry."

            Looking at her two companions she made a decision. It was a stupid plan, but it might work… "Give me a light arrow."

            "Say what?"

            "Just give me a Light arrow."

            Nayru knew better than to argue with her. She had a plan. It was probably foolhardy but she was always willing to try. She handed over the golden hued arrow.

            Farore held it between her teeth and readied the Longshot. She used it to climb the buildings, till she was pretty high up. Leading the saurian a bit, she hit the trigger. The chain missed the torso, where she had aimed, but it wrapped around the leg. As the chain began to wind up, she was picked up off her feet and was slammed into it. The added weight of two people brought it down more, and it shook to get her off. She ignored it, and wrapped one arm around its thick neck.

            "Bugger off." She muttered and stabbed the arrow into its eye. The was a blinding yellow flash as it screamed in pain and it fell. Grabbing the limp body of its prey, she launched the Longshot to another rooftop. The winged monster fell to the ground with a thud and exploded.

            Nayru was smiling as Farore climbed down. "That was…different."

            "It worked didn't it?"

            She set the person down, and they all wondered if it was just coincidence that it was Nil Chavez. Zelda looked at the ashen remains of the creature, and saw a tiny golden triangle, about the size of her palm.

            "This is a piece of the Triforce of Power isn't it?"

            Din gave it a half glance, "Probably. Unless you lost track of the Tiforce in you."

            Zelda picked it up, and carried it over to them. It began to glow more readily as she got closer. When she was standing next to them the triangle floated off of her hand and sank into Chavez again.

            "I think I know what that was." Din said. Nudging Chavez with her foot. Farore and Nayru gave her an annoyed glare, but she ignored them, "His mind wished to be without the Triforce, but you can't just get rid of it, so it split up. Each piece should have found a resting place inside a temple or something, not inside a creature. That is the odd part."

            Zelda thought about it, "Well, if he willed the Triforce out of him, or at least tried to, how do the pieces know where to go?"

            "Its enchanted in them."

            "What if the enchantment changed? Ganon was a powerful Sorcerer in his day. When he was in control of the Triforce for those years, he could have designed them to split to his advantage."

            There was a heavy silence. Nayru knelt by Chavez sighing, "Even in death he continues to haunt us. I suspect that this is another elaborate scheme of his to cheat the death which is rightfully his?"

            "Yea."

            They all looked at Nil, who was sitting up again, "Ow…Twice in one night? I hate my life."

            "You can always choose to end it." Din said, resisting the urge to kick him. This is the schmuck who got her Triforce? The thing was the embodiment of her Godly essence, and he is a whiny bastard.

            "I disapprove of suicide more than anything. Its cowardly and selfish, especially to those you leave behind, or in my case, the guy who finds my body."

            "Well than shut up. I wouldn't care about your problems if wasn't for the fact that you happen to have something I need."

            "What? That Gold Triangle? Take it. If you know how go right ahead." He looked over at the other three, "What did I do to piss her off?"

            "She doesn't like you, she is very partial to the Triforce of Power."

            "Dandy. Well, seeing as you hate me and all, it might help to know who you're hating. I'm Nil Chavez."

            "Din."

            "Oh. Like the fire?"

            She smiled, "Yes. Exactly like the fire."

            He grimaced and shook his head. "We met earlier, Nayru was it? Yea. Your highness," He nodded at Princess Zelda, "And I missed your name."

            "Farore."

            He groaned and stood up. "I've had a horrible night so far. But enough about me."

            "You seemed a little bit more upset earlier."

            "Well, I was on my second bottle of that nasty stuff the bartender calls liquor. And I'm still not happy. I most definitely changed my religion. Now with this dumped in my hands, I realized I'm going to hell anyway."

            "So you decided to go with it for a while?"

            "No. I'm just not going to sit in my room and cry 'woe is me' for the rest of the night. Somebody I knew would have been very disappointed in me for that."

            Din rolled her eyes, "Great, Now what did you do with the rest of the Triforce?"

            "I don't know. I woke up missing some of it. I don't even know how I know that."

            Zelda broke in before the irate Goddess started hitting the guy. "You can feel it?"

            He shrugged, "Kind of."

            "Do you know why they went into creatures?"

            "Well, when I fell asleep I had a weird dream about that. Some tall drink of water with orange hair and sickly yellow eyes-"

            "Ganondorf."

            "Really? I wouldn't know. Anyway, he says to me that he can get rid of the Triforce if I will it to leave. So I do. Then he starts laughing manically. Now that laugh I've heard before. The Evil King used to do it all the time. I know that's a bad thing, so I try to get it back, and this guy fights me. Needless to say I get my ass kicked but I keep him away enough that the thing splits and disappears. There's two pieces left, I grab one, but this guy gets the other. I wake up to get my house torn apart a few minutes later."

            "So Ganon is going to try to get the other pieces. But how is he alive?"

            "Lets not worry about it." 

            "You wouldn't worry about something like that wouldn't you?" Nayru said and looked around. "We should probably leave before we have to explain this to Tweedle-dum over there."

            Zelda just shrugged, "Why? If I don't want to explain it to him I don't have to. Same applies to you."

            "Even me?" Chavez said, pulling the tunic he left behind on.

            She gave him an annoyed glare, one of which definitely gave the impression that she wanted to kick him. This guy got the Triforce? A Sacred relic of untellable power, and an idiot gets it? Oh Goddesses why? She finally muttered, "Yes. Even you. For now."

            He smiled. "Alright. Since we aren't in a hurry, can I get some stuff from the remains of my house? Seeing as its unliveable right now."

            "You'll have to carry it."

            "I wouldn't ask you to carry any of my stuff, what kind of ass do you think I am?" He replied, walking over to the wrecked building.

            Din kicked a rock that was laying nearby. "Oh, for our sakes somebody go with him! Last thing we need is for him to get killed. Like my day wasn't bad enough."

            Nobody moved for a few seconds. Nayru threw her hands up in the air, "For the love of Mike." She walked off after him.

            "Who is Mike?"

            "Don't worry about it, it's just a saying."

            Nil stepped into the room from the hole in the wall. He sighed when he saw the amount of rubble on his stuff. He lifted a piece of brick and grabbed the book he looked at earlier, he figured he would need it now.

            "I hope you didn't have many valuables. Most would have to have been destroyed."

            "I got all my valuables in storage, it's called the Hyrule Pawnshop."

            "Oh." 

            Nil grabbed a thick packet of check tickets, should he ever get enough money to get his stuff out of the Pawnshop. He saw his Hylian Shield. He grabbed it, who knows if it won't come in handy?

            He turned to leave and he saw Nayru standing by the one part of the room he had hoped nobody would have ever seen. If she hadn't noticed yet maybe he could avoid the questions. 

            He began to walk out the door, motioning for her to do the same. She turned to look at him and asked, "Why don't you believe?"

            Well, it was better than the other questions she could have asked. He kept his face straight. "Because after living through what I lived through, at the expense of others who were more worthy, I realized that no All Powerful being would keep me alive, and let them die."

            "You don't have a very high opinion of yourself."

            "What is there to be positive about? I'm an alchoholic, a gambler, a lecher, cynical, moronic, a big mouth, severe left wing opinions, and I have to find a reason to live every morning. Can I be proud of any of those things?"

            "You choose to be this way. You could choose to not be."

            "Its not that simple. I can't just change one day. People hate change. If I was suddenly happy and chipper people would think I'm up to something."

            She fell silent and followed him out the door. She knew that she should just let it be, and move on with her life. But a part of her felt like explaining to him. Maybe it was guilt. Or pity. "They can't interfere."

            "Who?"

            "The Goddesses. They can't stop anything. Divine Intervention doesn't exist."

            "Kind of useless isn't it? What's the point of making something if only to let bad things happen to it?"

            "Would you be happy if everything in life was just handed to you, without challenge?"

            "That wouldn't be so bad, now would it?"

            "Then what's the point of living? Of existing at all? You will have made no impact on anything, because you never had to do anything. Life would be nothing."

            He seemed to think about that as he pushed the broken door out into the street. "Well, when you put it like that…anyone ever tell you you're pretty smart?"

            "I've been told I'm wise beyond my years."

            "I don't doubt it." He paused for a moment. "Interesting name, Nayru. Wasn't it kind of presumptuous of your parents to name their child after a Godddess?"

            "Not at all. The name itself comes from ancient Hylian meaning, "Calm and quiet sister."

            "Oh. Are those other two…"

            "We aren't related. Very close friends."

            "I see. What do you do? Princess Zelda's Secret Police?"

            Her eye twitched. It wasn't much but he saw it, "Sorry. Didn't mean to offend."

            "Its okay, you don't know the whole story. Yes, we are Secret Police, so don't go around mentioning it."

            "Yes ma'am." They approached the others, and he asked, "Do you know a lot about the Triforce?"

            "The three of us has extensive knowledge, as does the Princess. She is also a holder."

            "Oh. So…uh…What does it do?"

            "The Triforce is three separate items left behind by the Goddesses after creating Hyrule."

            "Like a "Hey we were here kinda thing?"

            "Yes. But, they contain but a mere fraction, an essence of the power that the Goddesses themselves have. Since gods are omnipotent, they are pretty powerful. They have been observed, healing, entrapping, morphing, and could be used as a weapon. When reunited, which can only be done by a person with all three traits in balance, they can grant wishes. The Triforce doesn't judge though, so if an evil person makes a wish, the Triforce carries out the evil wish."

            "Uh-huh. So while Its joined with me or whatever, I can make it do stuff?"

            "It requires a modicum of control, but the Triforce can only use its magic when whole. The pieces are also undetectable. That is why Zelda broke up the Triforce of Wisdom when Ganon came back to life the first time."

            "First time? Never mind I don't want to know, I didn't want a History lesson."

            "Are you sure? Its quite interesting."

            "Yea."

            When they came back, he heard Din say, "You haven't been telling him anything important have you?"

            He snapped back, "No, just what I'd do to you if I hit women."

            All things considered, Farore thought he handled the slap pretty well. He let his face slam to one side and he didn't bother to clutch it in pain. Nor did he hit back or say anything. He just took it like a man. He looked at her for a few seconds then asked, "Can I borrow 210 rupees?"

            "You're kidding right? What kind of stupid question is that? Of course not!"

            He shrugged, "It was worth asking. I figure somebody here has to be outlandishly rich enough to get my sword out of hock."

            "I'm never giving you a pointed object, ever."

            He winced. "You'll regret that one day. Doing it! Not saying it! Ow! Don't hit a guy just cause he won't hit back!"

            Din just smiled, and lowered her hand. "Pathetic. You would not even strike in defense?"

            "I don't judge you. Don't you even begin to judge me."

            "I'll do what I please thank you."

            "Who do you think you are?"

            "Din."

            Nil felt his eye twitch and he sighed, letting out his anger. This wasn't getting the triangle out of him. "Lets go."

            "Where?"

            "To find the other pieces you ditz. I thought that was what you all wanted. They aren't going to come to us. We have to look. Since you can't use your 'magic' to find them, we'll look by hand. And we'll start at Death Mountain."

            Nayru felt compelled to ask, "Why?"

            "Because it's the first place that came to my mind and since no one else has a better idea…why not?" He started to walk away, intent on going for the exit. 

            The three Goddesses stared at him, and Zelda was pacing back and forth. Farore said, "We shouldn't let him be by himself. He only has that shield."

            Din shook her head and threw her arms up into the air, "Why? Am I stuck with such…compassionate people? You don't need to sugarcoat it, you're worried about him."

            "Well, he is only hylian, and he doesn't have any kind of skills to speak of."

            Nayru shrugged and started walking, "He's a fighter. But I dislike having souls on my conscious."

            Farore looked expectantly at Din, who sneered and started walking. Zelda yelled out something about research and checking on Link, but they weren't listening anymore.

*  Geurdo Desert

            He tossed down the giant Scorpion with a disdainful snort. It exploded in a golden brilliance. He picked up the Golden Triangle and watched it sink into his hand. He felt the power course through him, making him stronger. Those fools had no idea what was coming to them. 

            His heavy boots clunked in the dry sand. He ran his hands through his brilliant orange hair. This was to easy. There were 4 more creatures out there plus the two that were in the chosen holder. He could kill a human like nothing. That would be no problem. 

            But remember, you must not kill the three Women. Should you do that, our deal is off.

            "I remember, don't talk to me like a fool. I know more about being the walking dead than you know about being evil."

            That, I doubt.

            He snorted. The voice was hard to ignore, but if he stared into the sun long enough…

            Hey! Stop that! Get on with it! I can't wait forever you know.

            "Patience is a virtue."

            I don't need virtues, I need you to grab that Triforce, and take those girls captive.

            "I might be more enthused if you would tell me why."

            I can't do that. You just have to obey or be obliterated.

            "Can I kill one?"

            No!

            "Just a little?"

            How can you kill someone just a little? For being an evil genius you certainly are stupid. I should have picked that Mask.

            "Majora couldn't fight his way out of a paper bag. A ten year old beat him."

            A ten year old with the power of Courage running through him. You've been beaten by the same child 4-5 times already?

            "Shut-up, you're ruining my concentration."

            He walked into the heavy sand storm, knowing he would be alright. He had this down. And this time there would be no Hero.

            "Bwa-ha-ha-ha!" He laughed manically. He stopped when his mouth was full of sand and he was forced to spit.

===============================================================

            There's more, I haven't written it yet, but there's more.  So…what do you think? I know that Chavez is kind of wishy washy, but I was getting tired of stark depressing Male leads. 

            Yes, that was Ganondorf, the man, not the pudgy piggy bastard. And yes, that was the ruler of hell talking to him.  I don't know what the Hylian name for Satan is, but I'll probably call him something like Bob or something. 

            I made up the definition of Nayru's name; if you actually know it, tell me. (I won't fix it in this story, but maybe in later ones.) 

            Next Chapter has Link's screwed up head for most of it. 


	3. Some ups, some downs, some tense moments...

The Legend of Zelda: Divine Intervention: I'm in over my head

Quincy007

  Author's notes: Okay, I lied when I said that this chapter would be from Link's perspective and how he deals with his screwed up head. I wrote it, but I was very disappointed with it. And it didn't bring anything to the story; it'd be more of a side story anyway. If I can make it work I'll put it up, but it sucked.

====================================================================================

            She hated walking. It was one of those things that you never really think of until you have to do it. She didn't do a lot of walking as a Goddess overseeing the heavens. But this…they'd been walking for about one and a half hours now, and that bridge seemed no closer. 

            "I'm tired, can we stop?"

            He stopped walking. He turned around to see the three of them, not looking very pleased. Though they were all very physically fit, their minds weren't ready for this kind of exercise. He nodded, and started checking their location and doing calculations. He used to do this all the time before… "Stop it Nil. That's in the past." He told himself.

             He suspected they had about another hour of walking, and then it was five minutes to Kakariko. There was something about these girls…if Nayru wasn't lying and they were a Secret Police, Nil would think they'd be very fit to walk long distances. And not one of them questioned his directions. They didn't care if he led them. Either they trusted him, or they didn't know where they were.

            "Why do we have to walk?" Din asked him

            "Its good for you. Taking a horse is good exercise for the horse. It's not a great big deal is it? That Hero of yours walked most of his journeys from what I hear."

            "He has a horse."

            "I've never seen him use it."

            "How many times have you seen him?" 

            "7 times. Every single time he was walking."

            Din gave a harrumph. Nil smiled and checked the sun. "We can be in Kakariko in about an hour five."

            "Hour five?"

            "One hour, Five minutes." 

            "Oh."

            He started walking again, leaving them to their own devices. He knew that they would either follow him, or not. They were different. Probably sorceresses or something. He didn't really care, but something about this whole trip bothered him. He tried to tell himself that it was because he'd been denying the existence of magic and Goddesses and Triforces and all that for 2 years now, and it was shoved back in his face and he didn't have a choice but to believe. That wasn't it. He wanted proof, and this was pretty much it. So the Goddesses just don't care. 

            That particular thought didn't sit well with him. He knew it was wrong, but it seemed so right. He looked back and saw that they hadn't followed him. He didn't want to turn around; he had no desire to be out here all night with the Stalchilds with no sword. But what kind of man leaves women out in the field? Sighing, he slowly spun. He began to walk back to where he left them. As he walked by a bush he kicked it, and a he saw an uncut rupee in the dirt. Picking it up, he saw it was red. Nice. He pocketed it and kept going.

When he got to the clearing he noticed they weren't there, but there wasn't any footprints going away. He felt a buzzing in his head, and his chest felt warm. That damn Triangle was glowing again. Swearing, he turned around again. He wasn't going to just leave them out there, he didn't even know if they still were though.

"That's what I get, I guess. Shit. I can't just not look." Sighing, he started to walk in a slow searching pattern. He moved his shield to his arm when he saw the sun fade behind the mountains.

"I hope this being a nice guy thing doesn't get me killed."

*Kakariko

            "Look, no rupees, no rooms. Tough luck ladies."

            Din resisted the urge to kick this man's skull in. She had to try really hard. She faintly heard Farore speak, "Is there anyway we can get a room on credit?"

            The keeper laughed. "I don't think so. Though…"

            "What?"

            "If you really need rooms that badly…I could think of something I need…"

            Din slapped him. "I don't care what you think you were implying, that's what I heard, and you can consider yourself lucky that I am stopping myself from killing without discretion."

            They left in an even worse mood. They'd been in this village for hours, and Chavez had yet to show up. Din was furious. First they let him lead, the man was a slave driver, never stopping. Then he walks off without them. Probably got lost.

            They saw Nayru sitting on a crate, looking up at the moon or lack thereof. "It's a new moon tonight, there isn't any light in the field." (New moon is the opposite of a full moon.)

            "Whoop de dang doo. I don't care. If that idiot wants to walk about all night trying to find his way here, let him."

            "Din, what if he went back to look for us? And we aren't there? He'll be there for a very long time."

            Farore nodded, "And don't forget about the Stalchilds. They don't like people."

            "If you blame this on me…"

            Nayru shook her head, "I don't blame you. I had a hand in it just as well. I think we should go back and look for him."

            "Why? He'll get here soon enough. I say we move onto Death Mountain right now and keep this little jaunt a moving. I wanted it to last ten minutes."

            "Fine, stay here and get harassed by the young lechers." Nayru snapped. Then she snapped her fingers and was gone in a blue mist.

            "Why do you always try to piss her off?" Farore asked, sitting down in the vacant seat.

            "Because she is always calm and in control, I like to see her see my side of things every now and again."

            "Grow up Din."

            "I don't have to."

*Hyrule Field

            Nil was standing neck deep in water. Damn Stalchilds came out as he was making his way to the village. With no weapon to scare them off with, he had to wait in the water, a place they couldn't go. They were there on the banks wailing their bony arms at him, moaning and groaning.

            "You bastiches are so lucky that I don't have my sword here. I could have gotten all of you." He called out them, but they didn't seem to care about what might have been. 

            Then he felt that buzzing again. The warm glow in his chest was back. He looked around, and then he saw a brilliant orange light, wasting away most of the Stalchilds. He dived underwater to keep it from hitting him too. As he surfaced, a large meaty hand grabbed his head, and lifted him out the water.

            The guy was friggen huge! At least 8 feet tall, and it actually filled out. He had to be about four feet wide! His arms bulged with quivering muscle. He was completely covered except for his face, which was gray color the skin almost loose on his bones. His yellow eyes gleamed with evil power His orange hair almost glowed in the dark. His voice was raspy, but powerful, "This can't be him. There is no power here."

            He paused and sneered, "Look, I know what the power feels like, it was in me for a good 12 years!" He growled, "Just because no one else experienced them, didn't mean I didn't."

            Another huge hand grabbed his arm, and looked at it. Then his other hand. "See? No mark. This is just another clumsy fool who got stuck in the wrong place at the wrong time."

            "Who…are you?" Nil mumbled.

            "Since I have to kill you anyway, why shouldn't you know? I am the great Evil King Ganondorf."

            _Oh shit, oh shit. Oh shit. Don't piss him off, don't piss him off, umm…stall him somehow!_ Nil sneered, "If you're an evil king, where is your Kingdom?" _No! Not right at all! Stupid! Stupid!_

            "Insolent fool. For that remark, I shall increase the amount of pain in which I kill you with." He squeezed on his head ever so slightly. 

            "Don't you ever stay dead?" Nayru said. Nil pondered briefly how she got here so quickly, but he decided to not care for the moment.

            "Overcoming Death isn't a problem for me." He said nonchalantly. He shrugged. "I sense a power in you. Do you have the Triforce? I sense its power radiating off of you."

            "Sorry, I'm Triforceless. Let Nil go."

            "Oh? Is that his name? We hadn't gotten to that part of introductions yet."

            Nil smiled as he heard the sound of a bowstring being pulled back. He also heard a humming, low and resonating.

            "Gah! Hylian shield time." His grip changed and Nil found himself facing the blue haired beauty with an arrow that glowed yellow. His eyes widened. "Shoot."

            "What?"

            "Shoot me with the arrow."

            "I can't do that!"

            "If you don't, we'll all die."

            Ganondorf frowned. This man had no idea what that arrow would do to him. He sensed a darkness in him that would most definitely incur the pain of a light arrow. "Where is the Triforce? In you? Or did Din herself comedown?"

            Nayru ignored him, and aimed. Nil was still telling her to shoot. She didn't want to hurt him, but there was little choice. 

            Nil smirked as he heard the bowstring twang. His smirk quickly fell into a grimace as it sank into his stomach. The pain was astounding. It ebbed through his very being, his very soul ached with that one shot. He felt the magic suck a part of his life force out of him. His hand grabbed for anything. It found Ganondorf's right hand, the hand that had his triforce mark on it. 

            He felt as if Death herself had come to show him the way. And he didn't mind. Not one bit. His vision went black [Do you long for Death?]

            Nil felt like he shook his head. "I'm prepared to die. I don't fear it."

            [Do you long for Death?]

            "It's a sweet release from this bastard life I've been living on."

            [Do you long for Death?]

            "YES! Are you happy now!? I want to Frickin' die! Hopefully painful!"

            [How would that honor their sacrifices?]

            "That wasn't a sacrifice! That was a slaughter!"

            [How would that honor their sacrifices?]

            "You just don't know when to quit, do ya?"

            [How would that--]

            "Shut-up! Who are you anyway? Answer my question!"

            [I am the essence of the Triforce of Power. How would your Death honor their sacrifices?]

            "It wouldn't, but I'd feel better."

            [Are you only concerned about you? What of the others? Those you leave behind?]

            "Don't you lecture me. Who am I leaving behind? As long as you're a part of me, I'm worth something to those girls, but as soon as they collect you, and my purpose is done."

            [Some might feel pain at your loss.]

            "Yea, right."

            [Open your eyes Nil Chavez. We are one for now, and I do not wish to be lonely.]

* Hyrule Field

            That was your brilliant master plan? Lose all the pieces to him?

            "I didn't expect him to be able to call them out. But that is inconsequential. I can make it work."

            How are you going to do that? Now all you have is that pitiful crap you call black magic. Like that can stop the Goddesses?

            "Shaddup. I know what I'm doing. Now that they have all the pieces they'll let their guard down a little, and I watch from the shadows. When they get the whole thing no doubt this guy will want to be rid of it, He isn't pro magic you know."

            He will hand it over to the Goddesses and they will take it back to the Golden Land, a place you can't enter, because of how Link made it.

            "Don't say his name. I told you I had a plan. This is just a step back, that's all. The plan still remains the same."

            That's it, I'm sending the Mask.

            "Oh hell no! No way! I won't work with something that doesn't have a brain!"

            Who said anything about working with it? I should by all rights remove you and let Majora take over.

            "That won't be necessary."

            I think it is, but since two idiots might make the intelligence of a semi smart person, I'm sending him up. Put the mask on, and use its magic so that you aren't completely helpless.

            "Damn you Bob!"

*Kakariko

He felt cold, but it wasn't all over. He took that as a good sign. He didn't feel sore or weak from blood loss. He opened his eyes. Slowly at first, then he let all the light in. He saw a very familiar set of Cobalt eyes. His mind briefly wondered if the 'Triforce' (He was willing to consider that maybe he had just gone insane and that was the voices talking to him) meant literally.

            "Where the hell am I?"

            "Kakariko Inn."

            "Why is it that I haven't gone unconscious in 2 years until I met you three?"

            "That sort of thing follows heroic journeys like the plague follows rats."

            He sat up. "Out of curiosity are you the only one who cares?"

            "Farore thinks you have a few redeeming qualities, but Din pretty much hates you."

            "That was Ganondorf?"

            "Yes."

            "He's built like freaking Dodongo! He's like that high! Somebody has to kill him?"

            She shrugged, "Probably, but we're just going to dodge him until we get as much as the Triforce as we can."

            Nil frowned. "What the hell was that Glowing arrow? It hurt like a son of a bitch."

            "A light arrow. Good for smiting evil."

            "I knew I was a bastard at heart." He mumbled and fell back. "So you shot me, I was in excruciating pain…then I'm gone, what happened?"

            She stood up and started walking around the room, "You were thrashing around a lot, and you grabbed Ganondorf's hand. That was the hand he has the mark on, by the by. A huge flash of light I mean like Noon at midnight sort of thing."

            Nil didn't pick his head up, "Those 'Triforce' pieces get all funky on me?"

            She scowled at the way he poured Sarcasm into the word Triforce, "Yes. The pieces resonated, and rejoined. It's probably because you didn't want him to have them anymore. So they left Ganondorf and went back into you. That means you have four of eight."

            So there is four more Triforce created monsters out there, and we get to kill them, then Ganondorf?"

            "No. We get the pieces back, recombine the Triforce in the Golden Land, Help Link, and have him kill Ganondorf."

            He stood up or tried anyway. He fell flat on his face, "Nice to know everybody puts so much faith in me."

            "You don't have faith in anyone else why should they you?"

            He succeeded in sitting up, "You misunderstood me. I meant I don't have faith in higher powers. I don't trust anything that calls itself omnipotent or anything like that. I can trust other Hylians, Zoras, Gorons, Even the occasional Gerudo, but I can't stand those little Forest people. Something about them makes me all cold in the gut."

            "The fact that they are younger than you but about 50 times smarter?" She muttered and hauled him to his feet.

            "Did I just manage to piss all of you off today? I can't help it if I'm a cynical bastard who doesn't 'believe' in crazy stuff that only a handful of people ever get to see. I believe in what I can see with my own two eyes."

            Her glare eased up a bit, "So if a Goddess came down and talked to you, you'd believe what she had to say?"

            "I don't do what ifs. I told you what I believe in, interpret to your heart's desire." He looked around the room, grabbed his shield and his coat. Then he tipped an imaginary hat and walked out the door. She heard a loud crashing and some very loud swearing a few seconds later.  She ran out the door to see Nil in a heap at the bottom of the stairs, clenching his teeth, and trying to pick himself up.

            He glared at Nayru, who had promptly started laughing, "What's so funny? I could have broken something important here!"

            "You remind me of Link so much its funny." 

            "Harrumph." He crossed his arms and stared straight ahead. After a minute he mumbled, "Could you help me up please?"

            "Sure." She smiled and gracefully walked down the stairs.

* That really tall tower look out stand in Kakariko.

            Din sighed as she heard the loud crashing from the inn. That idiot would be dead three times over by now if she didn't need him. Why did the Triforce pick him? Why couldn't it have just flamed him like it did that one guy? As Farore put it, "The Triforce works in Mysterious ways." Mysterious? Yea right. Out to get her was more like it. First Ganondorf, now this schmuck…why was it her name was dragged through the dirt? 

            She looked over in the direction of the field. She had to admit he impressed her when he didn't surrender the rest of The Triforce to Ganondorf. Of course he didn't even believe Nil was the carrier. He also stole the rest of the pieces back. Not bad work for complete idiot who didn't even believe. Link was one of the strongest believers there was and he could do amazing things with the magic he was given. This guy was doing stuff near that level, but he didn't believe a bit. She had to think of why. 

            It probably had to do with the desperation of near death. The Hylian body is capable of amazing feats of magic and strength when in danger. Satisfied with this conclusion, she looked back up at the sky, and saw a faint purple flash in the sky. Was that? No, couldn't be. It was gone a second later, so she put the thought aside.

            "I'll have to tell Nayru later. She'll know what to do. Always does." She started to climb down. "Better not tell her that though."

*Hyrule Field

            "I am not putting that mask on. No way on the Goddess's Earth I am putting that thing on my face."

            Do you have to fight me on every step?

            "I have my pride. That might be good enough for some skull kid, but I am not putting that near my face."

            Eternal pain and torture? Or your pride?

            Ganondorf frowned and picked up the frail mask. It was almost small enough to crush in his hands, then Bob would get all pissed off and let him fall apart, limb from limb. He stared at it for a long time. "Can't I just…"

            No. Mask. Now.

            Ganondorf sighed. He turned the mask around and lifted it to his face, but nothing happened. "What now?"

            Majora! Work with Ganondorf on this!

            If there was a response he didn't hear it. The mask suddenly sparked to life and little bolts of electricity made him let go. It floated for a few seconds and then shot a beam onto Ganondorf's chest. His peeling pale gray skin was pretty much uniform, but it didn't matter much, as the Mask embedded itself in his chest, the heavy chain mail and leather affixing itself around it, like it was always there.

            "Great. Now I have a stupid face on my chest."

            {Bite me Carrot top. Like I'm thrilled being a part of you?}

            Ganondorf sighed and screamed at the top of his lungs, this couldn't get any worse.

            {So? Hear any good Princess Zelda jokes lately? How about this one? Princess Zelda walks into a bar…}

            He screamed louder and knew that this was his punishment for all the evil he had done in his life.

            "If I had known chasing after those damn triangles meant this, I would have became a Mason."

* Kakariko

            "Look, I gave you the one room for twenty because I felt sorry for that guy, jeez he has to hang around you all day, and he's wounded. But I won't give you another room for anything less than a striptease."

            Din didn't even bother slapping him. She grabbed the guy by the Tunic and she punched him. Right in the face. She felt immensely better as she heard his nose break. Wiping the blood on the scrap of tunic that she had held onto she let him fall to the ground.

            "Farore, I've wanted to do that all day."

            "You didn't meet him till this afternoon."

            "I just wanted to hit somebody. It feels great."

            She gave a knowing smile, "That's nice Din, but now how do we get a room?"

            "We'll make do with the one."

            They walked into the room, and were mildly surprised. Nayru was sleeping on the bed, and Nil was sitting on the chair next to it.

            "What the hell is going on?" Din whispered.

            "She was tired. It's about 11:00 at night. I let her have the bed, I've spent too much time unconscious today to sleep. So I just sat here."

            "I bet. You tried something didn't you?" Din snarled and put her hand on the Master sword.

            "You are very prone to violence. It's cute in a sadomasochistic sort of way. I wouldn't do that. Really."

            Farore put her hand on Din's shoulder, "He's not lying Din. Calm down. I knew better than to let you taste blood tonight."

            Din visibly calmed down. She cuffed him upside the head, "You're getting off light, because I know you were doing something wrong."

            He nodded, and as if to make Din feel better he walked over to far end of the room. 

            Din and Farore did Rock Paper Scissors for the remaining bed, and Nil wasn't very happy with Din and the Master Sword only five feet from him.

He began to think that maybe there were Goddesses, and that they were punishing him for being such an insolent fool all this time. 

*Advance a few hours…

He opened his eyes and for the first time in the last few days Nayru wasn't looking at him. He felt oddly disappointed. [Because no one else cares eh?]

            "Shut up. I swear to the Go-…" He caught himself. "If you talk to me all day I'll throw myself off a cliff. We are going up a mountain you know."

            The Essence didn't respond and he gave himself his victory smile. He noticed that the three of them looked so peaceful when they slept. He couldn't bring himself to wake them up. He stepped over Din and grabbed his shield and overcoat as he slipped out the door. 

            There was a different guy at the counter who gave him an evil glare. Nil shrugged it off and walked out into the early morning sun. The mist hadn't lifted yet, and it was probably the only time of day he didn't regret being alive. Putting his shield on his back, he carried the overcoat. Now, how was he going to get money for breakfast?

            He was walking around almost tripped over a Cuckoo. He watched it go for a little bit, and then he remembered who kept all the Cuckoos around here. Sighing, he picked it up, despite the noise it made. He carried it over to the pen. He dropped it in there and brushed the feathers off of his tunic. 

            "Hey! Thanks. I've been looking for that one for hours." Said a pretty young woman. 

            "Not a problem."

            She smiled, "I feel like I have to give you something for helping me out, even just a little."

            "Really, its not a proble—hey…that's nice of you." He looked at the Purple rupee she gave him.

            "Well, I always try to repay kindness, so few people just help out for the heck of it."

            "Well, it's a pity. Have a nice day."

            "You too."

            Nil walked off, surprised that people were still nice. Maybe Hyrule Castle town was just full of pricks. Well, now he could get breakfast. 

            He stepped back into the room, and noticed that they still hadn't moved. He checked the sun. They still had time. He set the packages down, and began to eat his breakfast. 

            He was beginning to think that they all died in their sleep when Din started to get up. Nil instantly knew that she was not a morning person, despite it almost being noon. Wisely saying nothing, he leaned back in his chair, and waited. Din stretched which kind of disturbed Nil in a way, he heard cracks and pops that you don't associate with getting up in the morning. He also didn't like how she first grabbed the sword and shield, then did women-y things, like play with her hair and such. Out of all of them Din scared him the most, yet he was at ease with that idea. Nil shook his head and started thinking how he should really start asking what people put in the water around here. 

            "How long have you been up?" she asked, yawning.

            "5 hours, almost 6."

            "Ugh, people like you make me sick. Get up at the crack of dawn…"

            "I let you three sleep in didn't I?" He said and gestured to the food he had gotten earlier. "I got breakfast, or in your case, brunch. It's probably a little cold by now…" he trailed off when Din just grabbed some of it, and didn't bother berating him for his choice of food or something. He shut his mouth and looked out the window.

            Within ten minutes Farore and Nayru were up. All of them ate with very little conversation. Not an odd thing, he realized that these were not the gossiping type. They barely spoke for the hell of it, most of the conversations they had were about business or he had asked something. They probably talked to each other in private, but with him here…He looked out the window and sighed.

            "We're going up Death Mountain?" Farore asked him.

            "Yes. It's a very rocky, dry boring place until you reach the top, where Goron city is. And even higher up is an entrance to the Mountain crater. That would be where any monsters would hang about." He stopped to think. "Or in Dodongo's Cavern, but we would have heard about that already."

            "Why?"

            "Because that is where the Gorons eat. The rocks from Dodongo's cavern are very nutritious, or so I'm told. If anything was wrong with that, we would have heard about it."

            The entire time he never took his eyes off the window. The entire conversation struck him as odd. Everybody knew this stuff. It was basic stuff you learned when you became a guardsmen for…the king's sake. 

[I think you can use the traditional deity related expletives now.] He shook his head. So what kind of sheltered life have they been living to not know this stuff?

            "What's bothering you Chavez?" Din asked for the first time noticing he hadn't made eye contact with any of them all morning.

            "Nothing. Nothing at all."

            Nayru rolled her eyes, "Liar. Speak up."

            He turned around and glared, "Where the hell have you gals been living as to not know some of this stuff? Unless you're playing ignorant for my benefit, which I doubt, everybody knows this. They publish scrolls upon scrolls of need to know information for explorers. You all project an aura that says, 'I know everything' and you pull it off real well. You're first class fighters from what I've seen, but you are just so…so…"

            "Ignorant as to how the world works?"

            "Yes." He nodded, and turned back to the window, not really waiting for an answer.

            [I could tell you.]

            He shook his head. He was going to throw himself off a cliff before the day was done.

            [Think about it, extremely powerful, exotic looks-face it even blue hair doesn't happen all that often, all knowing about that the Triforce, close association with Link and the Princess, Ganondorf recognized them even though he's been dead a while.]

            He scowled. 'What are you trying to say?' he thought

            [Hello! They aren't human!]

            'They certainly aren't Zoras.' He ignored the voice. He knew that was the last straw, He was going insane and the voices in his head was acting all weird. Of course never having heard a voice in his head before, this could be very normal.

* Lake Hylia.

            "This is not how it's supposed to work. Voices don't speak long monologues or recite a bastardized versions of  'The Odyssey'."

            {But you have no fun whatsoever! We should go out and trap some people in the bodies of Deku scrubs or something! It'll be fun!}

            "The only thing I'm doing with you, is collecting the Triforce, capturing those three dames, and if my day ends on a high note, killing Link. That is all we are doing."

            Ganondorf was walking along the beach, looking for the creature that would be by the Lake. There always was one, because in all of that idiot kid's quests, he had travel on every kind of Landscape. He had gotten Desert, the Chicks had gotten City or sky or whatever, maybe it was field. That left. Forest, Lake, Mountain, and some other one he was forgetting. After his screw up back by Kakariko, he thought it might be best to stay away from those fools for a while. But now he had this stupid mask conjoined with him and it was doing its best to piss him off.

            He stopped walking by what seemed to be a flower garden and a really stupid scarecrow. Sitting down, he waited for someone to scream that a monster was eating him or her. He'd wait for it to finish its meal, and then follow it to its lair. Life was mediocre right now, but soon, very soon. It would get better. He chuckled.

            {Hey what's so funny? Did you get my Zelda joke? Huh?}

            "Shaddup."

* Death Mountain trail

            Midday was not Nil's choice to travel up a mountain, but time was of the essence. So they were walking up the trail at a good pace, but the three had spoken not a single word since they woke up. If he had just insisted it was nothing important… but no…he had to speak his mind, and now they were all pissed off at him. They thought he didn't trust them, and that wasn't true. Sure they were hiding things, but everybody had baggage that they don't want anyone else to see. He was to busy berating himself that he didn't notice the hole in the trail. He stepped in it and fell down, landing on his face. He was glad he turned head to the side; otherwise his nose might have broken. Turning himself over he stared at the blue sky for a minute. The three stood over him and waited for him to either get up or ask for help. He did nothing, so neither did they.

            He looked to the left a little, and saw the next ledge up. He heard the thwumping and scuttling, and his mind raced to identify it. Tektites. Aw, hell. He then saw it leap off of the ledge and it fell to this level. 

            "Look out!" He pulled the shield from off his back and stood up with it over his head. The impact of it landing knocked him back to the ground, and the spider knockoff was laying on his shield. He rolled it off and kicked it. He faintly heard another thwump as its buddy came to play too. This was just rich. No matter where he went, trouble seemed to come after him. He raised his shield and it jumped into him again. As it fell back, he kicked it and it fell onto its back. Using the pointed bottom of the shield he stabbed its soft underbelly and killed it.

            He pulled the shield out and looked at his companions. They were all standing, and the other Tektite was cut in half. He saw Din holding a spot on her arm. He slowly walked over, "You okay?"

            "It got real close and cut me." She said.

            "Cut? Or bit?"

            "If it had bitten me I would have said so."

            Nil shook his head. You would be surprised how many people didn't notice what part had injured them in battle. He's seen a man think a sword had stabbed him, when he was shot with an arrow. "Can I see?"

            Din just stared at him. What did he know about first aid? Like she was just going to hand over her arm to this weirdo.

            "Please? I won't cut it off or anything. Besides you should probably get it wrapped up."

            She relented and let him see the cut. It was about a 1/4inch deep two inches long, which in Nil's opinion made it a gash. You'd need sutures for something like that. Looked clean though, no dirt or Tektite blood or venom. "That needs stitches."

            "No it doesn't."

            "Then how do you plan healing it?"

            Nayru smiled and raised hand. "Me. Watch closely Mr. Nonbeliever."

            He rolled his eyes and watched. She mumbled things under her breath and her hands started to glow.  She put her hands over Din's gash and there was a soft pink pulse. After a few seconds she removed her hands, and Din's arm was good.

            He nodded, suitably impressed. "Nice. Can you make Julian Fries too?"

            "Jerk." She lightly shoved him out of the way. He smirked. "I hope your arm stays better." He said to Din.

            Farore yawned and looked around, "Why do they always come in pairs? Never threes or fours. And then Din does all the work."

            Nil shrugged as he walked by, "You could have always saved me the trouble of getting my shield covered in blood."

            "But you looked so good while doing it."

            Nil just shook his head and sighed. He walked onward and upward, wondering how he got dragged into this mess. 

            He found it odd, it took them less time to get to the entrance to Goron City than it took them to get to Kakariko. Dismissing it as unimportant he walked in. And he was shocked.

            The place was dead quiet. You could hear the crumbling of the rocks in the giant cavern. There wasn't a sound. He slowly stepped forward, but a hand pulled him back. He looked at Din oddly, who was giving him that 'are you stupid?' look. "What?"

            The word echoed throughout the cavern, all three of them took a turn hitting him upside the head. He raised an eyebrow as to say 'now what?'

            There was an odd silence in the silence. Nil sighed, and got back up. This time he brushed off Din's hand when she grabbed him. Waiting for something to happen was dumb. Best to find out why. He looked back and saw that they weren't moving from their spot. He gestured a 'come on' but they shook their heads. Throwing his hands up in the air Nil walked off. 

            Nayru sighed as she watched him go, "Can't he feel it? The evil permeating in the air?"

            "He's shut himself off from his magical sensitivity. Unconsciously I bet. Gorons don't just go into hiding for nothing you know."

            "We should have brought the Megaton hammer."

            "Yea." Din agreed. Watching Nil jump down a level. "Ever realize the pointlessness of asking a God to watch over someone?"

            "We are, we just can't do anything."

            Nil looked around on this level. He heard a faint music coming from the far door. Walking over he saw a bunch of bomb flowers and boulders blocking further passage. Moving around he saw the Medigoron's Smith shop. Walking in he didn't see Medigoron, but he did see a nice huge sword laying on the table. Picking it up, he remembered hearing something about this guy's work. If it were real important, it would come back to him. 

            Walking along he got to the bottom level and the huge vase. He definitely heard something as he walked by it. Taking a step closer he put his ear to it. A quiet rumble, then…a snarl? He felt that glow-y feeling again. Then swore. He heard scrabbling and a long thin face of something-looked reptilian-peeked out from the top. Its skin was a charcoal black, but it appeared to be very hard because he could hear it clink and it moved its long neck. Four narrow eyes, two on each side of the face aligned vertically. Its teeth, or the ones that showed, were long and curved, but a glistening bone white. 

            Nil drew the newly acquired sword and held it both hands. Damn thing was heavy. The creature jumped out and Nil saw that it was so long that it to be uncomfortable inside that Vase. It was shoulder height with Nil, and the huge goring eviscerating claws on each forward appendage looked very not nice. Nil swung the heavy sword at its face, and smirked as a long cut appeared on the side of its face. He brought it back to mirror the cut, and when it hit the thing's skin again, the sword was suddenly very light. He looked at the broken sword, then at the thing, which had slivers of steel in its face, and gave a weak smile. 

"Toodles." 

He ran. Like he should have done. It then clicked in his brain, that Medigoron made swords that lasted about one cut, or when they hit something hard, then promptly shattered.

            "What's that darn fool doing?" Din asked as she heard him running up the steps.

            "Running." Farore said, standing up to look down to where he was. They had heard some loud clanging before, but no screams. Nil came running out of a doorway a broken sword in his hand and something akin to fear, but it was more like…he grew an ounce of common sense. They heard a loud growling and the sound of claws on rock as this huge 'thing' jumped all three levels and landed in front of him. He jumped forward and slid on the ground under it, "Run!" He said as he scrambled to pick himself up and out the entrance. The thing followed him, not giving them a second glance. 

            "I think they are attracted to pieces of the Triforce." Nayru said as she brushed the dust off of her tunic.

            "Lets go save his dumb ass." Din said.

            They jogged out the entrance, in the wake of destruction. 

            Nil scrambled for the Summit. He didn't know why he was going up, but he knew that leading it down to Kakariko would be bad too. He jumped over a boulder and was running. 

            The thing seemed to be taking its own sweet time. It actually stopped to look at something while he ran. And in two steps it was back on him. He felt a powerful blow on his back, and felt severe pain as his shield was ripped from his back, along with several ounces of flesh. He saw the vertical climb part and was up it like a squirrel to a tree. It jumped up at him, and he felt its hot breath on his neck before it succumbed to gravity. He flung himself over the top, and heard it sink its claws into the rock. Great. It was learning. He stood up and didn't see Biggoron, for all the help it would have done. He had two options. Fight and die or run and die.

            He saw the entrance to the Volcano's crater, and decided to run and die. 

             As Farore pushed the last boulder out of the way, they saw it climb halfway up the vertical wall in about three seconds they knew he was screwed. Nayru stopped to fire an arrow every couple of feet, but nothing got penetration. 

            "Is it just me or are we useless when it comes to these kind of things?"

            Din shrugged and started to think.

            Farore loaded up the Longshot and shot it up. It clung to the rock and she was pulled up. Nayru shrugged and used a movement spell on her and Din. 

            When they got up there. Nobody was there. They were all gone. "Where did he go?"

            Din looked at the passage to the crater. "Warning. Extreme heat. It is unadvised to enter without protection."

            They sighed, "That way."

             It was very hot in the crater, near all the molten rock. Gee, that was big conclusion. He looked behind him and saw the thing, in equal discomfort. It was looking, but the heat and sulfur blinded its senses. He looked at the useless sword handle he had forgotten to drop. Idiot, he could have run faster with less weight on. The thing was snarling and screaming now. It was so annoying. The damn thing didn't know when to give up. "Shut the hell up you stupid piece of ingrown white trash!" 

He threw the sword handle at it, hoping to bean it in the head. 

            That didn't happen, but the end result was quite funny. It looked over at him as he was shouting and it snarled back. When he threw the handle, it tried to swallow it and started choking.

            It was so busy choking, it fell right off the precarious ledge it had placed itself on. He smirked as he watched it fall into the lava. Then he passed out from heat exhaustion. Not noticing he was standing next to a very high ledge too.

            They heard the loud crash and gurgling scream from the crater and had to see it. They watched stupefied, shock, and awe. (Din, Farore, Nayru respectively.) Nil had managed to kill the thing, with a broken sword in this sweltering heat. That annoying smirk of his didn't seem so bad as he watched the monster fall. He closed his eyes and slumped over.  Gravity seemed very intent on doing its job. "No."

            Surprisingly Din was the first one moving. She started to run for him. 'If you die, I have to start this all over.' 

            Nayru was the close second swearing their dumb luck. 'He kills the damn thing at what cost? How can anybody be so careless with their life?'

            Farore aimed the Longshot and used Link's preferred method of traveling great distances shortly.

            Gravity in Hyrule causes objects to fall at 9.8 meters per second per second. Negating air resistance of course. The length of the fall gave them roughly 3 seconds. Nayru knew it was futile, and used her transportation spell. There was a 1 second delay in transit…

            The powerful magic worked, she appeared right next to him. Grabbing his pant leg, she grabbed the edge of the crater wall. The sudden stop almost ripped her arm off. She felt the tendons tear and her shoulder pop out of socket. The pain increased her death grip on the rock though. They were about a meter from the Lava.

            "Nayru! Are you alright?"

            "No! Help!"

            Farore hooked the Longshot around a post and lowered the handle. Nayru let go of the rock, and quickly grabbed the handle. They were pulled up. 

            Farore used the teleport spell this time. They appeared in the room of Darunia, the leader of the Gorons. Hopefully he'd be back soon.

            Din walked over to Nayru and shook her fist at her, "Don't you ever do something like that again! A bearer can be replaced, when you die, you don't get to return!"

            "I can't do that. We forced this on him. He is our responsibility."

            "He is as much our responsibility as the rest of Hyrule is! We did our duty! We made the ground they stand on! We created them! Our responsibility ended there! They have free will! You did that yourself! We shouldn't even care who rules! The only reason I do this is because I can't stand to see Ganondorf defile my creation!"

            "Our creation, Din. Never forget that." Nayru snarled. Anger had turned her eyes almost black, "They are our responsibility. They worship us. We are their Goddesses! To ignore their pleas is ignoring a part of you! Why have you forgot that?"

            "I made the earth they stand on, the rest is your mess. And he doesn't even believe! Why do you care so much about him when Link is back in the Golden Land laying there helpless?!" Din growled and turned her back to her. She instantly disappeared in a Red mist.

            "Din…" Nayru sat down. Feeling the tears burn down her cheeks. 

* Lake Hylia

            Din appeared in wisp of the wind. She wanted to be as far away from them as possible. How could they be so damn compassionate to those idiots? All Hylians, Gorons, Zoras, and Gerudos did was destroy the land she poured her very being into. They killed each other. They couldn't understand how much it hurt her.

            She gave an angered scream and punched the rock wall. A crack appeared. She sank to the ground. Hugging her knees to her chest. He understood. He was always nice to her. No matter what she did to him. He never wanted to hurt her. "Link. Its not just Hyrule who needs you." 

And Nayru and Farore didn't care. Even though they all put something into him, they didn't care if he died for them. They were so into watching over the people who would never be as good as Link. He was just a tool. Something to protect their beloved creations. Well who was watching out for her creation? She had been watching the day Ganondorf touched the Triforce. She had so hoped that Link would bear the Triforce of Power. Courage was fitting, but Ganondorf forever sullied her good name. 

            "Its not fair."

            "It never is; is it Goddess?" His cold voice stated. It didn't sneer or mock. It was calm and there. 

            Din finally found a target for her fury. This man, this stupid pitiful man who thought of nothing better than simply ruling the world. He had ruined her name by taking the Triforce, and made Link suffer. How dare he just approach her? She drew the sword from its sheath, and readied the shield. 

            "Quite the mood tonight eh?"

            She growled and swung at him. The blade cut through his evil barriers and struck him in the side. The metal in his armor stopped it, but it hurt him. He smirked and tendrils snaked out from the mask in his chest. Din expertly sliced two of them away, but more tentacles came out. One wrapped itself around her sword hand and the rest quickly entrapped her. She flexed her muscles in an attempt to break free, but it was wasted effort. Ganondorf frowned. This wasn't right. 

            He slowly reached out and grabbed her head. Turning it to the side she scowled at his scrutiny. "Let me go."

            "I can't do that. You'll just try to stab me won't you?"

            "If I don't Link will."

            "He isn't a problem at the moment. He is comatose right now, dealing with his own provoked inner demons."

            "You did this." Her eyes flashed crimson.

            "Well I had a hand in it. When you separated the Triforce my boss wanted a volunteer to get them back. Well, with Link out of the way I thought it would be a cakewalk. Then you three showed up. If I keep you alive, but unresilient, I get to kill him myself."

            Ganondorf felt the extreme pain of being set on fire. The tendrils quickly melted under her blaze and wings of flame appeared behind her. He felt a tremendous force run itself through him. He stared at her fury, and realized he had underestimated the Goddesses' human forms. He reformed his plan and willed his body back together. Being the living undead had its privileges you know. 

            He formed a black shield around him, and charged into Din. She was pushed back by the shield and into the wall. She staggered only a little, but resumed her hail of holy fire on him. 

            Ganondorf only had to physically touch her to make his plan work. He dropped his shield and rushed her. She ran him through on the Master sword, and he realized he couldn't just will that back together. Damn Evil smiting sword. He reached forward and lightly caressed her face. She gave a short scream, but fell unconscious. 

            Pulling the sword out caused permanent burns but he'd live. She started to fall to the ground, but he caught her and laid her down. "Sleep well Goddess. Forever." He snickered.

            What good did that do?

            "She will remain unconscious until she is awakened by someone she cares about. You felt the hate in her heart. It will never happen."

            But couldn't they kill her? And then she goes back to the heavens? If she gets back there…

            "Nobody will kill a perfectly healthy young girl. Though other things might happen…" He laughed evilly. 

            {Damn…that makes up for not turning anyone into Deku Scrubs.}

* Goron City

            Nil staggered up and looked around the room he was in. Alone. That was a familiar feeling. Maybe they finally realized how useless he was. He gingerly reached around to his back, and felt the heavy swathes of bandages. His arms were wrapped up too, but there was salve under those. He must have been burned pretty badly. He saw his shield laying on the ground. He didn't bother to pick it up. He was useless. He was always being saved by dumb luck. It wasn't fair. He kicked the wall ignoring the pain in his foot. He walked to the door, and when he reached for the handle, it opened.

            He turned his head away, "I'm sorry."

            Nayru looked at him, "For what?"

            "I did something rash and stupid and set us back because of it. Aside from almost getting myself killed, I buried that piece of triforce under a couple thousand gallons of Lava. And since Din isn't here berating me for my idiocy, she got angry and left somewhere."

            "You think this is all your fault?"

            He nodded and moved past her, "I know it."

            "Nil!" She called out, but he kept on walking. "You idiot." She whispered. She looked around and grabbed his shield, it was the only piece of equipment he left laying around. 

            She walked off into the main room, to see Darunia returning. "How did it go?"

            He smiled, "We got it for ya." He tossed her the little triangle.

            "Thank you. How can we…"

            "We're just glad you got rid of the huge lizard. Who knows what would have happened if you didn't?" Then he beckoned her closer, "My scouts haven't found your friend. We sent word down to Kakariko, but so far nothing."

            "Thank you."

            "Its nothing, I can understand your concern." Nayru nodded and watched the huge Goron leave to talk with his people. She sighed and transported to the top level. 

Farore gave her a weak smile, "We always forget that Din doesn't share a kinship to them like we do."

"Just as we never realize how much she loves the earth." Nayru sighed. "I'm supposed to be sensitive to these things! How can she carry so much hatred for us in her heart?"

"You're overreacting a little. She doesn't hate us, she is just angry. She'll calm down."

"Yea." Nayru nodded, unconvinced, "she'll calm down."

*

"Goddesses, I haven't been this sober since the last time we were all together." Nil sighed. Biting back the sadness in his voice he wondered where he could get some booze in this place. Hopefully something that wasn't a rock derivative. He was in no mood for gray wine.

            He noticed he hadn't seen Din raging anywhere. Did she _go_ go? Gone? No, she was the most steady of them all. He felt weak, and there was a pain in his chest. He thought maybe he was feeling bad for her, but he realized it was that Damn Triforce. 'What is it now?' 

            [Din, she is not here. She left. Angry, sad]

            'What can I do about it? She hates me.'

            [You aren't whom she wanted to bear the Triforce.]

            'Nobody would be good enough for her.'

            [One is.]

            He nodded. Maybe if he could find this guy or gal and give the Triforce to them, he could walk away from this with his life. He walked back by the ladies He paused when he saw Nayru near tears and Farore trying to comfort her. "Umm…Nayru? Farore?"

            Farore looked at him. "What is it Nil?"

            "Look…I'm sorry about what I did here earlier. I was being foolhardy and I almost got myself killed. Then all this started happening…I screwed up okay? I'll do what it takes to make it right though. I will."

            Farore was surprised. No one ever said anything about blaming him. He did it to himself. He wasn't looking for a scapegoat, he made himself the scapegoat, "Its so much easier to just sit there and blame yourself then to think of ways to prevent it from happening again isn't it? No one blamed you, and it sort of turned out all right. Never offer a confession to something to which you have not been charged."

            "I can't do that. Omission of the truth is just as good as lying. I know what I did, and my actions are unforgivable. Given the consequences. I lost the Piece of the Triforce, and now Din is gone…"

            "Here." Nayru tossed him the piece of Triforce. He caught it and it sank into his hand before he got a good look at it. But he knew what it was. He just stared.

            "How did you get it back? I thought it would be slag by now."

            "I asked Darunia to get it back. He was happy to, seeing as how 'we' destroyed the monster."

            Nil frowned. He wasn't used to being rewarded for doing things that he felt responsible for. They just needed to be done, it was no cause for special treatment. He looked away. "I'm still sorry."

            They all looked at the ground when Nil felt a burning. His chest practically screamed. He fell back, ignoring the pain on his back in lieu of the one in his chest.

            [Din is in danger. Pain. Hurt. Din is enraged…pain…]

            "Din is…something's wrong with her. What happened?" he wheezed out, sitting up.

            "We got into an argument. Harsh words were spoken. She stormed off."

            "Could she have gone anywhere?" He asked, gritting his teeth. The pain was gone, and the Essence was still rambling about the pain and the loneliness. Fear.

            "Yea."

            Nil nodded, "Then she went to Lake Hylia."

            "What?"

            "Whenever my sister got angry at me, she would try to put as much distance between us as possible. If Din could go anywhere, she would be as far as geographically possible."  
            Nayru nodded, "I'll go get her."

            Nil shook his head, "No. We'll all go. We shouldn't be separated."

            "But…" Nayru remembered their argument, and was glad that Nil hadn't heard it. It would probably crush his already delicate frame of mind. She looked at Farore who just nodded.

            "Let him come along. Worst case scenario we all die extremely painful deaths."

            Nil frowned as he stood up, "I thought the worst case scenario involved us all becoming quadriplegic vegetables."

            Nayru shook her head. "You have to be the oddest person I know."

            "What? I would just rather be dead than a comatose brain dead sack of flesh." He said. 

            Nayru looked at him, then at Farore. Something seemed to dawn on her. "Din!"

            They were gone in half a heartbeat.

====================================================================================

            I'm not going to be anywhere near a computer for the next week, so I will be late in the next chapter, so I tried to get a lot of story out this week. I'll work on that Link introspection, as I need him back around, kicking ass and taking names. Still, don't hesitate to tell me what you think of it. I'll take serious suggestion seriously, and give a brief thought to the odd ones. Yadda yadda, yakkity yak. 


	4. If you are me and I am you then am I me?

The Legend Of Zelda: Divine Intervention: Part 4: Slowly crazy going am I

Quincy007

Author's Notes: I apologize for the delay, but I suck at introspection. On a side note, I don't own 'The Legend of Zelda' and any other proprietary characters. 

====================================================================================

            Who are you?

            "I'm Link. Who else would I be?"

            Which Link?

            The blackness fell away to reveal a place he had only visited once, and he hated it. The field of Termina's moon. Yet he would never forget it. He saw people of all races at the tree, and Link rushed up to them, desperate to get some answers to his questions.

            When he got close enough he gasped in shock and surprise. The closest person to him was a young boy, about ten years old. His blue eyes sparkled in the sunlight. He laughed aloud at Link's shocked expression. He wore a green tunic, a long sword, and a Shield that looked almost Hylian in design. "You're…me."

            "You are you. I am me. We may have shared a body at one time, but now…we are separate."

            Link backed away from the earliest version of the Hero. "I grew up! How can you be here!?"

            "Don't worry about it. Guys! He's here!"

            The others, who were talking amongst themselves, all turned to face Link. The 17 year old in a Zora tunic with a red Mirror shield and Master sword; The light absorbing Dark Link, his red eyes glowing fiercely; All three of his Mask transformations were there talking amongst themselves, and probably didn't care; A Link dressed in heavy Chain mail but smiling despite his burdens Link guessed he was from the 'War for the Sacred realm'; And in the back, a huge towering bulk of a man, Dressed in black war armor, white eyes staring fixatedly Fierce Deity, Oni Link, whatever he called himself had his sword buried in the ground enough to let him rest on it. 

            Link stepped back, taking comfort in the fact that his sword and shield were still there. Probably the same sword Chain Mail Link had, and the same shield the Hero of Time was holding. "What the hell is going on?"

            "I would think you to be above such crude vulgarities." Oni laughed from the back, his voice reverberating. 

            "When you have been screwed around with as much as I have, you tend to get over common pleasantries pretty quickly." Link snapped, his shaking hand finally grabbing the Master Sword.

            "Calm down Link, we aren't here to hurt you." The Hero of Time said, and Dark Link nodded.

            "You can't be here! I was you and am passed that!"

            Dark Link smiled, not that anyone could see, "We will always be a part of you Link, because we are you. You've led a pretty odd life as so far, and you appear to be perfectly normal because of it, but you aren't. We are the aspects of yourself that you choose to ignore when you finish a quest. You become a drifting wanderer, looking for the next big quest."

            "I've never left anyone behind. Its not right." Link said, drawing his sword slowly.

            Young Link spoke up again, "That's the point you never left us behind. We are still a part of you, even though time has dictated otherwise. Even when given another chance at Childhood you ran off to adventure, excitement. I grew up so fast, I turned right into him." He pointed to Chain Mail Link. 

            Chain Mail continued, "When we should have been chasing girls, you were chasing monsters through dungeons, hacking, slashing, killing. It was all good fun, wasn't it?"

            "Hyrule needed to be saved! What's wrong with that?"

            Zora Link spoke up, "You're an idiot you know that? As long as you were sacrificing your life for Queen and country, you thought all was well. Hyrule needed to be saved indeed, you were using quests and journey's to fill the emptiness in your heart. You couldn't actually calm down a little and talk to people; you were always trying to save the princess, the world. When it was all for self satisfaction."

            "But…I saved Hyrule! Bunches of times!"

            Hero of Time nodded, "True. You did. Without question. You thought it was your destiny."  
            "You let people order you around because you thought you were supposed to. Fate, Karma, those are just words for giving up if you ask me." Dark Link said solemnly.

            "When you doubted yourself, you asked someone else for the answers, instead of figuring it out on your own. How many times did you go to Zelda, just for some words of encouragement and a point in the direction you were already facing? Was thinking on your own really that hard?"

            "I think on my own!" Link defended.

            "Uh-huh."

            Oni had picked up his sword and held it in a battle stance, "Tell me Link, Why do you fight?"

            Link accepted the challenge and charged with his sword, "To save Hyrule!"

            His attack was blocked and Oni used the flat of the double Helix sword to send him back. 

            Link was unfazed, "To balance the Triforce!" he said and this time the swords clanged with righteous fury. 

            "To keep the Triforce in balance is a good reason to fight, but is it your reason to fight, or Princess Zelda's?"

            Link swung low, and it was blocked. Oni kept one hand on the sword, but punched Link backwards.

            "I fight for many reasons! To save the people! To save the Triforce! Because I want peace!"

            Oni took a big step back, feeling the Master Sword clang against his armor. "How has fighting ever achieved peace!"

            "I'm alive on the battlefield! People respect me when this sword is in my hand!" Link twirled the sword once and brought it down in an overhand strike. Oni rolled out of the way, the blow glancing off of his shoulder. 

            "First blood to you." He smiles as he hefts his sword again. "Tell me Link, are others kind to you?" He swung the sword from the right. It glanced off of Link's shield.

            "Of course! The people love me!"

            "Why?"

            "I'm the Hero of Hyrule! They are kind to me because I fight. It's the reason why I can stay here. It's all that supports me. So I must fight the enemy. Yes, I must fight against the ones which everyone calls the Enemy." He yells and thrusts with his sword.

            "Fight?" Oni chuckled as he easily sidestepped the thrust.

            "I must win. Yes, I mustn't lose. I must fight as they say, and I must win as they say. Otherwise, nobody, nobody, nobody..." Link trailed off as he beat Oni's defenses and ran the Fierce Deity through.

            "Nobody?" He gasped.

            "Will like me." Link said as he pulled his sword out, realizing his words seconds after he spoke them.

            Oni smiled and closed his eyes. 

            Link fell to his knees. "Why can't they be nice to me? I try so hard. But they all wouldn't even care if I existed without this damn sword."

            Goron Link used his deep voice to tell him something, "You have problems with self worth don't you?"

            "You are in such a hurry to get away from the pain that being alone causes you rush off to fight in the next great war. So that you will be noticed, and people will be nice to you." Young Link summarized.

            "Never growing up, or growing up to fast, leaving parts of yourself undiscovered because you've never had a use for them." Dark Link said.

            "You hate being alone, yet you refuse to stay in one place."

            Hero of time asked, "Could you even be at peace if you didn't have to fight?"

            "Of course." Link whispered. "I'd love to live without this sword."

            "But you define your self worth as to how well you use the sword. Without it, what are you?"

            "Nobody. Another blond haired, blue eyed Hylian."

            "You would be Link." Chain Mail prompted.

            "And what is so good about that? Nobody knows Link! They don't care about me! They just want a problem solver!"

            "You fight for their words of kindness, yet are skeptical as to whether they are true? And if you knew they were false? Would you stop fighting?"

            "No. If I…If I trust their words, I can just keep living from now on..."

            "…By deceiving yourself?"

            "Everyone does it, huh, people live by doing so."

            "If you continue to think you can't change yourself, you cannot live on."

            "I change myself all the time! I can't live like a 10 year old from the forest forever!" Link said. He was so confused. They were all right, but it wouldn't work to change himself. Nobody likes change, and if he changed nobody would like him.

            Dark Link pulled Link up. "You misunderstand. Of course your body grows and matures as does your mind, but you let your mind believe things that you shouldn't. Then you refuse to let go of these 'truths'."

            Link shook off Dark Link's hand. "The truth is the truth, plain and simple! There can be only one truth, right?"

            "No."

            "Look around you Link, and think about what you said again."

            Link did just that. He saw a young boy, a teenager, an adult, a dark twisted version of himself, a god, and his body in the forms of other races. Each was unique, but they were all him. How could this be? What did these people have to do with the truth?

            He looked each in the eye, meeting their gaze, and knew each one was person, but with different views on things, things that they thought…were…true. Each was him, and could be again, if he would let them. That childlike naiveté he used to enjoy. 

            "The…me at the moment…is not always the me as I am. There are many of myself. Yes. Like masks for the real world, only I knew the true me."

            "Considering that, the real world isn't so bad."

            Link shook his head, "The real world might not be so bad, but I hate myself."

            The Hero of Time took a resting position and tried to explain, "It's your mind that conceives that the reality is bad and hateful. The mind that confuses Reality with the Truth. The angle of view, the position. If these are slightly different, what is inside your mind will change a lot. There are as many truths as there are people. But there's only one truth that you have, which is formed from your narrow view of the world, it is revised information to protect yourself, the twisted truth. Oh, yes. The view of the world that one can have is quite small."

Young Link picked up on it, and continued, "Yes, you measure things only by your own small measure. One sees things with the truth, given by others. Happy on a sunny day. Gloomy on a rainy day. If you're taught that, you always think so. But, you can enjoy rainy days. Through different ways of conceiving, the truth will change into very different things; it's a weak thing. The truth within a person is such a cheap thing that people wish to know deeper truths. It's only that you're not used to being liked by people. So, you don't have to look to others' faces."

"But, don't they hate me?"  Link asked, looking at the faces of the people, who were smirking and smiling.

"It's only you who is always trying to believe that." Chain Mail said

"Yet, I hate myself." Link said and looked for some affirmative. All the things he'd done, the people he'd hurt, killed. Why should he feel good about anything?

"Those who hate themselves cannot love or trust others. If you know yourself, you can be kind to others. The weak cannot forgive, forgiveness is an attribute of the strong." Oni Link said, leaning on his huge sword once again.

"I hate myself. But, if I tried to love myself I might be allowed a life. Yes. I am nothing but I. I am I. I wish to be I.  I want to go home! I don't need a stinking title to be a likable guy. I'm Link, and only Link. And Gosh darn it people like me!"

"See? You don't have to spend your life rotting in self made misery." Dark Link said.

"You don't have to hide parts of yourself from others." Young Link said.

"Everybody has parts of themselves that they don't want people to know about, but once you talk about it, they can accept it." Oni Link told him.

"Lingering on the past, or what might have been doesn't help you in the present, but its good for remembering the good times, and that gives you hope for the things to come." Hero of Time smiled.

"Just be yourself, and have a little confidence in your abilities and your friend's abilities to cope." Chain Mail suggested. 

Link watched as the handful of Links slowly faded into the air, becoming nothing. He smiled and actually felt good about the upcoming days. He pulled off his gauntlet and looked at the Triforce mark, and smirked when he saw Courage glow faithfully. The glow ebbed out from his hand, to the field he was standing in, and it began to change. The blue sky turned to a dull brick ceiling, and his mind slowly filtered back into the Sacred Realm. 

He sat up and looked around. Everyone was gone. He didn't understand at first, but then he realized that it was because they needed to collect the Triforce again. Did the Goddesses go out themselves? 

He gathered up his equipment, and noticed what was missing. No doubt they helped themselves to his arsenal. His smile slowly faded as he felt a blackness eat away at Sacred Realm. Getting outside he saw the sky had turned black as night, and the sky flashed with lightning. 

"A great evil is attacking while the Goddesses are gone. What should I do?" he asked, then mentally scolded himself.

"I'm gonna stop it."


	5. Beachside fun: or The drunk wishes that ...

The Legend of Zelda: Divine Intervention: Part 5

Quincy007

Author's Notes: I don't own 'The Legend of Zelda' its characters, or anything like that. I do own Nil Chavez. (I wonder though, can I claim ownership to the personalities I gave the Goddesses? Probably not.) Anyway, Enjoy reading this.

====================================================================================

            There was a soft poof as they appeared on the lush grass near Lake Hylia. Nil was keeled over, heaving like he wanted to throw up. Since he didn't have anything to throw up, he didn't. He just felt like crap. It was comforting though. That nausea reminded him of his binge drinking. The comforting feeling went away as he remembered what he drank to forget.  "Aw hell. It's been three days with out a drink, and I'm already depressed."

            Farore looked at him, "You were a depressed drunk."

            "Well…so? At least I never remembered any of it." Nil stood up and checked his pockets for something that might help.

            Nayru watched the crowds of people. Nobody was screaming bloody murder, and she took that as a good sign. She got a general feeling of happiness and the fact that the people were at ease. "I can't sense her."

            "So its not gonna be easy, oh well. She is a red head with a temper like a volcano. She is carrying the most powerful evil smiting sword created, and has a shield that doubles as a vanity mirror. How hard can it be to find her?" Nil said, looking around. He let himself relax a little and tried to use his skills. Of course, his insanity got in the way.

            [I can help you find her.]

            'I thought we were done with each other. I don't need help.'

            [You are talking to the essence of the physical representation of a Goddess's power, and think it is a voice in your head, Charter couldn't help you.]

            'Charter?'

            [Never mind. It's an omnipotent thing.]

            Nil broke away from his conversation because he heard a loud scream. Somebody found a dead body? No…wait. At the way this day was turning out to be, yea. It was.

            He tried to jog to the source of the screams, but his back hated the idea. Losing several ounces of muscle and flesh tended to do that. He had to move at a walking pace. "Go on ahead of me. I'm too injured to move fast."

            Farore nodded and sprinted off in the direction where the big crowd was forming. Nayru stopped to look at him. "Your back?"

            "Actually, its my little toe. Of course my back. Get going, I deal with my pain in my own cute masochistic way."

            She frowned, but ran off after her green haired companion. Nil walked behind them, wondering just how he was alive.

*

Ganondorf looked at the big crowd. Who would have thought these simple minded fools cared so much? It was just a girl. Oh well. He turned back to face the Lake. 

            "This is boring."

            {Duh. What did you expect?}

            "I don't know. I wanted more screams, bloodshed, etc."

            {Then cause some!}

            "I'm surprised you lasted more than 10 minutes."

            {Well, I had to wait for the moon to get close enough, but I caused more than enough strife amongst the people.}

            "Uh-huh…did you see that?" Ganondorf said, looking at the crystal clear lake. He could have sworn he saw a large black spot, like a shadow.

            {No.}

            Ganondorf frowned and looked back at the shadow, but it was gone. "What do they put in the water around here?"

            {Vitamins, minerals, fluoride, horrible monsters capable of eviscerating a Hylian in several seconds.}

            "Fluoride?"

            {Its this stuff that you put on your…never mind, doesn't apply to demonic zombie Evil kings.}

            "Can you be evil and demonic? I thought demonic and evil went hand and hand."

            {Well, you can be evil and not be demonic, but you can't be demonic without being evil…I think. There have been good Demons.}

            "Whatever."

*

Nil pushed his way through the crowd, ignoring their protests. Most of them shut up when they saw the look he gave them, or shreds his tunic was in. When he broke through he saw some Hylian guards on Lake duty and the girls arguing with them. 

            "You don't know what you're doing! Get away from her!" Nayru snapped at them.

            "Lady, we're waiting for the Doctor and an investigator, I don't want to have to arrest you, calm down."

            Nil walked by them, and knelt by Din. Her hand was clutching the Master sword and blackish blood was on it. Her face was oddly calm, like she was sleeping. He looked and saw that she was breathing. 

            "A coma? How?"

            The guards stopped arguing with the girls long enough to see him and try to chase him away. "Hey! Get away from her!"

            "Shut up. I just happen to know what the hell I'm doing." Nil said, and looked at the burns on the walls. The rock was still warm. He tried to comprehend how this happened. 

            "Nayru, can you tell me what's wrong with her?"

            "I don't know. Let me see."

            Farore stepped up too. "She isn't dead."

            "Gee, what brilliant observation. So she isn't dead, but not quite alive either. What is she?"

            "Asleep almost." Nayru said, trying to get the Master sword from her grasp, but gave her a harsh shock.

            "Nayru? You okay?" Nil asked. 

            "Fine, the sword doesn't seem to want to let go."

            Farore sighed, "Nil, please grab the sword and put it in the sheath."

            Nil looked at her like she was crazy. "Hell no. That thing doesn't like her, what makes you think it will like me?"

            She looked at him, "Trust me, okay?"

            "Fine. But I end up like that guy in castle town…" he reached out and gingerly touched it. He could have sworn that it would zap him. It was extremely hot to the touch, and he felt a pit in his stomach. The sword came out of her limp grip easily. He closed his mouth and gritted his teeth as he felt the electricity from the handle pour into him. It wasn't enough to knock him on his ass, but the sword was crackling enough to be heard by the crowd. A few gasped, but most groaned imagining the pain he was in. He got the sword in the sheath and looked at the burn on his hand. "I hope you appreciated that, I write with this hand."

            They ignored him, and Nil began to talk to witnesses. 

            "Well, I saw dis great big ole' ball of fire…"

            "Red or Blue?"

            "Uhh…red."

            "Did it appear random or did it have shape?"

            "Kinda looked like wings for a second…but it was probably the grog."

            Nil had a pretty good idea of what happened. Din showed up, and was attacked by Ganondorf a.k.a. 'That huge freaking guy' and what could have only been a 'serial crusher guy' He really didn't like the types of people who hung out at Lake Hylia, the mist soaked their brains, and were slackers. Anyway, Ganondorf and her got into a big 'tiff' and then this. He knew what had happened, he just didn't understand why.

            "She's under a spell, but why not kill her? I doubt he is very merciful." He said to no one in particular. 

            He moved over to the girls, "Tell me good things."

            "I'm young and beautiful for at least another 10 years." Nayru muttered.

            "Only 10? Give yourself more credit." He paused and shook his head. His mind reached out and mentally cuffed him upside the head, 'Hey! What the Fuck? The redhead? Remember her? Stop trying to be charming and get back to business!'

            [I agree with that little voice in your head.]

            'That's the self who observes the self. Every self is comprised of two selves you know.'

            [No, I don't, and don't explain it to me.]

            "About Din." He prodded, kneeling next to the fallen woman.

            "Well, We think it's a sleeping spell. An old one at that."

            "Old one?"

            She nodded, "Well, sleeping spells are a constantly changing area of magic. Some witches devote their entire careers to sleeping spells, just like a doctor would specialize in feet or something."

            "Never met a doctor who specializes in feet."

            "Do you know what I mean?" She snapped. Nil winced and nodded.

            "There two kinds sleeping spells: ones that last for a few hours, and those that last until certain conditions are met."

            "Uh-huh."

            "Now, the timed ones aren't our concern, because this isn't one of them, you can tell by the relaxed and dreamless state. Indefinite sleep is harder on the mind, as once the body is rested the mind wishes to wake up, but it cannot."

            "Right…So can you tell what the conditions are?"

            "Well some require a magical item, like a ring from finger of a demon or something, or maybe they need a potion. The condition flux on this particular piece of magic is dark and evil. Evil magic usually requires a really good item or something to wake the person up."

            "So we need a really good magical item?"

            "No. That's the thing about sleeping spells. They are often used as a fidelity detector. In the Eastern Hylia sects, the bride is required to undergo a sleeping spell in which the man she loves is the only one who can awaken her. If the groom fails to wake her up every man in the town gets to try, and when she wakes up, the guy who woke her up is usually killed. The woman will never have a chance to wed again."

            "I've never heard that."

            "Actually, now that I think about it, it died out awhile ago when the girls were no longer woken up by anybody in town."

            Nil laughed, but turned serious, "Great, now what does that have to do with Din?"

            "The difference between an item and a person is very thin in magic, you can enchant both to do almost the same things. And since a person can love items…"

            "Are you telling me that Ganondorf put Din under the 'Clichéd Princess Spell'? You have to be joking."

            "I'm not getting a magical resonance from the spell, so it isn't a magical item."

            "She isn't capable of Love!" Nil pointed. "I can't believe she is soft on anybody!"

            "That's the thing. She doesn't have anyone."

            Nil sat down and put his face in his hands. "Ugh…why me? So what do we do? Isn't there a loop hole or something?"

            "Sometimes when you kill the spell caster, the spell will dissipate." Farore suggested, as little purple tendrils of energy emitted from her fingertips and played over Din. "Hey, N&N. Problem."

            "What now? The world is going to end if she doesn't wake up?"

            Nayru and Farore winced and looked at each other. Nayru nodded, but Farore shook her head. The silent stand off lasted for a few seconds before Nayru threw up her arms and let Farore continue. "Well, she is going to end. The caster didn't put any safety spells into it. She needs water, food, and all that stuff."

            Nil threw up his arms is frustration. "Great. Just Goddess damned great. Speaking of which, why would he leave that out if she can't be woken up, and is going to die anyway? What's the fucking point?" He was standing now, just irritated beyond belief. He was swearing, and that was a sure sign of his lost patience. When he was categorically denying magic existed he didn't have these problems, all he had to worry about was how to pay for his next scotch on the rocks.

            "Actually, I think it was an accident, there is a time pause loop, but he neglected to activate it. So, he was must be an amateur at this kind of thing. Sleeping spells should only be done by licensed professionals."

            "Can you activate it?"

            "Without knowing the intricacies of the spell I wouldn't dare try to alter it." Farore said calmly.

            Nayru spoke quietly. "We should end her."

            "WHAT? No. I did not just hear what I thought I heard. There will be no killing of anyone who might even be remotely considered a good and decent person."

            "You don't understand Nil, This is a…private matter of sorts."

            "What I understand is that you just suggested that you kill her. I've been around, I know all the euphemisms for death: Off, whack, end, kick it, etc. And I will not allow it. For Din's sake she's your friend!"

            Nil walked off, pushing his way through the crowd, giving people evil looks if they brushed against him. He never understood women, not then, not now, not ever. He thought he had a handle on those girls. Kill Din? What the fuck where they thinking?

            [You don't understand. It is the only way to save her. No being exists who she loves. Perhaps one, but it wouldn't work. Its not that kind of love.]

            He was to angry to speak to himself in thought, so he spoke aloud, "Look all I know is that she suggested that another innocent girl die. I can't allow that. Never again."

            [Oh…part of your story starts to come out.]

             "SHUT UP! I can't stand you! Why won't you just believe that I don't want an innocent person to die!?"

            He was so angry he didn't realize he had walked all the way to the island in the middle of the lake. He leaned against the tree, glaring at the beach.

            "I can't believe her. Why would she want to kill her? How is she better off? I bet they'd ask me to do it too, just because I'm bitch of the trip. I want a drink."

* On the other side of the tree Nil is leaning against.

{Not good Ganny! If they kill her, she resumes her place in the heavens!}

            "I know that. You think I don't know that?" He whispered.

            {You didn't even know they were Goddesses until Bob told you.}

            "What? They looked Hylian enough. Except for Din, she looked _very_ Gerudo…hmm…"

            {Speaking of which, why didn't we take advantage of her precarious position?}

            "Aside from the fact that I was run through with an evil smiting sword, which I can't heal as quickly, I happen to be a man of the Goddesses. I do not condone rape. I'm taking a stretch killing and trying to conquer the world, but some things are just unacceptable."

            {You have religion? I'm surprised.}

            "If I didn't, how would I come to believe the Triforce exists? Just because I'm evil doesn't mean I don't believe."

            {Well, I'm just an evil mask, so I don't have a soul parse.}

            "Look, I'm not getting into this discussion with you. I don't want to discuss my religion with…hrrr…partners."

            {Well, can we kill this schmuck and steal the pieces of the Triforce of Power back? I'd really like it, and we wouldn't have to deal with his annoying face anymore.}

            "Good idea. I'll get right on it."

            As Ganondorf stood up, he began to put his boots on. Majora continued for no reason other than he liked to hear himself talk. {Bob hasn't called recently. I wonder why?}

            "Can't get a word in edge wise." Ganondorf muttered

            He walked around the tree, his shadow overtaking Nil. The guy didn't even notice he was so upset. Ganondorf clunked right up to him and began to lower his hand to Nil's head, hoping to crush it like the overripe excessively juicy melon it was.

            The bright light that emitted from the holes in his tunic made Ganondorf take a few steps back. Nil's head snapped up and he stood. His mark was glowing, more like pulsing gold light. Ganondorf watched him as he started to stand straighter and stopped leaning on one leg. Was he using the Triforce to heal himself? How did he draw magic from an uncompleted Triforce?

            {Zap him! Strangle him! Do something besides stand there and gawk at him!}

            Shaking his head, he formed a large amount of small energy balls in his hand and threw them, so he would get hit repeatedly.

            The dark magic hit Nil, and he flew back several feet, his head getting wet in the lake. He stood up, groaning and swearing. "You really screwed up my decent life! You know that? I was happy not remembering anything! Blissful ignorance caused by an alcoholic haze!"

            Ganondorf snorted, "You are weak. Hiding from your problems. I may be evil, but I would try to stop all my problems! And you are a problem."

            Nil charged at Ganondorf, despite his lack of any weapons. He let him get about five feet away before he backhanded him. "Do you really think that you stand a chance against me?"

            "No, but she would be sad if I gave up." Nil said, wiping the blood from his mouth.

            "Your sentiment is wasted on me." Ganondorf thought about using his Majora Tendrils, but without weapons, this mere mortal stood no chance. He could beat him with sheer brute force.

            Nil chuckled and held up his fists, a classic boxer's stance. Ganondorf strode forward, and kneed Nil in the stomach. The sound of ribs cracking was quite evident. Ganondorf pushed him off his leg and reached back to give him a kick.

            Ganondorf now knew that this man was the bearer of the Triforce of power. But he was unable to use it, buts its mere presence worried him. He realized he might use it out of desperation. Best to finish him off quickly. 

            The Triforce mark on Nil's chest glowed again, but it just stayed lit up. Like it was reacting to something. The Lake creature was here, drawn to Nil's Triforce pieces. Ganondorf looked around, wondering where it will strike. As his eyes scanned the lake, he saw no shadows. So what was the Triforce reacting too?

            {I don't know where it is, but I think you may be right.}

            "Where…"

            He was about to give up and go back to killing the little man when he was toppled over by him. As his back thudded against the ground, a large beast passed over him, water and slime dripping off it. 

            His first thought was "What the fuck?"

* Location of Lake Hylia Triforce Monster, currently bottom of lake.

            Nil wondered why he did that. He was an idiot that's why. Trapped in the coils of a Leviathan sea creature. It didn't have scales, but a soft skin and a hard skeleton. Powerful muscles shifted and twisted as it worked them. Two graceful webbed wings were folded along its back, so it could fly. The teal eel-shaped body ended in a hard pointed stinger. Both heads were tapered, but ended in blunt snouts. Their eyes, three on each side of the head, were blood red, but the iris glowed with divine light. The jaws were huge and powerful, but he couldn't see the teeth. And didn't want to. It squeezed its body around Nil forcing the air out of his lungs. 

            Determined not die, he pushed against the creature, he'd name it later. Its body was slick and he could push it in. but as he tried to wriggle out of it, but it was wise to his plan, and forced its muscles into place again. 

            As he struggled, the monster knew that its prey was not dying in the traditional manner. So, it rushed out of the water.

            Nil was slightly confused at the ability to breath again, but refused to complain about it. He breathed calmly as the creature took a short loop around the lake. He noticed it sped up as they approached that great big tree. Then, he was freefalling. The creature let him go. 

            He was glad, but his glee was short lived as he noticed his flight path took his head right for the tree. Screaming loudly he twisted his body to not hit his head. He would categorically deny for the rest of his life the pitch his voice hit during the next few moments. His shoulder cracked against the age-old wood. The bark splintered and he felt a burning in his shoulder. It occurred to him that his shoulder was probably shattered in three places. 

            He fell to the ground and held out his arm, the one attached to his wounded shoulder. The bone of his lower arm snapped just below the elbow, and twisted. It jutted out and broke through the skin; the white bone shined dull red as the blood was exposed to air. He screamed again and rolled onto his back. 

            Big Ugly wound itself around the tree, its two heads snapping joyfully at its drawing first blood. It stared at Nil, judging his worth as a meal. Its wings spread and began to slowly uncoil itself. Lowering its left head, then its right. It took great pleasure in the slowness and the attempts Nil made to escape. 

            "Damn it, where are the girls?" He breathed out. He was the first to admit he needed help now. 

            He feebly kicked the head when it got close enough. Ugly backed up and its eyes seemed to look at the faint red spot on its nose. Ugly's other head opened its jaws and rushed its head down. Rolling to the side, it got a mouth full of dirt. Nil tried to stand up, and was knocked into the water by a tongue. 

            Unsure what to do, Nil dived as deep as he could with one arm and sore legs. He never knew how all of his muscles were connected until now, as moving his good arm made his other one hurt. Big Ugly shot straight up into the air, and dived straight down into the water, making very little splash.

            Underwater was not Nil's forte. After that summer near Zora Falls, he was just about to stop drinking water. Ahh…traumatic childhood memories. Shaking his head, his hand brushed against the lip to an underwater cave. Taking his chances he feebly swam in. Ugly slammed its head against the rock of the island.  

            He popped up in an air pocket, but noticed the fine stone. Painfully pulling himself up, he saw that he was in the water temple. "Well... better than to be out there I suppose."

* Just where are the Goddesses anyway?

            Nayru felt the spell casting and looked around, spotting a hulk of a man on the Island. "Its Ganondorf."

            "Crap." Farore put on the Power bracelet. 

            Nayru readied a light arrow, and drew back on the bow. "Who is that he's attacking?"

            "Who's stupid enough to fight back?" Farore said, starting to push her way through the spectators.

            "Nil…" Hoping her aim would stay true she released the arrow.

            The light arrow didn't get very far. An armored guard grabbed it before it sped up very fast. "Look Lady, I've had just about enough of this from you and your friend. We do not condone vigilantism."

            "Well, then you do something! He's killing him!"

            "I'd love to but I can't. We're waiting for special ops." 

            "Idiot." She made an energy wave, and pushed him back. Nayru ran through the crowd to the wooden bridge. Farore was standing in shock. A giant two headed monster just jumped out of the water, and was gracefully sailing towards Nil and Ganondorf.

            "The hell is that?"

            "A Triforce monster. C'mon." Nayru tugged on her arm. 

            "We can't defeat that! Look at it! Its gotta be two hundred feet long! It has two heads! What can we do?"

            "We can't just sit back and do nothing!"

            "Right, right. Oh my god, its gonna get him!" The next few seconds everyone on the beach watched in horror as the creature wrapped around Nil in one stroke and dived into the water. Ganondorf, stood up slowly and peered into the murky water. Then he shrugged and disappeared.

            "Why can't I move Nayru? I feel so weak."

            "That would be fear." She whispered, and nocked another arrow.

* Water Temple

            Nil took a moment to stare at his horribly fractured arm. No doubt he'd have to get it amputated or something, no one could fix this. He guessed that it didn't hurt so much because he was on a combat high, and sheer willpower. 

            He collapsed against the wall, his head making an empty thump as it hit the wall. It kind of hurt, but he wasn't too concerned with that right now. Reaching to his shoulder, he felt the bone shift under his touch, much to his extreme pain. "Ow…I wanna go home. Please let me go home. This is the worst trip I've ever been on."

            "You do look like shit."

            Nil shot up and looked around. He saw nothing, but the shadows were all encompassing. "Who are you? Where are you?"

            Nothing responded and Nil clutched his head with his good hand. "No. Now I'm _hearing_ hearing voices, not just inside the head."

            "Who I am isn't important. Okay? You don't need to worry about the whom. Where is just as unimportant. What is important is that you leave."

            "Yea, just leave. A giant two headed Big Ugly is trying to kill me! And you want me to leave? Fuck you!" 

            "If I give you something, will you leave? I don't like you being here. You remind me of him."

            "Does this something have the power to heal all wounds?"

            "No."

            "Can it vanquish my enemies?"

            "Not really."

            "Then what good are you?"

            "It makes a really cool noise. And you can point the red dot at people's eyes and blind them."

            "Gee…a teenager's delight. Pity I'm 24." Nil muttered and promptly fell down as the entire temple shook. A crack appeared on the south wall. 

            "Please? You must go. If people follow you here, they might find out I exist. I can't let that happen."

            The mystery person seemed desperate. But honest. And he really didn't want more than his death added to his conscious. "Fine. I might as well meet my death anyway."

            From the shadow a black-gloved hand dropped a small version of Farore's Longshot.

            "Somebody left this here a long time ago. It almost seems like it was in another world. But you may have it, if not just to remove the remainders of his presence here."

            Nil picked up the Hookshot dubiously. "Right…Thanks." 

            He walked over to the small pool entrance and began to crawl in. A loud shaking and crashing shook the temple. Ugly had burrowed under the ground and came up from the sandy bottom. Its huge heads looked right at Nil and dived for him. 

            No one would probably notice the long cut that appeared on the side of Ugly after it left the temple. Then again, Dark Link never wanted anyone to remember he was here. Putting the Dark Master Sword away, he wished the man Godspeed.

            Nil didn't really know what to do with a Hookshot, but he figured he had something with a pointy end on it. Ugly swam behind him. Nil turned and pressed the trigger on the Hookshot. The spring coiled and released, which sent the spiked chain flying towards Ugly. It stabbed into its flesh, blackish blood with gold specks poured into the lake. It roared in pain, and Nil smiled, until he realized that the Hookshot was going to draw him nearer to it now. Not wanting to let go of his only weapon, he let it pull him near it. It thrashed and wriggled, trying to remove the steel point from its body. Nil twisted and pulled on it, making a round hole in Ugly. 

            It brought its head out of the water. Its scream sounding like thunder and the pain of hundreds of men and women. Nil was sort of holding onto the creature by jamming his foot into the hole so he didn't fall down. An idea popped into his head, and he used the Hookshot to climb up the creature. When he was close enough the right head, which was shaking left and right in agony, he aimed the little red aiming device at the eye. It howled and ducked away from the light. He aimed it at left head, and this one lashed out at him. As its head came rushing down at him, he fired the hook and chain. 

            It sank into the roof of the mouth of Lefty and it promptly closed its mouth. Not rescinding his death grip on the Hookshot, The monster whipped its head around-the force keeping the chain extended. As he was whipped around in the air, Righty began to snap at him. An explosion of ice on Righty made the head cower. Nil saw Nayru nocking another arrow, this one glowing red.

            "About damn time you showed up!" Nil shouted and got the chain to retract. He gave it a yank and dislodged it from Lefty's mouth. 

            "Jump!"

            Nil did, and prayed that he could trust them still. The explosion on Lefty's head sent Ugly cowering back to the water. Its head rushed past him as it dived again. Nil then realized he was going back into the water, with Big Ugly.

            "Damn it all to hell!" He shouted as he sank below the crashing waves again. 

            Didn't take Ugly long to find him, as it was furious and had his scent already. It swam straight at him open jawed. Nil did a power stroke to the side and it just missed him. Because his wounded arm was closer to Ugly, he ignored the pain and tried to hit it in the eye with his arm. 

            His exposed bone popped one of Lefty's eyes like a grape. But he couldn't get it out in time as it swam by. More of his bone was ripped out the side of the arm, making a long tear down his arm, with a huge amount of bone sticking out of it. Nil almost fainted from pain, but his mind wouldn't allow him to do it underwater. 

            He felt the coils wrap around him. But he was just to tired and pained to care anymore. He did his best, but now…it was over. Ugly squeezed the air out of his already burning lungs. He began to see black. 'At least its over.' Was the only thing he could think of.

            His eyes shot open as his lungs were filled with air, or what seemed to be air. It was more like he was breathing water. He was lying on the bottom of the Lake; a blue tunic hastily put over his wounded body, and weighted down with a bag of…bombs? Tied to his waist.

            His arm was useless, the bone practically ripped out. Probably hanging on to his wrist by a tendon. He looked over to the left and saw a faint figure fighting Ugly with a gigantic sword. Black blood obscured his vision, but this fighter was winning. He wondered if that was who saved his life. Then he wondered why…he passed out again.

* Lake Hylia Beach

            Nayru randomly grabbed an arrow, which happened to be an Ice arrow. Running down the wooden bridge she pulled back on the string. Stopping on the lone grave put there she let the Arrow fly. It hit the right head, and it cowered. She saw Nil move around by the other one's head, but she didn't want to risk hurting him more. 

            "Jump!" she bellowed.

            It was kind of reassuring to see him immediately jump off of the creature. She let the Fire arrow fly, and it hit it, burning its face. It dived for the water, and moved so fast it got there before Nil. She mentally hit herself. Now both of them were in the water.

            "Oops."

            She heard a hollow clumping followed by a few cheers. She looked over at the horse that was approaching. "Epona?"

            "Damn straight." Link said, before he jumped off the horse into the Lake.

            Epona immediately slowed down and stopped next to Nayru, and both of them were looking into the water, which was quickly turning black from blood.

            "Be careful."

            As the iron boots did their thing, Link changed tunics, the Air supplying Zora Tunic would probably be needed. His feet touched the ground, sinking in a little from the muck. He ran forward, determined to stop this monster, and figure out what was going on later. 

            The thing suddenly screamed, the water trembling as it happened. He saw a man next to one of the heads, pulling on his ruined arm. Creature wrapped around the guy and started to squeeze.

            Drawing his Biggoron Sword Link pondered on the effectiveness of fighting underwater. He took a huge swing, and despite the water resistance, he drew blood from its tail end. It dropped its intended victim and decided to attack him. As he ran underwater he shucked his Zora Tunic, as that guy would probably need it before him. He needed to distract that huge thing somehow.  His usually razor sharp mind was seriously dulled having just gotten over a Triforce induced acid trip. So he did what he always did when in doubt, throw bombs at it. Even though he had no way of keeping it lit, or even lighting it to begin with, he threw a bomb at the creature, and beaned it in the head. 

            It actually stopped and tried to kill the bomb and the after effects would be rather amusing. Righty bit down on the bomb, breaking a large fang on the cast iron shell. 

            With the monster preoccupied, Link set to work. He pulled the tunic over the man's muscular frame, not bothering to deal with his arms. He also strapped the bomb bag to the belt on the tunic to keep him there. 

            With that out of the way, and his own air supply dwindling, he grabbed the Biggoron Sword and charged the monster. As he got closer he felt the powerful magic in it, and was dumbfounded to find it not evil. He almost lowered his sword, but it rushed him, and self preservation took over, holding the blade straight out, the huge eel thing ran its right head onto the blade, killing it. The head fell to the side, ripping the sword out of his grasp. The left head struggled forward, intent on killing him. Grabbing the first thing in his inventory, he pulled a thin piece of wood. Pressing a recessed button, the magic storage device turned it into the Cane of Someria. Focusing his magic power on the cane, he made a block of magic. The eel ran straight into it, and it probably hurt. Dazed and confused, it backed away. Taking advantage of the moment, he grabbed the Biggoron Sword and put the huge blade into the side of it. It tried to swim up, but the dead weight of its other head slowed it down. Link planted his feet and pulled down on the sword as it tried to swim up. Even though he could not see through the murky water, he felt it collapse. He smiled and looked at a strange glowing thing in its body. 

            Nayru watched as he walked out of the water, carrying Nil's limp form. He always managed to look good; she could never figure it out. He didn't say anything, and only took his Zora tunic off of Nil. 

            "Oh my…" she said.

* Hyrule Castle 2 and half hours later…

            When he woke up in a bed/cot thing, he was glad. Firstly he wasn't underwater. He'd had enough water to last him at least 4 years. He was also glad that his body didn't scream in agony. He didn't hear much, so he slowly opened his eyes. Alone. "Damn. I almost get myself killed and nobody even cares."

            [Appearances can be deceiving.]

            'I don't have time for you. Okay? I need to mope and ponder why I still have my arm here.'

            Because he just mentioned it to his voice, he looked at the arm. No bandage, just a long scar that ran along the edge. About a quarter inch thick too. It kind of disgusted him. He remembered his white bone sticking out of that arm. The pain was quite unfathomable. He reached for the broken shoulder, and noticed it wasn't shattered. 

            Succinctly amazed with his newfound healing ability, he looked around the room from right to left. Done in typical Hylian brick, the light tan illuminated by the lamps made for a dim outlook. A glance out the window told him it was night, and he was in Hyrule Castle town. Looking to the other side of the bed, he saw Nayru sitting in a chair, asleep.

            "Your neck is going to hate you in the morning." Nil muttered and reached over.

            She mumbled something as he lightly shook her; her first response was that she looked relieved, almost happy. Then her face turned even and almost cold, like she remembered something. She simply said, "Oh, you're up."

            "Yea. I'm up. Gee, your concern touches the very depths of my blackened heart." He sighed and tried to stand up. He stopped when he noticed a lack of clothes. So lacking, he was naked. "Hey…my clothes."

            "Were shredded piles of cloth. We didn't have to do much to get them off."

            Nil shrugged and looked at his scars. "You do this?"

            She grinned, "Yup."

            Nil sat on the edge of the bed. "Its good work. Thank you."

            "Well, I'm sure you would do the same if you knew how." 

            They sat there for a minute or two before Nil spoke. "How's Din?"

            She didn't say anything. Nil looked over at her, she was playing with a lock of hair. She finally responded, "She's not dead, if that's what you mean."

            "Partially, but I was also wondering if her…condition was any better."

 "Can we not talk about this?" she said. Her voice was cold and detached.

            "Of course." Nil looked around with a slight smile. "Look, I'm sor—"

            She got up, "I'm going to tell the others that you're awake."

            Nil didn't say anything as she got up and walked out the door. When he was alone, he fell back to the bed. "Why is it that I have to screw up every good thing I have going for me? Every single time…"

* Hyrule Castle hall

            Nayru walked down the hall, angry at Chavez, angry at herself, angry for just about everything. Every time she tried to talk to him, he would say something or do something that really pissed her off. He was pretending like it didn't happen! The hell was that? He was so pissed earlier, now he was civil. Damn that man.

            She stepped into the next room where Din, Farore and Link were. 

            "He's awake."

            "Oh jeez. What did he do now?" Farore asked.

            "Nothing. And that's what's so frustrating! He's pretending like it didn't happen or something!"

            Link looked up, "Maybe he doesn't want to resume bad feelings. He could be feeling equally bad."

            "I'm not feeling bad! I'm perfectly alright with myself."

            Link just nodded. "Yea," he dug into his Tunic, "Here. I'm going to go meet this guy." He tossed Nayru the piece of Triforce. He walked out the door, his armor clunking and clanking as he moved down the hall.

            "Think its us?"

            "No. Link would agree with Chavez. There's always a way to save everyone."

            "Why is it that every time we have something good going for us we screw it up?"

            "I don't know."

*

            "May I come in?"

            "Go ahead, I couldn't stop you if I wanted to." Nil muttered. He didn't even look at him; he just stared out the window.

            "I'm Link--"

            "You ever notice how much more beautiful the world seems at night? The sky seems to stretch forever, sparkling with the stars. The glow of lamps creating a golden aura. If you can find a spot to sit and just watch…it really is beautiful."

            "I guess. I'm told your name is Nil Chavez?"

            He shook his head, and Nil turned to face Link, "Sorry, my manners are not what they should be. Yes, I'm Nil Chavez."

            "I'm Link."

            "Hi. What do you need?"

            "What makes you think I need something?"

            "Why would someone as important as you bother to talk to me? The only thing I have going for me right now is that the Triforce took a liking to me, only problem is that it's driving me insane."

            "I don't want anything. I just wanted to talk."

            "Talk away. Though I'm probably not good for any conversation at the moment."

            "Farore brought me up to speed—"

            "Even the part about killing Din?" Nil asked, staring out the window.

            He paused, mouth open. "No. They didn't mention that part. Why would they…?"

            "She's under a sleeping spell, and they don't know who could wake her up, so they said something about she'd be better off dead so she can resume something or other, I'm not sure I didn't really listen after the kill thing."

            Link took a moment. "You don't know? That…"

            "What doesn't he know Link?" Nayru asked.

            He turned. "The truth." He whispered.

            "He didn't even believe in our existence until he had the piece in him, and you want to tell him that we are Goddesses? It's probably better this way."

            "Nayru…"

            "Don't tell him."

            "Promise me you will. Someday." 

            "Alright."

            "Say it."

            "I promise that I'll tell him before we leave."

            "Good. I'll hold you to that."

            Nayru watched him leave. A part of her was angry, how dare he tell her what to do? She had every right to do whatever she wanted. Then again, Link hated being deceived. It was a real sore spot with him. Makes for bad feelings. 

            "Alright, what aren't you telling me?" Nil asked. 

            She tossed the piece at him, "Don't worry about it."

            He didn't bother to try catching it. It hit his chest, and stuck there for a second before melting into him. He crossed his arms. "What aren't you telling me?"

            "Can we not talk about this right now?" she asked, almost meekly.

            "Oh, of course. No need to concern myself with the big scheme of things. I'll just be waiting here for your next command." 

            "Nil…"

            "No. Don't bother explaining yourself to me, I'm just a small stupid pawn who doesn't need to know the whole story."

            Despite anything she asked or said, he wouldn't speak again. He stared out the window blankly. 

            "Damn you! Grow up a little! There are things about this you couldn't understand! Stop acting like a…a…"

            He looked at her. His pale blue eyes gave him a very disturbed look, "Human? I'm sorry that I have feelings that can be hurt Nayru, and I understand my situation plenty. You don't need me any more except as a receptacle for this." He pointed to the Triforce mark on his chest, "Now, please leave me alone for a while."

            She looked at the door, then at him. "No."

* Hyrule field 

            "What the hell happened back there?"

            {I don't know. He…he…saved us.}

            "Yea! What's up with that?"

            {Maybe he wishes for us to defeat him on the field of battle, the simple fool that he is.}

            "No. I think it's more like he didn't want anyone to die."

            {Pointless for a Zombie eh?}

            "He may not know that."

            {So? He knew exactly what we are to him, an enemy.}

            "It boggles the mind."

            {Maybe that was his intention, to confuse us into not acting.}

            "Just when I begin to think that we are having an intelligent conversation…"

            {It's feasible! He could be trying to make us think that we owe him for saving our life, so we won't kill him next time we meet him!}

            "Or he didn't want anyone to die-except him."

            {If he was suicidal, why didn't he just beg us to kill him?}

            "He practically did. He charged us with no real intention of winning. He didn't even hurt us."

            {Oh, ya.}

            Ganondorf kicked a stone over, and looked at the forest to the east. Damn it was big. It would take him days to find the monster, and then there is one more, that for the life of him he couldn't even fathom where it would come from. "Just two more…then I'm really screwed."

            {Hell, I'm pretty sure we're screwed now. Didn't you hear? Link is back.}

            Ganondorf never considered himself an emotional man, but he really wanted to go home to the desert and cry.

* Hyrule Castle

            Link was glad he had taken off all his armaments. He felt about 124 pounds lighter. In reality it's was more like 115. He sat on a chair next to Din's bed talking to Farore.

            "He killed it? By throwing a broken sword at it? That's rich."

            "It's always like that. Weird coincidence follows him wherever he goes."

            "I bet. Hey, I haven't seen Nayru in a while. Is she still with Chavez?"

            "Probably, she feels responsible for him. I don't know why, its Din's Triforce."

            "Ah, that's the thing, Din doesn't care about anything."

            "You only think that because you don't know her well. She's angry, but she can't help it. This is her land. Most of my children shun Din, as she created the Triforce of Power, the one held by Ganondorf. They'd rather pay respects to Nayru, or myself. Even though without her we never could have done this."

            "I always respected her. The Triforce is just an object. It can be used by anyone who finds it."

            "You are a bit more sensible than most people."

            Link scratched the back of his head, "Well, I wouldn't go that far."

            "It's always assumed that power is bad, that it corrupts. But every trait is capable of being used for evil."

            "Evil Courage? Do tell." Link said leaning forward.

            "Courage can be used for dark purposes. A full frontal assault on the Castle could be considered courageous, but his motives are not good. You get it?"

            "Yes. But isn't it easier to misuse power?"

            "Only if your heart is in the wrong place."

            "Free will is the bane of man."

            "More of a double edged sword than bane." Farore corrected, and stood up stretching. "I'm going to check on N&N. Even I have no clue as to what she's doing to him."

            "He's kind of angry at the moment. Or at least he was when I left."

            Farore left him to sit next to the Goddess of Power, at a complete lack of ideas as to what to do. He'd never actually helped people medicinally. "I know you have to be hating this. But I bet you are angrier with yourself than Ganondorf. Then again…you hate him more than I do. That's a horrible thing we should probably let go of eh?"

            Dead silence returned. The room became dead quiet except for the sounds of two people breathing. 

            Link shrugged, what was he expecting? "You know? We are pretty similar. Both love a good adventure, hate Ganondorf with a vengeance, and have no patience for stupid people, though I must say I'm glad I picked up Nayru's tact somewhere along the line. But your temper is so short. I can't understand it. Maybe people don't respect you, or fear you as much as you'd like, but there is always the people who know the whole story and refuse to give up on you. Isn't that worth something?"

            After another long pause, he smiled. "I feel kind of stupid talking to you, even though it's probably the right thing to do. I'll be right back, Farore isn't back, and is probably listening at the door. That's a bad habit I wish I could be rid of." 

            He gave Din a quick kiss on the forehead, and squeezed her hand. "Hell, you'll pull through. You're just as determined as I am."

            The door closed with a heavy clunk. After a few seconds, Din sat up straight as a board. "Damnit! That Stupid pig! I'll rip his arms off…where is everybody?" she paused to look around. Alone. Great. Probably off with that idiot Chavez. 

            Growling, she threw off the covers, and was pleased to see no one messed with her clothes. She hated the very idea of hospitals. So…impersonal. And Doctors? Putting drugs of which they know nothing, into a body of which they know less. Despicable. Wait…this isn't a hospital. This is the Castle. Whose brainstorm was it to bring her here? Din had a strong urge to kill something.

* Two rooms down, in the hall.

            Farore was listening to the conversation, if you could call it that. It was more like a shouting match. The purpose had long been forgotten, and they were just venting. It was kind of amusing.

            "Don't you have anything better to do?" Link asked, raising an eyebrow when Nayru shouted 'stupid undisciplined bastard' at him. 

            "Me? No. I came to check on them, and they were getting into an argument. I open the door to tell them to knock it off, and she forces me out. I wouldn't go in there if I were you."

            "We can't just…if you push Nil to much he might…"

            "No. I'm worried about Nil more than Nayru. She will hit him if he keeps this up. He is being a stubborn dick at the moment."

            "Did he just say what I thought he said?"

            "Yup."

            "He's going to regret that later."

            "Yea."

            "You're like children I swear." Din muttered, "Oh my god, the newlyweds are at it again, big whoop. Let me through."

            "Din! You're up!"

            "Yea, and I'm not in the mood to waste more time listening to these two yap at each other, and I know if I don't interrupt soon they might do something I'll regret not stopping."

            "You love violence though."

            "Are you dense? I bet even Link knows what's going on. He likes her okay? That was obvious the way he's always staring at her. And we all know that Nayru tends to get personally involved with her little projects. Probably letting the physical body have a little too much control too. Can never maintain an air of professionalism I swear."

            "No." she said, not quite believing. 

            "That's why I like you, Farore. You may be courageous, but god you are naïve."

Din kicked the door in. Nil was standing inches away from Nayru, the bed sheet wrapped around his waist. The first thing that Din noticed was that they weren't glaring or frowning like you're supposed to in an argument. Nayru was smirking, like she had won a game or something.  The second was that under that bed sheet, Nil had no clothes.

            "What the hell is going on here?"

            Din!" Nayru shouted and hugged her. While pleased to see that she was worried, it was ruining her fury.

            "Let me go. I have to kill this idiot."

            "I didn't do anything! No need to kill me! By the way, how are you feeling? Tired? Cranky? Well rested?"

            "I'm fine. Thanks for stalling." 

            "I knew it was a bad idea to kill her."

            "Oh shut up, so I was wrong once."

            "I'll keep that in mind. I'll never forget the day you admitted you were wrong."

            Nayru sighed and smiled, shaking her head. "I don't know what to do with you Nil."

            "I could think of a few things." Nil and Din said at the same time.

            "Talk about double meaning." Farore commented, walking into the room.

            "Shut up! It's not like that!" Nil and Nayru said.

            "Please stop speaking at the same time." Link said calmly. "Everybody take two steps back from each other, a few deep breathes…good. And somebody needs to fill Din in on what's going on. Farore and I will do that, somebody has to get Nil a new set of clothes…and Nil…I don't know. Rest or something."

            "You're a real stick in the mud, Link." Din said, throwing her arm around his shoulders, "But that's why we love ya."

            Nil was counting off on his fingers. "Hey, Nayru, does that mean you have to buy me some clothes?"

            "Unfortunately. I'm still angry with you."            

            "Can I apologize for being mildly upset? I know it isn't a crime or anything, but it seemed to piss you off."

            "Alright. Fine. Apology accepted."

            She walked out of the room shaking her head. "He does things to me, that I can't even begin to explain. How can anyone be so infuriating, and likeable at the same time?"

            "I guess its part of his charm. It just goes to show that women go for almost any kind of man. If we polled, I bet Link would be considered the most eligible bachelor in all of Hyrule. I mean he is handsome, funny, famous, polite, honest, I don't know about rich, but you catch my drift. Whereas you have people like Nil: Cynical, loudmouth, right or left wing ideas, plenty of vices, but for some reason certain people like them." Farore said, letting Link and Din move ahead.

            "Knight in shining armor and the Scoundrel. Pretty much two opposites I guess."

            "Uh-huh." Nayru sighed. "You should go on ahead. I need to scrounge up some cash, and then buy clothes. Just the idea of shopping out there gives me the creeps, why is that?"

            "I don't know. Ask Link for some cash, he's loaded."

            She rolled her eyes, but did ask Link for his moneybag. He handed it over without a second thought and she was glad that he trusted her that much. As he began to leave, Nil called out to her. "Hey! Nayru! Could you come here please?"

            "Wow, I'm honored that you bothered to even give me a 'please'. What?"

            He looked a little hurt, but it went away just as quickly. He reached into the remains of his overcoat and handed her a thick stack of check tickets. "You should only have to go to the Pawn Shop, but I think the bottom tickets might be overdue. So…just trying to make your life easier."

            "Then you would have kept your clothes together."

            "Well, it's not my fault that a giant…never mind, that was my fault."

            She laughed, despite trying to be upset with him. She pocketed the tickets and left. 

            Hyrule Castle town during the night is a festering hole for muggers, conmen, and other undesirables. Most of the shops were closing up and the people going home. She asked where the pawnshop was, and aside from a few dirty looks, she got lousy directions. 

            An hour and half later she was very pissed off and using all of her patience to not hit people. Din was probably right when she said it felt good. Taking a moment to gain her bearings and ponder if a transportation spell could take her there even though she had no idea where it was. 

            She felt their presence before she saw them, but two men were approaching her with intent to mug, beat, and various other things. Unacceptable.  She knew this because she was the guiding force between right and wrong, for her sake, she made right and wrong.

            She waited to see if they would change their mind, but they didn't. One reached for her hand, the other produced a large dagger. As soon as one grabbed her arm, she twisted it making him howl in pain as his arm bent into a very unnatural position. The man with the dagger charged and Nayru kicked once, twice, three times. The first sent the dagger flying, and probably broke three fingers. The second was in his soft belly to get him to bend over. The third hit him in the head and cracked his skull. She asked the man who she was holding where the pawn shop was, and he pointed down the street and said, "Three buildings down! On the right!"

            "Thank you. Now get go become a productive member of society." She elbowed him into unconsciousness. She didn't want him getting up anytime soon.

            The Pawnshop was brightly lit on the inside, but shades kept it dark on the outside. She lightly stepped in, and was very overwhelmed by the neat and organized manner in which its owner kept it in. "Wow. I didn't expect this."

            The clerk, a young woman who looked very tired, waved her over. "I'm Mirax, Owner/proprietor. What can I do for you?"

            Nayru paused… "Quite the establishment you have here."

            "Was my father's but he got old. What can you do?"

            "Yea. Umm…I need to get some stuff out of hock…" She set the pack of tickets on the counter.

            "Hey! Those are Nil's tickets! What are you doing with them?"

            "You know him?"

            "Hell, he comes in here every week. Haven't seen him in a while though."

            "He's been busy."

            She raised an eyebrow and winked, "Gotcha. Normally, I'd accept just the tickets and the cash, but I know that this is Nil's stuff, so I feel obliged to ask how you know him. Co-worker? Landlord? Girlfriend?"

            "It's not like that! I'm…his partner."

            "Right…"

            "Business Partner."

            "Uh-huh. I believe you. Really. Now let me see here…" She flipped through the tickets and removed one or two. Those items were probably sold or something. 

            "Gotcha. What do you want back?"

            She sighed. "Want to give me the whole lot?" She plunked the wallet down.

            "Sounds fair, besides, Nil's a good guy. Pity what happened to him though."

            "What?"

            "You don't know?"

            "No. He doesn't like to talk about it with me."

            She nodded, "Took me a awhile to get his side of the story too."

            "What happened?"

            She paused. After a moment's consideration she spoke, "They say that he's responsible for the death of his family."


	6. Over the hill and through the woods

The Legend of Zelda: Divine Intervention: Part 6: Even Goddesses Cannot Change the Past.

Quincy007

Author's notes: Since I doubt anyone is checking this daily (judging by the lack of reviews) none of you will have noticed that I haven't updated in a few months. No biggy right? I hope you enjoy and some people actually become fans of this series. I'd like it.

I don't own LOZ. I do own Nil Chavez and Billy Bob. 

====================================================================================

            Her head was filled with all sorts of sadistic and almost evil plans as she reappeared in his room a large amount of personal items surrounding her. She had trusted this man and she was pretty sure that not ever mentioning this was a big break in that trust. 

            She stopped when she saw that he was asleep. His arm was twitching slightly as he tossed and turned. Occasionally he would pat at his arms like brushing away a bug or something.

            She paused her fury and remembered her position. Wisdom. Like water that can clearly mirror the sky and the trees only as long as its surface is undisturbed, the mind can only reflect the true image of the Self when it is tranquil and wholly relaxed. No, Acting out of anger wouldn't accomplish anything.

            "What troubles your sleep Nil Chavez? Haunted memories? Foreboding future?" 

            She turned and left him in his fitful sleep. She wanted to talk to Din. 

            Din was shaking her head as Nayru walked in "What do you need now N?"

            "I've just heard something about our companion's sordid past."

            She looked up, "Well, I'm surprised you were the first one to say that. What did he do?"

            "I'm not sure exactly. Rumors mostly. Some how Nil picked up the reputation where if a body were found in the square you talk to him about it. He's been accused of almost every crime in the past two years."

            Din was interested now, and stood up, "What about before?"

            "Nothing. Its as if he didn't exist. At least in the rumor mill."

            "That's nothing. You know that dink I talked to the night we met him? The ugly one who couldn't take his lecherous eyes off of me?"

            "Wasn't his name Bogart?"

            "Whatever. He said that Chavez had been a part of the King's special knights until that whole incident with Agahnim. Then he was dishonored and brought back only as a guard."

            "I wonder. Think I should probe…?"

            "If it was important, or he intended to kill us he would have tried already. Unless he wants to have sex first."

            "Din!" Nayru said, trying to silence the other Goddess.

            "What? Oh, all right. You want to probe him? Did you consider asking him?"

            "I don't think he'd tell me."

            "Yea, and I thought this trip would take 10 minutes. Your point?"

            "Would you ask him?"

            "Personally? No. Its not my style."

            "C'mon."

            Din got up out of the chair and sighed. "Fine. Why do you need me?"

            "Aside from his normal psychic barriers, his mind is guarded by the essence of the Triforce of Power. You can…"

            "Oh no. I'm not diving into his mind. I'm not the one who wants to find out that badly."

            "So you feel completely at ease around him? You trust him with your life?"

Din rested her chin on her hand, "Why don't we back up a little bit and you tell me what it is you found out…"

*

The sun let its rays in through the small window, strategically placed to hit the bed no matter where you put it. Nil swore as he stirred from his usual round of nightmares. They hadn't been a problem when his nights were clouded in a mist of cheap rotgut booze. Fully aware of his state of undress and his near beheading last night because of that, he slowly eased out of bed, feeling awake and alert. His mood was a mix between confusion and bitterness. He wasn't quite sure what events led to what emotion, but he hadn't had anything to drink this morning. 

            He blinked once at the pile of stuff laying around the room. That was his, usually safely tucked away in Mirax Terrik's Pawn shop. Oh, wait; He gave his check tickets to Nayru last night because he was garment less.

            He began to arrange the clothes as he would have every morning so many years ago. It had been awhile since his chain mail had seen the light of day. Certain traditions must be followed.

*

            Link awoke, much to his surprise, in a chair in the Goddess's room. That was not expected. And standing before him was Zelda and Farore. Where did Nayru and Din go?

            "Hey." He said rolling his stiff neck out, god he needed to start sleeping in beds, this chair and floor crap was killing him.

            "Hey? Hey? Is that all you have to say to me? Hey? I was afraid that something horrible had happened!"

            Link shrugged, "I wasn't worried for a micro second."

            Zelda eyed him carefully, Link would usually just apologize and move on with his life—no this was new, "Then you probably didn't understand the situation."

            He shrugged and got up, arching his back, the crack making everyone else in the room wince. He looked at the huge pile of weapons and nifty gadgets near the wall, but shook his head, he wasn't planning on getting into trouble this early…it was early wasn't it? He wished he had grabbed the room with the window.

            "Where is Din and Nayru?"

            "Engrossed in serious conversation for the first time in 10.2 eons."

            "You exaggerate." Link said, looking for his hat.

            Zelda broke in, "I just got done checking the prophesies, and this isn't anywhere in anything."

            Farore shrugged, "We didn't exactly plan this. We aren't even sure why it started happening. Kind of hard to tell some guy to write something we don't know will happen."

            Link felt his eye twitch, "Are you telling me that you knew my life was going to be this mess?"

            "Life is what you make of it, Linky-dear."

            "I'm going to check on Chavez, and enjoy some manly banter."

            "A long series of grunts and snorting noises." Zelda muttered.

            Farore chuckled and couldn't imagine Nil grunting or snorting. "Hey, Zelda, we're at kind of a loss for the location of the last piece, got any brilliant ideas?"

*

            Link slowly opened the door and was thoroughly confused. Nil was surrounded by pieces of an old-school chain mail armor set. Sitting cross-legged—naked in the center, he was reciting something under his breath.

            Link watched in utter fascination as Nil kept his eyes closed and he dressed himself in melee armor. Link knew what he was doing, but from what he heard about Chavez, found it unlikely. 

            Hylian knights treated their armor as a reflection of themselves, so whether it was kept clean and shiny, or whether the bloodstains were little brown dots, you could learn a lot about a knight by checking his armor. Nil was in the process of completing the renewal rights, a ceremony where you spent three times as long suiting up because you have neglected your duties as a knight and want the Goddess's forgiveness. Personally Link thought that putting that much time into your armor was silly. 

            Nil opened his eyes to look at Link, but didn't say anything. He finished clasping the armor in place and smiled at the fact that it still fit. Flexing his arms and taking a few steps, he was glad that he was still the same size as he was two years ago. 

            "Something I can do for ya Link?"

            "No, I was just trying avoid the girls."

            He shrugged. "Whatever. We go to the forest next right?"

            "Yea."

            "I've never been there."

            "Most people can't get in. The Lost woods are a treacherous place. Most Hylians turn into Stalfos if they stay to long."

            "I don't suppose there is a way to prevent it?"

            "Ask one of the girls."

            Nil sighed. "They're something aren't they?"

            "Yea. If you had to use a word to describe them, what would you pick?"

            Nil smiled, "Beginning the deep thought just a little early are we? Ah, no matter. I'd just as soon say…one word huh…heavenly."

            "Good choice."

            Nil proceeded to take off most of his armor. He stared at the pile for a few seconds then started to put on some good adventuring clothes, which gives you plenty of room to move at the expense of protection. 

Link watched him carefully. He saw something etched into the armor. It was Nil's coat of arms. 

The coat of arms on his armor was a five-point star that hung from the flukes of an anchor with a central circular plaque depicting the Goddess of righteous war and wisdom, which would be Nayru, repulsing Discord. Under it was the lettering, "Personal Valor" It was an intricate coat of arms, and he wondered how it came to be. 

"Nice coat of arms. I've never scene one so complicated before."

Nil smiled, picking up the breastplate. "Yea…My Great-grandfather had it designed after he was knighted by the King for his Valor on and off the battlefield."

"Off the battlefield?"

"Tulez Chavez was the kind of man who stopped any kind of injustice, wherever he found it. He would risk his life for strangers in trouble, even if they weren't held in the highest regard. Everybody was equal in his eye. Actually, in my opinion he was one of the few real heroes in the world."

            "So…you're a knight of Hyrule?"

            "Was. I was a knight. I got stripped of my title a few years ago. Remember Agahnim?"

            "Hrmm…just a little. Sounds familiar."

            "Yea, he was a sorcerer that caused that horrible drought a few years back, and then stopped it so he could become the king's…uh…aide or something. Well, he actually…"

            "I know who he is. I killed him."

            Nil stopped and looked at Link darkly. "Did you cause him a great deal of pain?"

            "Well…he was actually Ganon in disguise."

            "Hah. No wonder I couldn't kill him."

            Now it was Link's turn to stare, "You tried?"

            "He had a Gerudo in chains one night. Being the ever suspicious and vigilant protector of the peace I followed him. He had this really creepy alter set up and he was going to sacrifice her! The little bastard…so I try to give him a little steel through the back, and my sword shatters! Can you believe it? Probably, you had to fight the bastard, but hundreds of pieces. Cut me up so bad…"

            "Is that where the…uh?" Link gestured to the long scar on Nil's face.

            "No. Anyway, I get stripped of my title and thrown into the prison. When it was all over they let me out, but the King never gave me back my title. I guess he thought he was being generous giving me a guard job."

            "That sucks."

            Nil rolled his eyes, "Yea. To put it mildly, and that is my story as to why I'm ex-Sir Nil Chavez."

            Link said nothing, and watched Nil grab a sword and sling it on his back. He also grabbed the worn and tattered Hylian shield and slung it over the sword, akin to how Link wears his sword and shield. "Hey, Link. How did you kill him?"

            "I used the Master Sword to parry his energy balls back at him."

            "Oh." He turned to the door, "Lets go." 

            "Where?"

            "To the Lost woods. All this nostalgia is making me remember things I do bad things to myself to make me forget. The sooner I get this triangle of the goddesses out of me the sooner I can be back at Havelock's Bar."

            "I don't suppose you've learned something from this or come to terms with your past?"

            "You're a good kid, but the only thing I've learned from this is that I can still make women hate me even when I'm sober and that there are levels of pain beyond which any Hylian should ever have to face."

            Link watched him walk out of the room. Sighing, he picked up the breastplate with the coat of arms on it. "Oh how the mighty have fallen. But that wasn't what broke your spirit was it Knight?"

*

            Farore watched Nil walk out of his room, not necessarily looking upset, but he wasn't exactly cheerful either. 

            "Nil, you okay?"

            "I'm fine, I guess. If it isn't too much trouble, I'd like to leave for the Lost Woods sometime today. Whenever you three are ready."

            "Oh…well okay. When I find Nayru and Din I'll tell them."

*Hyrule Castle Town Graveyard

            "I didn't know that they had one here." Din mused as they walked down the path.

            It was actually a very bright and warm day, with the bright blue sky overhead. It didn't match the kind of weather you expected when walking in a graveyard.

            "Well, somebody must have decided it was to big a hassle to cart the carcasses to Kakariko." Nayru muttered. 

            Din was never one for liking to sit still, so she insisted that they walked around as Nayru spilled the beans on what she had heard about Nil. 

            "Now, I can understand why you got worried, and maybe even a little upset, but isn't Wisdom supposed to be, I dunno…the calm rational one? I overreact. Farore always manages to remain blissfully naïve, but you usually have a very rational and calculating way of handling crisis's such as this."

            "I know, but there is something about him that I can't quite place. And if puts me off."

            Din tossed her hair back and chuckled, "The fact that you don't know everything about him bothers you? This is the world of women and men."

            "No, usually you get a feel for a person from their aura and their spirit projections. Nil doesn't do that. He gives no clues as to what's going on inside his mind."

            "Oh, that. I thought it was a little odd, but he was an atheist as of three days ago. When you don't believe it's hard to project good images."

            "…Maybe you're right. Maybe you should be Wisdom."

            "Ha, right. Everybody, even Goddesses doubt a little sometimes. Its natural. Especially when were in bodies like these. Chemicals and hormones affecting our judgment."

            "Right. Hey—here it is."

            Nayru knelt by a small gray tombstone. It was barely noticeable compared to the other grave markers. It was just a small marble rectangle barely 8 inches tall. 

Laura Chavez 

_Daughter, sister, mother_

_Do not be angry with me if I tell you the truth_

            "A little over two years ago."

            "So…in relation to Nil, which is she?" Din asked.

            "Sister."

            Din looked to the left and right. "Parents on the right. Sibling in the middle. Niece on the left."

            "That's…so sad."

            "How did it happen?"

            "I'm not sure. All I heard was that everyone blamed Nil for it, but no one was left alive to press charges."

            The two Goddesses heard the jangling that Link made whenever he walked anywhere, it was almost trademarked. They stood up and brushed some grass off of their clothes. "Yes Link?"

            "I was looking for something."

            "Looking up Chavez's past?"

            Link scoffed and took a knee before the same marker that they had. He remained silent. After paying his respects, he stood. "Nil wants to leave for the Lost Woods today. I'm going with you."

            Link got up and walked out of the graveyard, keeping his eyes on the path. 

            "He learned something."

            "And to not tell us, how rude."

            An old woman tapped Nayru on the shoulder. Both of the Goddesses turned and looked at her dubiously, "Yes?"

            Her voice was raspy and strained, but her message got across, "I think I should remind you that this is a graveyard, where people like to pay their respects to fallen loved ones, not the market square for your gossiping. Show some respect for the dead."

            Din looked around and saw a lot of people in black or darker colors leaving flowers or crying. A few had dark glares for them. While her first thought involved bloodshed and loud swearing, she also thought about how she wasn't exactly the glowing picture of divinity right now. She looked like any other Hylian…well, better than most Hylians, but still she looked mortal.

It was kind of rude for them to be conducting business as usual here—holy ground—of all places. She shouldn't have been so ignorant. "Nayru lets go."

* Hyrule Castle Town gate

            Nil and four horses were waiting by the gate when Farore, Nayru, Din, and Link walked up. He was sitting on the ground, a bottle of something in his hand. It appeared to be about half empty, but the glass was too dark to read accurately. 

            "I got horses this time around. I assumed the hero had his own ride."

            "What is that?" Nayru asked, gesturing to the bottle as Din and Farore inspected the horses.

            "This? Nasty stuff, not good at all for a nice gal like you. You like white wine I bet."

            "I've never…"

            "Good, it's a horrible habit, first you take a drink, then the drink takes a drink, then the drink takes you." He paused to take another swig, "But…come morning you won't remember why haven't killed yourself yet."

            "Drinking your memories away is nothing but hiding. An escape from the pain, when all you do is run away, you lead yourself to the point where it is either face it or jump off a cliff. By that time you are so used to running you jump without hesitation. It kills you. Why? For a few hours of bliss? To see you like that saddens me Nil."

            Nil grunted as he stood up and looked her right in the eye, his eyes not yet clouded by the alcohol consumed. 

"Don't preach to me. I know exactly what this does to me, to you, to anybody. I've been a drunk long enough to recognize another one of my kind. When you can see the your problems in others, yet you hate what they have become, you have to realize that you hate yourself. When you hate yourself, you can't be love…or be loved." 

            He put the cork back in the bottle and tossed it up, catching it by the neck. With a heave he tossed it as far into the Hyrule field as he could. Grabbing the reins of his horse, he jumped into the saddle. "Lets go."

            [There's hope for you yet.]

            'Shaddup'

* The Lost woods

            "I hate bugs. I hate this pine-scented air. I hate that music that's always playing. I hate the fact that the ground is wet and squishy, but not a swamp. I hate forests!"

            {What about trees? Do you hate trees?}

            "Of course I hate…no. I like trees, I make doors and such out of them."

            {You whine a lot for an evil king.}

            "I don't have a kingdom, so shut up. And I just happen to really hate the forest okay? Is that wrong? Not liking a certain landscape?"

            {Well…no. I suppose I can say I'm to fond of mountains, but you **really **hate forests.}

            "Yea. Now, which way to the Kokiri village? I want to kill some munchkins."

            {Now, yer talking. Umm…according to the directions Bob gave me, we should have been there already}

            "You gotta be kidding me. We're lost?" 

            {Not lost. Temporarily misplaced.}

            Two hundred paces straight, Fifteen minutes left, and twelve steps right. Is it really that hard Majora?

            {"Bob?"}

            Yes, it's me. Now, follow those directions and find that Triforce piece. Your very lives depend on it.

            "Sure. Fine. Whatever." Ganondorf muttered and started counting his paces. 

            {Hey! I just remembered one! What's the difference between Princess Zelda and a Mosquito?}

            "That's a dumb blonde joke."

            {But Zelda is a blonde.}

            "Crap. I just lost count."

            Thirty-five. GET MOVING!!

* Hyrule field, an hour out of Castle town.

            "Hey, Din. Do you still have the Master Sword?" Nil asked.

            "No, Link and I switched. He is a much better sword fighter than I am anyway."

            He nodded, "Farore, You still packing?"

            "Yea."

            "Nayru?"

            "I've still got the bow, why do you bring it up now?"

            "Just checking, Better to ask now, than when we're all fighting for our lives. Or has anyone else noticed that the creatures are getting bigger and nastier each time?"

            Everyone except Link raised his or her hands. 

            "Yea. By the way, Link here." He tossed the Hookshot to the hero. 

            "But, how did you…"

            "The Triforce works in mysterious ways Link, don't question it."

            "That's an awfully strong statement coming from you." Farore commented.

            "Well, I know I'm not exactly a religious leader, but you have to admit it does keep people from asking more questions."

            After a beat, the three Goddesses started laughing at this.

            Nil ignored them and moved his horse over by Link, "Tell me some about the forest."

            "Sure, what do you want to know?"

            "What's in there that can kill me?"

            He laughed, more like a chuckle of simple amusement. "Heh. The village is very safe, but the area surrounding area is full of Deku Scrubs, Wolfos, and those little black bird things…"

            "Are you sure? I thought those annoying black bird things were only around the lake."

            "Hrm…maybe. I haven't gone into the back woods in the longest time. I got this Ocarina that I use to magically warp places."

            "I think I experienced that. The sudden feeling of nausea that leaves you immobile for several minutes?"

            "Yea, that one."

            "You use that? Willingly?"

            Link shrugged, "When you are new to it, the benefits are few, but no matter what they say, you do get used it."

            "Yea…sure. So nothing too life threatening."

            "As long as you can swing a sword."

            "This bothers me. So far, the creatures have been kind of designed for existing in their area. I'm trying to figure out what it could be."

            "You worry to much—Aaahh!" Link dropped his reins and clutched his head. At the same time, Farore screamed in an even greater amount of pain. 

            Din caught the green haired woman as she passed out, knowing what was wrong. 

            "Link, what's wrong?" Nil asked, grabbing Link's reins.

            "We…gotta…get to the forest. Now."

* Kokiri Village

            The air crackled and snapped as the dark flames ate up the grass. Long dead trees turned into houses for tiny tenants were slowly burning, the smoke rising slowly into the sky. The high-pitched screams of children in terror made Ganondorf smile. He fired an energy blast at a retreating kid, barely up to his knee in height. Watching them try to defend themselves was laughable. 

            {Do you ever feel…guilty?}

            "Not really, why?"

            {Well, you are trying to kill what appear to be young children.}

            "No, They're very old."

            {I know that, but physically.}

            "Oh, right. Well, they have high-pitched voices, and giggle. Doesn't that alone make you want to throttle them to death?"

            {Not really…}

            Ganondorf grabbed a boy with reddish hair by the head. His little head easily fit into his hand. He grinned as he began to squeeze, hearing the cracking of bones. His trill screaming was music to Ganondorf's ears. 

            He dropped the child as a new pain ran up his leg; another forest child was holding a tiny knife and had just cut his hamstring. If it were not for his Demonic body, he wouldn't have been able to walk on that leg. 

            "Heh, heh, heh. You want a piece of me?"

            "You leave my people alone. You're nothing but a bully."

            Ganon opened his mouth for a witty and spirit crushing retort, but he just closed his mouth and willed a Majora tentacle to appear.

            The tendril whipped the child across the small clearing, and Ganondorf laughed gleefully, watching the tree the child hit fall over from the impact.

            Soon all the children were in hiding, and Ganondorf was standing alone, amidst the firestorm he had created. 

            He watched their little homes burn for a few minutes before he turned his head skyward, watching some pollen like substance fall and burn up before it hit the ground. He saw several unconscious and mortally wounded bodies-maybe even some dead. After seeming to revel in this destruction, he admitted something to his partner.

            "Majora…this isn't fun. I don't like doing it."

            {What?}

            "Before I was banished to the Golden Land I had control of the Triforce of Power. I took over the castle and was ruling the country with an iron fist. No one dared to oppose me; I could kill them in a heartbeat. Sometimes I just killed for the hell of it."

            {I'm with you so far…}

            "One day, about 3-4 years before Link showed up, this magician broke into my castle. He didn't try to attack me, he just talked to me."

            {What did he say?}

            "It didn't make any sense to me at the time, but now I think I get it, 'in the natural world, there is no such thing as boundless slaughter. The path you walk on has no end. Each step you take is paved with the corpses of your enemies. Their souls will haunt you forever. You shall have no peace."

            {Whoa. That's deep. What did you do to him?}

            "I killed him of course, but now…I think that I know what he means. I didn't try to take over Hyrule for power, or because I thought I could do better. I fought for the sake of killing, no loftier goals. I'm just looking for an excuse to kill as many people as I can. Unless I stop, I cannot save myself. Now that it's too late to save my soul I realize his words. Lets go. I disgust myself."

            He walked off into the Lost Woods, aiming for the Forest temple, the fire disappearing from the village as he disappeared into the trees. 

* Half an hour later

            "Why did she collapse like that?" Nil asked, poking his toe into some ash. 

            "Take a wild guess Nil." Din snapped, gesturing to the burnt clearing around them. 

            "Fine." Nil knew when he wasn't needed. He walked off, a trail of ash billowing up behind him.

            As he walked around the small village he noticed the dark glares he got from the ageless children. He suspected that they would wish he had never come. Not like he did anything though. 

            After his first lap, he was angry with Ganondorf, and even more so at himself. If he had been a stronger person at the beginning of this mess, Ganondorf would never have been looking for the pieces.

            "That's real productive, using my Twenty/twenty hindsight." He muttered, walking along a path to the top of a large hill. He saw a large footprint on the ground, big enough for an eight-foot tall total bastard.

            He gave a glance back at the girls, who were helping Farore, Link and the children. Priorities and all. He always came last.

            Scoffing at his selfishness he followed the footsteps. They went straight into the heavy forest. 

            Din was watching over Link, He was conscious, but physically weakened. Farore was out cold, and by all rights she should be. All living things were her creation, and she had a high connection with them. And her close physical presence must have amplified her reaction to the sudden destruction and pain. Her breathing was evening out though and she'd probably be up within the hour. 

            The forest was a different matter altogether. Nayru was helping the Kokiri, a lot of them were wounded, but the forest would have to recover on its own. She wished Ganondorf were here so she could turn the Biggoron's sword onto him. 

            "Damn him, I'm going to slice off his head, stick it on a pike pole, and parade it around the golden land."

            "…Solving what?" Link asked breathlessly. He was kneeling with his hands just laying at his sides. He was devastated from the destruction his home had incurred, and he was worried about his friend Saria, who hadn't been seen since the attack started. 

            "Technically nothing, but it would make me feel better."

            "…" Link looked around, taking in all the destruction. "Where's Nil?"

            "I don't know, I think he took a walk."

            "I hope he didn't enter the Lost Woods."

            Din looked around and didn't feel the presence of the Triforce that Nil had. It wasn't close by. "Aww, hell."

* The Lost woods, take four

            "I know I passed this pool of water before. At least four times now." Nil muttered, scribbling the turns he took this time to get here again on a scrap of parchment. 

            He felt ill actually, but he couldn't tell whether it was from the scenes of destruction he'd seen earlier or lack of food or something. He scooped some water in his hands and took a drink. 

            He picked the left trail again and started walking. Forests were actually nice places to be once you got past the whole 'getting lost in an unfamiliar location' He had already seen dozens of trees he couldn't even put his arms around. 

            Still, the quiet was comforting in a weird sort of way, and when you walked under a patch of sunlight and you got that warm tingle…life was good.

            "I can see why people wouldn't want to leave."

            Nil came again to a fork in the path, and he thought long and hard about this. 

            "Last time I went right. The two times before that I went left. Before that I went right. At least I know why it's called the Lost Woods."

            "Because it doesn't know where it is?"

            Nil frowned, "No, because you easily…get…lost…" Nil turned around looking for the speaker. 

            "Uhh…hello? Anyone there?" He asked slowly, his hand reaching for the sword.

            "Actually you're hearing voices in your head."

            Nil swore and hit his head against a tree, "By Din's fire! Not more voices! I can't stand it? Why can't I be sane?"

            "Hey! I'm joking! I didn't know you actually heard voices."

            Nil leaned against the tree. "Well, I do. Now could you come out of wherever it is you're hiding so we can talk face to face?"

            "I did silly. Look to your right."

            Nil did as instructed, and saw a light blue glowing ball of light with transparent wings. If he concentrated enough he could see a human shaped figure inside the glow.

            "For Nayru's love…what are you?"

            "You got this far into the forest and you've never seen a fairy?"

            "At the beginning of this week I was an atheist. I'm seeing a lot of new stuff."

            "Right…"

            "I'm Nil Chavez."

            "Navi."

            "Cute name."

            "Gee…thanks."

            "What are you doing out here?"

            "None of your business."

            "Okay…fine. I won't pry. Why bother me?"

            "I pity you. I figured that as my good deed for the day I'd take you to the Sacred Forest Meadow. You aren't a bad guy are you?"

            "Not really. If you had to judge me by the company I got right now, I'm one of the good guys."

            "I only see one of you."

            "I left them back at the Kokiri Village. Link and Farore took the damage pretty badly. I saw Ganondorf's footprints and tried to follow them…"

            "Why does that name sound familiar? Link…like a name from long ago."

            "Maybe a past life?"

            If Nil squinted and tilted his head he might have seen the fairy roll her eyes, "I don't put much stock in that reincarnation, then again, most fairies don't."

            "Well, I was just throwing things out there."

            "Uh-huh."

            Nil stood up, wishing he could arch his back, but the shield and sword got in the way, "Okay. So, Navi, are you going to show me how to navigate this place?"

            "Its not that hard, you just have to have a good sense of direction. Compasses don't work in the forest."

            "I see. So…left or right?"

            "Left."

            Nil shrugged and let the Fairy lead the way. He was meeting all sorts of new people this week.

* 134° latitude, 64° Longitude—or—Middle of nowhere in the Lost woods

            "I know a short cut he says. Trust me he says. Majora, next time I want directions from Bob, Stop me."

            {Hey, I've never been here before, don't look at me. I don't know why Bob got the directions wrong; he got us to the village all right.}

            "Yea, yea…God I hate this. Trudging through the forest with at least ten minutes from anything resembling a path…Damn it all." He stopped moving for a minute and finally said, "All right I give, what's the difference between Princess Zelda and a mosquito?"

            {Eh? OH! Once you slap it, the mosquito stops sucking.}

            "That's pretty bad."

            {Fine, you tell me a joke then.}

            "All right, before going into the desert, three Hylians discussed what they wanted to bring. The first Hylian said, 'I'll take water in case we get thirsty.' The second Hylian said, 'I'll take food in case we get hungry.' The third Hylian said, 'I'll bring a carriage door. If we get hot, I'll open the window.'"

            {Ha ha, that's pretty good. Not bad at all for a dead guy.}

            Ganondorf walked in the forest, letting his feet guide him. A long time ago, he was lost in the desert completing the rights to become Gerudo King. He had just trusted his feet and he found the Spirit Temple, it worked for him then; maybe his feet could find something again.

            There was a secret grotto in the ground in the tall grass he was wading through. He didn't see it, nor did Majora notice it. He wasn't even aware what had happened until he had landed on his back after a twenty-foot fall.

            The Grotto was dark, as most grottos are, but it was amazingly expansive. He guessed it was about a quarter the size of the town square. There was a large amount of moss on the walls, making it slick. Dry gravel crunched under his feet. 

            {I got a bad feeling about this George.}

            "Who?"

            {It's a _Of Mice and Men_ joke, never mind.}

            "Right…"

            There was a horrible stench, like the smell of rotting trees and/or flesh. And when you have rotting flesh/plant, it can only be Deku scrubs or Business scrubs. 

            Ganondorf formed a ball of energy in his hand, using it as a light. The gravel ceased being gray, and became a blackish red. He saw a grayish eggshell, if eggs were four feet wide, cracked in half, mucus like material coating the inside.

            {G, some big yet still small thing was in there.}

            "Yea. It couldn't still be here could it?"

            {You jinxed it.}

            Ganondorf looked to his right and left, and on the left he saw the remains of two business scrubs, which he would have otherwise assumed were piles of shredded roast beef. The only sign that they were once Scrubs were the leafy green hat things.

            It started out quiet, a slow hissing sound, much like a snake, but it grew more intense and you could feel the bass in its voice as it snarled and snapped. 

            Ganondorf felt a terrible pain in his midsection as he flew across the grotto, landing opposite the Scrubs. He couldn't feel his legs, and as he looked at them, he realized they weren't there. His view began to get fuzzy and before he passed out he saw a quintuplet of blood red eyes with golden irises.

* Kokiri Village

             "He left? On his own? That idiot!" Nayru exclaimed, covering her eyes.

            Link shrugged, "He probably wandered off, and without realizing it, got lost or something. No big deal."

            "Link, have you forgotten the fact there is something big and ugly in the forest that is drawn to the pieces of the Triforce Nil has inside him?" Din asked slowly, clearly enunciating each word.

            "I'm going after him then." Link declared, standing up, and stumbling back down.

            "Uh-huh. You are still weak for some reason. Farore isn't up either. Someone has to stay with you two."

            Nayru stood up, "I'll go. Seeing as I'm the only one who really cares."

            She walked off into the forest, leaving Din and Link to watch over Farore and the littl'uns.

            "Oh yea. She likes him."

            Link rolled his eyes, "Sure Aphrodite. Or maybe she just doesn't want to see anybody die today."

            Din let out a sigh of exasperation before whispering, "A little late."

            "The hardest part about being a hero is not being able to do anything but watch when you are too late."

* Sacred Forest Meadow

            Nil backpedaled as the Wolfos lunged for him. After it leapt, he sidestepped it, driving his sword into its back.

            It gave a desperate howl before it collapsed into a dead sack of flesh and fur. Nil gave his sword a hard yank to get it out before finding a place to wipe it off. 

            "Hey, thanks for showing me that sidestep trick."

            The fairy flitted around his head, settling on his shoulder, "You're welcome."

            Nil felt the ground shake a little, an impact tremor not to far off. He peered around the corner and didn't see anything. He lost that chill that the shade usually provided. His arms tingled with an all to familiar sensation. Taking a quick look down his shirt, he saw the Triforce mark pulsing.

            "Aw man…" Now he was beginning to see why the others had it on their hands, it would make it a whole helluva lot easier.

            As if on command, the mark shifted to his right hand, still pulsing though it was quicker. 

            "Oh, the faster it pulses, the closer the thing is…"

            Navi peeped up, "Say what?"

            "Oh, nothing much just a monster coming to kill me and assimilate the pieces of Triforce in me."

            "…I don't think I want to hear this story."

            Nil looked around, "Where is the bastard?"

            The mark was just glowing now it had to be close. Nil eased forward into the path leading up to the Forest temple entrance. It was a convoluted winding path with lots of dead man corners. It was hard to see anything around them. 

            Just seconds after stepping into the path a large, and by large he meant twenty feet tall, quadruped (which he later named Billy Bob) landed behind him, effectively blocking his escape. 

            On the bottom of legs as thick as really big tree trunks with sharp bony protrusions were cloven hooves were as large as dinner plates. To liken the torso to a human would be…inaccurate. 

            The upper portion seemed to be in a continuous state of change. Its body was swollen and rippling with strange muscles, the bare chest puffed and bloated with its endless scream. Of its four arms the upper right arm was 6 feet longer than its left, the stained bone claws jutting from the pulsing hand. The left arm ended in a six fingered clawed hand. The other two arms were basically tentacles about as thick as Nil's legs and 7 feet long give or take. A bulbous tumor in its right bicep looked like a jeweled stone, but it was so covered in slime that it was hard to tell.

The head looked like a human's (in terms of shape and proportion), but the five blood red eyes—two on each side—and one in the center of its forehead, the irises that glowed with soft light and pointed fangs sticking from its lipless mouth made any attempts to call it humanoid a spectacular failure.

            The two bearers of the Triforce of Power stood in silence for a few moments before Nil said, "That doesn't resemble anything from a forest."

* Billy Bob's pit

            {Ganondorf! Yo! G! Wake up you!}

            "Ugghh…is it bad?"

            {Your legs and waist are over there. See?}

            "No, not really…owww…" Ganondorf propped himself up, noticing how his torso had stopped bleeding before he redied of blood loss.

            "Oh, the wonders of being the living undead."

            {Living…undead? I don't think that's right.}

            "Shaddup."

            {You know, I'm starting to disapprove of that word. Shut up is much more effective and it doesn't make you sound like a lousy bum.}

            "…" Ganondorf put forth a great amount of effort to crawl the thirty feet to his severed legs. He figured in ten minutes he'd be knitted back together and out of this hellhole in ten minutes.

            "I'm thirsty."

            {Loosing half your blood tends to do that.}

            "Is that what that sticky mess on the floor is?"

            {I certainly hope so, otherwise…eww…}

            Ganondorf grabbed his booted foot and drug the severed lower body towards him. "Note to self: Next time, Repent on deathbed."

* Sacred Forest Meadow

            Nil bounded around the corner as Billy Bob swung its huge right claw at him, turning up the ground like water. His boots slid on the grass and he stumbled losing precious seconds. 

            "Nil, Hurry!" Navi shouted, flying around the corner.

            All Nil concentrated on was following the fairy about fifteen feet ahead of him. He'd been alive long enough to know that when you look back, you get dead. He also knew that he was pretty fast when faced with a situation like this. 

            The path was a series of short straightaways connected by ninety-degree turns. Nil doubted that Billy Bob cornered well, but he was already surprised how fast that four-legged bastard could run. If it were not for the fact that the path was a little narrow for him Nil would be dead now. 

            He blinked once when he saw Navi disappear into the side of the wall. Undaunted, he ran after her and followed her through the smaller path to move onward.

            Unbeknownst to Nil and Navi, Billy Bob actually was fairly intelligent. He knew that he had no chance of getting the Triforce while the little fleshie ran away, so he would give chase, but not expend all his energy in doing so. When his prey disappeared into the wall, he just jumped over it, much to his prey's surprise.

            "Sweet mother of Din!" Nil muttered as the several ton creature leapt over the wall. 

            When he reached the end of the path and leapt up the stairs two at a time, he noticed that Billy Bob had enough room to get up to speed in this section. Shoving the thought aside he ran faster, his breath shallow and his legs feeling like rubber. 

            There was another staircase at the end, and he practically jumped up it, but Billy Bob stomped his feet as he landed, the tremor knocking him off balance. Nil fell forward, knocking his head on the stone staircase. 

            His head pounding, but fear of death overwhelming his pain, he pulled himself up, wiping some blood out of his eyes.

            "Duck!"

            Nil flung himself down and forward His arms covering his head. Billy Bob had whipped his tentacles out at him so fast that they cracked the air. 

            "All right boyo you want a piece of me? Huh?" Nil taunted as he drew his sword and readied his shield, looking for a weak spot in Billy Bob's golden armor. He was already out of breath, and his swing would be worth nothing, but he wasn't going without a fight.

            Billy Bob reared back on his two hind feet and roared, accepting the challenge. 

*Ten feet from Billy Bob's pit

            Nayru skidded to a stop when she heard the heavy breathing coming from the long grass. The sound was most definitely human, but much deeper than Nil's voice. She slowly approached it, and nocked an arrow just in case. 

            "Ganondorf!"

            "Aww Hell." He muttered, opening his eyes. "Could you try to kill me later? I really feel like the heel of my boot right now."

            "You…I should kill you where you stand…er…lay."

            "What? Are you upset because of the munchkins? I'm not going to apologize, and I really think that you have more pressing concerns. Some big monster just sliced me in half down there in that pit over there."

            Nayru looked at Ganondorf's waist, and he looked fine, even though his armor and clothes had a nice tear in them at waist level. "You got torn in half?"

            "Well…I got better." He offered humbly, "But anyway, it has got to be looking for your carrier and if it could rip me in half…"

            "Why should I believe you?"

            "I owe him one from the lake."

            Nayru considered her options. She could engage in a grueling battle of immense proportions with him right now, or she could believe him. She eased off the bow and glared at him, "Sometimes I wonder about you Ganondorf."

            She disappeared in a flash of blue light.

            {Well, you got out of it alive.}

            "Shut up."

            {You know? I'm not getting any recognition for my part in this trip. I think I should be able to talk to others.}

            "I'm not letting you speak to others. I'm not evil enough to let the world suffer like that."

            {That's harsh. Well, how about we change our name to something more appropriate? I've been thinking about it…Ganjora.}

* Sacred Forest Meadow

            Nil's shield absorbed most of the claw strike, but he wasn't fast enough to dodge the tentacle as it wrapped around his waist. Billy Bob picked him up and started to swing at him again. 

            As the left hand came down, Nil blocked it with his shield, and ran the sword through the palm of the right hand that was trying to blindside him. In response, it squeezed him tighter. 

            "Nil, cut the tentacle!" Navi shouted.

            Nil smiled. He'd be dead by know if it wasn't for that fairy. She seemed to be able to predict Billy Bob's moves and helped him aim.

            He had complied instantly, and with little flourish Nil brought the sword down on the tentacle slicing it through, and dropping him to the ground.

            He squirmed his way out of the convulsing limb watching Billy Bob back up. The big monster glared at him, but made no move forward. That was how it had been for the past twenty minutes, Nil not having the strength to attack him, but Billy Bob not being able to get close enough to kill him. 

            He tried to catch his breath, save his energy for the next wave. Sitting down on a stump furthest away from Billy Bob, Nil waited for the thing to try something new. 

            Both of the warriors heard the whimper, but only Nil recognized it. It was the cry of a small child. 

            He looked behind the destroyed staircase and saw a girl, about ten or so dressed in green.

            "Fuck." he muttered, knowing that by making a sound she had made herself a target. His only choice now was to take the fight to ole' William Robert over there, and keep him away from her. Still, he wasn't about to risk letting the poor kid get hurt. 

            "What's your name kid?" He asked, standing up. Billy Bob was alternating its gaze from him to the staircase.

            "I'm Saria."

            "All right, I'm Nil Chavez. That little blue dot by my head is Navi. You okay?"

            "Yea…I'm fine. But why…?"

            "Later, okay? Take my shield, because when the parts start flying, it'll hold up better than those ancient rocks." He tossed the shield on the ground.

            He also removed the scabbard and his over shirt. He twirled the sword once and charged Billy Bob.

            There was the clash of steel against bone and the battle began anew. 

* Kokiri Village.

            "Hey, Link! She's getting up!"

            Link and a couple of forest kids gathered around Din and Farore. 

            Farore stirred slowly, mostly holding her head and groaning in pain for a few seconds. 

            "Ugh…the pain…it was a slaughter."

            "Yea." Din said, pulling her companion up. Farore wobbled a bit, but finally stood up.

            "Where's Nayru? And Nil?"

            "Nayru went to look for Nil, who disappeared shortly after we got here."

            Farore shook her head. This was never good, getting separated like this. Nayru was probably searching the Lost Woods, and if you didn't know exactly where you were standing and exactly where you were going you'd become lost. And with that creature here… This was a mess.

            "We have to go get them. Lord only knows what kind of things they're going to run into in there."

            Link drew the Master Sword. "My sword arm is still too weak. I don't get it, Usually I recover faster than this."

            Din nodded, "That is odd. Farore, you were out for the better part of four hours. I don't think it was just the psychic feedback."

            "Could it be Ganondorf?"

            "I don't think so." Link stated, putting the sword away, "He hates such indirect approaches."

            "An adverse effect of the Triforce monster?"

            "Then why aren't you affected?"

            Din shrugged, "Maybe it's a bad plot device."

* Sacred Forest Meadow

            Nil threw himself to the side, rolling as he landed. The impact stretched the cuts on his back and stomach, but he was still breathing so he could keep on going. 

            Billy Bob and him had been going at it for so long it was all blurring together. Bill would lash out, He would defend and maybe kick him or something. Either way, he was slowly losing, then who knows? Maybe Din would kill it and get her favorite triangle for herself. 

            As Billy Bob swung his super clawed hand at Nil, he didn't have time to move. He weakly thrust his sword in the way, but Billy Bob wasn't going to be stopped by just a sword through the palm this time. 

             To be honest, he didn't hear the sharp musical twang of the Fairy Bow. All he noticed was that Billy Bob was no longer attacking him. 

            Nayru was nocking and releasing arrows as fast as she could, about thirty a minute. Some of them struck flesh, some didn't. Most snapped uselessly against its armored hide. 

            Billy Bob roared in defiance and jumped into the air, landing behind Nayru and its now five-fingered hand reached out for her. 

            "No!" Nil shouted. He threw the sword like a javelin at Billy Bob, striking it in the front left eye. As blood and water like eye juices flowed Billy Bob halted its attack for a second or two giving Nil the time needed to tackle Nayru, the impact sending both of them sliding along the ground, away from Billy Bob. 

            "Good afternoon, welcome to Hell, may I take your order?" Nil wheezed as he rolled off of her.

            "No, I'm quite full right now, though can I have the free water?"

            Billy Bob shook his head trying to force the sword out of his face. He slowed down and reached with its arms. 

Nayru, Nil, and Navi appropriately used the distraction to hide behind the remains of the staircase, catching their breath. Nil looked over at Saria, who had Nil's shield on her back.

            "How's that working out for you?" Nil asked

            "…F-fine, thank you. Are you all right? I thought it was over when you got the backhand."

            "I was damn lucky that yellow bastard didn't kill me with that one."

            Nayru peeked over the edge, "He's not moving. I hope he drives that sword even deeper."

            "Hey, this is a situation involving me here, knowing my luck as of late he's going to divide into two of them." Nil muttered, holding his side, "You have any more arrows?"

            "I got…seven." She said, checking the quiver.

            "Seven? Damn it all. I don't suppose you can call down bolts of lightning or something?"

            "No. Din is closest we have and she is pyrokinetic."

            Billy Bob was still clawing at the sword, finally succeeding in shaking it out of its head. Now, that particular eye wasn't that important, but he did lose some of his situational awareness.

            Nil spotted his sword across the clearing, the handle sticking up from the dirt. "If we can't kill it with the arrows then I'll need my sword, but he'll get me before I get to it."

            Nayru's eyes lit up, "I'll get your sword. You'll have to cover me though."

            "What?"

            "I have a spell that will protect me from physical harm, but if he hits me across the clearing I'm pretty much screwed. Plus I'm not bleeding from at least four holes."

            Preferably he would have not put her directly in Billy Bob's path should he miss seven times in a row. He gave a look at his stomach. She was right. Nil was getting tired of her being right. Which was most of the time he was noticing. "All right. I'm a novice archer at best though so I'll only be able to distract him."

            Nayru formed a small blue sphere of light in her hand before she threw it up around her, a large diamond shaped shield formed around her. She looked at Nil who held the nocked bow horizontally. 

            "You go girl." 

            Nayru took off running faster than he could when he wasn't wounded. After watching for a second Nil rose from his hiding spot and aimed the bow.

            "Nil, let me help you aim." Said Navi, flitting out from behind Nil's head.

Navi danced around Billy Bob's head and torso. Nil felt the bow pull in a direction and on instinct released. 

            The arrow got the right back eye. Billy Bob ceased his chase to roar in pain.

            Normally he would have dropped the bow in disbelief, but Nayru was only halfway to the sword. He let out a deep breath and let that unseen force pull the bow. 

            The shot would have gotten another eye, but Billy Bob was dodging now. Its head shifted to the left, the arrow bouncing off of a hard skull.

            Nil nocked and fired the bow two more times, both missing the creature's only visible weak spot, the eyes. 

            Billy Bob figured out that the first shot was a fluke, and if he turned his head fully away from the archer, he wouldn't get blinder. He turned to chase after Nayru, who had pulled the sword out of the ground, and held the grip with two hands.

            Nil frowned, but he shot another arrow, this one making a hollow 'tink' as it shattered on the jewel in Bob's arm. 

            The giant creature swung its hand down and knocked Nayru back, but her spell held tight, as no blood or limbs went flying. She staggered up, trying to wield off the vicious blows, but she was lighter and not as physically strong so she was continually pushed back. 

            Nil gritted his teeth and shot another arrow, this one landing a solid hit in its flank, but it only gave a half glance before returning to its target. Nayru's shield was beginning to crack and shrink.

            Nil grabbed the last arrow, and swore to himself. His arms were trembling and he couldn't hold the bow straight to save his life. Only it wasn't to save his life, it was to save Nayru's. His vision was getting blurry from all the overworking of his body, and blood loss. 

            Though the words made no sense to Nayru, Navi, Saria, or Billy Bob, Nil shouted them with such resolve that they all believed him, 

"Never again!" 

He pulled back on the string and released the arrow; its path not aimed at any particular vital spot, but for the space between the armor scales on Billy Bob's upper torso back. When Billy Bob reached with an arm, the plates shifted enough to expose real flesh.

            The arrow sank up to the feathers, the blood making a fine spray. Billy Bob stopped his assault on the divine woman to roar in pain. The arrow landed in such a spot that it caused it great amounts of pain to move its huge claw arm. It glared at Nil and for a moment Nil saw something, a flicker. 

            There was no time to ponder on the emotions that the look had on him, because Nayru jumped up and cleanly sliced off Billy Bob's head, the blood arcing and spurting all over the clearing. With a spasmodic twitch, Billy Bob's body collapsed before exploding in golden light. 

            As Nayru stepped from the smoke Nil just stopped and stared. Despite her tunic being draped in blackish blood and his equally bloodied sword in one hand, when she flipped her long blue hair over her shoulder and smiled, she looked absolutely stunning. 

            "How does she always manage to look so good?" he whispered to no one in particular.

* Five minutes later

            No sooner did the echoes of the Minuet of Forest fade away did the shouting begin. Nil wished he could cover his ears, but that wouldn't solve anything and Din would probably hit him for it. He gave a look over at Nayru, who was leaning on the remains of a pillar and she just smiled and shrugged in that way that told him, 'Don't worry about it'. 

Din was angry, mostly because she didn't get to kill anything. She was also angry with Nayru for being so reckless, and infuriated at Chavez for being Chavez and getting hurt again, being useless, and making Nayru do all the hard work. While not exactly true, it helped her vent frustration and express her dislike of Chavez at the same time. 

            Looking around, Farore didn't say anything, she only smiled when she saw that they were all right, and was impressed when she realized just exactly what Nil did. She missed one helluva fight. 

            Link was just confused. Everything he was seeing was just blowing his mind away. Nothing like this ever happened when he went on quests. His confusion soon turned to shock when he saw the little blue fairy floating around next to Nil.

            "Navi?"

            The fairy flitted over to him, "Hello…who are you?"

            "But…I…then…you…gone…but…here now…me go…Termina…and you were in the lost woods the whole time? Ow…my head hurts."

            The three Goddesses shared a look and Nayru sighed. "She doesn't remember you fully Link. Only three people…" she paused for a minute before continuing, "…yea, that's right…anyway, three people who happen to be the bearers of the Triforce at the time were actually capable of remembering. Everyone else forgot what happened during those seven years and events thereunto."

            "Is that why she left?"

            "Pretty much. You appear in a large building with a stranger, you get the heck out, simple isn't it?"

            Link sat down, "Yea, I suppose…still…it kinda sucks."

            Nil looked over at Saria who was in a similar state of confusion, "I have no idea what the hell is going on, how about you?"

            "Not a clue. Is it always like this?"

            "No, sometimes they take the time to explain it to the uninformed, but not usually. I try to leave the Triforce-ish questions alone."

            "I see…no…I don't see, never mind." 

* Hyrule field

"When Bob kills us, do you think the ground will open up or he'll rain fire and brimstone?"

            {Personally, I would just concentrate on getting the hell out of here. If he can't find us, he can't kill us.}

            "Did you forget that he can psychically contact us at any time? Or how about the fact that he knows where we are at all times? How else could he give us directions?"

            {Oh yea...crap.}

            "We're all gonna die."

            {Technically, we can't die again. You see the metaphysics of the living redead, as you have obviously died more than once…}

            Ganondorf ignored his loquacious partner and started some serious thinking. Death = judgment in afterlife. That means you have no physical body, only spirit. Wayward spirits are often called Poes. They often appear in shadows before taking a seeable form, hence the name Shadow temple…}

            "By Jove I think I got it! The next piece is going to be in ghost form! A shadow, like the temple behind Kakariko graveyard!"

            {Were you even listening? I figured it out; we're just short of Gods!}

            "Goddesses, why do I even bother?" He asked the sky. 

* Sacred Forest Meadow

            "…And then she cuts Billy Bob's head off." Nil concluded, waving at the expansive destruction around them. 

            "I can't believe you're letting him name it Billy Bob." Link said, who was quietly talking to Saria up to this point.

            "Fine, since Nayru killed it, she can name it." Nil sighed, inspecting his over tunic. Since he shucked it earlier in the battle, it wasn't as badly damaged as his under shirt, but the black fabric was specked with dried blood. He flicked some blood off of it and put it back on.

            "Nil, you should probably try to relax a little, you'll disturb your wounds." Nayru chided. She was a little concerned, seeing as he outright declined her offer to help heal his wounds. Apparently Nil Chavez's typical male pride had chosen to resurface, "And anyway, I really don't care what it is named because it's dead, and there won't be any more things like it. Okay?"

            Link shrugged, "Billy Bob doesn't really convey the horrible monster you described."

            Nil grabbed his sword from the ground and buffed the blade on his sleeve, "Would you prefer something long winded and hard to remember that people are just going to find a corny nickname for because they are too lazy to remember the real name? I seem to remember someone referring to something as 'black bird things' earlier today."

            "Fine, you killed a horrible monster named Billy Bob, now what?"

            "I killed it, thank you very much, and he just helped."

            Din sighed, "I agree with Link, whoop-de-dang-do. What did you think we were here for, finding true love? William Robert's timely death was the preferred outcome. Now what do we do?"

            Farore looked around, "Did you get the Triforce piece?"

            Nil flinched, "Uhh…no, not yet." 

            Nayru chuckled and scratched the back of her head, "Well…we couldn't find it."

            "You people, I swear to my mother…" Din muttered and looked around the clearing. "Eh…random thought here. What if that wasn't the Triforce monster?"

            "Oh, hell no. You didn't see the look in its…eyes." Nil stopped speaking and was staring at Din.

            "What?"

            "Billy Bob's eyes…blood red with golden irises. They reminded me of you." He said quietly, sitting back down and resting his chin on his hand. He seemed to be in deep thought. 

            Din didn't know whether to be hurt or intrigued by his admission. She slowly walked up to Nil and took a seat next to him on the stump. 

            "How?"

             He glanced at her with his eyes and whispered to her, "Sorrow. The kind you feel when you know that it's over and your goal is forever unattainable."

            "None of my goals are unattainable."

            Nil then turned and looked at her, then he turned his head to Link before getting up. "Maybe I'm wrong."

            As he walked off to search the meadow, Din watched him, "Not as much as I'd like you to be."

            Nil was the one to find the Triforce piece, but instead of just reaching for it and taking it into himself, he waited. He knelt before it and watched. He pondered why it would float to him sometimes, or they would just sit there. 

            Now that he thought about it, he never really got a good look at the Triforce, piecemeal or otherwise. He took the opportunity while he had it. 

            It was a brilliant golden yellow, more yellow than gold. It glowed dimly, a rhythmic pulsing sensation that he timed to be in sync with his own heartbeat. 

            "How is it that we are linked?"

            [Normally, the Triforce will split when an unbalanced person touches it. The Goddesses forced it to split and since its destined carrier was not alive at the moment, it had to randomly pick one. Though you won't believe me, you like being powerful. You think power is more important than most other things.]

            'If you have enough power you can stop things from happening. If you are weak, you can't help anyone, not even yourself.'

            [I guess it's more correct to say you hate weakness, and the opposite of weakness is power.]

            "Yea. Sure." He reached out and the triangle was absorbed into him. He instantly felt better, and out of curiosity, he looked at his arm. The scratches and cuts were gone. Replaced by flawless skin.

            His eyes got wide and he checked his 'bum' arm. The scar from his fight with Big Ugly was still there. He relaxed.

            [What is it? Don't you want to be better?]

            'When you heal, you should be taking time to reflect on why you have to be healed. When its done for you in seconds and leaves no reminder of your mistakes, or your victories, is there a point to even being wounded at all?'

            He got up and told everyone he got it. 'Besides, when this is all over and they leave, I'll still be able to look at those scars and remember them.'

            [You seem to know that they will leave you.]

            'They are young and beautiful, with lives ahead of them. The average life of a Hylian guard is twenty-two. I'm two years too old.'

            [Have faith in yourself Nil Chavez, and perhaps some faith in a higher power.]

            'Don't push me Essence.'

            As he walked back to the group, he noticed Din was looking at him oddly. Well, he seemed to have gotten her attention somehow. Now if only he could survive her scrutiny. 


	7. Death is only a minor setback

The Legend of Zelda: Divine Intervention Part Seven: Death is Only a Minor Setback

Quincy007

            Author's notes: Is anyone reading this? If you are you could just tell me. I'd appreciate it. Nothing fancy, just a good word or two. If you have any questions, comments, or concerns tell me.

====================================================================================

            Ganondorf burned the last Redead away--coughing as the putrid smoke collected at the top of the room. Given his height, it was uncomfortable. 

            {Ganondorf, we've been here for nineteen hours now, and I don't think the Triforce piece is in the temple proper.}

            Sitting down to get his head out of the gray cloud Ganondorf sighed, "Well, I still think I have the right idea. But if it isn't in the Shadow Temple, then where could it be?"

            {I'm glad you asked, because while you've been rekilling Redeads I've been thinking of all the places you find ghosts, goblins, and ghouls.}

            "Something useful for a change? How…surprising."

            {Shut up. All right, if it isn't here, we should check the graveyard below.}

            Ganondorf walked out of the room, taking a deep breath of the dank air. Somehow he knew his assertion of the final Triforce piece was correct, but he didn't know where he would find the spirit containing it. Majora was probably right, best to check every possible location,

            "Fine, we're going."

            He never noticed the shadow as it ducked into his own. There was a faint yellow flash as Ganondorf walked out of the Shadow temple.

* Kokiri Village 

Nil Chavez was having what he would call, 'an interesting week'. It started off like any other, wake up hungover, go to work, get plastered, a little bit of gambling, etc…but it soon turned into an epic adventure, with monsters, religious relics, heroes, and of course beautiful women. 

            He was still mentally recovering from his last battle with a giant monster he had named Billy Bob. Somehow when he has assimilated the piece of the Triforce, it healed his open wounds. He hadn't told the others yet; he thought that it would only worry them.

He was currently sitting alone next to the trading post, the least damaged of all the buildings. By the position of the sun, he guessed it to be about 8:30 am (It was 8:32), and he was reading the book he had grabbed from the ruins of his house when he started this adventure.

            Nil had been trained to be a knight from very young, only failing all of his instructors in recent years, and with his sobriety and general wellness his skills were beginning to hone themselves again. He had heard Din walking up behind him a few minutes ago and thusly wasn't too surprised when her whispering into his ear interrupted his tranquil morning. "What are you doing this early?"

            "Reading." He replied, hoping she took the hint to not bother him with her immaturish banter. He respected Din's ability to fight and her will, but she was most definitely the most wild of the three, something that Nil could not appreciate.

            She took a seat next to him, "About what, may I ask?"

            "You may."

            With a glance out of the corner of his eye, Nil saw her scowl and ready her arm to smack him one. He forced himself to remember that no matter how Din acted she was a lady, and deserved to be treated as one, not like one of his drinking buddies.

            "It's a small book of legends that my sister gave to me when I was knighted. She always said that since I was destined for great things, I should know what's coming. I never seriously looked at it until now."

            "Why did you bring it along?"

            Nil frowned as he turned a page. "Its one of three reminders I have of her."

            "What are the other two?"

            "My shield. She could always fix it, no matter how damaged I got it. We've been through a lot, this shield and me."

            "And the last reminder?"

            "This." He pointed to the scar on his left cheek. Din had never given it much thought before, but it was pretty nasty for a head wound. He flinched as she traced it with her finger.

            "Why does this remind you of her?"

            "I don't want to talk about it." Nil muttered pushing her arm away. 

            "I could just guess, and you could tell me if I'm right."

            "Din, I know you and Nayru and Farore aren't normal girls…eh…women, but still, some things are just better left unsaid."

            "What are you so scared of?" She asked as he got up.

            Nil tried to smile, but he just managed an uneasy grin, "I'm scared that if I move on, and stop having the nightmares, then I may never seeing their faces again."

            As he walked off into the fading mist, Din picked up the book "That's so sad."

* Link's house.

"Or what's left of it anyway." Link muttered as he tapped the leg of his table, kicking up lots of dark ash. 

            Nayru didn't say anything; she just looked on with a touch of anger. If the three of them worked together her, Farore, and Din they might have enough power to undo the damage wreaked upon the Village. But was it right for them to do it? Forest fires are natural occurrences and the forest grows back better than ever. Fate was the one thing that even Goddesses were subject to.

            Link sighed and walked out of his charred home. "Let's go see if Zelda came up with anything."

            "All right."

            As they climbed down, Nayru caught a glimpse of Din and Farore walking up. "What is it?"

            "Somebody wrote this down."

            "What down?" Link asked.

            "This whole mess. Its in Chavez's little book."

            "Really?"

            "Uh-huh. All of it."

            "What does it say?"

            Din flipped open the book. "Ergh…rassum frassum verse…Hey, next time we have someone write something down, I want it dictated, not in verse."

            "Din!"

            "Oh, right."

There once was a man from Hyrule 

_Whose life was a proverbial cesspool_

_The Triforce is on the blink_

_The three Goddesses needed to fix this kink_

_With the help of this drunken fool_

"Uhh…that doesn't sound like any verse I know." Link commented, peering over Din's shoulder

            Nayru giggled, "Its limerick, Link."

            "What?"

            "A light humorous, nonsensical, or bawdy verse of five anapestic lines usually with the rhyme scheme _aabba._" Farore explained. After a slight pause she added, "Actually, it's a little ahead of its time."

            Din eyed everybody, "If I may continue?"

His reaction was amusing 

_To the Goddesses it was confusing_

_Though he held the Triforce of power_

_All this guy could do was cower_

_And Din thought, "What kind of drugs is he using?"_

Nayru looked at the book oddly, "Did you really?"

Din shrugged, "Pretty much, yea."

Link sighed, "Skip to the part we haven't experienced yet."

"Fine, fine…wait…Nope…uh-huh. What the hell is this?" she asked, pointing to a limerick about halfway down the page.

Nayru read it slowly.

_After falling into a little pouchy_

_The Redead King was a little grouchy _

_Billy Bob made him no longer quite whole_

_from head to asshole_

_He'd been split down the middle, that's ouchy_

            "That's not quite right. He was ripped in half at the waist, not head to toe." Nayru added.

            "Pouchy? What the hell is that?"

            "Hey, its hard to rhyme Grouchy."

            "And ouchy."

            Link sighed, "Get to part with it telling us what we need to know."

            "Wait…wait…here it is. I think. These are getting more and more vague."

_They fought the Redead king_

_Hoping that he might sing_

The location of the last triangle But before the king they could mangle 

_The last piece called the knight into the ring_

            Link frowned, only this time is wasn't from the bad verse. "So all we have to do is find Ganondorf?"

            "Actually we have to fight the Redead King." Farore corrected.

            Link groaned, "The Redead King has to be Ganondorf, who else could it be?"

            Din rolled her eyes, "The leader of the Redeads?"

            There was an odd silence as everyone seemed to ponder that 

* Great Deku Tree's Meadow

            "…That is one big tree."

            "_Verily Nil Chavez."_

Nil stopped and looked at the huge tree "…Holy shit."

            The gigantic tree in the middle of the clearing did not just talk to him, Nil tried to convince himself, despite fact that it just called him by name. 

            "_Not quite._"

            "Uhhh…How do you know my name?"

            "_I know all and see all._"

            Nil looked at the tree dubiously. The talking tree had to be bluffing no living thing was omnipotent. "Bullshit. Navi told you didn't she?"

            "………_Well…yes._"

            Nil snorted, and crossed his arms, "I knew it. Omnipotent my ass."

            "_Anyway, I have important information for you—_"

            "You just lied to me! A lying tree forest deity! How can I believe anything you have to say?"

            There was a loud rushing of air that Nil could only ascribe to a sigh and the tree's tenor and voice changed, no longer sounding all knowing and awe-inspiring, 

"This is why I deal with children, one fucking miracle every couple of years and they follow you to the ends of the earth, but now I have to deal with assholes like you."

            Chavez shrugged his shoulders, he could understand how the tree was feeling—that was the weirdest thing he had ever thought, period. 

"You must have a lot of pent up anger huh? I'm sorry I was such a dick, but I've been having one helluva week here."

            "You've had a bad week? What about the Great Deku Tree? I'm a sentient plant for Din's sake! I can't go anywhere, I can't do anything, and I get to boss around a bunch of little munchkins. Goddesses my life sucks."

            Nil would have tried to cheer up the aging forest spirit, but any attempts were cut off by the tree's next rant.

            "And with the Goddesses not even in the heavens I don't have anyone to talk to anymore! All the fairies do is gossip and those little bastards don't even talk to me, they just bow and pray and all that wonderful shit. Listen, if anyone ever makes you a patron deity of anything, don't fucking do it. Your life will be over."

            "Even the patron deity of recreational sex?"

            "Don't even get me started on that lucky son of a bitch, I'd swear he sold his soul to Bob to get that job, but that doesn't make much sense now does it?"

            "No…not really. …Bob?"

            "You mortals probably call it the Great evil, or destroyer of worlds or some other stupid ass fear inspiring name. Its given name is Bob."

            "Right, I'll be sure to remember that. So was that it? Your great sage like wisdom: Stay the fuck away from becoming a religious icon?"

            "Actually, no. Good advice, but not what I'm supposed to tell you. Now…lets see if I remember the verse correctly…__

When you fight next you shall not fight at all But live again a day in the fall 

_All you'll want is to be let be_

_And Golden Wisdom shall set you free_

_Then…_oh shit…something bad will happen_…_yea.__

            "What was that supposed to be? That didn't rhyme."

            "_Silly mortal, that was a limerick, it isn't supposed to—_"

            "Hey, I know what a limerick is, I got a whole book full of them. That is not a limerick. Limericks are like…"

            There once was a man from Nantucket

            Who had a dick so long he could suck it

                        He said with a grin

                        Wiping cum from his chin

            If my ear were a cunt I'd fuck it.

"…Right…I can see why it isn't so popular with **actual** poets."

            "Actually, the credit for that gem goes to Bart the bard. He's a regular at the bar I patron."

            "I shouldn't be surprised and yet…I'm shocked."

            "Because someone who takes down up to five bottles a night can rhyme that well?"

            "…That, and the fact that he can live with the name Bart the bard."

            "He lives behind the archery range, he's happy that anyone knows his name."

            "Most great artists lived in poverty."

            "Because they spent all their money on vices."

            "Vices?" The Deku tree asked, sounding too curious for Nil's peace of mind.

            "Crack, cocaine, booze, heroin, women of ill repute, pornography, gambling, tobacco, etc, etc."

            "I'd love that. All of it. At once."

            "I think I'll be going now…"

            "Wait! Don't go! Do you have any idea how long it's been since I've had an intelligent conversation? Its almost time for morning mass! Please!"

            Nil ignored the pitiful tree as he walked out of the meadow. As he reentered the village proper he could have swore he heard sobbing. "Note to self: Do not become a religious icon. Ever."

             "Hey, Nil!" Link called, waving his hand.

            "Link, that tree is seriously in need of help."

            "Really? What's wrong?"

            "If I was to guess…pardon my Gerudo, he needs to get laid."

            "WHAT?"

            Nil stopped and thought for a minute, "Well, I can see how it's hard for a tree to actually do that, but the spirit is the same. Really wound up, needs to relax, y'know?"

            Link watched Nil walk off and greet the girls in his usual respectful yet casual manner. Link looked back at the entrance to the meadow. "Where does he come up with this stuff? Its just a weird old talking tree…right?"

*Kakariko Village Pub

            It was late at night when the door to the Pub creaked open. The huge hulking form of Ganondorf walked in, covered in dirt and grime. His bright orange hair was dull and he wasn't carrying himself like an evil king.

            Sitting down on a stool in the far corner he started talking to Majora, but everyone else thought he was talking to himself.

            "We have dug up twenty seven graves in the past four hours and not one single wayward spirit. Given the circumstances I need to raise mine." Ganondorf said as he ordered a beer.

            {You're telling me. I really thought that we had it with that last one.}

            "Well, its not like the day was a complete waste." Ganondorf muttered jingling the rupees they'd dug up.

            {Isn't grave robbing one of those things you aren't supposed to do if you want a decent place in the after life?}

            "I'm rolling my eyes now."

            {Oh yea, we're already damned aren't we?}

            Ganondorf nodded and waved his hand, indicating that the bartender should keep them coming.

            "Still, I feel really drained, and its not like I've been doing much work."

            {Well, I don't know what these Hylians were thinking when they made their graves either shallow, or labyrinths}

            "Do you remember the old grave digger's? That was one helluva grave."

            {Well, it was cool.}

            "I never thought I would be reduced to digging up graves. When I was a young boy growing up around way to much estrogen, and I first learned about the Triforce, there were stories of grand palaces, large amounts of money, and of course beautiful women."

            {That got you hooked on finding it eh?}

            "Yea…but it seems so petty right now. Looking back, I could have had more power ruling Hyrule's black market and crime rings than I ever had while ruling Hyrule with the Triforce. And I wouldn't end up becoming a grotesque pig like monster."

            {Hey, them's the breaks, right?}

            "Fortune and glory."

            {Eh?}

            "That's all I wanted. If I had found the Triforce back when I was that young, I would have had fortune and glory. As I grew older, I lost sight of my shallow ideals and thought that with the Divine Triangle I might be a great ruler. Then I found my little 'thing' for killing."

            {You are a messed up guy G.}

            "Damn straight."

*Hyrule Field

            "So…its all in my book?"

            Din shrugged, "We think so, its pretty vague, but most prophesies are."

            Nil sighed and shut his mouth. He really didn't want to know. He remembered reading that book a long time ago and laughing at some of the verses. The idea that it held the key to saving Hyrule… Or did it? 

            "Hold on a minute. Why are we doing this again?"

            "We are getting the pieces of the Triforce of Power before Ganondorf does."

            "Does the fate of the world hang on this or something?"

            "…"

            "…"

            "…"

            Nil rolled his eyes. "Great. Just great."

            "We don't know." Nayru admitted.

            "All we know is that we don't want it to happen. Ganondorf is a very evil thing and we don't want to give him any sort of power whatsoever. The world will be better off if we can get the Triforce back into the Golden land where Ganondorf cannot get to it."

            "I see. So this is a preemptive measure?"

            "Yes."

            Nil sighed and shook his head. As he rode his horse further ahead, Epona pulled astride to Farore and the other girls.

            "Hey, when I woke up in the Golden land, I noticed something wasn't right. The sky was black and shadows seemed to be creeping up from the edges."

            The three Goddesses thought on this for a few minutes. Din was the first to start speaking, "Is it the absence of the Triforce?"

            "I wouldn't think so, the Golden Land should still be under the effects of Link's wish even if it wasn't there." Nayru pointed out. 

            "So if it isn't a negative status effect, could it be an alteration forced upon it?" 

            "I wouldn't think so, because the Triforce doesn't control the anti evil spells around the Golden land."

             Din snapped her fingers, "I'll put 200 rupees down that Bob has something to do with it."

            "What? Why would Bob want the Golden Land?" Link asked.

            "Because it's a stepping stone to the Heavens."

            "You can't get to the heavens from the Golden Land." Link said.

            "But it is an extension of our power, a little sub dimension if you will." Farore pondered.

            "But since we can't keep tabs on Bob right now, it could be him."

            "Should we go back? Check it out?" Din asked.

            The four of them looked up to see Nil Chavez waiting in front of them, "Check what out?"

            "Kakariko. What do you think?" Link said quickly.

            "Not a bad idea, when we left this morning I was wondering if we had a destination or just wandering around aimlessly."

            Nil gave his horse a light kick to get it moving again. He moved on ahead, but he asked, "Who is this Bob you speak of?"

            After a few moments of silence and curious looks Nil's face turned sour, "Huh, to hell with you then."

* Hyrule Castle

            Princess Zelda was feeling somewhat neglected. Not that she ever played a huge role in Link's previous adventures, but something about today felt off. Like she should be there helping. The final Triforce piece continued to elude her, but she felt confidant that truth and justice would prevail over evil.

            She had found a book of monsters that had the Triforce creatures described in them. The Saurian, Volcano Lizard, Big Ugly, A huge Scorpion, and this newest one that had a really long name—Zelda just called it Billy Bob.

            The book was actually a historical record of ancient demons that the ruler of hell created to attack the Golden land in an attempt to steal it from the Goddesses. The Knights of Hyrule defeated the monsters.

            The last and most powerful monster was a Shadow beast called Yoneven. It attacked the minds of the knights, incapacitating them while it sucked their life away. It had no shape and couldn't travel on its own, only in the shadows of other things could it move.

            This was important enough to find Link and the Goddesses and tell them. She book marked the page in the book and prepared Farore's Wind.

*Kakariko Village

            Nil wasn't in the mood to deal with other people. He just wanted to get some sleep and pray that all his problems go away in the eight hours he plans on sleeping during.

            Just when he thought he was making a breakthrough with the girls and their mysteries they do something else or stop communicating properly. He began to wonder how right he was when he called himself bitch of the trip. They had to know this Bob person, but they wouldn't tell him for some reason. 

            "Bob…Could it be the same Bob Deku was talking about?"

            [I'm just the sentient essence of the physical manifestation of a Goddess's power don't ask me.]

            Nil ignored the voice and tied his horse up in front of the bar. The Bartender would know what to do; they had infinite wisdom beyond their years.

            He pushed open the door and stared in utter horror as a person who looked like Ganondorf was standing on the bar leading the crowd in Zora drinking songs sung in an off key Hylian dialect.

            The crowd was shouting the chorus a few stopping to drink from their huge mugs, "_I've got friends in low places, where the whisky drowns and beer that chases my blues away…I'll be okay. _" 

            Even after several moments of staring in horror Nil couldn't do anything but shake his head in horror and sick fascination. He forced himself to turn away and leave before he got any stupid ideas, like joining them.

            "Was that really…?"

            [Don't ask don't tell.]

            "Yea."

He walked into the open area by the town entrance and sat down against the tree. There was a rush of wind accompanied by a green glowing light as a very feminine 'oof' echoed in his ears. He looked to the left and the right and saw nothing. He looked up in the tree and couldn't help but chuckle. Princess Zelda had teleported herself right into a tree. 

She was muttering to herself, completely ignorant to his presence. He stood up and called up to her, "Well…good evening Princess, do you need a hand?"

* Kakariko Inn

"If you would just level with him, I'm sure he wouldn't get like this."

            Nayru shook her head, "Maybe if he would level with us."

            Link threw up his arms. "You're human for under a week and you have pettiness down already, some days I feel so proud to be your champion." 

            Link walked out of the room, shaking his head and muttering something derogatory about women.

            Din, Farore and Nayru collectively sighed. "Is it us?" Din asked

            Farore shook her head, "I think it's a guy thing. We wouldn't understand."

            Nayru looked out the window, "We do understand though. Nil is always getting upset because we're keeping things from him and he knows that we're doing it."

            "I thought we agreed it was for the best."

            "Granted, but he doesn't know that. He thinks were doing because we're trying to hide something from him to keep him uninformed, not for his benefit."

            "Could we explain it to him? Our rationale, not the situation." Farore suggested.

            "Sounds like a start."

* Roof of Shooting Gallery

            Zelda watched with a slight smile as Nil scrambled up the side of the building. She had just levitated herself up there, and he had to jump several times. He finally got up and promptly sat down, catching his breath. 

            "Why did we have to come up here?" he asked, laying down on the shingles.

            "I wanted to mostly. And we have a much better vantage point."

            "Of what? We aren't exactly under siege here. Learn to relax when you have the chance, because more often that not, they're fleeting."

            "What's fleeting?"

            "Chances."

            "Oh." After a long pause, which to Nil signified a change in subject, Zelda spoke again, "You seem…different."

            "I changed my clothes."

            "Not that…"

            "Haircut?"

            "No…"

            "I don't know then, maybe you are getting over your first impression."

            "That's probably it."

            Nil watched the evening sky as the stars sparkled and the moon glowed softly. "Why did you come out to Kakariko?"

            "I wanted to see Link and the others."

            "I'm assuming I wasn't one of the others."

            "I wasn't really thinking of you at the time, no."

            "At least you're honest. Its better than trying to placate me."

            "I'm just not that nice."

            "Oh, so it comes from your attempts to be evil and unjust. I'll keep my eye on you Princess." He laughed.

            "I think I found the last monster."

            "That's good. Of course, I'm not the type to go out looking for extreme pain, but hey, more power to you."

            "What?"

            "Every time I've fought with one of these monsters, I've ended up getting extremely hurt, or at least experiencing a lot of pain. For the world or not, that is not something I look forward too. People who are just looking for the next good fight are either undefeated, invulnerable, or masochists."

            "And you are none of those things." She said, though to Nil it sounded more like a question.

            "I've been defeated. Nobody has ever been undefeated. No matter how good you are there is that one time that no one ever forgets, no matter how long it's been."

            There was a ratcheting noise as a shiny hook sunk into the shingles. Link slammed into the side of the building and scrambled up the side. "Damn that's a lot more stressful than I remember."

            "You're getting old Link, welcome to the club." Nil teased.

            "I'm not that old."

            "Old enough that you should give up all this adventuring, get a real job, marry some nice girl, and raise a couple of Link juniors."

            "You are older than I am, what about you?"

            "I'm on part 2 section 1: Finding the girl of your dreams."

            "Whoa! Hold on a minute here! You didn't mention sections and parts."

            "Of course it's a multi tiered process. You don't expect to change from swashbuckling adventurer to family man in four steps did you?" Nil shrugged and got up, "I bet you two have some kind of 'chosen by destiny' chat to catch up with. See you later."

            He jumped down the side of the building, and there was a loud thud as he landed on the ground rather uncomfortably. 

            "Don't worry, I'm okay!" he called back up the building.

            "I don't understand him sometimes." Link said, shaking his head.

            "He really is a nice guy once you get past the first impression." Zelda said as she sat down next to him.

            "True. So what have you been doing?"

            "Research mostly."

            "On what?"

*The next morning, Kakariko Village

            "I don't get it, the clerk said he came in last night." Nayru said quietly.

            "And left before we woke up." Farore pointed out. 

            "Makes me wish I was more of a morning person. The sooner we get this squared away the better." Din muttered.

            The three Goddesses were taking a midmorning walk in the village hoping to find Chavez. Apparently he came into their room last night, slept in a chair, and was gone before they woke up. The consensus was that he was avoiding them.

            They were thinking of a list of places where he might go, and Din thought the best place to look first was the pub. Farore and Nayru weren't so sure, but they were still thinking, and it never hurt to check, right?

            They immediately noticed Nil's horse tied in front of the bar, and the loud amounts of groaning and swearing coming from inside.

            The door swung open and two burly men heaved on an unconscious lump. After a few more seconds they managed to get the mass of flesh out the door and off to the side.

            "By the Goddesses he is heavy."

            "Yea…at least he paid his tab, I'd hate to try to get it out of him in blood."

            The two men walked back inside and the lump stirred… "_I can see clearly now the rain is gone, I can see all obstacles in my way…gone are the dark clouds that had be blind, its gonna be a bright, bright, sunshiny day._"

            They just stared at Ganondorf as he slowly rose from his liquer-induced slumber. Even Majora's Mask seemed hungover.

            " I look all around, nothing but blue skies…what? Yes, I can see that. Huh?" He looked over at the trio. "Mamma no…"

            {If this happens every time we get plastered I'll suggest never doing it again.}

            'Yea.'

            Din had already drawn the Biggoron's Sword. "Ah-ha! We have found you Ganondorf! I think its time we had a nice little chat about sleeping spells."

            "Now? I'm kind of hungover at the moment. I probably couldn't tell you where I live let alone anything about intricate spell casting."

            "You don't live anywhere."

            "Oh."

            She swung the sword down, and he caught the blade on the flat sides. He twisted the sword away as he stood up. Tossing it aside he sneered, "You would be surprised how fast a drunk guy can move."

            {You got lucky with that. You were aiming to hit the sides of her head.}

            'Go with it. They don't need to know that.' he thought to his partner. Ganondorf got into a fighting stance. "You want to fight me? I'm here. But, please, move slowly."

            {Ganondorf, I think I have to tell you that I'm not feeling to good. Our magic levels are extremely low for some reason, and we're about seven hearts down on our life meter.}

            'I have a life meter?' Ganondorf thought as he dodged an arrow.

            {Sort of. Anyway, we can't fight them like this if they start bringing spell casting into it…duck!}

            Ganondorf immediately threw himself to the ground, and the ball of flame missed him by a few centimeters.

            He formed some electrical energy at the end of his fist and swung at Din, and the air sizzled with power.

            {Don't use your magic! We'll need it to pull ourselves back together! What if Link and the Master Sword show up?}

            'I'm thinking. Hey! Why don't we run away?'

            {They would catch us almost instantly. You aren't a marathon man Ganondorf.}

            There was a sharp pain in his back as Farore latched the Longshot into his back then tugged it loose before the chain retracted. He didn't bother spinning to face her, because Din was up in his face with a series of flaming punches and kicks

* Windmill ledge

            When people saw the two holes in the front of the windmill, they would guess what they were for. Link had always assumed they were left over from construction and used for maintenance. He did know that it was a nice secluded spot to take people when on the town, and if the wind was right and the chicken was strong, you could sail halfway across the town.

            The explosion rocked the windmill (the rest of the town too) while some smoke rose into the air. If he guessed right, it was near the Pub. 

            He nudged Zelda, who was still sleeping. "What?" she asked.

            "Sounds like trouble."

            "We better get there then huh?"

            Link nodded and grabbed his sword and shield.

* Holden's House of clothes.

            After the recent fights Nil had realized his need for new clothes, but he certainly didn't want to part with his favorite tunic. He was getting it repaired at a decent rate, and he found some nice black undershirts. At this point, he was willing to try anything to stop looking like a Link wannabe. That included new boots and pants.

            "Well, at least I never got a silly hat like his." He said, tucking the shirt in.

            "We have hats."

            "I don't need one. How long till my tunic is done?"

            "Oh…a couple of hours."

            "I'll be back at two okay?" Nil said as he strapped his sword around his waist and slung his shield on his back.

            "I'll be here."

            No sooner had Nil walked outside did he look across the street at the Pub he had seen Ganondorf in last night and saw the Evil King himself, fighting with the girls. His first impulse was to draw his sword and join the fray, but Ganondorf was being beaten quite handily. It wouldn't be very fair to have four people attack him at he same time plus the way he stumbled as he tried to swing and the lack of raw power coupled with Nil's knowledge of what he was doing last night…

            "How could they?" He asked as he drew his sword and shield. 

            A dodged ball of energy exploded right next to him, sending all sorts of dirt and small stones flying into the air with him. He landed on the ground rather uncomfortably.  

            He picked himself up and just rolled his eyes as he saw the tears in his new shirt. "Figures."

            As he got closer to the battle, he noticed the Triforce mark on his hand glowing. That meant that Ganondorf had the final piece. But that was no excuse.

            Farore launched the Longshot at Ganondorf, but Nil grabbed the chain in midair and yanked it from her grip.

            Nil didn't even hear her shouted questions as he was already tossing his sword, it slicing the string on the Fairy bow and buried itself in the wall of the pub. Nayru's shocked expression didn't faze him.

            And as Din swung the recently recovered Biggorn's sword in a fluid arc towards Ganondorf's head, but Nil stepped in and blocked it with his shield. The blow knocked him back and broke his trusty shield down the middle.

            "Nil!" They all shouted.

            "What the hell were you thinking?" He yelled as he stood up, throwing his broken shield aside. He turned to Ganondorf, "Don't go anywhere, I haven't even started with you."

            The huge man collapsed onto his knees, "Whatever kid."

            Nil turned back to the girls, "What kind of person attacks someone who is obviously hungover? He couldn't have been thinking straight. He didn't pose a threat to anybody like that. You can't attack someone with no reason. And why are you triple teaming him? Din, you were kicking his ass. Farore, Nayru, were you just attacking for fun? This was so not right it wasn't funny."

            "He's the bad guy! Would you rather fight him at full strength?"

            "Of course. It's the honorable thing to do. And Link has fought him at the peak of his power more than once right?"

            "Its not like he would extend you the same courtesy."

            "He's the bad guy, I don't expect him too. But that is what makes us the good guys, following the rules. What you did was just cold blooded and ruthless. Not to mention the civilian casualties that were possible. This is a city street! Any single one of those attacks could have gone through a wall and killed somebody! What kind of example are you setting?"

            He stopped talking to them and turned to face Ganondorf. "And you. You let your guard down. That's a big mistake. Things like this happen. I only saved you this time because what they were doing was wrong. You have to take care of yourself. Hunted men don't have the liberty of having a night on the town. Use your head a little.

            "…You know? You're a good person. It is kind of a pity…"

            Nil kneeled down to look Ganondorf in the eyes. "You aren't as hungover as I thought, but you are seriously ill. Your breathing is labored and your wounds haven't healed yet. No offense when I say that even I could take you right now."

            Nil stood up and started to walk away. As his shadow crossed Ganondorf's the Yoneven attacked. It melded to Nil's shadow before it adhered itself to his legs, turning them black as night. The darkness snaked up Nil's legs and stopped at the base of his spinal cord. He seizured for several seconds before collapsing in a heap.

            The change in Ganondorf was immediate. His small wounds snapped closed and his magical aura shot through the roof. He was on his feet in seconds and looking very evil and powerful.

            "We had a hitchhiker."

            {That dirty bastard.}

            Ganondorf looked at Nil and sighed. He knelt next the knight's fallen body. "What do we have here…?"

            He felt the sword under his chin. He glanced to the left and saw Nayru holding Chavez's sword at his throat. "Get away from him."

            "I was just..."

            "Get away from him."

            Ganondorf stood and walked back a few feet, but he sat down again in deep thought. 

            {What are you thinking now G?}

            'What if we helped them rescue the knight?'

            {You just want to do that because you owe him for saving your life.}

            'So? He did a good thing; he stopped them from attacking me even though I've tried to kill him already. If for no other reason than to ask him why'

            {This is true. Still…even if we wanted too, how could we help them?}

            'Trust in Ganondorf, Ganondorf is right 98.9% of the time.'

            {Don't speak in third person.  It's creepy.}

            Din, Farore, and Nayru huddled around Nil's body. "What do we know about these things?" Din asked.

            "Not much I'm afraid. I'm sure that they are demonic creations now." Farore said casually. Nothing she had a hand in would do this to another living being. Tear it apart with huge gleaming incisors, yes. But knock it out and sap its life force? No.

            "How does that help us? That has to be the Triforce monster. If it kills him, it gets the Triforce of power, and we have to defeat that." Din sighed, nudging Chavez's body with her toe.

            "Don't do that. Did you see how it affected Ganondorf? It must be drawing on Nil's life energy." Nayru said as she straightened out his body. Was that a new shirt?

            "So where is the righteous moron anyway?" Din queried, picking up a piece of Nil's shield… "Wow. Sometimes I amaze myself." 

            Farore thought a minute then used her multiple planes of existence-scanning spell:

Power of Earth wind and Fire 

_Please tell me what I desire_

_What has happened to our knight's head?_

_It would certainly suck for him to be dead_

_Please answer before our situation becomes dire._

            Din frowned, "A little lengthy there."

            "It rhymes and it scans, I was in a hurry." Farore commented as a mist appeared over Nil's body. Soon text began to scroll in the air.

            "Uh huh…I see…yup…okay…" she read the text muttering to herself.

            "So?"

            "His body is here, but his conscious mind and spirit are in 'The Inbetween'

            "'The Inbetween'?" Din asked, shocked.

            "The plane of existence where his mind tries to fill the void with a world of its own making. Sometimes it is a nightmare; sometimes it is a dream world—whatever the mind makes up. The Yoneven somehow forced Nil's mind and spirit there so it can eat away at his body and get the Triforce piece when his body died."

            "What would happen to the parts of him in 'The Inbetween'?" Nayru asked as she put Nil's sword in its sheath.

            "He would cease to exist on all planes of existence."

            "So how do we get him out of there?" 

            They heard Ganondorf chuckle and yell out, "Kill yourselves!"

            "Shut up freak." Din snapped.

            The evil king stood up. "Do you know why it is called 'The Inbetween'? Because it is the place your spirit goes to while you are dieing. Your life flashing before your eyes? That would be your mind trying to make a world. Since you either come back relatively soon or die, you don't get past that part. Then there is the whole 'light at the end of the tunnel' bit that I've never understood, but I digress. So you kill yourself, and in that span of a few seconds or minutes before your godliness is reinstated, you can try to get through to him."

            "That's not enough time."

            "Hell, he'll be dead in twelve hours max." Ganondorf muttered. "I'm damn lucky it didn't want to kill me otherwise I'd be redead."

            "But, if we start dieing, our minds will make our own world in 'The Inbetween'."

            "You need a link, or a conduit. Hopefully one of similar energy types. She would be the channel for the dieing person to Chavez." 

            "She?"

            "It certainly won't be me or Link."

            "Similar energy…Din?" 

            Ganondorf shrugged, "Presumably. Since the Triforce of Power belongs to her."

            Farore raised her hand, "I'll go after him."

            Ganondorf shrugged, "How well do you know him?"

            "Not as well as I could, but I have a feeling I'm here just so that we can have three Goddesses in this story."

            "Well…a person who knows him or he has an attachment to has a greater chance of not being rejected."

            "Rejected?" They asked

            "For example, if I was to go in, and I don't fit with his dream world manifestation, then my spirit would be thrown out of his 'Inbetween'. Get it? Of course it can't be me, because I can't die."

            "So…does that mean I can't go?"

            "Well, we can try to kill you and see what happens, but time is of the essence. Getting it right on the first try is crucial."

            Din sighed, "Then let Nayru go, he's all head over heels for her anyway."

            "Really?" 

            "Yes."

            "That works. That's better than most."

             As if though delayed by unforeseeable circumstances Link and Zelda chose now as the time to show up. Link's first reaction was to find something to attack Ganondorf with. He lit a bomb fuse and tossed it.

            Ganondorf's fist knocked it away, and didn't even turn to face Link. He did however, speak to him, "Boy, run to the potion shop and get Red potion, lots of it."

            "What?"

            "Link, go. Nil's life depends on it." Farore told him.

            "I got some fairies in bottles…"

            Ganondorf sighed, "Its not for him, its for her." He pointed to Nayru. "I'll explain while we wait, later."

             As Link ran off, Zelda jogged up to them. "Damn, I was too late."

            "You knew this was going to happen?"

            "I knew what was coming. And I wanted to warn Chavez.  I should have told him last night. If you attack the creature while it's in your shadow, you can kill it."

            Ganondorf shrugged. "Water under the bridge now, anyway, you princess will have to use the Triforce of Wisdom to keep Nayru in stasis. If that doesn't work, we will have to apply small amounts of red potion to her wounds. That will be your job."

            Nayru watched with a disinterested look on her face as Farore directed traffic and Din and Ganondorf made a channeling mandala on the ground.

            "You certainly are a lot of trouble Mr. Chavez. Now I have to die for you. You better appreciate this."

            While her life force was not at risk whatsoever, should they screw up or Ganondorf betray them for some reason, she would return to the Heavens within a second. But, she knew that Nil would disapprove of any of them risking their 'lives' for him in such a manner. Especially after that last outburst he had. She wasn't quite sure what had caused him to react like that, but he was acting more and more like…someone she didn't know. Was the broken Nil better than the neat and shiny version? 

            She stood up and tossed the thought away, Nil was Nil, no matter how he acted. Besides, he was just objecting to an obviously unequal situation. As a Goddess she didn't have the power to change what she thought was wrong after creation or after the fact. She could only hope that Farore's children did the right thing. 

            "Ha. Someone telling me, who created right and wrong, that I was in err. Only you would have the courage to talk back to Goddesses." After a slight pause, "Not that you know we are Goddesses, but you know what I meant."

            "Nayru. Ganondorf wants to talk to you." Farore said as she walked by.

            "Great." She muttered several cuss words to herself as she walked over by the towering giant of a man. "What?"

             He looked down at her "Do you want to do this? Your ass is on the line here. I only thought to mention this because once we start, we can't turn back. We will essentially be keeping you barely alive—mostly dead is a better term for it while you run around in his head and talk some sense into him. If your body should lose life completely, we can't hurry up and use the rest of the potion, or a fairy—this is due to the nature of the channeling—you will die here."

            "I'm ready. Nil would disapprove of this whole thing I'm sure."

            Ganondorf smiled. "Yes…he would wouldn't he? I haven't met a person like him in all my years."

            "Ganondorf? Why are you doing this? I never thought of you as the helping out another type."

            "During my most recent reincarnation, I've had plenty of time to think about who I am and what makes me the creature I am today. I know I've done some things wrong and I've already come to the conclusion that I should have just left that fucking triangle alone."

            "Speaking of which, how did you come back?"

            "Bob reincarnated me in a demon's body and I was later conjoined with Majora's Mask."

            "It was Bob. That bastard. Well now we have no choice but to kill him now." Nayru shook her head. "Now what do you want out of this?"

            Ganondorf shrugged, "I hadn't thought of making a request yet, but a second chance is always a nice repayment."

            {Don't forget about me Ganondorf.}

            "And for my Mask-y companion here." He tapped the wooden mask set into his chest.

            "If it works, we'll talk."

            Ganondorf shrugged again, "Now, how we going to pseudo kill you? Strangulation won't work, nor will severing limbs…any ideas?"

            "Just tell me when you're ready."

* Ten minutes later…

            "Everybody ready? Good. Nayru, stand in the middle of the circle on the left…right there…no…a little left…perfect. Okay, go."

            Nayru reached into the quiver and pulled out an arrow. "Why am I doing this?" she asked herself before she stabbed herself in the chest through a lung and clipping a chamber on her heart, and then she twisted the arrow.

            "That…really hurt…"


	8. Dreams are like third world countries, y...

Author's Notes: I make a note of it never to leave a project unfinished, so I will finish this. You must be patient because I can't write ten pages a day and have it be up to my standards.  If someone would review I would appreciate it greatly. I don't own Legend of Zelda, or any other private properties I may mention. The character Nil Chavez is mine, so if you feel so enthralled with him to do something or other with him, tell me first. Oh, and please enjoy reading this.

=============================================================================================================

The Legend of Zelda: Divine Intervention Part Eight: What Did I Tell You About Licking Stamps?

Quincy007

            She didn't have time to register what she did as painful because she lost consciousness almost as soon as she twisted the arrow. The world was fading to black, but there was a ray of light in the darkness

            As she approached it, she saw that it was a doorway. The door was hanging open, slowly knocking on the side of the building in the faint wind. Pushing her hair out of her eyes, Nayru walked out.

            She gasped at the sudden brightness. It was eight o'clock—in the morning and the sun was rising right into her eyes. She turned her head and got her bearings.

            She had walked out of a door into the Hyrule Castle Town Market. The usual amount of hustle and bustle was present, if not amplified. Children were running in the streets, a couple was near the fountain, oblivious to the rest of the world. Adults, mostly middle-aged women, were crowded around the little kiosks that merchants had set up. It was so busy and colorful; Nayru wondered how on earth she was going to find Chavez in his little world.

            As she walked, she couldn't help but be fascinated by the depth into these characters; they were all carrying on conversations and doing their own thing. For a dream, it was certainly expansive. Like the Koholint island Link experienced a few years ago.

            Was this the power of near death? It was almost indescribably powerful. Stuffing the useless thought aside, Nayru continued on her one-person search for Hyrule's biggest pain in the ass since Ganondorf.

            She thought for a minute and decided to ask one of the townsfolk if they knew where Nil was.

            She tapped a person on the shoulder and he turned around.

            "What?"

            "Do you know where I could find Nil Chavez?"

            "Ah, don't say that name! That man is death incarnate. If you're looking for him you're on your own."

            "I beg your pardon?"

            "You're on your own. Go away."

            She tried again with a different person, but everyone said the same thing, verbatim. If Nil's mind did create this world, then was he the one feeding this garbage to these…images? Maybe his mind wasn't as healed as she thought it was.

            Approaching the area of the Happy Mask Shop she saw what could only be Nil Chavez, standing straight with a smile on his face. His hair was a little longer, and the scar was missing, but those pale blue eyes sparkled with something she recognized instantly, determination. 

            As he walked slowly walked around the people gave him a wide berth. Was that what he had to deal with everyday? His gaze checked from left to right slowly.  Was he looking for a villain? He didn't have his sword or shield on so she assumed it wasn't that. Walking closer still she opened her mouth to speak to him when…

            "Uncle Nil!" A young female voice yelled 

            From the crowd of people a girl about eight or nine appeared. Long blonde hair and brown eyes which for some reason struck Nayru as odd. You almost never hear of blondes with brown eyes, it always blonde hair blue eyes, or green eyes. Hrm…oh well, she had blue hair so she wasn't about to say anything. 

            She ran up to Nil and jumped into his open arms. With little or no effort he picked up the child. With a lazy smile he asked, "So, did you find what your mother sent us out here for?"

            "Nope!"

            "Oh really? Well, what did you find?"

            "A man is selling treasure maps! Can we get one? You always say that real men don't settle down and run around adventuring till their knees are ground into powder."

            "You can remember the things I say to your mother when you're asleep, but not the last two Kings of Hyrule? I think we need to talk about priorities, eh?"

            "Priori—what?"

            "The order in which you go about things. Its just a big word I like to use to make myself feel smarter."

            "But you are smart!"

            "My boss doesn't seem to think so."

            "Well, you should quit then."

            "Yea, that helps. I'll just run away from my problems."

            "Nil, you never run! You always fight, right to bitter end!"

            "I'm not so big into bitter ends Ayane. A few to many you see." Nil set the girl down and began to dig through his pockets.

            "Sorry. I didn't mean to make you sad."

            "Don't worry about it, I'm fine. Now…what did Laura send us for? I seemed to have misplaced the list."

            "Tea leaves. Some of that burn salve—"

            "Speaking of which, how on earth does she go through it so fast?"

            "I dunno. She also said to buy a treasure map and take your niece on an adventure."

            "Oh she did? Why don't we ask her when we get back?"

            The girl frowned, "How come you never take me on adventures Uncle Nil?"

            "Because I stopped adventuring after a little to much hospitality from the King. Anyway, let's go and talk someone into selling me some tea leaves."

            She followed them as best she could, stealth was one thing she never really thought about as a Goddess, so she was unsure when Nil looked back several times in her direction. Either he didn't recognize her, which would make the rest of the plan difficult, or he was putting meeting her off for a while. 

            When they walked into the potion shop she stayed near the back, pretending to be really interested in a Poe. As Nil tried to remember what potency of burn salve his sister used, Nayru began to think about her timetable. Unlike Din, she wasn't going to set a time limit, as her ten-minute jaunt into Hyrule is coming close to spanning a week. Besides, she knew that all plans change especially when you put a lot of planning into them. 

            She did have an outline. First step involved finding Nil…done. Second step involved convincing him that this was all a dream and that he should try to fight the Yoneven. Finally she would die. Step two seemed to be the real wrench in the works. 

            Nil and his niece walked into a normal house on the street. Noting that it wasn't the house Nil lived in when she first found him, Nayru leaned against the wall across the street, waiting.

* In the real world…

            It was an awkward position for all the parties involved. Nil was still lying comatose on the ground, with Din pressing her palm to Nil's forehead. Din's other hand was similarly placed on Nayru's head. It wouldn't have been so weird if hadn't been for Nayru falling forward instead of backwards as planned. Ganondorf had reached out to steady the grievously injured woman, ultimately succeeding by grabbing her around the waist, so while one foot was behind Din, he had stepped over her shoulder with the other. If Din leaned back her head would hit his groin.

Ganondorf's right arm was currently scratching his head. He couldn't move that arm much for risk of A) unbalancing their precarious situation and B) touching Din. 

            Farore and Link were kind of busy keeping curious onlookers away, if to many people got near the mandala their energies would screw up the aura they had working. 

            Zelda was in a meditative state on the opposite end of the mandala that looked like a huge circle with every geometric figure imaginable from triangles to double dodecagons in it. She was channeling the power of the Triforce of Wisdom into Nayru's body to keep it barely alive. Ganondorf wondered if they could get a refund on that red potion.

            {Left foot, red.}

            'What?'

            {Say it, the Goddess will get it.}

            "Left foot, red" Ganondorf said

            Din chuckled. "A little early for Twister jokes don't you think?"

            "Hey, Majora told me to say it, I don't have a clue as to what is going on here."

            "It's an omnipotent thing, don't worry about it. Though I am worried as to how Majora knew about it."

            {Well, when you are dead and never really had a soul to damn, you kind of get to do what you want in hell; I just chose to observe the future.}

            "He says a little bird told him."

            "Right."

            Ganondorf sighed, "Boy! Could you give us a hand here?"

            Link turned around and started laughing. 

            "I hate him. I thought it was just because he was the destined hero, but I hate his personality too."

            "Well, tough. I happen to like him a lot."

* Nilville

            After about five minutes of patiently waiting, Nayru gave up on Nil leaving that house anytime soon. It would have been easier to talk sense into him alone, but this will just have to do.

            She walked up to the door and rapped on it three times. She crossed her arms, waiting for the door to open.

            _How should I approach him? Logically or emotionally? Logically would probably yield better results, but if I can get him worked up over it maybe he'll react faster…_

            Her thoughts were cut short when the door swung open and a woman about twenty-eight was glaring at her. 

            Her first impression was not a pleasant one. The woman was a whole head taller than her, her hair dark brown and piercing blue eyes. She was attractive enough, though she did nothing to accentuate it; she was dressed casually in a blouse and long skirt. Of course, Nayru wasn't about to comment, she was wearing pants and a tunic.

"What?" she asked bluntly making no attempts to hide the annoyance in her voice.

            "I'm looking for Nil."

            "For Din's sake…" the woman shook her head, "You've been standing out there for five minutes—ever since Nil got here. I have to wonder what it is you want from him. Why are you following him? He doesn't… owe you anything does he?"

            "Excuse me?"

            "You know…a little fun on the side? I mean, its not like he's dating anybody. He has to get his jollies somewhere."

            It finally clicked in Nayru's head. "No! Hell no! Why? Do I look like…?" Nayru looked down at herself, examining her clothes.

            "You look fine, now come inside before someone thinks you're a…bible salesman or something."

            "Thanks. I'm Nayru."

            "Nayru? Some people…why didn't they just name you God?" She rolled her eyes and called out, "Nil, a _Goddess_ is here to see you!"

            After a few seconds of nothing the woman looked back at Nayru, "Sorry about this, he's probably in the back with Ayane. Nil! Stop corrupting my only child and get in here!"

Her face turned sour and she yelled again, "It's a girl!"

            Nil appeared from the back of the house with an eyebrow raised in confusion "Eh? Laura what are you…Nayru?"

            "Hi."

            He smiled and ran up to Nayru, pulling her into a big hug. Arching his back, he picked her off the ground. "What a surprise! Its great to see you! You look great!"

            His enthusiasm was shocking and all of Nayru's plans to talk him into leaving were crushed in her utter confusion.

            When he finally released her—which he did reluctantly, Laura Chavez asked, "So you do know this girl?"

            "What a thing to ask, do I know her…you only meet the love of your life once you know."

            Nayru's eyes got wide for a second before she recovered. She wasn't concerned with the world, or the Triforce because all she could think was _He loves me?_

* Kakariko

            Once Link got over the sheer hilarity of the situation long enough to help them things were somewhat better. Ganondorf was still a little embarrassed to speak, but at least Din seemed to be in the same situation. 

            "…"

            "…"

            {Alright, I got a joke that will break the ice no matter how thick.}

            'Shoot'

            {A man goes to a whorehouse with a serious need to get laid. He runs up to the mistress and says, "I need to get laid, Now."}

            {The mistress looks at her rooms, and tells him that all the girls are busy. He tells her again how desperately he needs some. The man points to a woman in the corner who was unattended. "What about her?" he asks.}

            {The mistress tells him that he doesn't want her, that's Sandpaper Marge. The man doesn't care, he throws down so much money that the mistress would be stupid to pass it up, so she finds the man and Marge a room. As they're going at it, she asks him how it is, he replies, "Pretty rough."}

            {She excuses herself and goes to the bathroom. She comes back and they go at it again. She asks how it is and he says that it's much better and how she did it. She smiles and says, "I picked the scabs and let the puss run."}

            Din was thinking of various unimportant things, mostly what she was going to do once she got back to the heavens when Ganondorf suddenly gagged and said, "Good god that's disgusting! I think I'm gonna be sick! Oh…my…ugh."

            "What is it now?"

            "I heard something that I wish I had never heard. I won't tell you because you will wish I hadn't."

            "…Well?"

            "What?"

            "What is it?"

            "I just told you don't want to know and you want to know it? You won't like it."

            "I think I can handle a disgusting joke."

            Ganondorf told her the joke.

            "Eww, that's disgusting. I can't believe you told me that you cad."

            He sighed and wondered why even bothered.

* Nilville

            They were sitting at a table in Laura Chavez's house pretending to enjoy a cup of tea. The tea, however, was just a cover so they had an excuse not to talk to each other. If there was one thing that Nayru couldn't stand was awkward silences. She looked at both of them and tried to think of something to say to break the ice. _I could always tell them the Sandpaper Marge joke…eh…better not._

Apparently, Laura had had enough of the silence. She looked at Nil, "So, when is the wedding?"

            Nayru gagged on her tea and Nil's eyes got wide. In one breath she asked, "ExcusemeIbegyourpardon?"

            "I was just curious as to when you two were going to get married, I mean you don't let a man like my brother get away, right?"

            Nayru was at a loss for words. Death must ruin her quick wit. She felt herself blush and try stammer something out when Laura laughed. "Oh, the look on your face is priceless! Of course I don't expect him to ask for at least another week. At least." She glared at Nil.

            Nil was scowling, but he started to chuckle, "Knock it off Larua, she doesn't know when you're joking. You scared her half to death, and then you'll never marry me off."

The older woman smiled and waved her hand dismissively, "Sorry about that…wait, no I'm not. I thought it was funny. That's right."

"You have a weird sense of humor. Do you enjoy stopping my heart?"

"Its not my fault if you take everything I say seriously. Especially if you've known Nil for any length of time, personally, I'm surprised I haven't run into you yet, where are you from?"

            "The south-upper eastern-west side of downtown Hyrule Castle Town."

            Laura smiled and raised her teacup, "Touche."

Nil was pointing in different directions of the room as if he was locating that part of town in his mind… "Are you sure? With directions like that it sounds like the unsavory part of town."

            Nayru shrugged, "I said I was from there, I didn't say that is where I lived and/or worked."

            Laura smiled, "You're a clever one. And shame on me for thinking my brother would like a slow witted airhead."

            "You thought I was an airhead?"

            "Nil just didn't seem capable of wooing anybody semi-inteligent. I guess I was wrong."

            Nil stared idly at his tea. "See what I have to put up with?"

            "An incredibly beautiful and smart sister who is nice enough to let you eat and sleep under her roof?" Laura chuckled to herself. Then, in an obvious subject change to prevent a retort from Nil, "Where did you two meet?"

            Nil cut off Nayru's answer, "I met her while she was coming back from the market a week ago. She lives at the castle. She's part of Princess Zelda's court."

            "So that's were you've been all this week. But I thought you weren't allowed in the castle."

            As Nil shrugged her question away with some feeble excuse, Nayru realized that he was making it up as he went along, but the world had changed to make it fit. Someone having that kind of unconscious power startled her, but she wasn't about to run away screaming yet. 

            "Mom!" Ayane cried out from the back of the house.

            "I'm coming Ayane!" Laura called back. She looked at Nayru and sighed, "Don't leave just yet, I won't have the last thing you hear before you leave be Nil's horrible attempts at conversation."

            Nayru watched her walk off into house. "She is certainly full of levity."

            "She's like that. She can't take a thing seriously most of the time. Though, I think she is always laughing so she doesn't have time to cry."

            "What do you mean?"

            "Ayane's father, damn his soul to the hell in which he deserves, got close to Laura, they got married and she had his child. Then he disappears one day, only to be found in the jail six months later for three counts of murder, theft, and rape. He was later publicly executed by beheading. It hurt her a lot, but she changed her name back and tried to start back over."

            Nayru was astonished that something like that had happened to the woman. Yet, the way she kept on going was almost moving. "How long ago was that?"

            Nil looked off into the room Laura had gone to, "Ayane's about nine years old, so nine years ago. I was thirteen. If I had been a legal adult I would have challenged him to a duel over my sister's honor. His death would have been very long."

            "I see…" Nayru sat in silent contemplation for several minutes. Nothing ever went right for the Chavez family did it? "What about your parents?"

            "They're dead." 

Before she could give in to her morbid curiosity, Nayru felt a powerful pulling force. It seemed to rip at her very essence. She gave a short yelp as she watched her body fade and lose opacity. The teacup fell through her transparent fingers and she just looked at Nil in astonishment.

            "What's going on?" he asked, getting up from his chair.

            "They're losing the signal!"

* Meanwhile in Kakariko…

            It had been going so well. Nobody was asking annoying questions or bothering them. In fact, most of the people just walked on by—staying very far away from them. The air stank of spell casting and most people knew when to not get involved.

            Then an ignorant guard showed up, demanding to know what was going on, "I don't care how many times you saved the world, the rules are rules! There are to be no unauthorized assemblies of any kind in Kakariko village without the approval of the Constable!" 

            Farore and Link grimaced as the hotheaded guard stomped his foot and put his hand on his sword. Farore tried to explain.

            "You see, it really isn't an assembly, this is an emergency situation. We wouldn't be here unless we had to be."

            The guard looked past Farore and suddenly he growled, "And who is that giant over there? He looks familiar—in a bad way. Are you protecting a bunch of criminals?"

            "No! Of course not! Link?" Farore passed the 'ball' to Link.

            "That's…uh…Ganjora! He's…a…traveling sorcerer…of sorts. Very big in the life saving/afterworld magics."

            The guard pushed his way past them, and Link put his hand on The Master Sword, with the intent of stopping the man from interrupting the channeling process, but he walked out of range.

            "Link, go talk to the constable and make him understand our situation. We'll take care of this."

            Link nodded and ran off. 

            "You! Ganjora!" The guard shouted.

            Ganondorf turned to look at the man. "What do you want? I'm busy here."

            "Can't you move this mess somewhere else?"

            Ganondorf sighed. He hated other people. "This mandala was set up with this location's aura in mind. If I change its location we'd risk not only her life" he pointed to Nayru, "But also his, hers, and maybe even hers." He pointed to Nil, Din and Zelda. "The metaphysics of 'Inbetween' magic is complicated and frustrating. Don't make me put up a warding spell, it will just drain my resources and keep us here longer."

            The guard looked at the black marks charred into the ground. Before Ganondorf knew what had happened, he had scratched at it with his sword, disrupting the magical flow. The entire design began to glow green and pulse rapidly. With damage like that, they would lose the flow of energy and Nayru would finish dieing. 

            "You fool!" Ganondorf shouted, pushing the man back and quickly doing the math to fix this grievous error.

            Din's eyes suddenly opened, "We're losing her! Ganondorf, what the hell did you do?"

            "Its not me! Some little punk guard decided to be tough! Now I have to fix the mandala!" He shouted and began to start drawing on the ground again. He could bypass that link if he just rewrote the energy dissipation loop without interrupting the power flow…

            The interesting thing about spells and magic that required mandalas and other designs to be carved into the ground or made of special ingredients was that they were usually required to properly flow the extreme energies in use. So if the design was ruined or damaged it would begin to let that energy out in less than pleasant manners. And Ganondorf was about to add another loop to the spell without stopping the flow. That was like playing with explosives near fire. 

            The guard got back up, "Ganondorf?" He immediately drew his sword and charged. 

            Farore, with the power bracelet, picked the guard up and tossed him over the crowd watching the little drama. "And stay gone! I can't stand people who act before thinking."

            While it wasn't required that the design be symmetrical, it would help to have a decent overflow area for the magic, so with that in mind, Ganondorf was burning a new path on both sides simultaneously. The thin lines were slow in coming and aiming at two different spots was difficult. 

            When the two new paths were complete the green glow faded and everybody breathed a sigh of relief. Even the people who had no idea what was going on knew that when something starts to glow green and people yell, it's a bad thing.

            Din smiled, "I got the link again, but it's weaker this time. Maybe three, four hours at best."

            Majora suddenly broke in on Ganondorf's thoughts, {Uh…Ganondorf? Did you feel that ominous sinking feeling?}

* Nilville—Home of Laura Chavez.

            Nayru sighed in relief as she felt herself resettle in Nil's world. She warily stood up, patting her sides and chest, as if checking for holes. "That was really scary."

            Nil nodded and sat back, "I'll say. What happened?"

            Nayru sighed and started for the door, "I need some fresh air, I'll explain as we walk."

            "Laura wanted us to stay. She won't be long…"

            "We'll be back."

            "…Yea. We will, won't we?"

            They began to walk eastward towards the Temple of Time in relative silence. Nayru was very frustrated because now she had to be inventive in a really creative way or all hell was going to break loose.

            "So, what happened to you?" Nil asked. Nayru sighed and began to wonder if his persistence was really such a good trait.

            "I had an accident with a transportation spell this morning, and I'm still suffering from the side affects." _Not a bad lie if I do say so myself._ She mentally patted herself on the back.

            "What went wrong?"

            "The dematerialization flux capacitor cracked the dilithium crystal interface causing a chain reaction that ruined the spell and left me with little bouts of insubstantial-ness."

            Nil crossed his arms and looked back at the castle, "Why do you do this to yourself?"

            "It had worked in the…inanimate trials." Nayru defended, though she thought it was silly defending a lie.

            "It still doesn't make a lot of sense to make a transportation spell when Farore's Wind works just fine for you."

            _Oh, he's just being protective._ Nayru relaxed a little. He wasn't interrogating her, nor did he disbelieve her, he just didn't want her getting hurt. "The same reason I do most of the things I do Nil, the joy of creating something."

They had just entered the grounds of the temple when Nayru decided to get down to business. "Why did you lie to your sister about where we met?"

            "Why uh…I don't know what you mean."

            "You know I'm not a member of Princess Zelda's court."

            "It seemed close enough, besides what would you have me tell her? That you're actually a sorceress who fights for stuff mentioned in prophesies? Laura would assume I was lying."

            "You do know where we actually met don't you? In the town square during the dark of night. You had just fallen onto the—"

            "No! That hasn't happened yet!" Nil backed away and his eyes grew weary as his admission sank in. He looked up at the Temple and shook his head.

            Nayru took a step away from Nil and looked up at Death Mountain in the distance. She didn't want to do this, but it seems like she had no choice. "Then you do know."

            "No, not all of it. I don't know why this happening. What's going on here Nayru?"

            "None of this is really happening. We are currently in a dream world called the 'Inbetween' where the soul rests before making the trip to the afterlife. A demonic creature commonly called the Yoneven sent you here. This is all a manufacture of your mind and its perception of the world around it. I'm here to bring you back."

            "How did you get here?"

            "Din is channeling my spirit to your 'Inbetween' with Zelda acting as my lifeline."

            Nil didn't say a word. He just sat down on the steps and looked at his hands. After a few seconds of silence, he closed his eyes.

            "Nil?"

            She was worried about him. Though he appeared to be taking the news well, he was probably very confused right now. 

            Slowly he looked at the sky, "This is everything I've ever wanted: to live an uneventful life. I can do that here."

            "Not very long. The Yoneven is slowly sucking your life force out of you. You will die within ten hours."

            Nil turned his head to look at the town. "Peace for ten hours is better than the life I have back there."

            "Why?"

            "In Hyrule, all I have going for me is a dead end job, a broken house, and right now this…thing…here…that I'm doing now. The whole Triforce-follow-you-around-thing."

            "You'd just leave all of us to deal with the mess once you died? That's not what the Nil I know would do."

"What makes you think I'm the Nil you know?"

"You can't change who you are Nil Chavez. You will always be a honorable, stand up guy."

"So? I go back and do my part to save the world. Then what do I have? Absolutely nothing!"

Nayru sighed, he was being difficult on purpose and it was aggravating. What was so special about his fantasy life here? "Why don't you want to leave here Nil?"

"Here I have a family, you didn't meet them for very long, but Laura and Ayane are great people to be around, they give me hope. They are still the only ones who believe in me that my name isn't an omen of death or that I'm not just another dishonored knight who the King pitied rather than killed. Here no one cringes when I walk by because they are to busy thinking about who I was in the past compared to what I am now."

She nodded and put her arm across Nil's shoulders, "You like not being judged by people, and not having them wonder what kind of person you are. But you know, isn't it enough that you understand who you are now?"

"Who I am now? What should that matter, no one else understands me. It's like being the only person who gets the joke. Heh…joke. That's me in a nutshell, one big joke."

"I haven't known you for very long Nil, but I try to understand you. You are an intelligent person, that's why you get angry when you don't understand. You hate being treated like an outsider, that's why you get angry with us when we say that 'it isn't important.' You are brave and are trying again to adhere to a code of honor in a world that's losing its ethics. Around the time I first met you, you were calling yourself an alcoholic, a gambler, a lecher, cynical, moronic, a big mouth with severe left wing opinions, and having to find a reason to live every morning. I can understand why you wouldn't want to go back to that, but you are only that way because you thought that was what everybody expected of you."

"Hmph. I suppose. But still, if my life is what I make of it, why do horrible things happen to me?"

The Goddess smiled, "Because the bad things make us appreciate the good. And I'm going to let you in on a little secret Nil. There is a finite amount of happiness in the world so when someone becomes really happy, others must suffer, but also when others suffer you become happier. That way, it is balanced."

"That is really screwed up. Why does happiness have to come from the suffering of others?"

"The theory is that whenever things get going too good for someone they'll take a fall, and be humbled and realize just how insignificant they really are. Its supposed to keep people from becoming arrogant and lazy."

"It doesn't work."

"It seemed like the thing to do at the time."

"So, just how am I going to be paid back for all the pain and suffering I've experienced while on this trip?" Nil said, looking at Nayru.

 "Any number of things could happen before the end of this adventure that could make you happy. Money, power, and there's always…" she trailed off and looked over at a bush. "Isn't that a nice shrubbery?"

"Actually, yes. Isn't it nice how they have that second—" Nil interrupted himself and asked, "there's always what Nayru?"

She didn't turn to face him, but she did whisper her response. "Us."

            The 'us' in that last sentence lead Nil to believe she was talking about him and her. In all reality, he had originally thought that Nayru was another mind created character that he could interact with. Had he known it was really her, he might have handled the situation differently. He wasn't sure when he felt that his feelings towards Nayru were anything less than platonic. However, now that the words had been spoken he had to be upright and honest about them.

            "Us…" He sighed, "Nayru, can I be frank?"

            "Can I be Barbara?"

            Despite himself, Nil smiled and then shook his head slowly. He began to say something else when he saw a dark cloud trailing up from Hyrule Castle town. 

            "No. Not again!" Nil looked at the sun. "Its early?"

            "What?" Nayru asked as Nil got up and ran off into the town. She followed him quickly, "Nil! What's wrong?"

            She figured it out when he stopped in front of his sister's house and it was burning quickly. The fire brigade was already dumping buckets of water onto it. As soon as Nil heard a scream from inside, he ran into the building. She watched for a few seconds before following him.

            The fire had spread quicker than seemed reasonable, but that didn't stop Nil, who was walking into the blaze. Ceiling pillars fell and embers were everywhere. They flickered in the air and sent little ripples of minute pain when they touched skin. The table was nothing but smoldering ashes, as if it had been the start of the blaze, but Nayru noted that everything looked like it had been the start of the blaze, as if the entire building had suddenly spontaneously combusted. 

            A teakettle exploded and Nil cringed, but he was otherwise fine. He called out to Ayane, but he got no answer. He seemed to slow down at that point and appeared to be consulting his memory.

            Nevertheless, Nil charged forward leaping over the burning support that had fell to the ground already. He saw a door and he hesitated. He looked down a hallway then back at the door. He raised his foot to kick it. 

            He was no firefighter. In fact that profession hadn't been quite perfected yet. Hylains didn't understand a lot about fire. How it acted like a living thing. How it needed to breath. Most importantly, Nil did not know about back drafts. The fire in the room he has just kicked the door open to had just about killed itself due to lack of oxygen. It had been getting a little from the cracks in the door, but when the door opened all that air rushed into the room reigniting the blaze and sending the fire out of the room.

            Strangely enough, the sudden explosive force did not kill him. He barely felt singed. That was when he saw that he had been pushed aside by Nayru, who redirected the flame using a shield of transparent energy.

            Nil touched the side of his face and noticed he was bleeding. He pulled out a small piece of ceramic, shook his head and fell into the world of unconscious. 

            Nayru levitated Nil using her magic and looked into the room. There was nobody in it. A quick search of the house revealed nothing. Nobody was in the building. She walked slowly out of the building, now carrying Nil. As soon as she was clear she whistled 'The Song of Storms' and made it rain. As the water did its job, she scanned the crowd for Laura or Ayane. But they were just gone.

            She looked down at Nil and was amazed as he actually aged before her. His hair shortened and his cut turned into a deep scar.

            "They're gone because you think they are. You just can't stop hurting yourself can you?"

            _The heat was unbearable. He could barely look out of his eyes the smoke and embers hurt them so. Yet he forced himself to keep them open. He heard Ayane scream and that meant she was still alive_

_            He coughed harshly, wiped the tears from his eyes, and spit out some blood and metal fragments. His skin was blistering from the heat. "Ayane!" He called._

_            "Uncle Nil! Help!"_

_            "Where are you?"_

_            "Mom's room!"_

_            He immediately ran for the door at the far end of the hallway. He pushed it open, burning the fingertips of his hand. Ayane was trapped under some pieces of the wall that had fallen. Luckily, she had his Hylian shield on her back, Laura had been mending the straps and Ayane must have grabbed it. He grabbed a hold of it and pulled her out of the rubble._

_            He picked her up and put the shield on his left arm. He began to carry her out when she pointed to a door, "Mom's in there!"_

_            Nil set her down behind him and charged the door with his shield-laden arm. The door burst open and the back draft consumed him, luckily his shield was protecting his face. The blast of the fire however, caught Ayane and the rest of him. As he was pushed through the weakened front wall, and landed on the sidewalk, shield on arm, bleeding from a severe facial wound, and alone. He faintly heard some people curse his name because Nil Chavez kills his family just by merely existing._

_            He stared at the sky and asked "Why?" He asked it louder and louder until he was screaming, with one fist raised at the heavens._

            His eyes were closed, but he wasn't hot, nor was he severely bleeding. He opened his eyes and saw that he was laying in the square, a cold rag on his head. "Nayru?"

            Startled, she let go of his hand. "Are you alright?"

            He sat up and looked at the smoldering building. He hid his face in his hands and cried. Nayru was worried. Not because it didn't seem in character for Nil to be crying—after all he just re-experienced a traumatic event he was entitled to a breakdown. She was worried because this was the even that lead Nil to the faithless, self destructive ball devoid of self respect he was when she met him. She was worried it might undo all the good that had been done already.****

            "…You saved me…why?"

            "Do I need a reason?"

            "I'd like one."

            "I don't like watching people die." She suggested.

            "This isn't real."

            "If you die my soul gets thrown into limbo."

            "Zelda is your lifeline."

            "I was hoping for a fat reward?"

            "You aren't that greedy."

"Well, try to follow this line of reasoning."

            She wrapped her arms around him, holding him close to her as she pressed her lips to his. After a second, Nil responded by hugging her tightly to him and returning the kiss.

            They continued the kiss for as long as their breath held. Finally, she pulled back, her arms still wrapped around him, "Nil, I love you."

            He smiled, it wasn't a very big smile, but it was something. "Well, this warm tingling I feel in my chest could be love…" At her surprised expression he chuckled, "don't look at me like that, I know I love you  too."

            "Jerk." Nayru laughed happily and pulled Nil into a tight hug again. 

"Din is going to be so angry…" Nil said softly.

            She shook her head and slowly pulled away. "Nil. There's something I need to tell you. About Din, Farore, and me. Its important."

            "What?" Nil furrowed his brow as if thinking of possibilities.

            "We aren't secret sorceresses. We assumed these human forms when we descended from the heavens to get the Triforce back. Nil…we three are the goddesses of legend."

            Nil blinked once, taking it all in. Suddenly, it came together…

_She frowned, and Nil felt a little bad for bringing it about. "Don't let my beliefs influence yours, I'm Nil Chavez. You are?"_

_            "Nayru."_

_            He blinked, "No last name?"_

_            She gave a weak smile, "No."_

_            "Din."_

_            "Oh. Like the fire?"_

_            She smiled, "Yes. Exactly like the fire."_

_            "Who do you think you are?"_

_            "Din."_

            "I sense a power in you. Do you have the Triforce? I sense its power radiating off of you."

            "So if a Goddess came down and talked to you, you'd believe what she had to say?"

_            [Think about it, extremely powerful, exotic looks—face it even blue hair doesn't happen all that often, all knowing about that the Triforce, close association with Link and the Princess, Ganondorf recognized them even though he's been dead a while.]_

_            He scowled. 'What are you trying to say?' he thought_

_            [Hello! They aren't human!]_

_[You aren't whom she wanted to bear the Triforce.]_

_"Damn you! Grow up a little! There are things about this you couldn't understand! Stop acting like a…a…"_

_            He looked at her. His pale blue eyes gave him a very disturbed look, "Human?_

_            "Yea. If you had to use a word to describe them, what would you pick?"_

_            Nil smiled, "Beginning the deep thought just a little early are we? Ah, no matter. I'd just as soon say…one word huh…heavenly."_

            "Good choice."

            _"And with the Goddesses not even in the heavens I don't have anyone to talk to anymore…"_

"Oh my Goddess." Nil breathed.

            He had heard maniacal laughs before, even one from the self proclaimed King of Evil Ganondorf himself. This one knocked all those other ones dead. It was loud and it echoed just right so as to make it last way longer than necessary. Ranged in a rich bass voice, it sent a shiver down Nil's spine.

            "Hylians…the most disgusting things ever allowed to carry the Triforce. So weak and frail in mind, body, and conviction nothing is more repulsive to me—except that white stuff that forms on your lips when you're really thirsty. You know what I'm talking about? Now that's disgusting." 

            Nayru scowled as tall figure wrapped in black robes bumped and excused itself as it moved through the large crowd of people. It towered over the people by at least three feet—making it at least eight to nine feet tall. You couldn't tell what kind of build it had as the robes disfigured it. Nil had to crane his neck to look into the hood of the robe. "Wow. You are taller than Ganondorf. What are you 8' 10", 9 feet?"

            "Eight feet eleven and three quarter inches to be precise." The figure said slowly. It grinned, and Nil finally noticed that it had no face, just a shadow in the shape of a head.

            Nil turned to Nayru, "The representation of the Yoneven in my mind?"

            "Why are you asking a Goddess for clarification on a demonic creature? Am I not good enough to answer questions—and I don't mean good as in force of Good I meant worthy—and no. I'm not the Yoneven, and this is what I have always looked like. You have nothing to do with it."

            "Most of the time you people just try to kill me, not stop to answer questions."

            "It is still trying to kill you, aren't you listening? I'm not the Yoneven."

            "Oh. Well, then who are you? I'm Nil Chavez, though you probably know that." He held out his hand.

            The towering creature shook Nil's hand. It was wearing blackened steel gauntlets, "Yes, I did, but since you were polite enough to introduce yourself I shall reciprocate. My name is Ulairë Attëa keeper of Dol Guldor."

            "Sounds familiar."

            Attëa shrugged, "The author is probably stealing names from somewhere again."

            Nayru rolled her eyes, "Dol Guldor is the second highest Gate of the Underworld. Making Attëa a Demon first class."

            "Oh." Nil looked at his hand "strong grip…" he murmured before looking up to its empty face, "May I remind you that I am not responsible for any and all injuries that you may and probably will incur during this fight and any permanent damage to my brain will be billed to your office."

            "I'll keep an eye out for an invoice then." The demon pulled its fist back and Nil noted that if it had a face it probably would have been smiling. It punched him in the face.

            He hit his back and skidded along the tiled ground with an audible groan. Attëa drew a sword from somewhere in its robes. The sword was as long as Nil was tall, serrated, and split into a double blade at the end. All in all it was very nasty looking blade. Nil let his head hit the ground again.  

            "Surrender the Triforce to me or I shall tear you apart looking for it!"

            Nil stood up warily, "But I know that if you get the Triforce of Power you will try to kill everyone."

            Attëa stopped advancing to put the sword on its shoulder. It seemed to contemplate his words before shrugging. "Huh…maybe…maybe…" It said quietly. Then without further ado it charged Nil.

            "Eeek!" He yelped and dived out of the way, the sword tearing up some ground.

            Nayru looked at him quizzically, "Eeek?"

            "A little help here would be appreciated." Nil dodged the blade again and sucker-punched Attëa in the gut, but his hand hit armor. He backed away from the creature.

            "What do you want me to—duck!"

            Nil threw himself to the ground and the sword of the creature whipped overhead. Nil kicked back, taking the legs out from under it. It toppled to the side. Nayru kicked the sword away from its armored hand. As Attëa began to stand up, Nayru kicked it across the face. It fell onto its back spread eagle.

            Nil was already grabbing her hand, "Let's go go go!"

            They ran off as quickly as their feet would carry them, leaving a crowd of confused people who didn't really exist and a very annoyed Demon. With a groan it sat up, cricked its 'neck' once and picked up its sword. "Aw, for Din's sake, Bob. They ran away."

            I don't care.

            "Figures. No one cares about my problems. Its always 'Attëa, damn this guy; or Attëa, bring me my lunch; What about me? Don't I have dreams and goals too?" Attëa sighed. It slung the sword on its shoulder and spoke to the crowd, "Okay people, nothing to see here! Move on! You, wait. Where does that road lead?"

            "The…castle."

            "Thanks." Attëa started walking. "I was better off dead."

            They ran for the castle. As they were running Nil was planning, "I thought that the Triforce creatures were created by the Triforce, that guy is outta Hell itself! What's up with that?"

"Maybe you weren't listening to it earlier, but Attëa isn't the Yoneven. It's a Demon First Class, the highest order of demons. Its here for the Triforce—in addition to the Yoneven sucking the life force out of you."

"How on Hylia did it get in my comatose acid trip?"

"Bob probably sent it here, after all, its not like it's hard or anything. I mean, look, they got me here."

"But you aren't dead."

Nayru didn't respond to his comment, she just picked up her pace until they stopped at the bend in the road to the castle. 

Nil began to climb some vines on a nearby wall, "Not to sound presumptuous or anything, but can't you just smite him?"

             Nayru followed Nil on the path and over the Castle gate. "No. We aren't even in the real world, let alone the heavens! In the simplest terms, we're in a subdimension that allows your brain to regurgitate its happiest moments in a sick kind of rosary."

            Nil skidded to a stop on the archway. "Waitaminute. My happiest moments? Are you on drugs girl?" Nil pointed to smoldering fire back in town. "That is something I would cut off my…" Nil looked at his body for a few seconds, "arm I guess…to never experience that again!"

"Or if you like pain and suffering, it probably brings up your worst nightmares. Or something else equally creepy." Nayru amended.

He raised an eyebrow. "That's you, me, Attëa, and the Yoneven are all in my brain's little creation? That's four, presuming the Yoneven is indeed here, in a place built for one! Isn't that unhealthy?"

            Nayru stopped thinking about Attëa for a minute, despite the fact that he was obviously walking towards them with its sword on its shoulder like a fishing pole grumbling about having to chase down some seven stupid triangles.

            "I hope not. Where are we going anyway?"

            I hope not…criminy…the castle, I need a sharp pointy thing."

            "A sword?"

            "That'll work too. C'mon, we'll sneak in using the secret passage on the left side. Then we'll get to armory and load up. Maybe the guards will kill Attëa for us."

            They heard a high pitched scream from the gate. Followed by several hacking and flesh tearing sounds.

            Nil pulled on Nayru's arm. "C'mon!"

            Attëa's sword was buried in the ground with Attëa leaning on its hilt. "…and she says to the man, 'I picked the scabs and let the puss run'."

            The guard on the other side laughed heartily. "Let the puss run, that's rich…hoo-boy…ha. Well, I'm normally not supposed to do this, but why don't you come in, find that guy you're looking for, and you won't need to tell anyone about my buddy in the closet over there, leaking out his bodily fluids."

Okay, but my friend…get help. Please. For the love Nayru, please."

            The guard opened the gate and Attëa waved as it walked by. It immediately made a b-line for the castle. "Nil…Attëa's coming for ya!"

            Chuckling to himself, Attëa entered the castle via the main gate after asking directions to the castle armory. 

            He opened the door to the armory with his foot, "You're nothing if not predictable Mr. Chavez."

            "Oh yea? Predict this!"

            Nil appeared from behind somehow—probably clinging to the ceiling—and ran his sword through Attëa's head. 

            More correctly, he would have, if every inch of the blade that entered Attëa's head didn't melt into a blackish ooze.

            Nil retracted his arm and stared at the grip of the sword he was holding. "What is it with me and breaking swords?"

            "Bum luck I guess." Attëa said in a consoling voice. "Now, be a dear and give me the Triforce. What pieces you have anyway."

            "Right…how would I do that?"

            "Hrmmm…I don't know…Bob?"

            How would I know? I didn't make'em.

            Attëa shook his head and looked at Nil "Sorry. I guess this means I'll have to kill you."

            "Can't I just hold them in escrow for you? You can pick them up later."

            "Don't think me a fool just because I'm really tall and evil, Mr. Chavez."

            "Your height had nothing to do with it."

            Attëa looked at Nil suspiciously, "What are you stalling for?"

            "Nayru. She's supposed to go find some archers and they were going to turn you into a pincushion."

            "And the only reason you tell me this is because…they're standing behind me aren't they?"

            "Yes."

            Attëa turned around and saw Nayru with a bow and four more archers. He also saw that their quivers were full. "Crap."

            Attëa grabbed Nil across the chest and tried to use him as a Hylian shield, "I have a hostage!"

            Nayru realeased her arrow and it went right through Attëa's hand and into Nil's shoulder. 

            Attëa swore several times before breaking the shaft of the arrow and dropping Nil. 

            "Any other stupid Evil villain ploys you wish to try?" 

            "You shot him!"

            "Yea."

            "Don't you like him?"

            "Yes. A lot."

            Attëa looked down at Nil, "Dude, believe me, Sadomasochism is not all its cracked up to be."

            Attëa covered its face as another volley of arrows was slung at him. With a few hisses of pain and several "Ow!"s , he retreated.

            Nil stood up gritting his teeth. "You shot me!"

            "I'm sorry. But it was the fastest way to resolve the situation." Nayru looked at the arrow for a moment "This is going to hurt."

            She didn't wait for a witty response. She pushed the arrow through the rest of his body, causing very acute pain. Nil's face contorted but he didn't say anything for a few more seconds.

            "You know, I'd never shoot you." Nil pointed with his right arm. 

            "You aren't an archer." She poked the wound again, placing some cloth over it. 

            Nil picked up another sword lying on the ground in the armory. "I really don't think that's the point Nayru. That hurt. Last time you shot me it hurt too. Granted more so last time, but still…"

            She laughed and kissed him on the cheek. "You aren't really upset are you?"

            "Just to say that I wouldn't do that to you. I don't like pain. Arrows hurt and…no, I guess not…now where did Attëa go?"

            One of the archers pointed down a hallway. "That way."

            "Thanks." 

            Nil pointed down the hall, "That a way then?"

            "Hold on a second, I need to get a sword."

            She grabbed a short sword from the armory and then began to walk down the hall. Nil followed her quickly.

            They entered a high ceiling-ed hallway that was carved out of shiny white marble. Deep red drapes and tapestries covered the walls that didn't have intricately scrolled pillars right next to them. Two guards in red armor lay unconscious at the end of the hall.

            "Look at this huge waste of space. This room could be used for something an awful lot more useful than a long walk to ensure we know how rich the king is."

            "I think you just have something against the king."

            "Well, I was the only one on the guard to see through the evil wizard's plot, and for my deductive brilliance, I was stripped of my title and thrown into the dungeon for over a year until Link resolved the mess. Is that any reason at all for me to not like the man?"

            "Well…yes. But that was what five years ago? Talk about holding a grudge."

"Ask me why he why wouldn't he restore your knighthood?"

"I don't know, why?"

            "Because that would mean admitting he was wrong and acknowledging the fact that he was dumb enough to have the wool pulled over his eyes."

            "You haven't gotten your knighthood back because the King was trying to save face?"

            "As far as I can tell."

            Nil looked at the two guards laying unconscious on the ground. They appeared to have been hit with the flat edge of a sword. Probably Attëa's.

            "I wonder why he went to the throne room?"

            Nayru's response was cut off by a deep scream from inside the room,  "Help me!"

            Nil drew his sword and charged in, with Nayru close behind.

            Instead of the normal white and blue decorated room that the throne room usually was, it was a dirty and broken down room with lots of shadows. The throne itself had been removed completely.

            Attëa was collapsed against the southern wall, right below a huge impact crater, presumably where it had hit the wall. It was groaning and appeared very dazed. What was left of its sword was in five pieces scattered across the room. 

            Attëa's attacker was a huge feral cat, if feral cats were as black as a starless moonless night. Nil couldn't tell if it was fur or skin because it just seemed to absorb light. It had huge black sickle shaped claws on its paws. Even its gleaming fangs were ebony. It had pale gold eyes and a snarl that stopped Nil dead in his tracks. The final touch was a golden crown on its head, denoting it as the current King of Hyrule.  

            It roared ferociously and looked at Nil intently. He didn't even need a pulsing Triforce mark on his hand to tell him that what this was.

"Mr. Yon E. Ven, I presume?"

The cat creature adjusted its crown and grinned.

"Was that a yes?"

Attëa and Nayru shrugged, "Sure."

"Let's end this. There's nothing for me here anymore."

            He approached it slowly, his sword held tightly in one hand. 

            "Nil, you can't kill that by yourself! Its as big as a horse!"

            Attëa coughed, "And as strong as an ox. No, make that two oxes and a angry badger."


	9. I know I'm going to Hell...Now?

Author's Notes: This is actually a pretty quick release of a new chapter, so I apologize if the grammar and spelling is less than my usual. I don't own Zelda, yadda yadda yadda, I do own Nil Chavez, and Ulairë Attëa is my creation, though the name is not. Basically, all trademarked characters and such belong to their owners and not me. You know what I mean so I should stop typing now…Please enjoy the story.

=============================================================================================================

The Legend of Zelda: Divine Intervention Part Nine: I Know I'm Going to Hell…Now?

Quincy007

            "That idiot. What's he thinking?" Nayru muttered to herself as she drew her sword. She took a step towards Nil and the Yoneven fighting before Attëa grabbed her.

            "This is something he must do. He would not appreciate someone else fighting his battles for him."

            "Its not his battle, its ours. _We_ dragged _him _into it."

            The towering figure in black shook its head. "Past the honor and bravado, Mr. Chavez is still just a man. And all men like to look good in front of their ladies. I think it's for you."

            Nayru pulled her arm free. "Well, that's just stupid. What good is it if he gets himself killed? This thing is nothing to laugh at."

            "Personally, I think it's as funny as hell…wait…hell isn't all that funny. You're right this is pretty serious." The demon reached into its robes and pulled out two swords. One was a short and thin rapier and the other was a large and double-edged broadsword. 

            "If he dies, I have to kill that thing." Attëa explained as he examined the edges of the rapier. "And it's been my experience that humans are much easier to kill than…whatever the heavens that thing is."

            Nayru smiled, "Whatever excuse you want to use."

            Nil had long ago realized that he had tremendously bad luck with swords. In important battles, they had a tendency to break, melt, shatter, or get taken away. And the Yoneven was no different. Five minutes into the battle he had swung at the Yoneven's head and it moved its head slightly so that the sword hit the crown it wore. The blow had shattered the sword, once again leaving Nil with a stumpy sword and an angry beast. 

            It roared at him furiously, to which he replied, "Shut up. Like I'm any happier about it." 

            It lunged for him and Nil dived for the ground. As it passed over him, He stabbed his broken sword up into its stomach, but the metal was deflected on its leathery hide and the sword was twisted from his grip.

            "Sweet Rosy O'Grady." He pulled himself up and put up his fists.

            The Yoneven (which Nil was seriously considering naming Fluffy) crouched low and Nil saw its tail twitch. In his limited experience with cats he knew this was a bad sign if he couldn't guess just when it was going to jump.

            He guessed wrong, diving out of the way a second to late. Fluffy was going to get catch his legs, and then it was all over. 

            Except that as Fluffy flew through the air Attëa appeared beside it and ran its rapier through its side. The huge cat fell to the floor and Attëa broke off the tip of the sword inside it. 

            "I'm not doing this for you. I'm doing this because if it kills you I have to kill it."

            "I know." Nil brushed off his tunic. "Do you have a…"

            "Sword you can borrow? The one you had lasted all of ten minutes. Then you'll break the one I give you and I'll put money down that you'll never replace it for me."

            "How am I supposed to kill it when I don't have a sword?"

            Attëa sighed and reached into his robes, pulling out a shiny steel broadsword. "I took this from a very nice person a long time ago, so don't ruin it."

            Nayru asked, "Just out of curiosity, what all do you have in there?"

            Attëa looked down its robes for a second before answering, "Twelve different swords, three spears, a deck of playing cards, four staffs, a pool cue, forty throwing stars, three throwing knives, an aluminum baseball bat, and thirty feet of rope, cause ya never know when you'll need it." 

            Fluffy had gotten back up and was circling them very slowly. Nil looked at Attëa, "Do you want the front?"

            "Oh, by all means, please, after you."

            Nil charged his opponent, and it easily stepped around him. Nil stopped and spun around, trying to stab it, and he succeeded in cutting it down the side. 

            "Your sword work is clumsy and predictable. You exaggerate your moves before you make them. You rely on sheer force rather than elegance. Who taught you to fight?" Attëa lectured as he sliced at Fluffy's back. Fluffy wasn't ignorant to those happenings, however, and kicked Attëa in the chest with its hind legs. The demon flew into a wall making another large crater. "I put my foot in my mouth again didn't I?"

            Nil dodged another blow from Fluffy, sidestepped and ran the sword through its neck. When it didn't fall, Nil twisted the sword.

            It snarled and thrashed its head back and forth, breaking Nil's grip on the sword and forcing him back onto the ground. 

            Attëa looked at the crater above its head and sighed. "I'm to old for this shit."

Picking up the sword, Attëa watched as Nayru traded blows with Fluffy. She was good with a sword, fast, elegant, subtle. Her only problem was the lack of power behind her swing. Between the two of them there might be a decent swordsman. As it charged her she teleported out of the creature's path forcing it into a wall, dazing it. Attëa walked up next to her.

            "Pointy things just aren't working, do you have any better ideas?"

            "I don't know any black magic. But, if you want an arm reattached, I'm your Goddess turned sorceress."

            "That doesn't help us. Well, it will keep him alive longer." Attëa pointed to Nil, who had jumped onto Fluffy's back and was using the sword in its neck as a grip. The large cat bucked and jumped, trying to get him off of it.

            "Nil! What on Din's earth are you doing?"

            "Trying to kill this thing! Whoa!" Nil yelled as he was flung from the creature. Nayru teleported behind him and caught him.

            "I don't get it, why won't it die?"

            "Well, it is a shadow creature, thusly it can't bleed as it has no blood. So, really, all we're doing it putting holes in it. Holes that hurt, but holes nevertheless."

            Their conversation was interrupted when Attëa flew over their heads and landed with a thump. 

            Holding up his broken sword Attëa looked at Nil, "You know, I'm thinking that maybe its your choice of villains and not your sword work that keeps on breaking your swords."

            Nayru looked at all the pieces of metal lying on the ground. "That's how many swords? Three?"

            "Yea."

            Nil wiped his hands on his tunic and watched the creature eye them warily. The sword Attëa gave him was still sticking out of its neck and it gave him an idea. 

            "Attëa. Can you distract it for a few seconds?"

            "Sure. I guess."

            The demon reached into its robes and pulled out a handful of throwing stars. It lazily tossed them at Fluffy's face. Most of them bounced off uselessly, but a few stuck. It growled and began to approach Attëa.

            Nil rubbed his hands together and ran at Fluffy from the side. He leapt up and grabbed the sword handle sticking out of its neck, which happened to be perpendicular with its neck. Nil didn't bother to try to land on the shadow cat; he let the force of his run pull him and the sword over Fluffy. The sword cut through its neck as it was pulled out. Fluffy's head dropped to the ground making a loud meaty thwack. The body took a few steps before collapsing. 

            Nayru and Attëa walked up to the body. Attëa poked the black mass inside the hole. It quivered like gelatin. "It looks dead to me."

            Nil breathed a sigh of relief. "Now that it's dead, I should be able to leave correct?"

            "No. You see, because I have to kill you now." Attëa announced as he drew another sword.

            "You know, that was cool at first, but now its just annoying."

            Nayru shook her head and stepped between the two. Sometimes men were just such idiots. Assuming Attëa was once a man. "Knock it off you two. No one is killing anyone else right now."

            "Why not? I'm under orders from Bob."

            "And I'm a Goddess. You're point?"

            The demon looked at Nayru for a minute. It knew that she was the Wisdom Goddess, but it was under orders from Bob to accomplish its mission all costs. Goddess. Bob. Object of Worship. Boss. Attëa sighed. "Sure, pull the trump card right away." It put the sword down. "But let me say just one thing—duck!"

            Attëa's warning, though good intentioned came to late. The severed head of Fluffy flew with startling accuracy as its jaws grabbed Nayru's midsection. Nil and Attëa had chopped at it before it hit her, but to no avail.

            Fluffy's severed head squeezed its jaws tighter, and warm red blood began to flow from her onto the slick marble of the throne room. Nil stabbed the head again, but it just growled. 

            Nil didn't know what to do. How could he get this thing off of her? Nil gave a wide look to Attëa who was just as surprised and shocked. The demon was at a loss. Finally it did something it didn't really want to do. It asked Bob.

            "Bob? How do we kill the Yoneven?"

            Are you on crack Attëa? Help them? Just kill the bearer and be done with it!

            "Bob, my boss or not, Lord of Hell or not, she is and always was my Goddess!"

            We will have words over this Attëa...the last Yoneven died when there was no shadow for it sink into and no bodies to live off of. They starved it to death.

            "So basically, there's nothing we can do."

            Basically.

            "There's nothing we can do." It told Nil. 

            Nil threw the sword aside and looked at Nayru, who groaned in pain while prying at the teeth. He hated feeling so…powerless. He clenched his fist. He had heard the idea that if you kill the head and the body will die, but if you can't kill the head…what's left? The heart? The brain?

            He looked at the gelatinous mass inside Fluffy's (Though the name had become far less amusing) head. It quivered and shook as it growled. He looked at the body and saw it was slowly leaking into a black pool of slime. So whatever was powering this…thing was in the head.

            At a loss of better ideas the tired knight shoved his hand into the slick mass of Fluffy's head, not exactly sure what he was looking for. 

            His hand touched a sharp metal point, it was cold, but felt right somehow. He smiled, "It's going to be all right Nayru, I got this bastard's number."

            He pulled the piece Triforce out and the head melted into a pile of goo. The gold triangle was instantly absorbed into his body.

            The feeling was…awesome. His body tingled from head to toe and there was no exhaustion or weariness. There was a new level of awareness resting in the back of his mind. All in all, he felt strong, powerful…righteous even. 

            There was a loud rumble from deep in the earth and the whole ground started to shake. He looked at Nayru who smiled back at him. "You did it Nil. You got the Triforce. The Yoneven is dead and your fantasy is over," she coughed up some blood, "…it looks like I am too."

            "What? No! Just…magic yourself back together! You'll be fine!"

            "I was doomed when I started this mission Nil. I'm not really here remember? To get here I had to stab myself in the heart with an arrow. I'm going to die and return to the heavens."

            "No! You don't get to do that! Don't you understand? I love you! You're smart, funny, beautiful, and a great personality…I finally found something worth living for, fighting for, and you are going to die on me?"

            "Well…" She coughed sharply, "Maybe if you weren't so demented and sad we could have avoided this scenario…Nil, love, it's been real…"

            She closed her eyes and before her body had gone limp she faded into the air. 

            Nil clenched his fists and stood up. Nilville was collapsing around him and he would return to Hyrule soon.

            "You know…we have just enough time to finish this." Attëa said pulling his sword back up.

            Of all the things Nil did not want to do it was fight Attëa for the Triforce. Right now, he would have let the demon have it he cared so little. Of course, Nayru would be very upset if he did that, so he didn't pursue that avenue. He hesitantly reached to his right and grabbed at nothing. Even more surprised when his right hand managed to grip the air, he ripped down, opening a hole to somewhere. With speed Attëa hadn't expected, Nil grabbed its sword arm twisted it around to its back and forced it through the hole.

            He threw the sword Attëa lent him through the hole and he pulled the air back up.

            Nil glanced at the pool of red blood Nayru left behind. Then he thought at what he had just done to Attëa. A notion popped into his mind and it turned into an idea. "Huh. I did say never again didn't I?"

* Kakariko

            Zelda opened her eyes, "She's gone…I tried as hard as I could to keep her there, but she was in so much pain."

            Din shook her head and let go of Nayru and hit Nil "Moron. Can't you even be saved correctly?"

Ganondorf pounded his fist into his hand. {Well, shit Ganondorf, there goes our second chances}

'Quiet. This isn't the time for selfish thoughts.'

Link morosely took off his cap. Farore looked up to the sky and wondered if she was already up there, "Nayru…Nil." She whispered.

            "Without the Triforce there is no hope. No hope at all." Link murmured.

            There was a loud rip from a few feet off. Everybody turned to see a huge figure in black be thrown onto its face followed by a simple, yet elegant broadsword.

            Ganondorf's eyes went wide. "Ulairë Attëa? Attëa you piece of shit! What are you doing here?"

            "Getting my ass kicked by a skinny ass eighty pound man, Piggy. That's what." It pulled itself off the ground and shook its robes a few times. It noticed the sword on the ground and chuckled as it put it away.

            Before questions could be asked, Nil started screaming. His scream was so loud and filled with emotion that all but Link and Farore jumped back. Nil's eyes were open, and he was getting up. The blackness that had engulfed his body shivered like a tub of slime before starting on fire.

            The black mass quivered under the flames before shriveling and crackling. Finally, it exploded into the rays of golden light that they had all been accustomed to. Nil ignored the others and knelt by Nayru's body. 

            "You don't do that! Its just isn't done! You don't tell someone you love them and then die an hour later! Goddess or not! Are you listening to me you silly woman?"

            He pulled out the arrow and covered the hole in her chest, muttering things so fast and quietly that no one understood what he was going on about. As he did this, he was started glowing a muted red.

            Nil was thinking one thought, hoping his will inflicted the changes he wanted. 'Come back to me, please.'

            [Isn't that a little selfish of you? To use your power for a resurrection? You do realize that you would be pulling her out of paradise don't you?]

            'She wouldn't have died if it wasn't to try to help me, even if she hadn't been wounded by the Yoneven; she was willing to die for me. I have to try. What kind of man would I be if I didn't?'

            [All right. I'll show you.] 

 Ganondorf watched in silence 'Power can be used for more than destruction Majora.' He thought morosely.

            {You just now figured it out?}

            'Yea.'

            {You're an idiot sometimes.}

            'Yea.'

            Link and Zelda rarely, if ever, use their Triforces for intricate spell casting. It was just amazing to watch someone use the power, ramifications be damned, because even a cynical person would have to admit, it was impressive.

            "Can he do it? Can he save her?" Link asked, averting his eyes from the glow, which had intensified to a blindingly white brilliance.

            "Those Triangles are mere fractions of our power, but a Goddess's power is unlimited, so…" Din trailed off.

            "They technically can't exist. You can't have a fraction of infinity." Zelda murmured.

            "Unless you can do anything." Din commented. "Chavez! Aren't you done yet?"

            Din fell silent when the glow didn't fade; it just disappeared, leaving spots in everyone's eyes. When they cleared Nil and Nayru were wrapped in each other's arms, talking to each other softly. Din considered the situation fine and dandy until the two kissed.

            "What? No! Well fuck." Din said as she looked up to the sky, covered her eyes with a hand and drug it down her face.

            Attëa snickered, "I think that comes later."

            Ignoring the commentary Nil helped Nayru up, "Are you alright?"

            "I'm fine…how did you? Wow. You even removed the blood. That's pretty impressive work for a beginner."

            "Thanks, though I had some help—"

            Din walked up to the couple and pushed Nil away, "You're a grade 'A' idiot Nil. Now…go polish your sword or something, I have to talk some sense into my compatriot here."

            Nil opened his mouth to say something, but decided against it. He was too happy right now to start an argument with Din. Its not like she would change Nayru's opinion of him with just one talk. Though he did snicker. "Polish my sword?  That's innuendo if I ever heard it. Speaking of swords, ah, here it is." Nil picked up his sword off the ground and put it in his sheath.

            Din and Nayru walked off down the town streets, already deep in discussion. 

After they turned a corner, Nil picked up the halves of his shield. "This has been a long day. I want something to eat."

            Link, Zelda, and Farore couldn't do anything but shrug and smile. Link started to walk off into town, "I know a good place. They don't even make you check your weapons at the door."

            "Which is the first thing I look for in an eatery." Zelda muttered as the rest of the group began to follow Link.

            Ganondorf and Attëa followed them for lack of anything better to do. Plus, maybe they could get a free dinner.

* Down the street and around the corner

            "Do you have any idea what you've done?" Din asked as soon as they were out of earshot.

            "Several things come to mind, but I want to hear this from you, I really do."

            Din clenched one fist so tightly her knuckles cracked, "Chavez. You know it can't work. Aside from being a Hylian—and a poor example of one at that—he is impulsive, righteous, and too damn glib."

            "You're forgetting selfless, heroic, and honorable. You don't like him because he is so much like Link sometimes."

            "Its more than that Nayru. Listen to me. You are a Goddess. You can't go around falling for some Hylian. It leads to nothing but trouble. First problem, they die. There hasn't been a single one that's lived past ninety. And they're pretty much useless after sixty—maybe seventy, but with all the activity he's been doing… Anyway, second, they can't understand the magnitudes of power we deal with on a bi-minutely basis. Third, they are ungrateful twerps to begin with. Fourthly—"

            "Din, Nil isn't like that. Sure he can die, but right now, so can I. He is a bearer of the Triforce; I think he can grasp godly powers. And I think that he has never been ungrateful. He's gotten much better than when we first met him."

            "This will only end in tears Nayru. Yours or his I don't know."

            "I'm sure it work out…"

            "Damn it Nayru! And I always thought Farore was the one to innocent for her own good! Blind faith in _yourself_ of all things is a horrible thing to have! This world is a harsh miserable place to live in and no matter what you do misery will follow you. If you manage to make him happy, someone else will have to suffer and you would hate knowing that you caused some of these creatures suffering."

            "You make very good points Din. What can I say? Give you a speech about how love conquers all obstacles? I'd be a foolish dreamer to believe that. I know it's hard, but that's half the fun. Nothing is and should be handed to you on silver platter. As the Goddess of Wisdom—and various other things—I know I've become cynical about how life works, especially after watching Hylians screw it up for eons. I'm not going to tell you that Nil is any different, that he for some reason is more worthy than some other. What I know is that I love Nil. I love how he can be the most unpractical person alive because it's the right thing to do; I love his stupid sense of humor. He'll actually say what's bothering if you ask, he's one of the few honorable Hylains left…there are so many little things besides those…I thought that you most of all would understand."

            Din's shoulder's sagged. "I do Nayru, that's why I'm trying to stop you. I was in Love once. I don't want you to end up like me."

            "Din…" Nayru hugged her friend.

             After several seconds Din whispered "I want to tell him before we leave okay?"

            "Alright."

*Kakariko Bar & Grill

            "And you see, because of the negative energy and the fate engine working in tandem like that, the laws of gravity are inversed, causing the toast to land jelly side down every time. Any other unexplainable phenomenon you'd like to ask about?" Farore finished as she poured herself another drink.

            "Well…why is the sky blue?" Ganondorf asked.

            "Its Nayru's favorite color." She stopped and pointed at Nil,  "Remember that Nil."

            Nil tapped his skull, "Consider it done."

            "So why do Din and Nayru always leave you out of their conversations anyway Farore?"

            The green haired Goddess smiled and finished off her drink, "Because Wisdom and Power are in constant quarrel. Courage on the other hand is like the…friend both of them can turn to. Power and Wisdom both need Courage from time to time." She poured herself another glass and added, "And I like being alone."

            Attëa shook its head, "Now, how come we got all three pieces of the Triforce within four feet of each other, and nothing weird is happening? Piggy here said that they were supposed to resonate."

            "They could be. How would I know? Link? Are you resonating?"

            Link shrugged, "I don't know. Last time the pieces actually resonated was when I went by Hero of Time. My memory of that time is…well, pretty weak."

            "Zelda?"

            Attëa chuckled, "Yea, are you _resonating_?"

            "Does everything degrade into sexual innuendo with you?"

            "I was sexually repressed as a child."

            "You were a child?" Ganondorf asked.

            "Many, many years ago when I was forty-three I happened to get a hold of a magical ring that turned me into this demon form you see before you. Since I was a Hylian before then I must have been a child at one point in my life."

            Before anyone else could ask any more, their waiter arrived. He was balancing several large trays. "Lets see…barbeque ribs for the giant red head, haggis for the really tall guy, steak for Link, roasted chicken for her majesty, filleted fish for the lady, and Beef stew for the gentleman. Enjoy your meals."

            Ganondorf shook his head, "How come you're a gentleman and I'm the giant red head?"

            "Cause its true."

            "Why couldn't he say the red haired gentleman? Or that nice young man with the evil eyes?"

            "So don't tip him."  
            "I won't."

            "Hey, this Haggis is pretty good. What is it?"

            "A dish consisting of minced heart, lungs, and liver of a sheep or calf mixed with suet, oatmeal, and seasonings and boiled in the intestines of said animal." Link said as he cut at his steak, "I could have swore I said medium-rare…"

            "What's suet?" Nil asked.

            "The hard fat around the kidneys of cattle and sheep, used in cooking and for making tallow." Link said, never looking up from his steak.

            Attëa leaned back in its seat, "You know, I bet that anything's hearts, lungs, and livers would taste better if we did this to them."

            "For the sake of the rest of our meals, we are going to change the subject. So, how about that weather?"

            "Attëa, I'm assuming that you've eaten hearts, lungs, and livers before this then?"

            "It's a staple diet down in hell."

            "I wanted to avoid this conversation."

            "You and me both."

            "I remember that we spent hours working out the weather patterns for this planet. Its really quite ingenious…hey, are we out of wine?"

*Kakariko Inn—the next morning.

Farore, Din, and Nayru were sitting around a large round table in the large common room of the inn, where people could congregate and meet. There were several groups of people, though most appeared to be travelers and merchants.

            Nayru yawned, a behavior she considered self-indulgent. She hadn't slept at all last night. When she and Din had returned to the Inn, Nil was up waiting for them. He had explained it away by claiming insomnia, but she could tell something big was on his mind. Her better judgment had told her to ask, but she held back, not knowing why. Now, she was exhausted and still pondering the same question. 

            "Amazingly enough, the first time we all wake up before noon one day everyone decides to sleep in." Din muttered pouring herself some tea.

            "Isn't that Attëa and Ganondorf hitting on the innkeeper's daughter?" Farore pointed.

            "Oh yea. What is it doing here anyway?" Din asked.

            "Nil tossed Attëa out of Nilville a little bit after I died, but sent it here instead of hell. Its not a bad guy…for a demon that is."

            "Does it matter?  It could be a philanthropist for all I care. All I know is that we can't leave it here unsupervised. Another child to baby-sit. Hey! Itchy and Scratchy! Get over here!" Din yelled.

            Ganondorf and Attëa walked over, "You know I was this close to getting a date." Ganondorf muttered.

            "But how would you explain the wooden mask in your chest?"

            "Huh? Oh yea…I forgot about him."

            {What? Just because I don't say anything for a few hours and you forget about me? You incorrigible ass! Why for all the things I've done for you…}

            Ganondorf cringed as Majora yelled at him, then rolled his eyes. "Okay, I'm sorry. Of course I mean it. Would I lie to you? Besides that."

            When the silence had returned to their table Farore asked, "Have you noticed that Nil does that too?"

            "What? Cringe when he gets yelled at?"

            "No, talks to himself."

            Attëa sat down and took Din's tea, "Ganondorf talks to Majora. Who Mr. Chavez talks to I don't know."

            Nayru sighed, "I'll ask him later."

            Link and Zelda walked into the room as quietly and unnoticeable-ly as they could. It worked for the most part, as no one started shouting greetings at him or her.

            Link sat down, and took the cup of tea from Attëa, Zelda looked around for another cup before taking it from Link.

            Attëa reached into his robe and pulled out a flask. "You two look tired. Up late?"

            Link shrugged, "I don't sleep well in cities. I prefer the open fields or my forest home."

            "Right…" Attëa said, oozing sarcasm.

            "Have you seen Nil this morning?" Nayru asked.

            Zelda nodded, "He was in the hallway, looking out the window. Come to think of it, he was staring out that window last night when we—I went to bed."

            Attëa chuckled then swiped the teacup from Zelda when she set it down. He poured the contents of his flask in it.

            Oblivious, Din took her teacup back. "So is he coming down or what? I swear, he's always holding us up."

            "Wrong tense. I'm here."

            They all turned around to see Nil holding a tray with several cups on it. "I stopped to get some tea, and figured that, hey maybe all these other people would want some."

            "That was thoughtful of you…who are you and what have you done with Nil Chavez?" Din exclaimed.

            "Nothing you wouldn't approve of I'm sure." Nil said as he sat down next to Nayru, "So, now that we have it, what do we do with it? The Triforce I mean. We could all just go home, move on with our lives…" He looked at everyone's blank stares, "No go, huh?"

            Link shook his head, "True, the first and most important part of the quest has been completed, but we have yet to find the fiend who made it necessary and punish him. Until then our adventure is not completed."

            "So who did it?"

            Attëa scoffed, "As if it wasn't obvious already. Bob. Lord of Hell. I mean, he ordered me and Ganondorf here."

            Nil shook his head as he pulled out half of his Hylian shield from somewhere, "That makes no sense. Why would Bob want to incapacitate Link and get the Triforce split up? There was no guarantee that any of the Goddesses would leave the heavens. How does Bob benefit from this?"

            "He doesn't. Even if we left the heavens, the furthest Bob could get is the gates of the Golden Land. When I was dead for those few seconds, the edges of the Golden Land were darkened by clouds, but no further invasion had been mounted." Nayru added.

            Zelda pointed to Ganondorf and Attëa, "But Bob had to have sent these two. That's what you said?"

            "Yup."

            Farore sighed, "So, who is pulling Bob's strings? The only way one could is if they had the power of a God."

            "Why don't we ask him?" Link asked, cracking his knuckles, making sure that everyone knew that by 'ask', he meant 'beat out of'.

            Ganondorf nodded, "It is the fastest way to find out the truth. After all, it was not me who altered the Triforce to create such monsters."

            Nil crossed his arms. "But doesn't that mean that we have to go to Hell…?"

            The Goddesses and Attëa nodded. Farore explained, "But, unlike the heavens, you don't have to be dead to go to hell. There are various backdoors and gateways one can use to actually go there."

            "What's the point of having various gates into hell, but not into the heavens?"

            Din scoffed, "We like to keep the ruffians out of paradise, thank you very much. As for why hell has so many backdoors…Attëa? Ganondorf?"

            "So demons can go on secret missions for Bob. After all, if you use the Gates of the Dead City, you have to check in and out."

Nil wasn't about to argue the point, but he couldn't help but realize all this was making him uneasy. And the only way he knew how to cover up uneasiness was with bravado, "Well, then. It appears I'm in this mess for the long haul. So, who's going with me?"

            Link gave him the thumbs up. "You've got me. I want to find out who did this to me."

            Attëa stood up as it put its flask in its robes again. Then it grabbed the teakettle and some cups and put them in there as well,  "I want to go back home. I'll take you as far as Dol Guldor." As an afterthought, Attëa grabbed the serving tray and some candles off the wall too.

            Zelda nodded, "You'll need all the Triforce to get to Hell and back. Count me in."

            Ganondorf shook his head, "I wouldn't go back there for throne of Hyrule itself. You're on your own."

            Nayru sighed, "We told Bob long ago that we would never come down to hell. Goddesses keep their promises."

            Din waved a hand, "Besides, we have to get back to the heavens to do some omniscient detecting. Whoever did this has power up to Ying-yang and I don't like it."

            Farore was silent. She was concerned about Hyrule itself. If all these people left who was going to protect the fruit of their labors? She didn't want to see it destroyed by whoever was conjuring this evil on her people, "Ganondorf? Will you look after Hyrule while the bearers are away? You should be powerful enough to stop most minor threats."

            "That is getting a little to close to good for my tastes, but because you are one of the central figures of my religion, I'll do it."

            Din looked down at her teacup. "Hmm. Tangy. Link. We need to speak to you for a minute. The rest of you, shoo."

* Outside the Inn 

            Attëa sighed as they walked out of the inn. "When do you want to leave? I'd prefer as soon as possible, but you probably have junk to take care of."

            Nil looked up at the sun, "Let's see…it's about eight o'clock now…how about we leave at noon?"

            "Sounds good." Zelda agreed.

            "Alright. Noon it is. Piggy, come on. I want to go to the graveyard."

            Ganondorf sighed, "What do you need me for?"

            "You're the only guy I know here. I want some company."

            {You're kidding me, he's lonely?}

            Nil watched them walk off and he looked at Zelda, "Normally, I'd offer you the pleasure of my company, but I need to think some. Good day. We'll meet again at noon."

            And he walked back into the Inn.

            Zelda stood in silent contemplation for several seconds before disappearing in a flash of green light. 

* Common Room

            "Alright, what do you need to tell me? Some prophesy I don't know about yet?"

            Din shook her head. "No. It's more like a history lesson."

            Link watched Din for a few seconds. She looked despondent. "I'm gonna hate this aren't I?"

            Nayru shrugged, "It all depends really. But, since we're all beating around the bush right now I might as well start explaining it—"

            Din suddenly pounded her fist on the table, "Link, I'm your Mother."

            "What?" He asked loudly in sheer shock. Did she just say?

            "Biologically speaking, the body Din has created for when she walks this realm is your female parent." Nayru explained.

            "That didn't help, Nayru." Farore sighed, "Din, this is really your story so I think you should tell it."

            Din chuckled mirthlessly. "A couple of years ago Link…well it was about twenty, and that time just seems to fly to a Goddess, but anyway, We took turns coming down to Hyrule to check on the people do the occasional miracle etc, etc. That's when I met _him_."

            "By him, I assume you mean my father?"

            "Yes. The where and how don't really matter much, except that I found myself quite smitten with this mortal. I had notions of happily ever after, until he gets called off to fight in a war against some rebels. My immediate reaction is to try to stop the war, but you how its like when you get into a fight, you really love combat, so did your father. The war wages on and he dies in battle, leaving me the most unexpected present, you."

            "That's when we made a mistake." Nayru sighed. "About seven months into her pregnancy, we call Din back into the heavens, and you noted earlier how we said you have to be dead to come into paradise right?"

            Link nodded.

            "So in order to save your life we had to…make some changes. I suggested transferring the powers of the Hero into you, because the powers of the Hero allow for him to do amazing things, like survive in the heavens for short periods of time." Farore explained.

            "So, then, I come back to Hyrule with you, premature and advanced in age about a year. That stupid, asinine war was still going on and there was a…situation…in the heavens. I entrusted you to the Great Deku Tree."

            Link shook his head, "So I wasn't originally supposed to be the Hero?"

            "There was that indication, but as we wrote it…

            The Greatest Hero shall be born

            In these weeks before winter's morn

                        Not of noble blood is he

                        Yet none shall forsake thee

            For in Evil's side shall he be a thorn

            …Or something to that effect. So its not like we changed fate…"

            "Just directed it. And that was exactly when we stopped going down, and helping out the people who live there."

            Link sat, furrowing his brow,  "You know, when I was living with my uncle, he would never say a lot about my father, or my mother. I guess it was just because he didn't know, huh? Hearing it now, I feel that maybe I should be angry because you were never there, but that would be kind of pointless, I mean I grew up with a giant tree as a parental figure. Why are you telling me this?"

            Din sighed, "Because this is the first time I've come down to Hyrule since then, and I couldn't say…how proud I was of you, and how much I do love you, without it sounding…awkward."

            "…I…what do I say?" Link muttered. "What do I do?"

            "Nothing changes Link. Unfortunately. We will have to return to the heavens and you will still be here. I guess the only thing that you get out of this is some piece of mind of knowing who one of your parents is."

*Roof of the Inn

            Nil was sitting on the roof watching the people down below hustle and bustle with no real concern about the big picture. For the first time he realized just how important his position as the bearer of the Triforce was. And how immense it had to be. Closing his eyes he leaned back pondering questions he felt the need to ponder. Link, Zelda, Attëa and he would leave in the afternoon. The Goddesses were going back to heavens soon after.

            "Rupee for your thoughts?" 

            He twisted his head to see Nayru settling down next to him, "Hey."

            "Hey yourself. What are you thinking about—so seriously and alone up here?"

            "Lots of things of little importance."

            "Have I ever told you I can spot a liar quite easily?"

            "No, not really."

            "I just did. Now, Nil, you know I care for you. What's wrong with telling me what's on your mind?"

            "It suddenly occurred to me that my house is in shambles, Din has my book of Limericks, and all the stuff you got out of the pawnshop for me is sitting in a room somewhere in the castle."

            "The house we can do nothing about. However, your book of Limericks is right here," She handed it over, "And nothing is going to happen to your stuff in the Castle guest room."

            "Thanks." Nil flipped through the pages of his book once before putting it in a pocket.

            "That wasn't what kept you up all night was it?"

            "No. That just occurred to me this morning. No…it's just that…we leave this afternoon for a place people spend all their lives trying to avoid. It'll be dangerous—"

            "Nil. If this is your version of the 'I may die tomorrow so sleep with me tonight' speech, it's a little late because tomorrow is two or three hours from now."

            Nil shook his head, "Damn. That's a good idea. I wish we had decided what to do right after dinner. No, actually, I was curious. Are you busy until noon?"

            "No, why?"

            "Well, with all that's been happening, and our little admission in Nilville, I realized that I only kind of know you and that I want to know you better. So I was thinking that before I lunged once more into the snarling jaws of destiny…."

            "You're rambling."

            "Oh, sorry. Nayru? Want to go on a walk with me?"

            She smiled, "A walk?"

            "For starters, who knows where the streets will take us and what will happen."

            "Nil are you asking me on a date?"

            "Sure, call it a date."

            "I'd love to."

* Kakariko Blacksmith 

            "Well, can you fix it?" Din asked tersely.

            The two dwarven smiths looked at the two pieces of Nil's Hylian shield. "Hrmm…"

            "Hummm…"

            Din sighed. Why was she doing this for that idiot? All he did was aggravate her. Well, she was feeling a little guilty for breaking it in the first place, especially after he had told her how important that shield was to him. Plus, if that idiot died while in hell, Nayru would be upset. Broken hearted Goddesses are not a pleasant thing.

            "Nope."

            "Afraid not."

            "Why?"

            "Well, it was split right down the middle by a huge sword, the metal is cracked and even if we put it back together, it wouldn't be able to take such damage again. This is an old wood covered in metal shield. It even had custom straps for the man's arm. Shields like this just don't exist anymore."

            "Crap." Din shook her head in frustration. This is what happens when you try to do nice things for people. She looked at the walls and the various armaments the smiths had smithed. "Hey…I'll buy that one."

            "Oh dear…that shield?"

            "I don't know…it was given to us a long time ago in lieu of payment."

            Din wasn't listening. She had an idea. With a little bit of effort she could make it a little bigger and get rid of that ugly screaming face on the mirrored side and replace it with something…nicer.

            The smiths were still going on how nice it was and how much they would hate to part with it. Din took off one of her bracelets and tossed it to the smith. He was surprised at its weight. The two smiths looked at each other then in unison told Din, "Sold."

* Kakariko Village streets

            As they walked out of the archery range, Nil looked at the quiver of arrows Nayru was holding, "While it was the foretold outcome, its still embarrassing."

            Nayru smiled, "What? That I won ten straight sets or that I was the second person to be banned after Link?"

            "The banned thing. I've never been banned from somewhere before."

            "Then you haven't really lived. Remember how we said we promised to stay out of hell?"

            "Yea…"

            "Same principle, but he didn't have the power to ban us."

            Nil smiled in amusement, "Do I even want to know?"

            "I'll let you wonder. So, is there anything else to do in this town?"

            "Well, the old fashioned treasure chest game closed down…I think he was closed for cheating though. How about the library? There is usually a mean chess game going on there?"

            "You know how to play?" She asked.

            "No, but it sure is fun to watch."

            Nayru raised an eyebrow, "How can it be fun if you don't know what's going on?"

            "Well, I know how the pieces move, but I could never beat a pro."

            "I bet I could."

            "There you go gambling again. That got us banned from the archery range, and you want to take it to the Library?"

            "It's a figure of speech. Why? Can we bet on the outcome?"

            "You can bet on anything you want. I could bet you that I could walk up to that guy over there and guess his wife's name. I could bet if the temperature is going to rise above 70 degrees. I could bet that that man over there stutters twice when talking to that girl over there."

            "Ouch. I can see how gambling can become a problem for some people."

            "Its not quite as bad as some other vices out there…speaking of vices, the Great Deku Tree really needs to become the patron deity of recreational sex or something because he was just a little weird when I talked to him."

            "There isn't a patron deity of recreational sex."

            "Really?" 

Nil sounded so surprised and Nayru didn't quite know what to say to that. Nayru frowned, "Now I'm not sure. Oh well. When we get to this library, you can look up a book of patron deities and check. When did you talk to the Great Deku Tree?"

            "Back after the Billy Bob incident. Hey. I just thought of something. The Deku Tree told me that I'd live again a day in the fall. In Nilvillle it wasn't fall weather. So I'm wondering…"

            "How do you know this isn't all part of a big hallucination?"

            "Yea."

            "I guess we'll find out if you suddenly drop dead and our world shatters."

            "Comforting…"

            Nil stopped in front of the Library. "Here we are." He offered his arm, "Shall we?"

            "You are becoming quite the gentleman." Nayru remarked, taking it.

* The Graveyard

            Attëa look at Ganondorf who chuckled and scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

            Nearly every single grave was dug up. Several city guards were standing around looking for clues and a few more were filling graves back in.

            "You dug up every grave?"

            "Shh. I don't want to get arrested. They'll probably hang me right away then too."

            "I can't believe this! The first time I'm back since I became a demon and I can't even visit my own grave—because you dug it up!"

            "If I had known one of them was yours I might have been more thorough when I was plundering."

            Attëa reached into its robes and pulled out an aluminum baseball bat. "I'm gonna kill you."

            "Hey! Put your fancy beating stick down! People are starting to stare."

            The demon looked around at the large amounts of people staring at them. "What? You've never seen someone threaten somebody with a baseball bat before? Quit leering at me, ya bums!"

            Not one soul moved. The wind whistled up and Ganondorf sighed, "That accomplished a lot."

            Attëa pulled back its hood, revealing its head shaped shadow. Two red eyes appeared and it waved its arms over its head, "Booga Booga!"

            A few people fainted outright, but most ran away. Except for all the guards. They were used to seeing this sort of thing, if one can be used to seeing that sort of thing.

            "What did I say? I said I didn't want to get arrested. And what do you do? Get us arrested! May I remind you have to play tour guide in an hour?"

            "It seemed like the thing to do at the time…man that sun is bright." It pulled its hood back over its head. "Well, it's been a pleasure, but I really have to go now. You see, I'm giving the local hero, princess, and a skinny ass eighty pound man a guided tour of hell in a hour, and one must prepare one's notes." It reached into its robes and pulled out a long silver wand, "So, if you all would just look right at me…"

            There was a bright flash of white light and the guards just stood there. Ganondorf waved his hand in front of their eyes, nothing.

            "What did you do?"

            "Nothing life threatening." It muttered as they walked away.

            "Why do you call Chavez a skinny ass eighty pound man?"

            "Same reason I call you Piggy, Piggy. Because I can."

            "Because you can isn't a reason, its an excuse."

            "What's the difference between an excuse and a reason?"

            "A reason is why you did something, an excuse is making your reason sound decent."

            "…Whatever."

            Ganondorf frowned but remained silent for several seconds, "Majora says that saying 'Whatever' is rude because you're essentially saying, 'Hey, I don't care about you or your opinion so go screw yourself' in fewer words."

            "Well, Majora would be right."

            "Prick."

            "Pig."

            After a pause, they started laughing.

* Kakariko Inn, Noon

            Link was pacing back and forth in the Goddess's room. It was were they all agreed to meet. Why wasn't anyone else here? It was frustrating and annoying.

            "Where is everybody?"

            He paced a few more times, pondering on the recent events. He had gone comatose in the Golden Land, been on the weirdest dream sequence ever, awoke in time to kill a creature made out of the Triforce and save the current holder of the Triforce of Power, his usual nemesis. This bearer however, seemed to be decent enough guy, but wasn't one of the bearer's supposed to be evil? Then his village gets burned down and now he is going to hell, "So, all in all, a perfectly normal adventure, yeah right."

            Link sighed and sat down on a chair. He interlocked his fingers and twiddled his thumbs for a few seconds, alternating between looking at the door and his feet. After two minutes he stood up again and began pacing once more.

            The door opened quickly and Attëa ran into the room, slamming the door shut. It ran behind the table and ducked.

            "If anyone knocks on the door claiming to be the Hylian guard, get rid of them please."

            "What happened?"

            "You know, it might be better if you didn't know."

            "Where's Ganondorf? He was with you this morning."

            "I hid him in the old witch's potion shop."

            Link sighed, "You're right, I don't want to know. What I do want to know is where Nil and Zelda are."

            No sooner had those words been spoken from his mouth did Nil and Nayru appear in a flash of blue light and green smoke. 

            Nil coughed and hacked a few times. "Fine. So it is harder than it looks."

            "I told you."

            "I know you did, and it was my fault for not listening. But I still got us here didn't I?"

            "After four tries."

            Attëa groaned, "Why can't you two just make out like normal couples in their twenties do? No, you have to act like you're married already…Hylians…I am so glad I'm a demon. In Hell, we don't have these kinds of problems."

            Link, Nil, and Nayru stared at Attëa who rambled on for several more minutes about how things 'back home' were much nicer, "…Look at this place. No phone, no lights, no motorcars. Not a single luxury. Its like Robinson-freaking-Crusoe here!"

            "Who?"

            "Robinson Crusoe. He was a fictional character in a novel I read. It was about a plantation owner or something like that who was at sea and got shipwrecked and he had to teach himself how to survive." Attëa explained.

            "We still don't have a clue."

            Nayru sighed, "Don't worry about it. It's a little ahead of your time anyway."

            Link shook his head in exasperation. Apparently lots of things were a head of his time. Just about everything Attëa would go off on a tangent about.

            Nil was about to suggest that they get searching for Zelda when Din and Farore walked into the door. 

            "Nayru, what was that just now? It felt like a teleportation spell, but it had the sloppiest delivery I've ever seen." Farore asked.

            "Okay! I get it! I'm terrible at magic! I'll walk everywhere from now on!" Nil exclaimed. He crossed his arms and sat down on a bed.

            Din chuckled, "I think you have the beginnings of a very dangerous inferiority complex." Din walked up to Nil. She handed him the shield, "Here. Sorry."

            Nil took it carefully. It was a round metal shield fitted with the straps from his Hylian shield. The edges were a dull gold color and the face of the shield was a large mirrored metal with the Triforce insignia on it. It felt heavy, but not cumbersome.

            "Such unexpected generosity. Thank you." He said, and strapped it to his back.

            Link blinked a few times. "I know that looks familiar…"

            "Well, I had wanted to get his Hylian shield fixed, but the smiths said it was trashed.  Then I saw this and realized that with a few minor alterations it would make a nice shield for Nil and since I kind of broke his…" Din hastily explained. She looked at Nil, who smiled and nodded. And really, that was all she needed. Say what she will, Din was not the kind of goddess to scream for attention and have people slobber gratitude on her.

            Farore and Nayru handed Link his Longshot, Power Bracelet, and bow. "Here. I don't think we'll need them anymore."

            Link accepted his items back. He pulled out his Hookshot. "What am I going to do with two of these things?"

            Nil looked at him, "You could give it back to me, I know I'm getting dangerously close to looking like a poor man's hero, but I really liked playing with it."

            Link laughed and tossed it to Nil, "Sure."

            The group waited patiently for a few more seconds until Din sighed, "Why is it that we always have to wait on someone? Can't anyone ever be on time?"

            Attëa nodded, "Yea, just where is that floozy anyway?"

            The door swung open and in stepped a young man with an athletic build, wearing a blue bodysuit and white bandages over his head. Link shook his head when he saw the red eyes and the emblem of the shiekah on the chest.

            Shiek grabbed his groin, "I got your floozy right here."

            Attëa just stared. "I think I'm gonna be sick."

            Link blinked once. He didn't even know she could still do that. He could have gone a lot longer before knowing it again. He never asked before—there wasn't the time—but…for this…he had no words, "Zelda?"

            "Hey, its Sheik when I'm wearing the suit." He pointed to the red shiekah emblem on his white and blue leotard.

            Nil just kept his mouth shut. Apparently, Zelda was not only the Crown Princess of Hyrule; she was also a shape shifter with a dual/or repressed personality. Whatever floats her boat.

            He gave Nayru a kiss and a hug; "You do know I love you right? You aren't feeling insecure because of what I said in Nilville are you?"

            "I don't know…this little pang in the back of my skull could be understanding..." she smiled, "Go, before you miss your ride."

            "I'll see you later. Farore, Din." He gave the other two a nod of acknowledgement before walking over to the rest of the group.

            Attëa was digging in its robes. There were a few loud clattering noises. "Mmm-hmm…uh-huh…unh-huh…errgghhh…Ah-ha!" It pulled out a shiny brass doorknob.

            It stuck the doorknob onto the floor. With a twist and a push the 'door' fell inward. "After you."

            Sheik, Link, and Nil all jumped into the hole. Attëa followed quickly and removed the doorknob before closing the door.


	10. Life is funny that way isn't it?

The Legend of Zelda: Divine Intervention: Part Ten: Life is Funny That Way, Isn't it?

Quincy007

            The sun shined brightly in the crystal clear light blue sky. The day's warmth was accentuated by a gentle breeze that swayed ever so softly every couple of minutes. The grass was soft and springy not to mention a vibrant green. Trees and shrubs were periodically placed next to the gravel path. 

            After taking a few breaths of the deep clean air Nil turned to Attëa, who put its hood back, and seemed to be relishing the sunlight on its shadowy head, "This is hell? Excuse my ignorance, but I remember hearing a lot about fire, brimstone, screams of agony, and eternal suffering."

            "I will excuse your ignorance, but I'll let you in on a secret. This isn't Hell. What you call Hell is beyond the Morgul Gates a few miles that way. This is my favorite picnicking spot and where I was before I had to go chase after you in your fantasy world."

            Link sighed, "Why didn't you just take us straight into Hell?"

            "First of all, we are not going to call my home Hell for the rest of our time together. You will call it by its proper name: Thanatos Lemures: A beautiful name for the resting place of the scourges of society, neh?"

            Sheik looked around as he wound and unwound a long chain around his hand, "So where are we?"

            "The borders of Bob's Kingdom. I picked this spot for its elusiveness. To get to the main road, we'll have to cross Agmar's Creek. This way."

            Link adjusted his hat, "At least the weather's nice."

            Attëa gave Link a thumbs up, "That's the attitude. We'll reach the Gates by nightfall if we make haste."

            So the quartet marched off into the grassy plains not knowing what surprises lay in wait.

* Hyrule—Kakariko

"Personally, I thought it went rather well." Farore said as they walked down the street.

"We did get the Triforce, but the big villain has yet to show itself. We can't very well call it a victory until that is done." Nayru pointed out.

            "I can understand why we went down to Earth this time, but was any of it really our concern to begin with?" Din asked

            "Well, Zelda certainly wasn't going to be able to destroy all those monsters."

            "And Nil would have been slaughtered by Ganondorf while he was passed out, then all hell would have broken loose."

            "Presumably."

            Farore scowled, "You know what I mean."

            Din sighed, "I suppose it is up to us to rally the troops from time to time. Well, let's go."

            "Oh, aren't you going to say Goodbye to Ganondorf?" Nayru asked sarcastically.

            "No. I've better things to do tonight than harass the thing we're leaving as Hyrule's last line of defense."

            "Din?" Nayru and Farore looked at her strangely. Farore snapped her fingers and a thermometer appeared in her hands, "Are you all right?"

            The red head leered back away from the other two. After a second she sighed, "Fine, if you must know we've had words already. Strong, harsh words."

            Nayru shook her head and patted Din on the back, "That's the Din I know."

            "Can we go home now?" 

            The three of them began to mutter words in the root of all languages, a very potent language, capable of saying volumes in one sentence. It comes in handy when you need to utter a spell that would take you two days in Hylian to cast.

            As a cascade of colors surrounded them Farore stated, "A better question to ask is 'Are we there yet?'."

* Two blocks down, take a right.

            {Is she gone?}

            Ganondorf poked his head around the corner of the building. "Looks like it."

            Majora made a sound similar to a sigh of relief, {Boy did we get lucky. I thought she was going to kill us.}

            "Well, she does have every right to be angry."

            {Granted, you've been tarnishing her name for so many years now…}

            "That is not what I meant." Ganondorf said as he walked into the afternoon sun.

            {What? Did you mean the sleeping spell thing? She can't be holding a grudge about that can she?}

            "Were you asleep the entire time? That was half of the conversation!"

            {I ran away. I'll admit it. My consciousness fled into the depths of my…er…mask.}

            "…You're hopeless."

            Ganondorf was actually at a lack of ideas for things to do. He didn't have to bother with thinking of an evil plan, because he long ago realized what a pain in the ass being the bad guy was. But he had to wait for someone else to do something before he could act. He suddenly realized how much more patient Link had to be than he.

            "Of course, its not like I kept him out of work. He heh."

            {Ganondorf? Do you regret what's happened to us?}

            "What? Our whole turncoat thing? No, we're just being sensible. You don't fight the embodiment of a Goddess's power, its just stupid. Maybe if I was still a bearer things would be different, but I'm not, so they aren't."

            Ganondorf sighed and looked up at the sky. The blue seemed fainter today, and was occasionally flashing like lightning, but there was no accompanying thunder or clouds. Very suspicious indeed. 

            As the light show in the sky ended, the ground began to tremble. It grew in force until it was a full-fledged earthquake. People were screaming as the ground cracked open along the main street. Ganondorf ran along the crack, trying to figure out what was causing it.

            {Stop running around with like your head has been cut off! Don't worry about the why, we should just try to stop civilian casualties.}

            Ganondorf nodded and noticed a man hanging on for dear life a few feet down in the crack. Using a tentacle he lifted the man out of the crack.

            "We need to get the people out of the town!" Ganondorf shouted, "Spread the word!"

            "Uh…yes sir!"

Ganondorf looked up to the sky and saw darkness creeping down from the edges of the sun.

            "Somebody, I don't know if it was Nil or the Goddesses, but somebody screwed up."

            He heard loud crash, followed by a scream. Pushing his thoughts aside he ran off into the town.

* Gates of the Dead City

            Link noticed that Nil had barely said anything the whole time they were in the fields. He had a disgruntled look on his face every time he looked around. It was like he was disappointed with the fact that Hell wasn't a barren wasteland torn apart by fire and desert as far as the eye could see. The Hylian only grew more irritated as they approached Thanatos Lemures. 

            They crossed the bridge that spanned the river Lewa and were a stone's throw away from the towering city. 

            In the center of the city stood a black spire that disappeared into the clouds. Flickering fires could be seen in the windows. As they gazed down they saw other towers, but none so high as that spire. Their view ended as the walls blocked the rest of the city.

The walls that surrounded Thanatos Lemures were at least three men thick, and made out of shiny black stone stronger than steel. Every hundred feet or so there was a guard tower, but the darkness was so strong one could never see into them.

            The doors to the city were huge. Link put them at twenty-five feet high by thirty feet wide made of black metal wrought with a shiny black glass. As he looked closer he saw that there were thin lines of silver in the scrollwork. The two double doors looked ominous enough to get Nil's attention, whose only response was the put a hand on his sword, which he now carried at his waist. "Just how many doors are like this in Thanatos?" He asked, looking from guard tower to guard tower.

            "Just the main gate." Attëa said as it dusted off and straightened its robes.

            "Nayru said that Dol Guldur was the second highest gate of the Underworld."

            Attëa reached into his robes and pulled out a large flowchart, "Its time for your daily lesson in how death works children listen close because I hate having to explain this to people every day."

            "When you die and come to Thanatos Lemures, you generally land somewhere in the fields. If you wish you can stay out there forever, living off the land—there are few who have done well by that. However, most people head for civilization and come here. Passing through these gates is the first step. There are no Inns in my city, you either go home or to Dol Guldur, where you are processed."

            "Processed?"

            "Yes. Our highly trained staff looks you up in the Omega book, or the book of fates as treasure hunters call it. Every crime and good deed you have done will be listed there. You are given those pages in a folder and you see a clerk somewhere on the second and twentieth floors. You fill out paperwork for the better part of six months to five years and then you talk to Nertëa or Cantëa, my two partners in crime. They will either give you a key to a house and a work assignment, or they send you to talk to me. If you get to talk to me, you will try to throw yourself out of the window. I basically deal out the hellfire and all around smiting of evil souls. That's what takes place on floors thirty one through seven hundred and twenty."

            "Seven hundred and twenty floors?"

            "Twenty eight actually, the full time staff has housing on the top floors."

            "So who is talking to the evils of society while you were on this jaunt?"

            "No one. They are probably sitting in line waiting for me. After the line reaches the foyer, they stop accepting new applications and you have to wait a few years for me to get through the backlog. Hours are five am to ten pm closed weekends and holidays."

            "Where do all the people fit?"

            "We don't really know. The tower used to grow bigger, but after two hundred floors it stopped. New floors just kind of appear whenever we need them. Convenient and saves us a ton on remodeling costs."

            "How long does it take for a person to become a 'citizen' of hell?"

            "Currently? A thousand years, give or take."

            "Then their eternal punishment begins?"

            "Probably. I've sent people to the back of the line before."

            "For what?"

            "Cutting, swearing, whining, the sheer pleasure of it, whatever paltry excuse I can think of."

            There was an odd silence. Sheik then asked, "If you decide who to damn and for how long, what does Bob do?"

            "Sometimes Bob will take over for me, on my days off, sometimes Bob will visit the pits or…Bob is like the King, the king doesn't do anything except plot evil schemes and settle disputes between the demons. Are we clear?"

            "That still doesn't explain why Dol Guldur is the second highest Gate in the Underworld."

            "Because if you really have the time you can file an appeal and take your case directly to Bob. So, I tell people that the gate to Bob's house is the highest gate of the Underworld, because ultimately, it is Bob who decides your fate. It just takes longer."

            "I never thought Hell would be such an annoying bureaucracy." 

Attëa paid it no never mind as it knocked on the doors.

            "No one's allowed into Thanatos Lemures after nightfall." Came the soft reply from beyond the door.

            Sheik and Link took a step back away from Attëa as it shouted its retort. The venom and power in its voice was so different from they were used to, "You will let me in or you shall find yourself beyond the gates of Dol Guldur you useless cur! I am Ulairë Attëa and I command it to be done!"

            There was a long pause from inside the gate. "Ulairë Attëa? Oh Sir Attëa you're back! That's wonderful! Oh…but Bob is so very angry with you so much, you and Ganondorf, its not funny. We've got orders not to make any exceptions for you."

            "But I wrote the gate protocols!"

            "I can't break the rules, even rules you wrote sir. That's what Bob said. I'm sorry."

            Attëa growled and hit the giant door once, making a large dent in the center, "Show yourself you damnable wretch! Show yourself and prepare to be judged! No one mocks me this way!"

            There was a sound akin to sand pouring through a funnel as a young girl about eleven with short light purple hair walked through the door.

            She sniffed once before shakily talking "I—I'm sorry Sir Attëa. But-but orders from Bob are orders…please don't send me to Dol Guldur!" She clutched at Attëa's robes and sobbed loudly.

            Attëa kneeled down and put his arms around the young girl. "Shh…its alright. I was just angry. No need to cry little one. I didn't know it was you."

            Link and Sheik watched intently, amazed at this turn of events. Attëa looked ready to rip whomever it was blocking them limb from limb, now it was comforting the girl. Nil walked passed the two and stood at the door. 

            "Attëa. Let's go now." He said coldly.

            The Demon bent down and picked the girl up. "Fine." Then the two of them walked through the door again. There was a loud clanking noise and the Gates swung outward slowly. Nil walked through followed quickly by Sheik and Link.

            Attëa set the girl down and she ran off. The demon sighed happily before pulling its hood back over its head. 

            "Who was she?" Link asked.

            "I don't know."

            "You seemed to know her."

            "I like kids alright? Is that a crime? It's not her fault she's here anyway. Hylians don't usually do anything worthy of coming here until they turn of age."

            "So how did a little girl like that get here?" Sheik asked.

            Attëa started walking. With a long sigh it explained, "Her mother was probably raped by a demon as part of her punishment. Or maybe someone did it for fun. It happens all the time. Either way once the act is done its not like we can undo it." The Demon sighed, "You know, the worst part about it is that the children haven't done anything wrong and they are still here. Usually we put them in better places than gate duty. I'll have to ask Bob about it."

            "You mean women can still have children here?" Sheik asked, probably glad that Zelda was safely hidden away.

            "Of course. Why wouldn't they? The physical laws that bind this place together allows you to do anything you can in Hyrule…well you actually don't age here, and that's really the key to my whole system… Anyway, is there nothing worse than dieing and learning that nothing changes? The same monotony day after day?" Attëa explained as they walked down the street.

            "This is weird." Link commented.

            "Nothing weirder than Hyrule." Nil spat,  "If you look you can see children like her all the time. Let's go. Unless you really want the complete guided tour." 

            He took point, walking down the well-lit streets of Thanatos Lemures. 

            Sheik shook his head, "What is his problem?"

            Attëa sighed, "Not only is he away from the one he loves—which makes any young man miserable—he probably doesn't like how this place works."

            "What do you mean?"

            "He hates someone so much that he wants them to be here, suffering for all eternity. I do hope I'll oblige him."

            Nil stopped at the corner to wait for them. His first impressions of Hell were not that promising. He remembered that as they were walking to the gates Attëa pointed out the farmer's fields. He knew then that this place was just like Hyrule. Except cleaner. The streets and walls were clean, no soot from fires or litter marred the walls and ground. And safer, he hadn't seen one person lurking about after dark. He looked at the buildings and saw that they were made of stone. He could just imagine the people working away in the quarries, singing old work songs, then going home to a warm meal. How was that getting what you deserved? Then again, waiting a thousand years in a line where you could be sent to the back on a whim before returning to the boring monotony of life is pretty bad.

            He felt a tug on his pants leg and he looked down. The girl that was looking after the gate was looking up at him. 

            "Yes?"

            "Are you Sir Attëa's friend?"

            "No. We aren't friends."

            "Oh. Well, Sir Attëa's one of the good guys so don't be mean to him!"

            Despite his annoyance with the situation, Nil smiled, "Alright."

            "I have to get back to the gate now." 

            "Good bye."

            The little girl waved and ran through the wall.

            Nil looked at the wall for but a moment and sighed wistfully. He felt the other's presence behind him, so he asked, "Attëa, are you fair when you judge?"

            "No. I send people to the back of the line for not being able to tell me what day it is without using the letter 'y'."

            Nil scowled, "I mean, have you ever let someone off light? Has someone ever left your office, room, whatever and think 'I got off light?'"

            "I wouldn't really be doing my job then would I? Of course not. I always try to be harsher than I really should be. This is, after all, eternal punishment."

            "Oh. So how did Ganondorf get to the top already? I mean that's the only way you could know him right?"

            "Actually, Bob pulled him out of line and offered him a job. Can you believe it? That's why Kings and dictators are so inefficient. They have no respect. I have this perfect system working but whenever Bob sees someone that has some potential, they get pulled out of line, it's annoying. I mean its good to have a figure head, but figureheads should realize what they are and let the people who know what they're doing do it."

            Sheik pulled the conversation into a more useful direction, "So where is Bob? The top floor of the spire?" 

            "No. The top floor of Dol Guldur is my room. From there I can see everything that goes on in there."  It said in a way that worried them all. Attëa chuckled and began to lead them down another street.

* Heaven (Because the human mind cannot begin to grasp the levels of power and the proportion of events that occur in Heaven we will act as if the Goddesses and all other beings have retained their corporeal forms while here.)

            Nayru tried to get sense of the world around her. The first thing that she noticed was that wherever she was, it did not feel like home to her. Secondly, she ached all over, like she had been in a large fight, but how could that be? There was no one in existence that could hold that much power. She ran through a list of beings who had claimed to have the powers of a god, but none still in existence came to mind. 

            She finally got one of her eyes open—the other appeared to be swollen shut—and realized someone had done some redecorating. For starters, there was a throne, a rather ostentatious throne, on top of a large staircase, overlooking what could only be a stadium or arena. The stadium was empty, but the large empty space at the center worried Nayru a little bit. 

            "Din? Farore?" She rasped. It hurt to even speak. Frustrated, Nayru remembered that she was still thinking linearly and processing speed at a Hylian's pace. She shook her head and concentrated. She wasn't surprised when it hurt to think as well.

            "Ow. Ow. Ow."

            Suddenly, the barriers of time and speed were removed. She could see All That Was and All That Had Come. Seeing All That Could Be required concentration and it hurt to think, so, she'd let herself be surprised until her body repaired itself. The past as of a few hours ago came back to her. When they appeared, they were under assault by a strong, yet familiar attacker. The first wave they easily deflected, but then they realized that they couldn't smite this intruder under the usual means, who seemed immune to their Godly powers. It was then that the intruder revealed itself before attempting to strike them down. It was shock that doomed them; something that they assumed could never happen in the heavens, being omniscient and all. She was the first to fall, taking a blow to the back of the head. What happened after that she didn't know. 

            She didn't worry about Farore or Din, Goddesses were immortal. Looking up at the figure sitting on the throne she muttered, "Unfortunately, so is the Fierce Deity." She raised her voice to speak at him, "All along, it was you: the attack on Link, the Triforce monsters, Bob sending Ganondorf and Attëa, all of it."

            "Yes. Could it have been any other? Bob has neither the skill nor the cunning to produce such a masterful plan. The 'evil' king Ganondorf hasn't the mind for such things as this anymore, but then again, he never really did.  It was that arrogance of yours that I would stay in my prison that was your downfall Lady of _Wisdom._" His deep voice sounded soothing, but his words irritated her at the same time.

            She shook her head and cleared it of mortal connotations and emotions. She needed all of her wit and wisdom for this battle of wits, for what else could it be?             Nayru stood up, steadying herself on a wall. "Where are Farore and Din?"

            "They posed threats. I sent them away."

            "Where?"

            "A place of little importance."

            "I'm just as powerful, so why am I here?"

            "You of all celestial beings I would expect to realize. I need someone to pass over the title of God."

            She couldn't help it; she glared at the Fierce Deity with all the venom and disdain as she could muster. His resemblance to Link was uncanny, and now that Nayru thought about it, intentional. She found it ironic that he would take the image of that which he wanted nothing of.

            "You were never meant to have that title. You didn't even want the title we gave you!"

            "Gave me? You demanded it! And when I refused what did you do? You locked me away in the black nothingness of oblivion!"

            "You could have been a God among Hylians Angmar, but you spurned our will!"

            "That is because you wanted me to be a slave to your precious Hylians Mother!"

* Thanatos Lemures

            They traveled in relative silence across the city. Not that they couldn't talk they were just disposed towards not doing it for the moment. 

Despite his usually good head for directions, Link was thoroughly lost and Attëa's temper had grown short when it had to explain all these changes in direction and side streets it was leading them on. After its final rant, Link just gave up and followed in silence. They had already taken eight left turns, seven rights, and crossed the same intersection twelve times—sometimes passing through the same intersection repeatedly for three minutes or more. Link was about to ask if Attëa was sure where it was going when it stopped in front of a small two-story house made of brick and wood. Link thought it was joking. But no one was laughing.

            "Bob is in there? Why not a huge castle with a moat of lava or something else like that?" Sheik asked.

            "Better yet, why did we have to pass this house three times?" Nil asked, looking much more relaxed than before.

            "To answer She-male's question first, Bob lives here because should someone attempt something like this, they go to Dol Guldur over there and die fighting up to the top instead of the real boss." It pointed to the tower. "If you want a real expert on why we had to pass this house three times ask Link."

            Nil looked at Link who frowned in concentration, "You mean it's like a maze, and we have to take certain turns in a certain order or we come back to the start?"

            "Right."

            Nil smiled, "How many times did we start over?"

            "…"

            "What was that?"

"…Five…"

The three Hylians chuckled.

            "Should we knock? Or just barge in?" Nil asked.

            "Personally? I'd knock. Its much politer." Attëa said. 

Link ignored its advice however and opened the door with a kick shouting, "Bob! You will come before us! We need to talk to you!"

            "I don't want any, Go away!"

            Sheik walked into the dark room, "We will not! We've got questions; you've got answers, and by the Triforce You will answer! Now show yourself vile cretin!"

            "I have not heard that threat in a long time. I'm amazed you still have the guts to show yourself around these parts…you aren't him. Who are you?"

            Personally, Nil wasn't surprised. It made sense that if the ruler of Thanatos Lemures was named Bob, then he didn't want too much attention. The tower thing made more sense, and finally, the last piece clicked. Because Bob was a woman.

            She had long black hair that hung past her knees in a high ponytail, a very fragile and demure looking figure covered in an inconspicuous skirt and blouse. Had circumstances been different Nil might have called her attractive, but he was cynical enough to assume that she was only hiding a 'true form' like all these evil creatures seem to do. 

            "I'm Link."

            "Oh, the Hero. What about your friends?"

            "Nil Chavez."

            "Sheik."

            Bob sighed, "Attëa, I said I wanted the Triforce, not its bearers if you can't even get one little detail right..."

            Link drew the Master sword, its blue blade shining brightly. "Don't talk to Attëa, talk to me. You've got some explaining to do."

            Bob sneered, "You presume to order me? I am lord of this realm! You do not give me orders!" Bob held her palm out at them, "Go away."

            There was no warning as the bright ball of energy flew from her hand. The spell, whatever it was, was absorbed by a light blue shield that Link had formed around himself, though Sheik and Nil both managed to cast some kind of protective spell over themselves as well.

            Nil unsheathed his sword and Sheik drew a long dagger. Bob gave each of them a long hard look. "I see. Not just the bearers, but they happen to have their Triforces with them? Well, I apologize for underestimating you. How about a game? You win, I'll answer whatever questions you want to ask. I win, you get in line at Dol Guldur."

            Nil rolled his eyes, "Or you could just answer our questions because we all save time that way."

            "No. Either you play my game or we sit in this silly stand off forever."

            Link sighed and put away his sword. The others followed suit, "Fine. What's the game?"

*  Half an hour later

            Bob blinked twice. "But how? I even rigged the deck!"

            Sheik sighed, "Because we cheated too. Whenever Nil would start to yell about how much of a waste of time this was and call 'No ace, no face, no count' Link and I would exchange some of the cards in our hands."

            "Well, I did say best of three didn't I?"

            "Unfortunately."

* Fifteen minutes later

            "No! It cannot be! No! How?"

            "You always pick rock. It wasn't that hard."

            "Arrgh! One more game!"

            "Fine."

* Three minutes later

            "Damnit all! I give up! What's the answer?"

            "So it could hide in the cherry tree."

            "I've never seen a Goron in a cherry tree."

            "See? It works." 

            Nil stopped beating his forehead on the table, "Are you going to answer our questions now? I really want to get out of here, no offense, but your tea is awful."

            Attëa chuckled, "That's the same tea we had at breakfast in Kakariko. I took the kettle with me."

            "Gah! Day old tea? You savage!"

            Bob lowered her head, "Fine. What will you ask?"

            "Who is giving you orders?" Sheik asked.

            Bob shrugged, "Angmar, the Fierce Deity."

            "The Fierce Deity? Why?"

            "So he could overthrow the current rule in Heaven."

            Nil scowled, "What will he do to the Goddesses?"

            "He left that up to me. My first thought was to entrap them on the mortal plane, but Ganondorf failed to get the Triforce back. Useless cad. So then I decided that I'd just throw them into the bowels of Dol Guldur."

            Attëa suddenly looked up, "No. Bob, you didn't."

            "I sure as heaven did! Besides it's the only place where you can keep something so powerful."

            "Not the basement of Dol Guldur! How could you put anything with a semblance of good in them in there?" It shook its head. "And without my permission too."

            "Your permission? I think you forget who is really in charge here Attëa."

            "You've gone mad Bob! I'm the Keeper of Dol Guldur for a reason! Because I know what's down there! I know the consequences! You are just a selfish power hungry fool who thinks that this world is your play toy! Lives depend on this place!"

            "ENOUGH!" Nil shouted as he took his sword and split the table in two. "Bob, you are in alliance with this Fierce Deity fellow who as we speak is trying to take over heaven?"

            "Yes. Succeeded already as far as I know."

            "Attëa, Bob gave permission for The Fierce Deity to use the basement of Dol Guldur to hold the Goddesses?"

            "Yes."

            "So by all means, the Goddesses are already in the basement?"

            Bob and Attëa nodded.

            Nil nodded. "And if I wanted to kick somebody's ass for this mess, it's this Fierce Deity fellow?"

            "Yes."

            "All right. We're done here." Nil walked out. 

            Sheik looked at the others. "That wasn't as hard as I thought it would be."

            Attëa sighed, "Because you gender bending noble, The Fierce Deity has already done it. Which means that you can do nothing unless you've recently found a way to kill a god."

            Bob nodded, "If you had gotten here a few days earlier, you might have had a chance. But, with the new boss upstairs, things are going to be different. No more kind and benevolent gods, but a harsh, demanding god. One who will enjoy human sacrifices. The kind who encourages blood shed. The Golden age of Hyule is over and the Age of the Gods shall begin!"

            Nil walked back in, "What the hell are you doing? Engaging in polite converstation? Stop talking and get out your pointy things! We have to get to Dol Guldur's basement! Before Attëa's nasties eat my girlfriend!" After a pause he added, "And Din and Farore. They're nice gals too."

            Attëa gasped, "Are you daft? You can't just go to the basement of Dol Guldur! I should know I live there!"

            Nil opened his little book, "We don't have a choice, listen to this.

Hero and Princess you would best make haste 

_Demon too this quest must be embraced_

_Listen to the recent victim of Cupid_

_Because we shout 'Save us stupid!'_

_Now you must move posthaste _

_(We're very sorry for using haste twice but we were in a hurry)_

            Link blinked twice, "Well, you've got me convinced."

            Sheik sighed, "It can never be easy can it?"

            Attëa reached into its robes and pulled out a sword. "I got my own line."

            Bob watched them disappear as Link used Farore's Wind to teleport them the tower, "Pathetic fools! There's no escape!"

* Kakariko

            "Alright, on three, Lift! One, two, Three!"

            He and a few other still healthy people heaved on the broken piece of wall. The earthquake had lasted abnormally long, almost fifteen minutes. Not only did it make escaping difficult, but also it gave all the buildings enough damage to collapse most of them with their occupants inside. Someone had already been sent on horseback to Castle Town to get some help, but it would probably be to late.

            The men finally lifted the wall up and over, it shattering when it hit the ground again. A young woman was pinned underneath some rubble. Two more men tossed it aside and got her out. Ganondorf was already searching for more buildings with survivors.

Hours later, as the sun was cresting the horizon the next morning Ganondorf stood in front of a large crowd of survivors. The town was nothing more than a pile of rubble now, but he was pretty sure that all the survivors were out. Dusting himself off, he rose and walked around.

            No one said anything to him as he passed them. Most of them were probably scared of him, which made sense, seeing as how he had displayed multiple superhuman talents in the city, but no one had recognized him as Ganondorf Dragmire King of the Gerudos and scourge of Hyrule. Ganondorf sighed in relief. Of course the last time he had had a human form was ten years ago.

            He watched the people mope about, most of them just staring listlessly into the sky. This was a crushing blow to them, but a lot of people were still alive…

            "Whoever did this won't be satisfied with Kakariko."

            {What makes you so sure?}

            "I wouldn't."

            {Come again?}

            "What did this attack accomplish? It killed scores of people and made even more homeless. This was a message. Someone very bitter is trying to decimate the people of Hyrule for some reason."

            {So? What do we do about it?}

            "There's nothing we can do. Its all up to the real heros."

* Dol Guldur—Foyer

            Attëa pushed the double doors open and strode down the stairs. Link and Sheik were at its sides and Nil brought up the rear. None of them took the time to recognize the amazing sculptures, marble floor, and Iconic pillars. Nor did they notice the large amounts of people bleeding and suffering on the floor. After all, they probably deserved to be here anyway. They did notice the immense size of the Foyer. It stretched up at least five stories with various people on different levels all doing the same thing. At the back of the Foyer there was a large sign that said 'Dol Guldur: 7 billion served.'

            Attëa walked by a line of people, followed closely by Nil, Sheik, and Link. Several people in the line gave them dark glares, probably because it appeared that they were cutting in line, but no one would dare to complain with Attëa in sight. They came to the front of the line and stopped in front of a large red oak desk. The person behind the desk, a young woman about fifteen or sixteen, stopped talking to a man and smiled with relief when she saw Attëa, "Boss! Were have you been? Things are getting out of hand down here! In just the past twelve hours Kakariko was decimated! Scores are dead! And more are coming! The tower isn't making room for the new arrivals fast enough!"

            "I can't deal with that now! Armisael, tell me, is anything in the basement floors?"

            "Not after you sealed them…wait…yes, there is." The young woman opened a registry and scanned it, "About forty-five minutes to an hour before the Kakariko incident two women were brought in. They were immediately locked in B57."

            Nil looked up, "Basement fifty-seven? Two?"

            "Yes. Perhaps he needed a hostage or something. Now quickly, it will take a day in itself to get down there. Armisael keep the line from moving! Line them up outside if you have to!"

            The girl stood still for a moment and watched Attëa and the others force their way through the line. Finally, she called out after them, "What's going on?"

            "There's been a rebellion in Heaven! And Thanatos is on the wrong side of it!" Attëa called back.

            The conversation in the line just stopped dead. Everyone was staring at Attëa. The girl behind the desk looked scared, "Dad…"

            Attëa stopped walking, "Can you guys wait a minute?" 

Nil looked back at the girl before nodding. "Go. Catch up with us later."

The demon strode up to its daughter and put a hand on her shoulder, "Armisael, I will not lie to you, it looks grim. Bob is league with the Fierce Deity, and they are trying to topple heaven and then Hyrule. Those people with me are probably the only ones who have a chance at stopping it if it can be stopped. But none of that matters right now, because I need you to do something more important than handing out pages. Get the names of everyone who has arrived in the last twelve hours and put him or her outside the tower, and then lock Dol Guldur down. No one enters, got it?"

            "But…what will that do?"

            "I don't trust the Fierce Deity. Whatever kind of rules he's going to make up could affect the people who arrive down here. I don't want anyone getting his or her file until we take care of this. After you've locked the place down, get Cantëa and Nertëa. Have them gather the others and wait for me at the top."

            She nodded, "Okay. I can do that."

            It smiled, though it was impossible to really tell, "You are the epitome of grace under pressure. Make me proud."

            Attëa jogged off, its black cloak fluttering behind it.

            Link was examining the lock on the door that read: Basements 1-60, "Well, it looks like a simple lock…" he said half to himself as he started digging around inside a pouch on his waist. After a moment he pulled out a key with a lion's head on the back. He stuck it into the lock and twisted. The door made a loud clank as rusted gears disengaged.

            "What is that?" Nil asked.

            "Magical Key. I picked it up a while ago, though I forget exactly where…all I know is that it opens most simple locks. You have no idea how much time it saves when you don't have to look for Small Keys."

            "I bet."

            Attëa rejoined them as Sheik and Nil pulled the door open. "That door is supposed to be locked."

            "Don't worry, I just opened it." Link held up his Key.

            Attëa stared, "That's Lemenya's Key! He lost it years ago when he was in a Hyrule dungeon. And you have it? That's really dangerous if you knew the things you could unlock with that key…"

            "What?"

            Attëa ushered the trio into the dark basement landing. "I'm not going to tell you, then you might be tempted to and then Farore only knows what will happen."

            "Fine, I'll ask her then."

            "Just put it away unless you need it." It closed the door and relocked it, "Ready your weapons Gentlemen. And Sheik. I may be Keeper of this tower, but the demons in the basement don't heed to my call."

            "Why?"

            "They just don't! Most of these things aren't even intelligent enough to hold a conversation, much less discuss why they hate me so much. Now, lets go before the Wall masters get us."

            "Wall masters? Ugh…I bet you have LikeLikes here too."

            "Well…yes."

            "Keese?"

            "Yup."

            "Wizerobes?"

            "Uh-huh."

            "Stalfos?"

            "A-firmative."

            "Dodongos?"

            "What dungeon would be complete without them?"

            "Moblins?"

            "More than likely."

            "Lizalfos?"

            "Mmm…I think so, but maybe not."

            "Tektites? Wolfos? Redeads? Octorocks? Zolas? Iron Knuckles? Fire Slugs? Metroids? Uruk-hai?"

            "Yes, yes, yes, yes, no, yes, never can tell depends on the rain, thank god no, and never heard of them." 

            Link sighed, "Great googily moogily."

            Nil looked around the room, finding a set of stairs in the back. Nil looked down them before looking over at Sheik. "You know Sheik, despite my rather calm appearance, The fact that you are actually a woman still bothers me to no end."

            "You and me both pal."

***

Author's notes

I have several disclaimers on previous chapters, they all still apply, but more importantly, I have to apologize for my amazing lateness in this chapter, because I up and joined the Navy and boot camp tends to get in the way of writing, thusly I had limited access to my works. I'm on leave right now so I may be able to get some work done, but if you like reading this you will have to be patient as getting to a computer and actually working on my projects is not as common as I'd like it. I'm still working on it though so it will get done. 

            By the way, I meant no offense to anyone who might find my depiction of Hyrule's (or anywhere else's) Hell offensive. I just thought it would be funny, but if it bothers you then I guess you aren't very open minded and don't have a sense of irony or humor. (And I probably misused the word irony, but I'm just an ignorant man, so forgive for that one too.)


	11. You know we're getting near the end, I'm...

The Legend of Zelda: Divine Intervention Part 11

or

Saving the world classic Zelda style 

Quincy007

Author's Note: I know its been a couple of months, but that's about as fast as I can put this out seeing as how I have a job to go to and other nonsense to accomplish. Well, if you hadn't guessed by now, we're approaching an end to this story, I expect no more than thirteen parts plus or minus an epilogue. So, if you've been reading this please continue to the very end. And I know that I don't own any of the characters Nintendo has claimed ownership rights to. Now you know this too.

*Hyrule Castle

            While monarchies are similar to dictatorships in many ways the most important is that there is only one person ultimately in charge. Another thing about monarchies and dictatorships is that usually only one government official dies when the public rebels. And since it's been 24 hours since the Kakariko incident the public had been demanding something be done. The King summoned everybody who might be able to help him.

"And, your majesty, the disturbances haven't ceased with the earthquake in Kakariko. There have been reports of monsters of which haven't been seen since the evil Gannon roamed the world." Said a small thin scholar who had been researching these situations in the past.

            The king rubbed his temples with an exasperated sigh. "This does not bode well. Where is my daughter? She usually has 'dreams' or something that helps. Better yet where is that no good boy toy of hers that vanquished Gannon the last time?"

            Impa, Zelda's Shiekah nursemaid, shook her head; "We haven't heard from Zelda since she disappeared earlier this week and Link hasn't been seen since a brief appearance at Lake Hylia. I've got soldiers looking all over and from what we can tell Link, Zelda and five others two men three women were in Kakariko before it was leveled."

            "So they could be dead?"

            "I doubt it, the boy has survived worse and he wouldn't leave Zelda to die."

            The King scowled, "What do the priests say? Are we being damned? Is this the end of days?"

            The Temple of time's high priest shook his head, "This is not even thought of in the holy texts. The Goddesses do not destroy like this."

            "Sir, there have been several people clamoring outside the gates claiming to be the prophets of the New mighty god the Fierce Deity Angmar." Said the captain of the guard.

            "Who is that? Why is this happening?" The King stood up and began to pace and wave his hands expressively in the air, "Could somebody tell me what is going on?"

            There was a loud crack and purple smoke as Ganondorf appeared in the throne room, "I think I can help you, but you aren't gonna like it…"

* The Deepest Basement of Dol Guldur

Sub Basement 57 was the last basement capable of supporting life and it did a poor job of that anyway. It was a foul and dank dark room lined with racks and chains, whips, iron maidens, thumbscrews, and various other torture devices of unknown means. There was one door on the far side of the room, but Farore couldn't see it at all. In fact, if not for the fact that she and Din gave off light they wouldn't have been able to see anything. She let her head hit the wall as she thought once more about how she got here.

            Angmar had devised a way to break out of his prison and had been waiting for time when they would leave. He had probably been influencing the Triforce and Link to make situation come to this anyway. It was a brilliantly subtle plan, and she had to give him props for the excellent execution, for he had materialized them in the deepest basement of Dol Guldur in their human forms and the chains that held them prevented teleportation and restricted magic flow. Basically, they were stuck. Still, she had managed to use a time displacement spell to insert a new poem into Chavez's little book, realizing that the entire thing was written like that, the Goddesses inserting a poem when they needed to convince the reader of the book of anything. She and Din had just gotten off of a serious Limerick binge. 

            However, the time displacement spell had gotten caught on the chain's anti-magic field and now they were suffering the backlash. Time had altered so as that one minute seemed to last five, so on and so forth…then again, maybe it was just the environment. 

            "This really sucks." Farore said as she pulled on the chains that kept her secured to the wall.

            Din scoffed, "Hah. I don't see what's so scary about this place. I mean we've been here for a couple of hours right?"

            "It's been over two days since I put the poem in Nil's book."

            "Two days?"

            "I'm afraid so."

            Din yanked on her chains, and growled. "Since Nayru isn't here, I suspect that Angmar needed her for something?"

            Farore sighed, "Or maybe he just has an Oedipus complex the size of Manhattan."

            Din frowned. Angmar was no doubt insane, and insane Gods are never a pretty sight, but an insane God in love with his mother? Creepy. "Didn't I say 'kill him now or it will come back to bite us in the ass?'"

             "Yes."

            "Didn't I say that he was to power hungry to stay locked up?"

            "Yes."

            "Didn't I say…"

            "Holy shit Din, can't you ever fucking be positive? It seems like all you ever do nowadays is naysay, and my unlimited patience isn't so damned unlimited anymore!"

            "…"

            "…"

            "Are you done?"

             Farore had a look of deep concentration for a few seconds before nodding her head, "Yea."

            "Good. Now, these chains are approximately an inch thick comprised of some material unknown to Hylians, probably a Titanium alloy of some sorts and also have an extremely high flash point. How could we devise…"

* Basement of Dol Guldur sublevel 2

            Link looked at the simple square room with a distinct feeling of nostalgia. In the center of the room two large statues of something were standing next to each other and each wall had one door centered on it. He glanced at the torches lighting the area and smiled, "It looks like that is a one-way door, or a conditional door, but the one of the left wall requires a small key, the remaining door is open. Right, then."

            Nil watched Link pull out a piece of parchment and sketch a small outline of the room with notes about the doors as he walked. He stopped in front of the door and looked at them oddly, "What are you people waiting for? We have to go this way."

            Sheik looked around, "How do you know that?"

            "It's the only door. That one is locked, and that one is a one way door. We'll probably be re-entering the room through that door. I suspect that this path leads us on a circular movement collecting a dungeon map and a small key, probably various rupees and several monsters to accustom you to the situation."

            Nil looked at Attëa, who nodded, "Something like that, I can't tell you much about the exact layout, I normally use the teleportation pad in my office to get to the key locations, like the treasury—basement 45—and the holding cells—basement 57."

            Link tapped his foot, "Look I know what I'm doing. This is my life. Stay with me and we'll be through here in no time. Fifty-seven levels…two and a half days, unless we stumble upon a teleporter. Oh, and everyone carry one of these." He handed out bottles with fairies in them.

            Nil shook his head. This was all new to him, but Link had been traversing Dungeons and labyrinths since he was ten years old. So, why not? "All right, lets get this over with."

* Hyrule Castle

            "Guards!" The King shouted loudly.

            Ganondorf sighed, "I'm not here to depose you, as much pleasure as that would give me and despite my partner's smug knowledge that he could rule this kingdom better than you, however that is not the task we were given. I'm here to help."

            Impa crossed her arms and stared the huge man down, "This is a new one on me. What are you up to?"

            Ganondorf shook his head, "See? I told you it wouldn't work."

            {It seemed to me that the king would have gladly taken any help he could get, I don't really understand why he's reacting like this.}

            "Well, I have attempted to overthrow him before."

            {Still, I mean even the Goddesses are willing to forgive you why not…never mind, these are Hylians.}

            Ganondorf cracked his neck, "Look, you want to know what's going on, and I want to tell you. As far as I know, Link, Zelda, and a man named Nil Chavez, a Hylian Guard, are currently bearing the Triforce in its separate pieces. They went to Hell because they think that…what do call the root of all evil around here?"

            The High-priest replied, "It is most often referred to as the great evil, Farore's bane, Gannon…"

            Ganondorf snorted, "Well, its name is Bob and we are pretty sure that he/she/it was responsible for the monster related disturbances earlier, but I've been hearing the people rant about this new Fierce Deity Angmar, and it would appear that an angry god has taken over heaven ousted the Goddesses and is uh…currently making prophets to turn people to his ideals, and destroying the land and people until we worship him." 

            "You expect us to believe that?" The King said, relieved that his guards finally showed up.

            "No, I don't expect you to believe me, I expect you to listen to the idiots outside your gate who have been screaming Angmar's name since Kakariko was leveled, and by the way, your relief forces still hadn't arrived when I left. So, back to the original problem, I'd bring one of those yoo-hoos in here and see what's up. I wish I could stay and give you more advice, but those spears look pointy and I've got more important shit to do than try to convince you I'm right. I will leave you with this open threat: Stay on the Goddess's side if you value your life. Because if I find out you turned coat when things looked bad I'll come back and kick your ass on their behalf." Ganondorf shook his head and disappeared in a purple cloud.

            The king frowned, "Think he was serious?"

            Impa nodded, "While I never thought of Gannon as a religious man, I would believe him."

            "Crap, there goes plan A."

* Heaven

            Angmar sat on his throne, his hands clasped together under his nose, covering his face as he watched a cloud that displayed pictures of the current events.

            "You do realize that putting Ganondorf, a man who is hated by most, as your only defender for the time being was most unwise. My numbers will grow just to spite him."

            Nayru sighed. He was right, Ganondorf was not ideal, but he was the only option they had, and he had proven a great amount of character by telling the king that he better stick by the side of right. However, Angmar seemed to have four aces. He had an obscene amount of power, more than she did, so an outright fight was out of the question. He had about a thousand years of spite behind him, so talking him down was not looking very good. How could she retaliate with her power? Plan, she needed a plan. Something that—

            "I know you like these Hylian creations of yours, so I could spare them if you would just help me with the transition." Angmar interrupted. He was watching his magic cloud, which was in Nayru's opinion a sample of how simple and inexperienced he was. As a god he could simply know things, but instead chose to learn them by watching.

            Nayru rolled her eyes but remained silent. She was glad that the Fierce Deity couldn't read her thoughts; omnipotent beings couldn't read other omnipotent beings. Perhaps she could use that and his simple-minded tactics to her advantage.

            Deep in thought, she didn't notice Angmar's long stares. 

            _What was she thinking that made her ignore so fully the suffering and destruction of the Goddess's prized creation? Was her mind breaking already? That would be no fun…to a point. Could she just be ignoring me? What was preoccupying her thoughts?_ Angmar thought as he watched her talk to herself

            "Damn it! Why do you not listen to me? This is just like you, ignoring something important to go off on a mere tangent!"

            "What will happen if they don't turn to you?" She asked calmly.

            "I'll destroy them all." He said smugly.

            "Leaving you to rule over what?"

            Say what he will, Gods hate ruling over nothing. The antics of the Hylians barely held their interest some days. So even he had to admit she had a point, "Errghhh…If I can't win them over with prophets and promises, I'll take them over with armies and anger. That's it. I'll build an army worthy of the Fierce Deity."

            Nayru groaned, but in actuality, this was a good idea. Not only would him making an army require time and energy that he probably couldn't spare, it would also make him appear the aggressor—not the savior—making him lose public opinion. All moot if everyone died. 

            Nayru frowned as Angmar was creating a race of monsters on his floating cloud. She turned to the wall and tried her hand at telepathy. After several failed attempts she couldn't get in contact with Din or Farore. Nil, Zelda, and Link were also unreachable. With a sigh of regret she realized her only hope on Hyrule was, Ganondorf. Majora

            She felt a tingle of shock, Who? Where?

            It's Nayru. Forgive my casual manner, but we're in deep kimchee here. The Fierce Deity has taken over heaven and I can't beat him in an all out fight. He's a little preoccupied now with building an army to conquer the uh…world and supplant all current rulers with his patsies. So, build _me_ an army that can at least survive for at least three days.

            She heard Ganondorf's bluntly negative thoughts before Majora responded {When can we uh…expect this army?}

            If he plays fair and doesn't realize the extent of his powers, maybe twenty-four hours. If he learns something before the end and sends it back in time after he makes it…ten minutes ago.

            What? Build an army a day or less? It can't be done! 

            Nayru nodded, I know, but could you at least try? I'll help you out however I can, though that isn't much. Anything serious, like smiting, and Angmar will notice.

            Right, right…Is the situation that bad up there? I don't mean to sound like you aren't trying, but what is he doing that you can't do whatever the hell you want? You are a Goddess in your element, probably eons older than him.

            Well, aside from kicking the crap out of us when we first arrived, thus weakening our powers, He sent Din and Farore to the deepest basement of Hell's dungeon and basically the Triforce trio, Din, Farore, and I need to be together and in agreement to anything truly powerful. And even though I am older than Angmar, we made the Fierce Deity extremely powerful because of what he was supposed to do.

            What was he going to be? 

            Nayru gave a grimace and looked at Angmar, who was deciding if his army would carry swords or axes. He was to be the patron deity of protection and walk among the people ultimately becoming the great hero.

            She could feel Ganondorf shake his head, That is what we call bitter irony. We'll see what we can do.

            Nayru looked over at the Fierce Deity and sighed. She walked toward him, maybe if she tried negotiating with him…

* The Dungeon of all Dungeons sublevel 2

            Nil grimaced as he wiped yet more blood off of his sword on a handkerchief. The worst part about this dungeon was all the monsters. Before you could even get to the inanely complicated puzzles that opened one door or revealed a treasure chest you had to kill every single monster in the room, not that you ever couldn't they all attacked with a simple minded rage. He started to say something when he got a cold shiver up his spine. Damn this place, so much cold air and all of it was stagnant, "Anyone else feel a chill?"

            "Someone stepped on the spot where you are going to die." Attëa said as it looked at the map Link had uncovered by pushing a block that was attached to a mechanical trap door mechanism, that revealed a treasure chest filled with various parchments, inks, and a map.

            Link frowned, "That's just an old wife's tale."

            "Fine don't believe me, its not like I don't know anything about how people die."

            Sheik tapped his foot impatiently. "Well, what does the map say?"

            Link sighed, "This is a huge map, alright? I've never been in a dungeon with more than eight or nine floors and seven basements. Speaking of which, leave all the maps for floors 1 on up here."

            Attëa took a pile of maps and stuffed them down its robes. Link didn't really care, he just didn't need them, yet something made him ask, "Does that thing ever get full?"

            "The limit of the spell is something like sixteen tons."

            "Then no."

            "Yes."

            Nil tapped Attëa on the shoulder, "Is there anyway I can find out who stepped where?"

            "I'll look it up for you when we're all said and done, now be quiet." Attëa said offhandedly turning another page of the map.

            Link pointed to a door, "That-a-way."

            The next room was an empty square space devoid of light with one sealed door on the far end. Water dripped down slowly and they heard a rattling.

            Link and Attëa reached for their lanterns. Link's trusty Lantern lit up a small area in front of them. Attëa's small handheld lantern was obviously magical because not only did he just push a button to turn it on, it cast a thin beam of light across the room.

            "Everyone stay with a light, there may be enemies in this room." Link said, drawing the Master Sword.  Sheik drew his long dagger. Nil and Attëa drew swords silently.

            Nil heard an oozing, slimy, noise that reminded him of jelly being sucked out of a jar. He spun around and saw a blob rising out of the ground.

            "Blob!" He cried, then swung his sword at the oozing mass. He saw a gleam in the white spots that could have been its eyes. The sword made a solid 'schlup' as it cut the creature in half.

            Nil heard Sheik's slightly feminine voice yell, "More of them!"

            Attëa and Nil turned back to back swinging their swords at the sounds of flying jelly. "There's so many." Attëa muttered as he fell two more with a single stroke.

            Link was standing his ground killing the creatures in a slow methodical manner. He would make a clean slice and turn to the next closest enemy. When more than one attacked he would throw a Boomerang at it, stunning it until he had time to strike it with his sword. 

            It was over in about two minutes. The oozing bouncy sound of the blob's jumping sound echoed into nothing and there was a sound of sliding stone.

            "Clean your swords, we're done here."

            Sheik sighed and took off his wrapped headgear to wipe down his dagger and hands. A few had gotten to close and he had to punch and kick a few away.

            "How do you know?"

            Link used a handkerchief to clean the Master Sword, dropping it on the ground as he explained, "The door was sealed until all the enemies in the room died. It's fairly common in dungeons, though there were a lot more than usual. Oh well."

            They made their way to the room where they started and Nil looked at Sheik, "I don't know about you, but I'm just going to stop asking questions when Link says something."

            "Yea."

* Hyrule—Gerudo Fortress

            The sun was high in the sky, and the heat was visible, all in all a normal day in the desert. The simple adobe fortress was well guarded, but Ganondorf didn't feel that mattered considering who he was. 

            He stood outside the main door and yelled, "Take me to the leader of the Gerudo, she's going to be in for a rude surprise."

            The closest guard turned her spear towards Ganondorf, but stopped when she saw the flaming hair and sickly yellow eyes. "Lord Ganondorf. Lord Ganondorf has returned!"

            Ganondorf didn't bother to try figure out if she was happy or sad. He was the only Male Gerudo and that made him King. They had to obey his orders, and it would give him a large starting force of soldiers.

            The guard led him inside the fortress to a simple meeting hall. There was one other Gerudo in the room, and he instantly recognized her as Nabooru, a rather spirited woman whom he had tried to have killed on several occasions. It surprised him not that she had taken the lead in his absence, especially with his mothers gone.

            "Ganondorf. Our mighty King has returned after how long? Ten years? Eleven?"

            "Eleven. I've been dead. Its not something I can get over easily." He said tersely.

            "What do you want? If you want your throne you can't have it. We've been doing much better since we stopped taking orders from men."

            Ganondorf chuckled. "I don't want my throne, I'll pass it to you if you'd like it, however a situation has arisen and I need an army, a big one. We all know that the Gerudos are the best fighting force in Hyrule."

            "What has happened that my spies haven't told me?"

            "How many of your spies died in Kakariko?"

            She gave a snort, "All but few."

            "And how many spies do you have in the King's chambers?"

            "As if that would be possible. You get arrested if the guards even think you are a Gerudo."

            "Such terrible inequality. I will have to speak to someone about that." Ganondorf said with a shake of his head. "Then you wouldn't know about how Kakariko was leveled by the Fierce Deity to try and make the people of Hyrule bow before him. He is a new god in heaven trying to oust the Goddesses. Of course his prophets are putting a better spin on it than that."

            "Fierce Deity? One of the guards was ranting about him. We all thought she was ill, but maybe she's been possessed. If what you say is true."

            Ganondorf nodded, "It is true. And I'd love to offer you the option of verifying my claims, but I'm pressed for time. Fierce Deity is creating an army of monsters to take over the world and replace the people who believe in the Three with the patsies of the Fierce Deity Angmar."

            "So you want the Gerudo Army to fight for the entire world?"

            "No, I'm building a force that the Gerudos will probably be the Keystone. Hylians won't listen to me, but I may be able to convince groups of people and maybe the other races."

            "I remember that you used to be quite the speaker, but I think that you have bit off more than you can chew this time Ganondorf, tell me though: Why are you sticking your neck out for these people who hate you?"

            Ganondorf looked away for a few moments. It was true that Nayru had said they would talk about a second chance for him and Majora if all went well, but in Ganondorf's opinion this was anything but well. And if the Goddesses lost, not only did he lose his second chance at life, but any chance of saving his soul. 

            "I want to prove to them that the people are not sheep, and will fight for what we believe is right. If we turn allegiance to whoever shows a bigger fist, can we really say we have free will? I've done many things in my life, things I'm not proud of, things I'd do again in a heartbeat, however, I realize that it's all moot if I give up on the world." 

            "Very well. I will call a muster for the forces of the Gerudo."

            "Get them on the march as soon as you can, the rally point is the LonLon Ranch. I must go."

* Heaven

            "Well, what do you think?" Angmar said as Nayru finally got up close to him.

            He presented to her a figure in the palm of his hand. It was a large humanoid with dark gray skin thick as leather, ferocious jaws and a high forehead. Its thick black hair hung around its shoulders, and it exuded power and fear.

            "I think it's absolutely revolting. Not elegant at all."

            "Excellent. Its very sight should make Hylians quiver. Once they see the power of the forces behind me, all shall have no choice but to worship me."

            Nayru looked at him confused, "You're going down yourself?"

            "When I say behind me, I meant it figuratively."

            "Right."

            Angmar noticed that Nayru was still staring at the creature. "Are you impressed? My first creation and it's a real force to be reckoned with."

            "Well, a little." She admitted. She didn't recall giving Angmar that much power. He must be boosting it from somewhere, somehow. Yet another mystery. The questions were piling on top of each other so quickly that she almost couldn't remember the order in which to ask them.

            Angmar looked at her expression and misinterpreted it, "I see you are concerned for Farore's children, I think its sad that an aunt cares for them more than her own son."

            She glared at him, not an easy feet when he was almost two feet taller than she was, "Don't you even start with me Angmar. Gods are supposed to be responsible, well behaved beings of ultimate knowledge, wisdom, and power. We gave you every chance and then some to prove yourself worthy of the title, but you didn't want it. You were more interested in doing your own thing than taking an active part in the world. All you showed me then and all you're showing me now is that you are still a petulant child who took what was given to him and wanted more."

            "I was never given a choice as to what I wanted to do! You told me to do this and to do that and you expected absolute obedience, like a…like a…"

            "Mother expects of her child." Nayru said coldly. 

            Angmar growled, "You speak of responsibility! You preach this and that about how it should be and the way it's supposed to work, but what have you done to act in this way? Is locking me away in a sub dimension for thousands of years the way a mother treats her child?"

* Sub-level 10

            Sub level 10 actually encompassed sublevels 10 through 17. The gigantic room stretched down seven levels and various pillars, platforms, tracks, tiers, statues, torches, mirrors, cracks, and switches were placed everywhere.

            "Wow…this is gonna be cool." Link said with a smile as he clapped his hands together. Where to begin…"

            Nil looked at room as a giant headache. He really couldn't enjoy himself because he was worrying about the Goddesses down in the bottom floor of the dungeon. He was impatient. "Couldn't we just jump down?"

            "Aside from the fall probably killing us, we would then miss out on the important items placed in the room. It also might be important to getting further into the dungeon. A lot of these places have a central room that is the key to various puzzles. Like that switch back on level 5 that opened the door on level 9? Wouldn't that have pissed you off to have to backtrack like that? I try to avoid backtracking at all possible. Time is of the essence, so look for any of the things I've been telling you about on this level, in the immediate area: Eye switches, foot switches, unlit torches, crystal switches, crystal blocks, bomb-able walls, the whole deal."

            Attëa looked around. "There is something important about this level that I'm forgetting…Link, give me the map."

            Link handed it over while he began to look for things. He kicked a pot and picked up a rupee while he checked the room. 

            Sheik killed a Keese and looked at the ceiling. "Link, isn't that a crack in the ceiling?"

            "Yes it is…Shit."

            "What?"

            "Remember that beam of light we saw on floor three?"

            "What about it?"

            "I'll bet my Uncle's house that we were supposed to make a series of holes so that the light could make it down here." Link said as the solution of the puzzle made itself clear, "See, we would light those torches with fire arrows to slide those mirrors forward, and burn away the cobwebs on the rotating platform's mirror, followed by blowing up the obstructing block with a bombchu so that the beam of light would cast itself on each mirror, then two people with Mirrored shields and another with a light arrow would aim at those switches over there, which lowers the bridge, giving us access to the treasure chest down there, and the rusted foot switch raises those pillars which we would have to run down while shooting the eye switches on the left wall to deactivate the laser eyes on the right wall, avoiding the falling block on the last pillar so that we can catch our breath on that landing, which has a musical scale engraved on the wall, which means I'd play a song, I don't know which one yet, maybe if we transfer the height of raised platforms onto a scale or something…"

            Sheik stared at the room in sheer disbelief. "You're kidding."

            "No. Quite serious. Actually, I think we may get a big key or the Dungeon item from a puzzle this inherently complex, but this is like no other dungeon I've seen. But basically, its all moot because we didn't blow open the ceiling earlier."

            Attëa flipped the page of the map, "Actually, this is pretty good for us. If we can get to the end of this puzzle we can access a teleporter pad on the bottom."

            Nil looked at the ceiling. "We have to blow up that ceiling panel?"

            "And several others, but yes. And from the looks of walls here, we have to aim the Bombchu perfectly or else it will detonate on those protrusions from the wall."

            Nil shook his head, "No. I'm not waiting another hour for someone to climb back up so that they can plant some bombs. If I'm going to trudge through a dungeon it's going to be new dungeon." He took off his right glove and started talking to himself. Sheik noticed a swell of energy coming from inside Nil.

            The knight pointed his hand at the cracked ceiling and said, "Bang."

            There was no light show, no beam, just a portion of the ceiling surrounding the crack just exploded, leaving a perfectly round hole.

            "Is it a straight shot up or does the path curve?" Nil asked.

            Attëa and Link poured over the map. "Should be a straight shot up."

            Nil took a deep breath and held out his hand again. The magic energy swelled up again, but there was a much longer delay in the explosions. Nil closed his eyes and pushed his arm up, as if he was lifting a great weight. The rumbling started far away and worked its way down, until a huge pile of rubble fell out of the hole and onto the ground in front of them, followed by a stray beam of light.

            Nil sat down, tired, "Wow. What a rush. I'm all dizzy now."

            After a moment, Link grabbed another bottle from somewhere; this one filled a viscous green fluid. "Take a sip of that." He said as he started pushing boulders out of the way with his Golden Gauntlets.

            To Nil, it tasted a bit minty with a hint of cream, however, it taste said nothing of its effects—he felt rejuvenated and healthy. "What was that?"

            "Concentrated Green Potion. It's supposed to be diluted in water, but that works just as well. You do know how to read your magic levels don't you?"

            "No."

            Link rolled his eyes and Nil could have sworn he heard him mutter 'amateurs'. With a wave of his hand, Link delegated, "Sheik, help him. Please. Attëa, bring the map over here, I got an idea."

            Sheik walked over and began to explain magic auras and magic levels while Link and Attëa turned the map every which way, jabbing and pointing enthusiastically.

            "You all looked so surprised when I did that. Isn't the Triforce an obscenely powerful magical item?"

            Sheik shook his head, "Actually, the Triforce of Power is the only Triforce that uses black magic like that. While bearing the Triforce of Wisdom for example, I can perform many different kings of White magic, while the Triforce of Courage is mostly status magic that helps in less obvious ways."

            "So Link's Triforce doesn't let him shoot lighting from his eyes or Fireballs from his arse?" Nil smirked.

            Sheik chuckled, "I heard that rumor too, but no. He uses the Triforce mostly to affect status changes to people. Have you ever seen a haste spell?" 

            Nil shook his head no as Sheik explained, "It generates more kinetic energy for your body to use, making you faster. Link can caste that and things like , all sorts of useful spells like protect and reflect  or don't actually do anything but enhance his own traits."

            "So Each Triforce has a different effect, because of the spirit it is supposed to portray? I'm Power, so I do powerful magic?"

            "Yes."

            "Right. I'll remember that." Nil looked around for a few more seconds before looking back at Sheik. "Have I told you that the fact that you are really Princess Zelda bothers me?"

            "Yes, you have."

            "Not to be nosey or anything, but why do you seem like a different person if you are Princess Zelda?"

            "That's because technically I'm not Princess Zelda. Sheik was the greatest Sheikah assassin in Hyrule during the height of their power. What the spell did was bond me to Princess Zelda. My spirit watches from another plane, but when Zelda hit these two bands together," Sheik pulled back his sleeves and on his wrists were two silver bands with an intricate scrolling design on them, Nil noticed that the Triforce and Sheikah emblem was prominent, "Magic transforms her—our body and our spirits switch places."

            "So, if you wanted, you could trap her forever in the other dimension and stay here?"

            "You know, Let's not get into that, I could explain it to you, but this conversation is making us uncomfortable."

            "Because I shouldn't know it, or because you just realized how freaky it makes you?"

            "The freaky part."

            "Right. What are they debating over there?"

            "I don't really know. Link called this an inherently complex dungeon. Probably the most puzzling dungeon he's ever been in. He's using all of his tricks and some he just made up to get us through it. Still, I can't help but think that a dungeon designed like this has to have a person of Link's caliber in mind. And according to Attëa no person has ever made it very far into the dungeon."

            Nil frowned. "So, by that line of thinking, Link's thorough nature might come back and hurt him? We might do well to start keeping our eyes open. Look for a simpler solution to some of these rooms."

            Sheik sighed and was playing with the long chain again, "I wasn't worried until we came to this room. I don't want to find out what's at the bottom. Call it woman's intuition."

* Hyrule- Death Mountain

            "This is a bad idea. I just get chills thinking about it." Ganondorf said as they approached the door to the Goron city.

            {Well, I do think that this will be more challenging than the Gerudos. However, if you apply strong doses of logic and some good old fashion salesmanship you will prevail.}

            "I don't suppose that I can just do some name dropping?"

            {Well, that always works too.}

            Ganondorf walked into the Goron City to find all the Gorons listening to a Goron in the center of the room telling them of the Great Fierce Deity.

            "He had been locked away for eons by his oppressors and now that he is free, Angmar will do away with all oppressors, making all equal, haven't we all, at some point, felt oppressed by the Hylians?"

            The impassioned Goron proceeded to make a lengthy speech about the injustices that had been done on the Gorons and how Angmar would make it all right. It was a beautiful speech and it would have swayed even the most steadfast of believers. Unless you have happened to know the truth.

            Ganondorf thought about the best way to approach the Gorons now that they were all swept up in this prophet's speech. Majora interrupted his thoughts, {Ganondorf, why don't you let me handle this one? You've been working without sleep almost all week. Take a nap while I woo these simple rock folk with my honeyed tongue.}

            "What did I tell you about speaking to other people?"

            {You weren't going to let me do it.}

            "Exactly."

            {Please? I have a good idea but you could never pull it off.}

            "If they try to kill us, do you know the transport spell?"

            {Yes Mother.}

            "Fine. Woo the simple rock folk." Ganondorf said.

            His posture changed from that of a proud, powerful man to that of a small meek child who was not used to speaking in crowds. Despite how he carried himself Majora was not one to back down from a fight.

            He walked down the stairs until he was on the bottom floor. Without hesitation Majora walked up to the prophet and punched him across the face, felling him in one shot.

            The gasps and startled sounds of the crowd made Majora know that he had their attention. 

            {Please don't tell me that was your plan.}

            Unperturbed, Majora took over the prophet's position on the stage, "Friends, Romans, Countrymen, Lend me your ears!"

The silence was deafening. Not a single sound could be heard in the entire arena. Majora looked at the Gorons who were looking at him with a sigh, he said, "No good huh?"

Majora cleared his throat, "Four score and seven years ago our forefathers gave…don't like that one huh?"

{We are all going to die.}

"I have a dream…"

The Gorons were beginning to stir. Majora sighed, "Damn. I was hoping I wouldn't have to use the Tolkien." Majora then spoke to the crowd, "The words of this prophet stand on their heads. In the language of the Fierce Deity help means ruin, and saving means slaying, that is plain. But I do not come here to beg."

            Majora looked at all the Gorons in the room. "He would have you listen to this dribble and turn your backs on something that you have all believed in your entire life. Why now of all times? As most of you know, the Triforce has been splintered again and there are those who would try to repair the damage done by those monsters, but who, pray tell let those monsters free to begin with? Not the Hylians, Certainly not the Goddesses. Angmar is weaving a web to fog your minds while he builds an army! An army whose armor is thick and shields are broad, that after destroying Hylians in Hyrule, will come for you! Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but someday. And you will have just been sitting here, hoping that believing in a God that no one even knew existed until Kakariko was leveled in a disaster to convenient to be natural. Angmar thinks you are simple, that you will be easily swayed, but we all know that Gorons think quicker than most would believe. Use your heads, realize that this situation stinks."

            Majora hopped down off the stage, and walked straight to Darunia, "Angmar is building an army to destroy the leaders of the free races and replace them with his patsies. If that is not the fate you wish for you or your people bring as large a force as you can muster and rally at the LonLon ranch. Within a day we go to war with an army created by a God." 

            The huge Goron nodded, "We'll be there." As Majora left, Darunia shook his head, "How strange are the twists of fate that bring Ganondorf to try and save the world."

* LonLon Ranch

            It had not been a good few days in Hyrule. Monsters of immense size were showing up everywhere and with that Earthquake in Kakariko recently, it had been a hectic week all around…except in the LonLon Ranch. Nothing really happened in Hyrule Field, and the Ranch was at the center of it. Malon had often commented that the Ranch was the furthest from anything resembling excitement in all four corners of the globe. Until today, she hadn't realized how much she liked it that way. 

            Epona had been outside the gates again, the mare always returned to the Ranch when Link let her go. He said that he never really needed to tie the horse, because she would always come when he called her. So when she left to collect the horse, she was amazed to see a column of Gerudos in armor marching from the desert. 

            Spears, swords, and shields on the mounted forces, of which there were quite a few probably a thousand or so, but the foot soldiers were even more impressive. They stopped in the valley to the west of the ranch and set up a camp. 

            Malon didn't really know what to say. She just stared for the longest time. She heard someone say, "Damn they muster fast. And mounted troops too…good good, but I do hope they brought archers."

            She turned to see a giant of a man with flame red hair with a grotesque wooden mask on his chest walk up. He looked very familiar, but she just couldn't place him. "Excuse me, sir?"

            "Yes?" He said, still looking at the Gerudo Army.

            "What's going on?"

            "I'm starting a war with an army that's bound to appear within twelve hours or less. If you value your life, I'd stay in your ranch."

            He must be the Gerudo General or something, but weren't they all women? "How big is this army you're fighting?"

            "I'd say no less than ten thousand if Angmar is worth his salt."

            Even Malon had heard of Angmar. The Fierce Deity who was trying to save Hyrule from Hylians. Malon knew better, because she knew Link and he told her of most of his adventures, especially of the Triforce. However, from what she had heard of Angmar…Malon looked at the Gerudo forces. "I think you're outnumbered."

            "Hopefully the Gorons will bring a few more thousand. I'm not counting on it though. The Zoras were of no help. They said they would continue to guard the rivers and Lakes…useless fish…my last hope is that I can convince the Hylian army to come to our aid."

            "Forgive my forwardness, but who do you think you are, trying to fight a God head on?"

            Ganondorf looked down at her, "As much as I would like to, that is not my task. It will probably be up to Link or Nil to do it. My orders come from Nayru Goddess of Wisdom and Righteous War herself, so maybe we'll be favored."

            "Who are you?"

            "A very bad man. If you wish to stay out of this fight, I'd get inside. Go."

            She led a horse back into the ranch and was out of sight. Ganondorf felt a swell of powerful magic. It was a massive transportation spell opening near Lake Hylia. Maybe the fish could prove useful.

            "It begins." He said and ran off to find Nabooru. 

* Heaven

            Nayru was starting to take a serious look at herself. She knew better than to let Angmar's words have a serious effect on her thinking, after all, the decision to imprison Angmar had been made by all three of them after much deliberation on what was best for Hyrule…

            Hyrule. Hylians. They hardly seemed worth it now, after all they had given for them and they still were nowhere near the enlightenment that they were expected to achieve. Even the Gerudos had a better understanding of life and living than their 'prized' creation. Even after all these years the Hylians were as ungrateful as Angmar was. 

            Angmar had finished his army and it was on the plains of Hyrule Field as she pondered. She briefly wondered how the battle would fare, or if Angmar had succeeding in creating a race beyond the height of men. Maybe Ganondorf's ragtag army would be doomed to die, was that its fate? Could be, Nayru didn't feel like checking the future. 

            When did it all go so wrong? Was it the many chances? Lackluster discipline? Poor Father figure? Well a complete lack of a father figure. Angmar too. He could have used all of the above. A drunken Nil could have done a better job. Nil…

            Angmar was having a good time watching his army march in perfect step towards Hyrule's doom when he heard Nayru laugh. It wasn't a maniacal laugh of a broken depressed Goddess that he left her as when he had later won their argument, making her doubt her very essence. In fact, she sounded…happy. How tiresome.

            "What is it now? Are you going to tell me a joke about a whore named Marge?"

            "No. But I just thought of someone who I'd love to introduce you to…I do suspect he wants to be your father…after a fashion."

            "What?"

            Angmar was so surprised; he didn't notice his grand army fall out of step.

* Sublevel 17

            Amazingly enough, it had fallen exactly like Link said it would. They were all standing at the bottom of the enormous chamber, next to a huge treasure chest; watching in amusement as Nil and Attëa were patting at the fire on their clothes. 

            "I can't believe you missed on the last one." Attëa said as it checked the edges of its enormous cloak.

            "Just be glad that it was the last one and that we survived the fall." Nil pointed out looking at the thing that Link had thought was a musical scale. 

            Link was scratching things onto a piece of parchment, then looking around, something that Nil was beginning to find a little annoying. "Link, can I borrow your magic key for a minute?"

            "Huh? Oh, yea, here." Link reached into his pocket and tossed the Lion headed key at him. Nil deftly caught it and approached the treasure chest.

            Sheik looked back and forth between them, "Nil, are you sure that's a good idea?"

            "No, but its more interesting than watching Link wonder about the whethertos and whyfores of a dungeon that has no solution."

            He stuck the key into the keyhole and turned it. The ancient lock gave way and Nil lifted the lid. Even Link looked up as his face paled and his eyes grew wide. Nil swiftly closed it and relocked it, handing the key to Link again.

            "What was in there?" Sheik asked.

            "Attëa? If I ever made fun of you for that whole somebody stepped over the place where I'm going to die thing, I'm sorry." 

            "Sure…what's in the chest?"

            "It's not a treasure chest. It's a coffin." Nil said, letting the terror on his face show.

For a minute no one said anything. Attëa crossed his arms and began to think. That teleporter should be behind that large statue of Bob underneath a bombable tile.

 Link went back to scratching on the parchment. He found coffins all the time what was so special about that one? Hell, sometimes he didn't even find coffins he just found bodies. 

Sheik was staring at the coffin, noticing the runes that were carved on it. It was ancient Hylian, the text of scholars and priests. He was sure of one thing though. It didn't belong right here in this dungeon. The coffin was protected with a ward of protection, one that Sheik hadn't seen since studying the ancient days, who ever this person was, they either died a long time ago, or someone with a strong sense of tradition buried them.

            Nil looked at Sheik to say something, but he disappeared before he could. There was no smoke, no sound, no buildup of magic power, just blink and he was gone, If Sheik hadn't seen it, he was sure he never would have noticed.

            "Now that's something that doesn't happen everyday." Attëa said, "Open the box."

* Heaven

            Nil was particularly nauseous as he appeared on his feet in a large ostentatiously white arena. A nice view, he must be right by the stands. Taking the extra effort to keep his last meal down, Nil shook his head looking around. The entire arena was sheer white. Nothing seemed to cast a shadow. Nil tapped his chest a few times, to make sure he was there, then checked his pockets, to ensure he had all his equipment. He turned around and barely caught a flash of a tall man suited in black armor with white hair and bright face paint who resembled Link run him through with a huge double helix sword. The sword plunged through his tunic, mail, breastbone, and various internal organs before slicing his spinal cord before it exited his body. If the huge evil looking Link had twisted or moved the sword, he might have been sliced in two.

            His attacker smiled evilly and pushed the sword up to the hilt into him. Then, he kicked the rest of the sword through, and before his world disappeared back into 'The Inbetween' Nil heard the clanging of a sword on the ground and a familiar voice scream his name.


	12. Kill one man, you're a murderer Kill a t...

The Legend of Zelda: Divine Intervention

Part Twelve

Or

Ancient magic and hokey religions

Quincy007

Author's note: Well, here it is, another chapter in a span of time under a month…creepy. Anyway, this is the last chapter not counting the epilogue which will be up probably by the end of this week. It took two years, but I'm done with this story, and I think I'm a better person because of it. Anyway, read on, and enjoy.

* Water Temple

            Zureal had always liked his job. As a Commander of the Zora Self Defense Force or ZSDF he more often than not did little more than tell much younger Zoras to clear the water ways of dangerous creatures like Octorocks and Blue Tektites. It was an easy and respectable job, one that would have gotten him a decent marriage and high standing in society. Then a giant two-headed water demon appeared in the lake a few days ago, which was an event in itself requiring weeks of investigation before being properly labeled an anomaly not likely to occur again. Even worse, this very afternoon Queen Ruto told him to tell his scouts to be on the look out for a dangerous humanoid army.

            That had been four hours ago. Now, the said army was setting up its base camp on the Shores of Lake Hylia. It was a great move strategically; after all, the lake was unapproachable on all sides except from the river that fed it and the small path through the mountains. Granted there was the secret passage through the ruins by the shore, but none of the creatures were small enough to utilize it. Controlling a source of water was a key feature in making an assault. 

Still, the brilliance of the army that appeared from nowhere was a little lost on Zureal and his small company who were trapped in the Water Temple. When they had used the secret passage from Zora's Domain to Lake Hylia they found it deeply infested with thousands of these garish creatures. They didn't feel alive as Zora's knew alive, but they certainly weren't undead. Perhaps they just had a different magical feel about them, Zureal doubted they'd ever really know. Still, the creatures, each one bearing a large series of numbers on their armor, watched them for a few moments, and Higgins, his point man, attacked the closest one. Higgins was no longer alive to regret his rashness, but now the rest of them suffered for it. In their mad dash to the Water Temple he had lost seven men, leaving only five, including himself.

Still what amazed Zureal was that the creatures hadn't made an assault on the Water Temple already. By all rights, they should be very dead by now. 

Giving his razor sharp fins a gentle stroke, Zureal walked around the sandy bottom, the temple was drained for the upcoming winter season, and listened to his men. 

"I hear that Gannon is back and he built himself an army of the undead."

"No, it's those villains from Gilder."

"I have a friend inside the throne room and he says that Ganondorf himself showed up in the throne room and argued with Queen Ruto for half an hour trying to get us into a war he's starting."

"Its those damn Hylians. They haven't seen the true path yet. If they weren't so stubborn and just accepted the Great Angmar as their savior and God, there wouldn't be a war."

Zureal gave another glance at the last speaker, a rather quiet and unassuming middle aged Zora named Leon. He was a medic, and never talked about politics, religion and her. So, something was up. He began to say something about it when a dark, deep voice from the shadows spoke up.  

"Listen to yourselves. You fish spend so much time worrying about why and analyzing the whethertos and whyfores you don't realize when something is just wrong. Hyrule is under attack and you are doing nothing about it. Cowards. I wasn't even born and I love this place like my home. These monsters have no purpose here except to cause hate and discontent. I thought about waiting the storm out, but fighting my way through all of them is better than listening to your drivel any longer."

They heard the crunch of boots on sand walk off. Zureal looked at his men contemplatively. 

* Hyrule Field. 

            Ganondorf had chosen a large black warhorse and he gripped a large sword passed down through the Kings of the Gerudo. It was Biggoron's work, a huge flat blade that was eight feet long from hilt to tip and the blade was at least a foot wide. He had been trained in its use since he was a child, but was reserved only for when the Gerudo rode to war. 

            Darunia had arrived just in time. The Goron army was not very large, but its small size was deferred by their amazingly enough, their speed. The Gorons rolled up and moved at amazing speed, brandishing spikes and clubs as they rolled. Darunia, however, wielded a large hammer that Ganondorf remembered a little to well. Link had used it on him during their very first battle in the alternate future. It really did feel like many tons.

            Ganondorf looked to the north but saw no cloud of dust signaling the approach of the Hylian army. "Looks like it's just us." He said to Nabooru and Darunia.

            The great Goron leader smiled, "I have sent some messengers to Castle Town, and if the King does not even heed his sworn brother's request for aid, maybe we should let them pass."

            Ganondorf looked grimly to the south. "Perhaps, yet, somehow, I feel as if this won't be our last council on the matter. Are the troops ready to deploy?"

            Nabooru nodded, "Shall I give the order?"

            The sun was creeping down under the horizon sending shadows across Ganondorf's gray and dead face. "We will wait for the scouts to return. Tell them to sleep if they can, we will march through the night into battle."

*Edge of Angmar' Army's Camp.

            The large monster standing sentry did not have a name. It was unit 3057 as determined by the number printed on its armor, and it did not get bored or tired with its duty, as it felt as if it was created for standing sentry. It derived the most pleasure from standing still; watching the area it was assigned to watch. It did not have a home or a family to miss, nor did it have ambitions or goals. It was approximately seven hours old and knew only how to stand sentry and kill. It had never killed before, so it did not know if it liked killing. But it couldn't be more fun than standing sentry.

            However, 3057 did not know that the red headed woman hiding in the bushes for the past hour was its enemy. As she had just been sitting there watching him and occasionally moving off into the shadows. 3057 could watch her move in the darkness as it saw as well in the dark as it did in the day. 3057 knew that it had to watch for things that weren't supposed to be there, but that woman was there when it assumed to watch. Maybe she lived in that bush. It wanted to ask the Watch Commander, but it couldn't leave its post and had no messengers. It knew there was a punishment for raising a false alarm, so it was best to just wait for its shift to end and go talk to Watch Commander about it. 

            3057 may have been created for standing posts, but could have really used a good briefing on the enemies they would encounter. Not that it would have saved it from its fate.

            San thought she was a damn good thief. She had pulled some amazing jobs before, even getting into the castle treasury. Still, she was only a reservist in the Gerudo Superior Female Forces (GSFF) and her entire platoon had been activated. She did not look forward to fighting these things in open combat, but that was the downside of joining the reserves: when the cry of war was called, you had to drop everything and go to war. Hopefully she would be able to return to her job when this was over. 

Now, her job was primarily scouting, but San had stood a few posts in her time, so she knew what sentries were supposed to do and that ugly creature was doing it all, except for raising the alarm when it locked eyes with her. Either it didn't know that she was the enemy, which could be possible, or it communicated some other way.

            She was about to creep off and report back to the command. After all, it was important that the creatures took over Lake Hylia and were going to be staging their assaults from there. 

            A gust of wind howled loudly and San blinked to keep the wind out of her eyes. When she opened them, the sentry was dead and a figure in black was running at her.

            He probably didn't see her, because he ran right into her as he tried to hurdle the bush. They skidded along the ground in a heap of limbs. She noticed he was very warm...

            "Ow!"

            The Gerudo sighed and cuffed him upside the head, "Idiot. Do you have any idea what you've done?"

            "You think this is bad? Try listening to Zoras spew nonsense about Fierce Deities and why they think that they should just go home for hours on end. Or how about uppity young punks who lead giant two headed demon eels into your house? I've had a lousy week and if I knew I was going to run into an abusive shrew I might have let those…things take me prisoner."

            "Shrew? If that wasn't enough proof of your lack of brain. I'm on an important scouting mission and you've probably alerted the entire camp by killing that sentry."

            The figure in black got up and dusted himself off, "Scouting? You want to know about the inside of the camp? I got the inside scoop. Just take me out of here. I haven't left the lake area in about ten years, I'm a little lost."

            The young Gerudo sighed and wrapped her cloak around her a little tighter. "Fine, but Nabooru and the King will probably want to see you." She looked at the figure in black that stood up but had a hard time seeing anything but his blood red eyes. Did he crawl through a pile of ash or something?

            "Sure, lets go. By the way, I'm D."

            The guy could sure use a couple of lessons in being suave, but she wouldn't let his own idiocy keep her from being polite, "San."

            With a half hearted point in a direction, She lead the man in black towards the camp, just as another Sentry came up to spot where 3057 had been standing. It was odd how 3057 was laying there like that, leaking its vital fluids on the ground like that. Very silly, didn't it need those fluids to live? Maybe it was attacked, but who would be that stupid? Even it, lowly number 9253, knew that the Great Angmar created them and no one was stupid enough to fight them. Well, if he didn't get up in another hour, he'd have his replacement tell the Watch commander.

* Heaven

            Angmar might have noticed the flaws in his methods of programming knowledge if he had been paying close attention, but he had…situation right now.

            Nayru wasn't surprised when he materialized Nil in front of them, but Angmar then killing him as soon as he arrived caught her completely off guard. The future of events in Heaven was even harder to predict because fate was often not watching the place. She had cried out then got ready to try to smite Angmar, her son or not, She wasn't going to let anyone get away with killing Nil.

            Nil had not been having the greatest of weeks. He had been clawed, chewed, sliced, diced, broken, shattered, wrenched, burnt, yelled at, slapped, hung over, flung, hung, hit, stabbed, and ripped. In fact, he had been pretty sure fate had run out of ways to hurt him. He was wrong. But more surprisingly, still alive.

            It certainly wasn't a miracle, nor was it from lack of effort. It was just simple, old-fashioned foresight. Link had given out those bottles of fairies for a reason you know. As soon as Angmar turned his back to fight off his enraged girlfriend, the Fairy had uncorked the bottle, healed Nil's large sucking chest wound, and departed. 

            He had staggered himself up, feeling the wonders of an intact circulatory system. Taking a deep breath of sweet heavenly air, he picked up the surprisingly light double helix sword that guy he could only assume was the Fierce Deity ran him through with, and grinned.

Now, Nil had a fairly mild temper. He tolerated a lot of crap from a lot of people, but over the course of the week the Fierce Deity had made it to the top of his shit list by:

A: Starting this mess.

B: Trying to take his Girlfriend's job

C: Making all those monsters that hurt him so much.

D: Trying to kill him as soon as he appeared

E: Hitting Nayru

F: Being a snot nosed little punk

G: …Well, he actually didn't have a G, but give him a couple of minutes and he'd do something else.

[Well, if you're still looking for reasons, for all intents and purposes, Nayru is Angmar's mother.]

G: Disrespecting his mother.

Nil drove the sword into the ground, and pointed a finger, "Daddy's home children, and he's very disappointed…"

Nayru and Angmar stopped their fight to stare in disbelief. "How can this be? I killed you! Inconceivable!"

"The Triforce works in mysterious ways."

"Triforce? In Heaven there is only the Uniforce, the Great Fierce Deity Angmar!"

"Uniforce? I certainly hope you didn't spend a lot of time coming up with that. Why don't you take some time and think of something better." Nil said and walked by Angmar.

As Angmar stared in utter disbelief, Nil strode up to Nayru and hugged and kissed her. 

"Hi Honey."

"But…but you were dead, there was no way you could be alive! How did you?"

"Now, I let you keep your love child a secret for awhile, so let me have my fun."

She raised and eyebrow, "He is not my 'love child.'"

"True, I don't see the family resemblance, I was just poking fun, but still I'm not going to have to support him am I? He's got to be at least twenty or thirty, and he still lives with his mom? No offense, but I think he's a dead beat."

Angmar's voice rose over Nayru's, "Dead beat? You are bold mortal, making such statements about your god!"

Nil turned to face Angmar, keeping an arm around Nayru's waist, "First of all, you are not my god. I didn't even know you existed until yesterday afternoon maybe. You show no signs of benevolence or forgiveness, signs that every good sinner wants in their god. You felt threatened by my relationship with your mother so your first impulse was to kill me. While it shows great ambition, it also shows a simplistic mind whose first instinct is to violence. Would you like to worship someone who is just as likely to kill you if he had a bad day?"

"People need to fear their gods. They need to know who is in charge."

"People hate being ruled. Especially with an iron fist. They don't want a person to come in and make it all better, even if you didn't want sacrifices for it. We want a god who will recognize us as individuals and realize that A: We are not perfect, and B: respects and nurtures in us a desire to make our world better by our own hands. To craft a Golden Land for ourselves using our wits and the materials on hand. And how about the way you've been trying to take over something that you had no hand in creating, not even an iota of sweat equity involved. That's just rude. You are being a sorry excuse for a higher being and acting like a spoon-fed toddler. Go stand in the corner until you've realized what you've done wrong."

"You presume to order me?"

"I said to go stand in the corner. Hurry up with it, Nayru and I have things we have to talk about."

            For all his infinite knowledge and amazing power, Angmar had no words to combat Nil's actions. He was just stupefied. 

* Sublevel 36

            "I think it's the lever on the left."

            "No, it's definitely the one of the right."

            Sheik looked at Link and Attëa quite bemusedly. After Nil disappeared and they opened the coffin, the body that Nil had seen was gone. Shrugging it off, Link had commented on how Nil was probably out of their reach, and could take care of himself. Sheik wasn't that sure, but they did need to rescue the Goddesses. They had taken the teleporter through a series of teleporting mazes eventually landing them in Sublevel 35. After dispatching some Like Likes while dodging the Wall and Floor masters, in between ducking the attacking jars and tiles, they made it to Sublevel 36 and into a room with two levers. One of the left. One on the right. And a door in the middle. 

            The lever on the left looked innocent enough, just a simple wooden rod attached to a mechanism in the wall. The lever on the right was made of iron, but otherwise identical.

            "Couldn't we just pull both of them?"

            "In this were any other dungeon I'd say yes, but, this dungeon is likely to kill us if we pick the wrong lever. I'll look over my notes and see if I can figure out a pattern."

            Attëa titled its head, "Pattern?"

            "Well, if all the other levers on the other levels are left, then this one may be to, or it could be an even/odd switch, the possibilities are endless, but I have a formula here that figures it out. It's been right about 79% so far."

            "79%?"

            "Its better than 50."

            Sheik frowned and watched the two discuss it as Link checked his notes. He muttered to himself, "What do you think?"

            Zelda gave off an emotion similar to shrugging, {I really couldn't tell you. I'm partial to the lever on the left myself, but I also remember something Link said about a week ago. It could be neither of them.}

            Sheik looked at the door. "Maybe…"

            Link was in the process of carrying the one and dividing the remainder over the mass of Termina's Moon when he saw Sheik walk up to the door and open it.

            "Guys? I got it."

            Attëa looked at the levers and then the door, which Sheik was standing next to smugly. "How did you…"

            "I remembered something Link once said. "I'm in a room with three levers…" or something to that effect. Anyway you have to check all solutions no matter how improbable."

            Link looked at the levers. He really wanted to know what they did now. Especially the left one. His instincts usually don't lead him astray like this. That lever did something. Maybe important, perhaps not. All he knew was that he wanted to just reach out and give it a little tug. "Can I just…?"

            "No."

            "Just a little?"

            "No Link."

            The blonde Hylian alternated from staring at the lever on the left and Sheik. Lever. Person who was really Zelda. Lever. Girlfriend. It was a hard decision. He gave a glance at Attëa who was shaking his head 'no'. He almost didn't feel his arm move up and grab the lever. Sheik's eyes went wide and started dashing towards him. Not fast enough though, because Link pulled the lever down with a sharp clank. Much to his surprise a trap door opened beneath his feet and he began to fall.

            Sheik dived after him and grabbed his hand, but was being pulled through the hole as well. Attëa grabbed Sheik's foot with one hand and used a sword it drove into the floor to anchor them.

            "See? I said don't pull the lever!" Sheik yelled as Link looked around the black abyss he was floating in, "And what does he do? Pull the lever! Am I fucking invisible? If I had half the mind I'd just drop you!"

            Link's reply was cut off by a familiar voice yelling, "Hey! Who goes there? And why didn't you use the door?"

            "Mom?"

            "Link?"

            Attëa was just confused. "The trapdoor on sublevel 36 leads to the dungeon? It almost makes sense…sorta…kinda…not really. Link hand me the map for a minute."

             Sheik and Link gave a glance up at Attëa and just shook their heads. Link called down into the abyss, "I need to get to the ground. How far is it?"

            "68 feet give or take 1/16."

            "Damn, that would break something."

            "Don't you have your hover boots?"

            "Yes, but they don't work like that."

            "No, but they would have come in handy on sublevel 2."

            "There was four of us, I don't think it would have been that handy."

            Attëa sighed. It repositioned its feet and let go of the anchor. Reaching into its robes, it pulled out thirty feet of rope. "Here's a start. Now stop nagging each other. It's disturbing when Sheik isn't Zelda. Really disturbing."

            Finally, they managed to make the distance by extending the Longshot, Sheik's chain whip, and Attëa's rope.

            Link and Sheik went down, Attëa staying up to make sure the rope didn't go anywhere. That's what it said anyway.

            Din and Farore were sitting around a campfire made of the various torture devices. It crackled cheerfully in the black abyss. Farore smiled, "Well, I'm glad you showed up when you did, we ran out of wooden racks."

            Link looked around as far as he could. The entire area was full of splinters and various metal torture devices were laying destroyed on the ground, "What happened here?"

            "Well, we were chained up over there," Din pointed to a gaping hole in the wall, "And the anti-magic field prevented me from just outright melting the chains, so we used opened a hole in space and time between us and your bomb bag."

            Link reached for his bag of bombs, and lo and behold, it was empty. "Yea. You're welcome."

            "I knew you'd approve."

            "So you blow yourselves out of the chains and you make a fire?"

            "The door is locked and only opens from one side. If it weren't for the anti-magic field in the dungeon, which is wearing a little thin, the spell must be really old; we would have teleported out of here. Now, seeing as you have a nice rope there, let's go."

            "Where?"

            "You and Sheik have to go back to Hyrule, Ganondorf is in over is head. Attëa has to stay here and fix things. We are going to go beat the shit out of Bob, then up to heaven to save the day, we thought of something that will work if we can get to Nayru and keep Angmar distracted long enough."

            Farore pointed to the rope, "Transform and Roll out!"

* Hyrule Field.

            "There was about ten thousand troops, no horses, but they all carried long swords and shields. Not a spear or archer among them. I didn't see one shorter than 6'8"." D told them.

            Ganondorf sighed and looked at San who nodded, "That's about the long and short of it. The sentries were not the smartest things I'd ever seen, but they saw everything. They noticed me, but probably didn't know I was the enemy."

            Nabooru nodded, "Those are the reports we've been given. The sentries are good at it, but inexperienced."

            "They're book smart. They lack common sense. This knowledge was just implanted in them, most likely with very little will to use it and poor logic. That's what happens when you just try to rush things."

            Darunia frowned, "But that means all the soldiers know is killing, and will enjoy it No mercy. As soon as they recognize us as the enemy, they will use all of their faculties to destroy us. They will be formidable opponents."

            Ganondorf sighed. {If all they know is fighting, that also means they don't know surrender. You will have to kill ten thousand warriors, and I expect some excellent maneuvering from the general of the warriors. How about psychological warfare? We could get some really big condoms…}

            "Just when I begin to listen to you, you say something really stupid."

            "Who?"

            "Him." Ganondorf tapped the mask. "Despite the situation, he insists on being a fool. What we need is a plan." And Ganondorf was without one. He could not think of some brilliant maneuver that would outwit these monsters, so the only thing he could do was plan the assault to the best of their abilities. "Nabooru, I want you in command of the archer troops, whether they are mounted or not. We will need all the volley fire we can get into their ranks. The armor is weak at the—"

            "Neck and joints, just like anybody else." D added. 

            "Right. I hope you brought a lot of ammunition. The Goron's Bomb Brigade is under your command as well; I want those troops decimated before we get within range of their swords. Darunia, you know your warrior's strengths and weaknesses, what is the best way for you to attack?"

            "We will take vanguard, our speed will cut through the ranks, and swords will break on our hides."

            "I'll lead the mounted troops and the foot soldiers. Dark Link, feeling up to war?"

            D frowned at his full name, but nodded. "Its better than being called a coward."

            "Then we all know where we should be let's get there. We move out as soon as possible."

            As Ganondorf walked to his horse and gave the orders to form up behind the Goron ranks, he couldn't help but look back at the castle in the distance, "Majora, I know we'll survive this, we've already been ripped in half this week, but if all these people die because the King wouldn't help us I'll kill him myself."

* Hyrule Castle, Throne Room

            Sheik and Link appeared in the middle of the throne room looking very confused. Just as soon as Farore had said Roll out, a phrase neither of them was familiar with, they had climbed the rope and before another conference could take place, Farore teleported everyone where they needed to be.

            The King was surprised, but not quite as surprised as Impa, who, because of the complex physics of Time travel and its many effects on people who didn't happen to be bearing Triforces at the time, never remembered doing the bonding spell on Zelda.

            Sheik began issuing orders, "Muster the troops, and get them moving towards Lake Hylia now!"

            The King almost interrupted, but she cut him off, "Don't even think about stopping me Dad, unlike you, I happen to know what the hell is going on."

            There was a Goron in the throne room who nodded, "Finally, someone who listens."

            The King looked at the young man in the leotard who he could have swore just called him dad. "Who are you?"

            Sheik looked at himself then sighed. With little flourish, he changed into Zelda, "The orders still stand, get moving! There is a war being fought on our land, while you're sitting here!"

            Link did a quick check to make sure Zelda had everything in control before using the Triforce of Courage to teleport himself somewhere else, probably to the battle.

            Hyrule's confused King could only watch how his daughter took his Kingdom from him (albeit a temporary measure, but still disturbing) and was issuing orders like she had been doing it for years. A part of him was proud, and another was slightly annoyed. 

            "Knights on horseback, foot soldiers, don't worry about siege weapons, we won't need them, now go! It may already be to late!" When the captain of the guard and the Army's general were gone, she turned to her father.

            "You knew about this hours ago. That time could have been well used, father. Instead you wasted it, and now people are going to die because of it. In a place where things are happening every minute of every day, the worst decision you can make is to make no decision at all. You must act. The Gorons were even asking for help, and you hadn't begun a muster. Why on Din's earth would you not act?"

            "I was weighing my options. When my spies reported the Gerudo Army marching, the idea came to me that we could finally eliminate a major portion of the criminal element on Hyrule if they were all defeated on the battlefield. A pity about the Gorons though."

            Zelda felt her eye twitch. {Don't do it. He's your father. You love him, remember that, or at least try to. Try counting backwards from ten or something.}

            "Father, I don't think I've ever heard a more revolting sentence from you. Even that nonsense about an arranged marriage was more stomachable than that. I'm leaving now, to help in the rallying of the troops, but I don't want to hear one word from this throne room while I'm gone. Impa?"

            "Yes, princess?"

            "Can you please make sure no messengers enter or leave the throne room?"

            "Of course. Princess Zelda?"

            "Yes?"

            "How did you…?"

            "I'll have to get back to you on the Sheik thing Impa, I really must go."

            There was a flash of green and a small gust of wind as Zelda went off to take care of things.

            Impa looked at the King and shook her head; "You were just like her at that age."

            "I never ripped the rule from my father's hands."

            "He never made a mistake."

            The King crossed his arms and pouted. 

* Heaven

            Din had a satisfied smile on her face as she wiped some of Bob's blood off of her hand as they appeared in Heaven.

            They were a little surprised to see Nil and Nayru talking to each other quietly, with Angmar just staring.

            Farore looked at Din, "I'm confused."

            Din thought back, "Nayru and Angmar got in an argument, Angmar got hasty and summoned Nil here. He killed Nil rather violently, and as soon as Nayru blew up on him, a fairy that Nil had in a bottle healed him. Nil put the sword in the ground, and said some harsh words to Angmar before commanding him to go stand in a corner."

            "I know that. I knew that as soon as we got here, what confuses me is why he's still standing there."

            "He's stupefied. I mean, really, who is dumb enough to tell a God to go away while he and his honey whisper sweet nothings?"

            "I doubt that's what they're doing Din."

            "What? You don't have to respect his privacy you know, we are Goddesses. Just take a quick listen. Better yet, read his mind, especially the dark little corners."

            "Din, you're incorrigible."

            "I know. Well, let's go save the day." Din said, snapping her fingers. The obstinately white arena's features melted like wax into a small room with three chairs around a large table that contained several scrolls, parchments, and a chessboard. The walls were a faded gray, and there were no windows, but it was still very bright. 

            Angmar turned to see Din and Farore, "Inconceivable!"

            "Nil frowned, "I'm beginning to think you don't know what that means."

            "Shut up, mortal." Angmar formed some magic energy in his hand, ready to blast the two new arrivals when Nil walked up to him and sucker punched him across the face.

            The towering figure of Angmar stumbled back, tasting blood in his mouth. "How could you…you're just a mortal! And a short one at that."

            "My height has nothing to do with this. And I'm no mere mortal, for you see, I am Nil Chavez, former knight of Hyrule, friend of demons and undead kings, seducer of Goddesses, loiterer around heroes, recovering alcoholic, and all around nice guy. Now how many people do you think can claim all that? And you call me mere? I think you're a lousy judge of character."

            Angmar looked at Nil in confusion for a few more seconds. After a moment of contemplation Angmar scoffed, "You are just trying to stall for time by making yourself a target and going out of your way to infuriate me. You can't pull the wool over my eyes. I don't think that you are that clever Mr. Chavez, a man who lives in the shadows of his past wasting his time wishing that things were different and that world was fair. Even the way you stand before me now with pride and righteousness is temporary because you have the benefit of knowing the warm touch of a Goddess. You rely on others to force you to change when you would much rather just maintain the status quo as miserable as it may be."

            Nil looked down at his feet for a moment. He didn't really want to believe that. After all, ultimately he is one who decides to change, any number of circumstances could have brought about the exact same outcome…still, his words…they stung. 

            [The truth often does]

            The Knight turned around from Angmar and hissed at the voice in his head. "Where the hell have you been?"

[Watching, Waiting, commiserating. I have to take it all in. Besides, I didn't have anything worthwhile to say. You were actually doing all right by my book.]

"So what did I do?"

[I just thought that I'd mention that the truth hurts more than a lie.]

"You bothered my sanity for that? Go away."

            [Well, I'm just saying that he has a point. You know that if it weren't for the them coming down here…]

            "Shut up! Divine Intervention doesn't exist! The only changes are the ones you make yourself!  And You!" He pointed at Angmar, "You think that this—" He gestured to the room they stood in, to his right hand with the Triforce mark glowing on it, "—is what makes me the man I am before you? You may be right; a man is nothing more than his gifts, his situation, and the sum of his character. But I can tell you that I don't need this to beat you."

            Angmar watched as Nil glowed with a golden light and pulled the Triforce of Power from his body. Oddly surprised that he could do that, and even more surprised that he did do it, Angmar tilted his head and watched.

            With a smirk, Nil tossed it over his shoulder, "I figure with that gone I have maybe five minutes here before I'm overwhelmed by the power here. Shall we do this the civilized way, or shall we do it the not-so-civilized way?"

            Angmar decided that enough was enough. It was time to end this the only way he knew how, through action. He was after all, Angmar the great, Fierce Deity, lord of Heaven.

            He materialized his double helix sword in his hands, "Enough of this!"

            Nil unsheathed his sword and tossed his scabbard to the side, the damn thing would just get in his way.

            Angmar swung his sword and Nil blocked it. Angmar growled, "My attacks have left entire cities depopulated."

            "Ugh, from the smell of your breath, I'd say they suffocated."

            Angmar kicked Nil back and thrusted his sword with a blinding speed, Nil twisted his body, just in time to feel the steel whisk by his chest. As Angmar passed him, He hit the God with the flat of his blade. 

            The tall white haired god whipped around and snarled. He changed his sword position and attacked again. This time he made several dozen lightning fast swipes that Nil only managed to block three. Blood spurted from his new cuts on his arms and legs. 

            Nil stumbled back and deflected the deathblow—barely.

            "Not feeling so high and mighty now are we? My skills with a sword are highly venerated!"

            Reaching behind his back and grabbing his shield, Nil stood up again, ignoring the pain from his cuts, "Too bad they're all fabricated."

            Nil launched into the offensive, blocking the large sword of the Fierce Deity with his shield then striking with his blade. The God was so fast, that even if he was going to strike him, he would move out of the way. Nil thought he was cheating and using superhuman powers, but then again, they never said he couldn't.

            As Angmar twisted once more he pushed Nil to the ground, "Never have I seen such clumsy sword play!"

            "You would have but you were always running away." Nil swung his sword at Angmar's feet and the God easily jumped over it. Nil dropped his shield and grabbed the hookshot. As Angmar came back down, he fired the hook into the sword, and the hook got stuck in one of the holes. He pulled hard and wrenched the sword from Angmar's grip, and made a lunge for his chest. 

            The God contorted out of the way, but the blade nicked his cheek. Fierce Deity put a hand to his wound and clenched his teeth. Without even a motion of his hands, the sword was back in his grip. 

            "For that trick mortal I'll leave you devastated, mutilated and perforated!"

            "Your odor alone makes me aggravated, agitated, and infuriated."

            Angmar pulled his sword back and made a quick slice that would have decapitated Nil but his blow hit nothing but air. 

            "Eh?"

            Nayru, Din, and Farore stepped forward, "Angmar, we're ready to deal with you now."

*Hyrule Field.

            Number 0001 of Angmar's Awesome Army (AAA) was not having a good day. Its enemies were making the sky rain with projectiles of uncountable numbers. The arrows never seemed to stop, nor did the explosives. Scores were dead before they even saw the enemy's soldiers. 

            And the vanguard of the enemy was very fast and tough. Gorons, they were called, but it had expected them to be simple, docile mountain people. Not fierce warriors laden with spikes. For each one they managed to kill, at least ten or twenty of its warriors were killed, sometimes worse. 

            But, the bane of its existence was the foot soldiers of the enemy. They fought with a sword in each hand, some of them used magic, and worst of all were women. It puzzled the warriors that the enemy would not send their best to fight the greatest army ever created. 

            Still, they were mortal. And the AAA had sheer numbers on its side. So, no worry. Yet, to secure victory certain things would have to be accomplished. 

            First of all, that damn archery fire and bomb brigade would have to go. That required getting through the legions of foot soldiers. And the soldiers of the enemy were well organized under very capable leaders, a huge Goron, a man in black, and the undead King Ganondorf.

            So, to secure victory and save their numbers, 0001 had to lead the troops to kill all the foot soldiers so they could access the archers and kill them, but to kill the enemy's foot soldiers, it would have to kill the generals. 

            "Kill the head and the body will die. Yesss…"

            0001 raised its sword and charged forward into the battle, ready to take on the Undead King.

            Ganondorf on the other hand was more concerned with saving his troops. According to Nayru, she wanted it to last three days, and from the looks of it, they wouldn't last the night. 

            Even though thousands of the AAA were dead, the GSFF and the Goron Unified Armed Forces (GUAF) were suffering losses as well, nothing catastrophic yet, but if it continued at this rate, the AAA would whittle away their numbers.

            Swinging his sword with one hand, Ganondorf used a magic blast to burn three soldiers to dust. They had a mediocre flashpoint, which surprised Ganondorf. Still, he brought his sword around again, and killed two more with the back swing. Majora had control of its tendrils and was snapping necks and tossing bodies left and right. Basically Ganondorf was slaying them usually seven or eight at a time. 

            "This is like trying to break down a wall!"

            {I know. Every time we kill one, two take its place.}

            As Ganondorf mutilated his way into the AAA's ranks he found himself slowly being surrounded by troops. And at the head of the circle was a monster a head taller than the rest with a much bigger sword. Its armor read 0001. This was it, the enemy General. 

            The General stared down Ganondorf and chuckled. This would be child's play. Of course, 0001 forgot that it had never been a child. Still, "Do you have any last words?"

            {Tell him how cliché that is.}

            Ganondorf gripped his sword and prepared himself for battle, "If we are strong, our strength will speak for itself. If we are weak, words will be no help."

            About a hundred feet to the left, Dark Link and Darunia were having a challenge keeping up with the masses of soldiers. 

            The Megaton Hammer knocked down another two with a resounding crack, but they were slowly getting up, "Its not hard to knock them down, its getting'em to stay down that's the trick!"

            D stabbed 2006 through the chest while blocking a blow from 6036 with his shield. "I think it's a trick just _killing_ one. You have to stab them just right, and twist just so." He muttered with a twist of his sword. Still, while doing this, his other opponent, got passed his shield and knocked him down. 

            6036 was happy that it thought it would finally get to kill something; unfortunately, it wouldn't as the large evil smiting sword of legend otherwise known as the Master Sword punctured its braincase.

            Link's downward thrust drove the sword up to its hilt in the soldier and pulled it out as it toppled over, "What a rush. Darunia. Evil Me." He gave a nod. 

            "I appreciate a family reunion as much as the next guy, but where's your army?"

            "Zelda is getting it. Don't worry."

            "Where were you?" Darunia asked as he belted 0067

            "Hell. Long story, and they won't wait for it. Now it's the time we draw our swords together eh?"

            They tapped their blades once and turned back to the slaughter of the AAA.

* Heaven

            It was over before he realized it had begun. One of the Goddesses had teleported him away from Angmar's sword, there was a flash of light and then the Fierce Deity was gone. Nil looked around the room and under the table, but the Link-ish God had disappeared. The sword was gone as was the skid marks and cuts from their brief battle. 

            Scratching his head, Nil shrugged, at least it was over. He gave a glance at the Triforce of Power lying on the ground. In all actuality, he never removed the Triforce from himself. He had just formed an explosive device in the shape of a golden Triangle in case Angmar was after it. Then he would have gotten an unexpected surprise. Underhanded? Yes. Practical? Even more so. With a mental command, the Triangle dissipated.

            He looked over at the Goddesses. "Is it over?"

            There was an awkward pause. Finally Farore said, "More or less...yea, sure."

            "What did you do?"

            Din scowled, "Took care of him, alright? Stop questioning your objects of worship and be happy we decided to take care of things like we did. Speaking of which you aren't dead, and most definitely aren't a saint, so get outta here."

            Nil decided that omnipotence didn't suit Din, but he looked at the other two Goddesses who weren't dissenting in either way, so Din must be the spokesperson.

            "Nayru? Can I talk to you for a minute?"

            She gave Nil a sidelong glance before nodding, "Sure. Hold on, I don't feel like multitasking."

            Interested, Nil got up and walked over, "What are you doing?"

            "Turning the tide of the war in our favor, causing some stupid mistakes in the enemy, smiting, when you're the Goddess of Righteous War, you have to take care of things like that."

            "Oh."

            "And once upon a time, there was a patron deity for recreational sex, but it phased out around the time we decided monogamy was the way to go."

            "I'd been wondering about that."

            "And I know you're curious as to what happens to us now, but that really isn't the conversation for us while I already know everything. Give me a few more minutes, of course time being entirely subjective to divine beings, and we'll arrange a trip home for you and we'll talk then."

            Nil just chuckled and shook his head. "Very nice and neat. I was wondering how you were when on the job."

            Din sighed, "Nil come over here."

            "Yes, oh Mighty One Whose Presence I'm Not Truly Worthy To Be In?"

            The Goddess of Power nodded approvingly, "Well, there's hope for you yet. Now, as bearer of my part of the Triforce, you have certain responsibilities…"

* Hyrule Field

            The sky was red as the sun rose in the morning, and down in Hyrule Field, just north of the entrance the Lake Hylia, the remains of a war that had lasted less than two days were being taken care of by His Majesty's National Guard (HMNG).

            Ganondorf was leaning on his giant sword enjoying the sunrise and the efforts of a battle hard fought. His fight with the enemy General seemed hopeless until a completely random arrow had pierced its sword arm, giving Ganondorf the opening he needed. As soon as 0001 died, the others became disorganized and lost some of their unit cohesiveness. Apparently they didn't learn up the chain of command.

            Even though no one was counting, Ganondorf wasn't so sure that his small army had killed all 10,000 enemy troops. He most certainly doubted that that the remains of that ZSDF Company took out the base camp, despite their claims as such. 

            But, such thoughts were a waste of time because they had won, even though it was against all odds. Goddess of Righteous War herself…

            He gave a look at Nabooru, Darunia, D, and Link. They had joined him in the last assault against the enemy, and that was where they sat now, pondering the outcome of things. 

            "What does one say at a time like this?" He asked, watching as the Hylians piled up the bodies of the AAA for burning.

            "A deep, inspiring thought that makes us look back on the follies of war."

            "A toast to victory is usually acceptable."

            "Discuss the spoils."

            Link just shook his head; "Sometimes you can get the most out of a situation by not saying anything at all. I mean, we survived a terrible battle at great odds, can't we all just be happy that we're alive?"

            With a shrug the Undead King looked back at the sunrise, "I suppose." {You know, I bet you are thinking that this whole situation seems anti-climatic and that it's not over because we haven't had a long discussion over the philosophies of right and wrong or just and unjust with the villain. Well, its time you faced the reality that we are only supporting actors in this act of the play of life. Its Nil's job to do that.}

* Heaven.

            Nayru appeared in puff of blue smoke. Din and Farore were playing chess, again. Farore looked up, "Attëa called while you were out. Things are all nice and good in Thanatos Lemures for the time being, but it was wondering if you wanted to resurrect anybody who died in the last week."

            "That would require messing with time, and they wouldn't be able to handle such a jarring transition. I'll tell it to make sure it personally reviews each file though."

            "How was Nil?"

            The Goddess of Wisdom turned around quickly, a look of shock on her face, "How did you—" She stopped herself, "He certainly wasn't happy about it, but he understood, or at least accepted."

            "Well, that's good. Did he ask what we did to Angmar?"

            "No. He believed us when we said we took care of him."

            Farore laughed, "Now he starts to get all trusting. That's funny."

            Din tilted her head, "But we did take care of him. I think reverting him into a baby is pretty much taking care of. Only we have to _continue_ to take care of him."

            With a sigh, Nayru walked over to the crib where the infant Fierce Deity lay sleeping. It was her addition to the plan, a selfish wish that maybe if they raised Angmar a little bit more traditionally, he would grow up with a sense of responsibility see how it was meant to work. And of course, they sealed away all but the most basic of Godly powers. 

            Finally after several minutes of doing nothing, Din tipped her King and turned to face Nayru, "Look, if you want to go back we aren't going to stop you. The two of you don't have to be apart like this. Despite my personal distaste for the man, he isn't the type to get arrogant for having a Goddess for a lover."

            Nayru shook her head and looked out the window that wasn't there before. It showed a view of the Hyrule Castle Town Market "Din…This is how it has to be. I can't just ignore my responsibilities here for…I weighed all the options and made the best decision for the most amount of people."

            "Alright." _The problem with wisdom is that love often defies it conventionally._

* Hyrule Castle Town Market.

It was the usual crowd at Havelock's bar. The drunks and the guards getting off work, trying to relax a little and socialize before going home to an empty bed or an angry wife. It seemed that it was the only respite in their boring lives.

            The door made a groan as it was pushed open and Nil Chavez walked in. His armor made an ungodly amount of noise as he sat down, adjusting his sword and shield, which looked pretty banged up. His clothes were ruined, his tunic and shirt having a large gaping hole in the front and back.

            "By the Triforce, what happened to you Nil?" The bartender asked.

            "I had an adventure. But, it's over now, so I have to go back to work tomorrow. Give me the usual."

            With a sigh, he raised his glass and peered through the amber liquid with a sad expression on his face. "Angmar was right. Who was I kidding? Like it could have ended any other way…

            _Nil chuckled as he lazily brushed a loose strand of hair from her face, "What's so funny, love?" Nayru asked, propping herself up on her elbow._

_            "It isn't usually considered socially acceptable for two people to be lovers without being married, and I thought it was funny that I thought of that despite the fact that I was never really concerned with how I stand in society to begin with."_

_            Nayru smiled, "Perhaps I brought out your inner decency, oh, but alas it was all for naught for I find out that the second time we get some time to ourselves you sweep me off to the bedroom."_

_            "If this is price of being a scoundrel, I think I can handle it."_

_            Nayru shook her head in amusement and rested her head against his chest, "Nil…"_

_            She felt his arm tighten around her, "You're leaving aren't you?"_

_            "There are…things I have to take care of. Promises to keep, a universe to maintain."_

_            "You made the universe too?"_

_            "…We're just leasing, but it still has to be taken care of."_

_            Nil sighed, "Well, if you have to go, I suppose you have to go. I want you to stay, I don't know how well I'll do on my own."_

_            "Nil, love, you're hopeless on your own. Still, just remember that I'm always there. And don't become a stranger to your partners in crime, Especially Ganondorf and Majora. They need the supervision."_

_            "Don't they though…Nayru, would it be wrong of me to ask you to throw all of your responsibilities to the wind and run off with me?"_

_            "Not at all. That's one of the things I love about you."_

_            "I'm selfish?"_

_            "No, you aren't afraid to ask for what you want, and after all this they only thing you want is me…it makes a woman feel important."_

_            "Will I ever see you again?"_

_            "I don't know. Its not likely."_

_            Nil looked at the Goddess right in her dark blue eyes, "Then know that I love you as much as man can love someone and no one, not anyone can change that. For me, I don't see the all powerful, all knowing goddess of Wisdom I got a glimpse of back in Heaven, I see the young sorceress who was watching me as I lay unconscious—repeatedly."_

_            "I think you're just trying to make me regret going in hopes that I won't."_

_            "Did it work?"_

_            She kissed him, "A little."_

            "A little." Nil said quietly. If there was thing he didn't want to look forward to it was a future without Nayru. He doubted if he would find another woman quite like her. Of course, she was a Goddess so he was setting the bar just a tad too high, but what could he do? He loved her. Always will too.

            Nil set the glass down and tossed some rupees on the bar. He didn't drink any just to spite Angmar. He would change.


	13. And he rode off into the sunset

The Legend of Zelda: Divine Intervention: Part 13

Because the end just isn't enough

Or

The Epilogue

By

Quincy007

Author's notes: This is the epilogue, obviously. I think it rounds out the story a little better and answers one or two strings. 

* Hyrule Castle Town

            In the months following the Kakariko disaster, and the war with AAA a kind of peace returned to the Kingdom of Hyrule. The rebuilding process began and scholars and geologists were explaining things in ways that people would never understand, but left religion out of it. Amazingly enough, the amount of church goers was at an all time high, something about near end of the world experiences tending to make people fear for their immortal souls.

            Still, for most, their lives returned to a semblance of routine, while the remaining few had nothing to return to. Nil for instance, never returned to the castle or to his job at as a guard. He found some well paying work as a training advisor for the ZSDF, and had been scouted by the GSFF for the same purpose, though who gave them his name was unknown to him. Having profited immensely from the large and varied world of military expansion that always happens when people find themselves somewhat lacking after a confrontation, he found himself back in Hyrule castle town almost a year later looking to stop running around and maybe open a shop or something. 

"Don't do no good, they never be working when they oughta should. They waste your time, they're wasting mine." Nil said with a sigh and continued talking to no one in particular,  "I asked as nice as I could if my job could somehow be started by Friday, well, the whole damn weekend came and went and they didn't do nothing, but they charged me double for Sunday."

            "Now, to the untrained eye, it might appear as if we didn't do anything, but you contracted us to build you a house and that requires just a little bit more planning than location." Ganondorf said as he marked the ground with a piece of chalk. 

            Nil looked over at the two, "You guys are lucky I'm nice enough to throw you some business."

            "Hrmph. You should know that we are up to necks in offers." Majora said indignantly. 

            True to their word, the Goddesses granted Ganondorf and Majora second chances at life. Ganondorf was exactly the same, just no longer living in a demonic undead body. Majora however, was a tall blonde man with a lanky frame that possessed some wiry strength to it. That and a caustic tongue. Nil remembered briefly how he had run into the pair standing outside the Bazaar with a hand painted sign that said 'Ganjora Masonry & Construction.' While he suspected they had done all right for themselves in Kakariko there just wasn't the need for laborers in Castle Town, "Whatever. Just remember that I'm deducting your room and board from your fee."

            Ganondorf cringed as he looked at the plans, "Hrm…very well."

            "Nil? Nil Chavez!"

            He turned to see Link walking up to him, "Hello. What's a man of your stature doing in these parts?"

            The Hero chucked and pointed at Nil, "Checking up on you. Zelda was getting nervous seeing as you weren't in the best of condition when we saw you last, and then you disappear. I heard rumors about you hanging around Zora's Domain and the Gerudo camps. I was about to head down there myself, but lo and behold."

            "Yea, well, what can I do? I have skills that were in demand your 'brother' by the way says 'Hi'. Apparently a man who disappears in shadows is rather popular among thieves."

Link gave a shrug of his shoulders and an 'awe shucks' expression that annoyed Nil to no end, pondering briefly if Link hadn't had something to do with it. Anyway, the hero moved the conversation elsewhere, "I haven't seen you in so long, and I never got to hear how the fight with Angmar ended. I've speculated but…"

"They took care of him. Like that." Nil snapped his fingers, "But what can you expect from Goddesses? To get him to reveal his weakness by keeping him talking? They just act, and they did. Rather abrupt, a little anti-climatic to look at, but it works."

 After Link agreed, there was an awkward silence. Several moments of silent contemplation of those days and the events thereunto, Nil glanced at his Triforce mark and frowned,  "A little." 

Link didn't understand what he meant, but he remembered that Nil had a tendency to mutter things that meant nothing to anyone but himself. But that time probably still hurt to talk about, "Sorry to bring it up." 

He waved a hand, "Ah, don't worry about it, anyway, I've been told that If you love something set it free."

            "If it returns to you its yours to keep, but if it never returns it wasn't meant to be." Link finished the phrase; positive that Nil was less than truthful about how he was handling the situation.

            Nil gave a glance at Ganondorf and Majora who while eavesdropping, were dutifully working on the house. Currently, that involved ensuring the ground was level by way of moving shovelfulls of dirt. 

            "Who was I kidding Link? She's a Goddess for crying out loud. With responsibilities I probably couldn't even begin to fathom. Its not like we could live happily ever after."

            Link scoffed, "That's a little self defeating don't you think? You can't be down like that…"

            "Says the man who's going to marry the Crown Princess. Though, I'll admit you're a stronger man than I, cause after the whole Sheik thing I would never know what to say."

            "Don't think about it, I've found that helps."

            Nil took off his sword and set it next to the plot of land, then he pulled off his tunic and gloves. Grabbing a spare shovel, he began to help, "Yea. Me too."

* Heaven

Time is relative to the position of the planet's rotation as it moves around the sun. However, Heaven is not a planet, and has no sun, therefore time as Hylians would know it does not exist. That could mean one of two things: Time can pass so quickly that ages travel by in an instant, or every moment of life is an agonizingly slow progression moving towards the ultimate doom. It all depended on how you looked at things, though one could guess that regret might make time seem to…drag a little. 

            With a wistful sigh, Din moved a pawn, "Are you really that cold?"

            Nayru looked up from where she was watching Angmar, "Nil and I agreed—"

            "Oh, please, he'd do anything that you wanted him to do probably for no more than a smile."

            Nayru looked away for a moment "…I know."

            Farore set down her knight, "You know? And you still do nothing? That _is _cold. Did you even day good-bye?

            If she were human, remembering that particular night might have caused Nayru to blush, but as an omnipotent Goddess she was in perfect control of her emotions, "Yes."

            Farore shook her head and turned back to her chess game, "Well, that's something at least."

            The Goddesses of Power and Courage started a long discussion about proper good-byes, and how if you didn't phrase it just right it could lead to it being misinterpreted, especially by men, who often thought that women were playing games with them. Yet, throughout the whole thing, Nayru never gave her opinion, as she would often do when Farore and Din discussed something. She was wisdom for a reason, and it wasn't because she liked the 'w'.  Din scowled as Farore took her last rook,  "Its no fun when she doesn't take the hints, I mean, how un-vague do we have to be for her realize we're talking about her?"

"I think she's ignoring us."

"Well, that's her problem, I know she wants to go back, but can't justify it."

            Farore took Din's queen, "Maybe she feels like she has to stay."

            "Why? It's no fun up here when she doesn't argue with me. She could take junior over there to Hyrule with her for all I care. Personally, I liked it when she wasn't burdened with omnipotence, she was much more relaxed and impulsive."

            "So were you. Even I, I admit, were much more relaxed when not weighed down with such knowledge of every possible consequence, some of which might not occur."

            Nayru gave them another glance, but continued ignoring them.

* Hyrule Castle Town—four weeks later

            It took constant supervision and a stern reminder of who was paying the bill, but Ganondorf and Majora finally finished the construction of Nil's new house. A sturdy two level that he could run a store from the first floor and live on the second, Ganondorf thought that living where you worked just reeked bad karma, but then again his job never kept him in one place very long. However, as Nil looked at his new abode he couldn't help but think that as he looked at it, something seemed off.

            "Maybe it's my untrained eye, but I think that the right wall is just a tad higher than the left."

            "What? Surely you jest! This is sheer Masonic perfection. Hovel-modern I call it. Very cutting edge."

            Someone passing by said a little loudly, "That house looks like a Picasso. I wouldn't stand for it if I were you."

            Ganondorf frowned, he had no idea who Picasso was, but the tone of voice was bad enough. It must really be bad to their eyes. With a sigh he started gesturing and muttered, 

House of mud, wood and stone 

_Tell us—it must be known_

_Are your walls askew?_

_How jacked up is this crew?_

_Who made it so critics groan?_

            A cloud of dust and a quiet poof accompanied the small scroll that Ganondorf had summoned. With an annoyed look at Nil, he snatched it up, broke the seal and read it carefully. His annoyed look slowly melted to one of curiosity as he read the scroll, "Hmm…I'll be damned. The right wall _is _about an inch higher than the left…Majora!"

            "Well, you said nine feet to the ceiling. I can't help it if you have big feet!"

            "A foot is 12 inches you ninnyhammer!"

            "Something that could have brought to my attention yesterday!"

            "Yesterday? We've been doing this for a year already!"

            Nil rolled his eyes. He could live with an inch. Turning to the passer by who made the comment, "Just who is this Picasso? He an architect or something…"

            "Never mind, it's ahead of your time." Nayru said with a grin.

            For the briefest of moments, not a word was uttered as Nil felt his heart skip a beat. "I…I…I never thought I'd see you again!"

            "Surprise?" Nayru shrugged.

            "I mean…wow…this is great! How long are you staying?"

            "I've got plenty of time."

            Nil pulled her into a hug,  "How appropriately vague."

            "Hey, being mysterious requires constant practice. I don't want to lose my touch."

            "Who am I kidding, it doesn't matter to me. A month, a day, an hour, anytime I get to see you is enough."

            They broke their embrace when they heard a terrible gagging noise from Majora, and Ganondorf just looked away, embarrassed, "Majora, as tooth rotting as it is, you will have to forgive them, as this is a greeting between long separated lovers. Now, stop writhing on the ground like you're choking and tell me how I'm going to fix this house."

            Nil and Nayru turned from the two, "I can see your influence certainly hasn't helped them."

            "Hey, I just keep them out of jail, it's not like me to stifle someone's personal growth."

            She raised an eyebrow and had an expression of disbelief. Nil exhaled loudly and sagged his shoulders, "Alright fine, I worry about them every time I can't see them. Are you happy?"

            "Extremely. If you can keep Majora and Ganondorf on the straight and narrow, I have an excellent solution to a problem of ours. Tell me Nil, have you ever wanted to be a dad?"

            Not chagrined at all about eavesdropping, Majora looked at Ganondorf, "Oh here comes that sinking feeling…"

* Later…

            It was a housewarming party of sorts. A simple gathering of a few friends and acquaintances. Perhaps it was his jaded personality, but Nil couldn't help but think of how Zelda kept talking to Nayru about the current state of Hyrule. As nice as the Princess could be, she just couldn't stop being a princess long enough to not interrogate his live-in girlfriend about the future or just how the world worked.

            And to perfectly honest, he didn't like the way Attëa looked at Angmar. Or his flatware. Maybe it was because the demon had gotten a promotion to true boss of Hell, or because he watched it take whatever catches its fancy.

            "You know, kids are going to make fun of him for that gray hair." Majora said as he sat with Angmar playing with some blocks. The way that the godling looked so innocent and carefree kind of bothered Nil when he realized that, technically, this was the same person who ran him through with a sword the size of a small man. 

            Nil crossed his arms, "Well, he'll need tough skin, that's for sure. I know he has tough skin, but I mean mentally. And despite my first instinct, I can't go out and beat up all those kid's dads, as much fun as it would be—Nayru is always telling me that violence isn't the solution…so I guess I'll teach him some razor sharp comebacks."

            Nayru cut off Zelda to warn Nil,  "I just don't you making him cynical and jaded while you're at it."

            "Hey, this was your idea."

            "And it's a good one, he could use a father figure, though I worry when you let Majora near him."

            "You could at least wait until I'm not here to say that." Majora said as he watched the godling make a wall with the blocks, then knock it down with a laugh. Nil and Nayru shook their heads while everyone else cringed.

            Link was having a good time watching Din and Farore play chess. "I don't think you should move that rook, Din." 

            "Look, you couldn't possibly understand my tactics, she's falling right into my trap."

            "Oh, right, the trap where you take her bishop and queen with your two pawns and a king."

            "Exactly. Now, watch mere mortal, at Din's Maneuver."

            The Goddess tipped her king and went to get some wine.

            "Does it end like that every time?"

            "No. I let her win once."

            "Why is she so bad at Chess?"

            "Usually, she argues with Nayru about high minded philosophy or right and wrong and garbage like that, but after this mess she wouldn't bicker with Din anymore. She needed something to do, and I don't argue very well. I think it's just something to pass the time, because she started watching things a little more closely here on Earth."

            "So she's letting you win."

            "I think so, hey, could you be a dear and get me some more wine? This goblet is kind of small."

            Nil sat down next to Nayru, keeping an eye on his adopted son. These were his friends, his family as it were. Kind of strange how he found himself annoyed by most of them on any given day for various idiosyncrasies, yet he would trust them with his life in a heartbeat. Only if Majora was supervised though.

            Nayru gave him a sidelong glance noting that he was thinking a little too hard again. She grabbed his hand, pulling him from his reverie, "Dear, stop thinking so hard. Just go with it. Eight times out of ten, life works out in the end."

            And they all lived happily ever after till the end of their days…

                        Except for Angmar, but that's another story.

                                    The End 


End file.
